The Quest to Get His Crane Back
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: T/K story which involves certain dates which are important in this timeline and Tommy's quest to get Kimberly back...you'll see why as the story goes. You'll see ups and downs in his quest and in the end, a big battle after Dino Thunder. Will the fires be stoked again or will Tommy's quest come up short? Pairings inside.
1. 1: Promises and Planning

A/N: Just a story that came into my head, Letter and T/K related. This will have specific dates included in between February 1996 and Dino Thunder 2004 which will have significant meaning in this timeline…you'll see why. Pairings are Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Aisha/Rocky, Rita/Zedd (yes they'll be involved too) and eventually Conner/Kira once we get to Dino Thunder. There will also be a battle after Dino Thunder involving Rangers old and new; you'll see that too.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 1 – Promises and Planning

**Wednesday, February 14, 1996**

**10:00 p.m.**

**Angel Grove, CA**

In between that afternoon, when he'd read the infamous Dear John Letter, and now when he'd finally laid his head down to sleep, he must have read that damn thing about 50 times.

And every single time he read it, as much as it pierced him, he refused to believe that it was real.

More specifically, he refused to believe that Kimberly…HIS Kimberly, would ever do that to him. He'd called Jason earlier that day to talk about the situation, and he and Jason both agreed that something didn't seem right. Jason had later called him back after he'd spoken to Trini, and Tommy found out that the two believed this whole letter thing stunk of a vile plot.

Tommy wanted badly, SO very badly, to go to Florida and find out what was the meaning of this. But Jason had told him, and Tommy, as reluctant as he was to do so, had to agree that it was a bad idea to just rush in there without any hint of warning.

That it just wasn't the Ranger way…after all, one of Zordon's three rules was never escalate a battle unless forced. And right now, they had absolutely no way of knowing what was happening. As much as Tommy wanted to call the shots, Zordon did, and he knew that there was no way on God's green Earth Zordon would let him just teleport to Florida.

It was cruelly ironic that on a day that was supposed to be about love, Valentine's Day 1996, two years exactly since Tommy and Kim had their first date together, that the relationship that was envied by most of the school and the community had come to a screeching halt.

However, he made a silent promise as he finally dropped off to sleep, tears welling his eyes.

"I'm not sure what happened, Beautiful, but this isn't you. It may not be right now, but I will fight for you, and I'm going to make sure we beat Mondo and whoever comes after him…for you."

That promise, as much as Tommy did not know it, didn't go unheard.

**Saturday, June 28, 1997**

**The Power Chamber**

**Angel Grove, CA**

Tommy felt confused. One moment he was just finishing tuning up for his race, the next moment he was sitting on his rump after an unceremonious dump in the Power Chamber. It was a surprise visit so to speak…especially considering that earlier that week, he, Kat, Adam and Tanya had passed on their powers.

He started to open his mouth to ask why he was here, then closed it just as quick because all Dimitria would have done was pose a question right back at him. It was one of the most annoying things about her, but without doubt it made him think.

"There is something significant you want to talk to me about," Tommy said. "You wouldn't have called me away from the track if it were otherwise. This better be something important."

"And it most certainly is, Tommy," Dimitria said. "Do you know the significance of this day?"

Tommy racked his brain, trying to figure out why June 28, 1997 would be such a significant day.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have a clue," Tommy said. "June 28th of 1993 wasn't the day I moved here from Phoenix, nor was it the day I was born in 1979. So please enlighten me a little further."

"If I told you it had something to do with the number 500, what would you say it is?" Dimitria said.

Tommy continued to rack his brain for a few more minutes…until finally the realization hit him right between the eyeballs. It could only be one thing. He glared at Dimitria, his stare piercing a hole right through her.

"500 days since…that," Tommy said, anger coursing through his veins. "You should never have brought that up. Zordon would never have done that."

"First of all, I am not Zordon. As much as I respect him, I play by different rules, Thomas. Secondly, while I understand the wound is still fresh, is it safe to say that is enough to get your attention?" Dimitria said. Tommy nodded begrudgingly; if she had wanted to get his attention, she had most certainly pressed the correct button.

"In addition, before I took over for Zordon, I came to understand that my sources told me you promised you would fight someday to get her back. Is that not correct?" Dimitria said. Tommy was shocked beyond belief. No one, not even his very best of friends knew about this promise he had silently made.

"You are shocked, are you not?" Dimitria said. "Like I said, I have sources that know how to see into minds; sources who can read every thought, every emotion and can see everything. And I know sources that can see into your mind in particular."

Tommy glumly nodded. "Yes, I did make that promise; that I would fight for her. And I made the promise that we would beat Mondo and whoever else we faced until we stepped down."

"Sadly, it's over though, and not just that we beat Mondo and handled Divatox," Tommy said. "I could see it in her eyes when she came home; Maligore's spell fueled her no doubt, but even after it went away, she was still angry at me. I tried to fight for her after we won at the karate tournament, but it wasn't to be. She told me never to talk to her again."

"You don't know, do you?" Dimitria said, a frown crossing her face. Clearly, she had been taken aback by the surprise Tommy exhibited, that he had not been informed of certain events. "I'm going to cut to the chase for once; this leads me to believe that you are completely innocent in this whole debacle. Alpha, if you would please."

Suddenly, after Alpha pressed some buttons, a white piece of paper suddenly appeared in Alpha's hands.

"I highly suggest you read this, and all your questions will be answered," Dimitria said. Tommy opened the folded piece of paper up and his eyes widened as he read its contents. He knew he'd never written the contents of the note, and saw it was directed to Kimberly, but it looked eerily like the contents of what he had received February 14, 1996.

Tommy was a half a second away from his head dropping downwards in despair when suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

"Dimitria may I go get something then return? I know what I'm looking for, I know where it is, and it will only take me two seconds. Teleport me to my parents' home please," Tommy said.

"Certainly, Tommy; please inform me when you are ready to return. Teleporting now," Dimitria said.

**20 minutes later**

True to his word, Tommy had found what he was looking for, which was even surprising to him being the packrat that he was. He had teleported back to the Power Chamber soon after and must have read the old Dear John letter about 10 times, comparing it to the note he had received moments ago. What shocked him was the wording of the letter was almost verbatim from the Dear John letter, even though this note was written in what looked like Tommy's handwriting.

"Dimitria, from what you told me and what I know, I think I have realized two things," Tommy said.

"And they would be?" Dimitria said.

"The first thing is that I believe with my whole heart that Kimberly and I are completely innocent of this whole ordeal," Tommy said. "And the second thing is that I would still, after all these years, do ANYTHING to get Kimberly back; anything at all."

Tommy turned to Alpha and said, "Alpha, can you run a scan on both these notes? Maybe figure out something more about them?"

"Yo, yo, yo, Tommy, we're talking about scanning writing," Alpha said. "There's a reason, yo, that Zordon couldn't scan that Dear John letter in the first place. Our technology isn't quite up to speed to handle that process. That's why Zordon never wrote anything in Eltarian to begin with."

"If we can't scan it then I guess it's going to be the hard way; I'm going to make that my priority," Tommy said. "In my quest to get Kimberly back, my first decree is today is the last day of my racing career. I'm going to college anyways this fall but I'm not going back to racing. If someone is going to get personal with my relationship with Kimberly, then I'll see to it if it's the last thing I ever do that their efforts go in vain."

"Are you sure, Tommy?" Dimitria said. "To me, you have a very promising racing career ahead of you."

"No, Dimitria, no," Tommy said. "This is too personal for me. I promised I would fight for her. If I fight for her and it doesn't end well then so be it. But if I don't fight for her after what I just found out, then I'm not the leader everyone says I am. There is just one more thing that I ask."

"And that is?" Dimitria said.

"Please do not tell anyone about my mission. No current Rangers, future Rangers, no one," Tommy said. "Not even my former teammates. I hate to be so cryptic, but this is my fight, my personal battle. This is my fight alone. I wish I had Billy here to help me now, but so be it."

"Very well, Tommy. I commend you for your courage, and I wish you much luck on your mission," Dimitria said. "It will be difficult and it may take years, but I know that if you work at it, there is no limit to what you can accomplish. I shall teleport you now."

**Tuesday, November 10, 1998**

**9:45 p.m. Central Standard Time**

**Texas A&amp;M University**

**College Station, Texas**

Tommy may have been half a country away from Angel Grove during Astronema's invasion, but word of mouth had reached College Station, the fraternity house he was in, and his ears. Throughout the world, the news had spread like wildfire.

To him, though he had lived a significant portion of his life in San Antonio and had followed his adopted parents to A&amp;M, he still considered Angel Grove a sacred place in his heart for obvious reasons.

He was now very glad for having chosen a fraternity right after he got to A&amp;M in August of 1997; it gave him another support group that he could (somewhat) talk with if he needed it.

It had hit too close to home, for several reasons, principle amongst them that Zordon, the Eltarian who had taken a chance on him five years ago after Rita had nearly ruined his life (without his choice), had now passed away.

Albeit, he'd done it for the good of the universe, but it still hurt every Ranger who had been touched by him. Every one of Zordon's Original 12, as they called themselves, could feel it happen, but none more so than Tommy.

The other reason it hit too close to home, was that it was Day No. 1000 since…that. Was this planned that way by any chance, or was this some sort of coincidence?

The way evil was, Tommy reckoned, this was no coincidence, that somehow every being involved in that invasion knew that very fact.

It was even more incentive for him to continue his quest; Operation Pink, as he called it now.

As he drifted off to sleep that night, it was almost as if he could hear a familiar voice in his head. The voice of…him?

'**I am very proud of you, my former White Ranger. Please know that you continue to make me proud. I know you will eventually succeed in your personal mission. Remain open minded, as you will need some unexpected help. Many surprises await you in your quest for your beloved Crane. May the Power protect you always, Tommy.'**

Tommy knew then, in his mind, that he couldn't lose now. He knew he had to be successful in his mission; for not only himself and Kimberly, and all his friends, but most importantly the man who had made him into who he was today.

He was a bit unsure about what was implied by unexpected help, but he understood from T.J.'s report via Trey that Rita and Zedd had been purified and they were on their way to Phaedos for some reason.

In the moment before he drifted off to sleep, he consciously reiterated his promise.

He would do whatever it took to get Kimberly back, no matter what got in his way.

TBC…


	2. 2: Heartache, MIT and Hayley

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Very long chapter, but the length is very necessary in the progression of this story. There is a brief VR Troopers reference in here at the end, but they won't be included going forward.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 2 – Heartache, MIT and Hayley

**Friday, March 24, 2000**

**3:30 p.m. Pacific Standard Time**

**Power Chamber Ruins**

**Angel Grove, CA**

1,500 days after "that" as Tommy deemed it, he was home for spring break from A&amp;M…but not all of spring break was fun and games for Tommy Oliver. Because on this day, he wanted to make another step forward in his development…and take another leap in the quest to get his Crane back.

Finally, after years of trying to reach this place, this place that Tommy truly believed had been a second home, he'd finally made it back to what he now termed as "the scene of the crime."

And to Thomas Oliver, it truly was a crime which had been committed against the whole Ranger family. It was a building which had housed so many memories over the years; so many of the years that Tommy had been a Ranger, no matter what happened, this was the one place they could never get to.

Now, all that was left of this safe haven was a pile of rubble. It was even dangerous now to go up here because with the Power Chamber ruins being out in the desert, it attracted various animals, such as snakes and scorpions that you had to work your way around lest they decide to end Tommy's dream.

Speaking of scorpions, say what had happened to Scorpina, Tommy wondered. Now that Tommy thought about it, she hadn't been seen since that fiasco with Adam in the park. What had she been doing after she had been fired by Zedd (as was the rumor all those years ago); had she been killed in the Countdown or was she still out there?

A few tears rolled down Tommy's cheek as he mourned what had been lost on that fateful day in November 1997. But just as quickly, they faded. He knew why he came here, and he had a job to do. He had heard Billy say before (prior to when he left for Aquitar) that even below the destroyed Power Chamber lay a secret room that Zordon kept his most important files in, should they be needed for another day.

Moving his feet and working around the debris, snakes and scorpions, he felt around for the secret entrance that Billy had talked about. It was here somewhere….

Suddenly, as a lurking snake narrowly missed him with his jaws, Tommy suddenly began falling through the ground. Somehow, even when flirting with death, the seemingly unconquerable Tommy Oliver had slipped through again.

Not only that, he realized as he hit the ground, he had hit paydirt and found the secret entrance Billy had talked about. Feeling around cautiously as the path was narrow and dark, Tommy spied a light not too far ahead.

Tommy nodded; Billy had talked about this before, this was where the entrance was. Tommy cautiously stepped through the entrance and saw exactly what he was looking for; storage boxes stacked far and wide. Now he just had to find which one held the Power Chamber specifications.

Because in his grandest vision, Tommy had realized one day after class while at A&amp;M, he wanted to have his own Power Chamber but make it better.

Looking through the various bins, Tommy found himself gravitating towards the far wall when he finally found a box which read "specifications."

Tommy smiled when he conveniently spied a copy machine nearby; Zordon had always prepared for the most extreme situations, Tommy thought to himself as he went to the copy machine and set to work.

Approximately an hour and a half later, he was done. Smiling and satisfied, he put the original papers back in their box and began to head out when he finally thought; how in the world am I going to get back to the surface?

**'Visualize yourself getting back to the vehicle you came in and the Power will do the rest,'** a voice in his head said. The voice sounded familiar, he couldn't really prove if it was Zordon or not but it sounded like him, so he did what he was told and moments later, he found himself back at his parents' former automobile, which they had leased to him for a couple of days while they were out of town.

Grimly nodding, he put the keys in the ignition and started back towards the main highway which would lead back to Angel Grove. 1,500 days since "that," he had gotten the job done again. He knew that he was going back to the grind starting Sunday when he'd fly back to Texas, but for today he had done what he needed to do.

**Thursday, January 18, 2001**

**Texas A&amp;M University**

**College Station, Texas**

Tommy smiled grimly as he read the letter of acceptance that he'd just received…that had been delivered to the fraternity house he was still in at the moment.

The next step in his development was right around the corner, pending on whether he could get through his final semester at A&amp;M. With just a few necessary courses left to fulfill that obligation, it was all but a lock.

But Tommy knew that his evolution was far from finished. He knew that if he was to fulfill his vision, and his personal quest, he would need to become a lot more technically sound. Though he had gotten better at it through looking at the Power Chamber specifications and because of classes at A&amp;M, he knew he would still need to become a lot more technically sound if his dream was to come true.

Thus his next step…he'd been looking at colleges to fulfill that part of his journey for the better part of the last year, when it had become obvious that college graduation was imminent. And though it was a long, long way from Angel Grove, Massachusetts Institute of Technology in suburban Boston filled the need.

A guy who had grown up in warm climates (San Antonio, Phoenix, Angel Grove) his entire life, going to graduate school in Boston, of all places. Who would have ever thought? One thing was for sure, he would need to stock up on a lot of warm clothes.

As he continued to look at the letter, Tommy did some quick calculations in his head and a thought struck him suddenly; this was Day No. 1800 since…that.

Tommy nodded and knew he was far from finished, but was aware that at every one of those milestone dates since that fateful day, he had taken all of the necessary steps so far.

On Day No. 250, October 21, 1996, he and his Rangers had managed to destroy Mondo…the first time, although he would come back later only to be thwarted again.

On Day No. 500, June 28, 1997, he had decided that he would completely give up his racing career and embark on the journey he was currently on.

On Day No. 1000, November 10, 1998, Zordon had sacrificed himself to save the universe, but Tommy had come to terms with his sacrifice and the journey he was now making.

On Day No. 1500, March 24, 2000, he'd visited the Power Chamber ruins and begun to lay the groundwork for continuing the legacy. And he knew in his heart of hearts that he would be needed; it was not a matter of if, but a matter of when.

And today, Day No. 1800, January 18, 2001, he had obtained his ticket to MIT, once he finished at A&amp;M.

Boston, MIT and as much as she didn't know it now, Hayley Ziktor would never be the same.

**Monday, August 6, 2001**

**5:30 p.m.**

**Boston, MA**

It was hard to believe, but just 72 hours into his time in Boston (he'd just finished moving in to his apartment Friday night), Tommy had, he believed, very possibly just met the woman that could play a large part in realizing his dream.

At first glance, Hayley Ziktor, a redhead native of New Zealand who had just finished school at Stanford University didn't look like much. But Tommy knew better than to go simply off anyone's looks.

And when Tommy had met Hayley at MIT orientation earlier that day (school was still two weeks away at that point), he immediately had a strong sense that she was very possibly the person who could help him take that next step. She was super smart, just sarcastic enough, and she was beyond a technical whiz.

The only thing was, he knew the code. Tommy knew better than anyone that you simply couldn't let a civilian know about a legacy she never, ever dreamed about, no matter how much of a whiz Tommy thought Hayley was.

They'd already spent a lot of the day together and talked some about each other's dreams, but Tommy at the moment had left out that whole Ranger thing. However, they had agreed to meet again later that evening and had exchanged phone numbers.

Tommy, however, remembered the message Zordon had given him right before he'd gone home to Eltar and Dimitria took over. That if the situation deemed itself correctly, that Tommy could inform a civilian of his past, but he advised all Rangers to use extreme discretion.

Suddenly, right there in the middle of his apartment, Tommy froze.

**'Yes, Tommy, you can trust her with that secret. I visited her last night and while she had no clue what was going on, she was informed that very soon, you would tell her something very shocking that would have to be kept a secret at all costs, and she agreed.'**

The voice in his head sounded like Dulcea, but Tommy couldn't be 100% sure of it.

**'Who are you and how did you get in my head?'** Tommy thought.

**'To those who possess the Great Power, all things are possible, my Falcon. Some day, you will find out. But for now, take the next step with Hayley; I am certain that if you put your faith in her she will get you where you need to go.'**

**'By the way, Tommy, one last thing, you'll find out tonight that this isn't the first time Hayley has had a connection to someone with supernatural powers.'**

Tommy searched for the voice in his head, but found nothing.

"That must have been it," Tommy thought as he grabbed a CD disc (narrated by Zordon himself) which had information about him, his Ranger days and his quest on it should he ever need to tell a civilian. It appeared, he suddenly realized, that this would be another seminal moment in his development on yet another milestone day since the curse began.

Because it was now 2,000 days and counting since…that.

And as Tommy dialed the number Hayley had given him, he knew that this seminal moment was upon him. The other thing he pondered as he waited for an answer from the other end was this; the name Ziktor sounded familiar to him. He tried to put his finger on it, but he couldn't figure out why. Could it possibly have something to do with that last part about the supernatural powers thing?

"Hayley…Yeah, this is Tommy. Listen, you know we agreed that we'd meet tonight. Can I come over now? There are some things we need to talk about. OK…see you in a few," Tommy said.

Tommy felt extremely fortunate that Hayley was in his same apartment complex. Ideally she'd have been a roommate but this was just as well. He was also super glad that his days at A&amp;M had knocked his high school knack for being tardy out of him.

**15 minutes later**

"Tommy, good to see you," Hayley said as the two shared a quick embrace after Tommy entered Hayley's apartment. "I can tell this is not going to be a pleasantry meeting though."

"No, it isn't," Tommy said with a stern voice that sent a brief chill up Hayley's spine as he produced the CD and walked over to Hayley's computer. "Tonight, I'm going to lay all my cards on the table and we're going to determine whether we'll have a future helping ourselves grow. There are things you need to know about me. When I hit play, pay attention; this is the most important information you will ever hear. This was taped in 1997."

Hayley's face widened with interest as what looked to be a small, stout man robed in all white (including hair) appeared on screen. Tommy knew who it was immediately though, though he'd never seen the man outside his warp.

**"To whomever I am speaking to, if you are viewing this recording, then it is obvious that my leader Thomas Oliver has chosen you to help continue a legacy that defies description; the legacy of Earth's Power Rangers."**

Hayley's eyes widened; having spent most of her childhood years in California, the stories of the Rangers' heroic deeds were far and wide. Something was afoot here…

**"To start with, it's important that you know who I am. My name is Zordon, and I am an interdimensional wizard from the planet Eltar, which in many ways is a lot like the planet you live on," **Zordon continued**. "In fact, I was part of Eltar's very first team of Power Rangers and later became the leader of a very elite team known as the Ninjetti, whose powers were created by our mentor Dulcea. With her guidance and the spirit of my five teammates we fought off every evil we faced."**

**"Unfortunately, as time went on, our team fell victim to the forces of evil and in particular at the hands of a cruel sorcerer named Master Vile and his wife Adrianna Repulsa. Vile knew he couldn't beat us together so his only alternative was to capture our teammates and corrupt them," **Zordon said. Hayley wanted to take her eyes off the screen but found that she couldn't. This hit too close to home for her and Tommy would find out why later.

For his part, Tommy bristled at the name Adrianna Repulsa. Something felt weird about that name.

**"And that's exactly what he did. In a series of battles, he captured my Eltarian teammates Zedd, Rita, and Selena, as well as Rita's friend Finster and corrupted all four of them. He also cast two spells on my other two teammates, Ninjor and Dulcea," **Zordon said as a side by side of Ninjor and Dulcea came up on screen.** "For Ninjor, he cast a spell which does not allow him to remove his mask or his protective armor, lest he age and for Dulcea, her spell does not allow her to leave Phaedos, lest she age as well."**

**"In the years following, I battled Rita and her forces almost endlessly. It broke my heart to fight a friend, but it was my life's mission to help those who might be helpless, so I did what I had to do," **Zordon said. **"During this war, I came into possession of five power coins with the powers of the Triceratops, Saber-toothed Tiger, Pterodactyl, Mastodon and Tyrannosaurus, with Rita garnering the sixth, which held the powers of the Dragon."**

Tommy briefly stopped the video at this point. He was briefly shocked by the notion that Finster wasn't always evil, but he kept his focus.

"This isn't the end, but just for future reference, I have a connection to that sixth Power Coin, which still has emotional affects on me today. You'll see why in a moment," Tommy said as he went to hit play, Hayley silently nodding.

**"In the last days of the war, I won a coin toss which banished Rita and her minions, but in retaliation she banished me to a time warp, which I have for the most part remained in till death. I eventually took up residence on Earth, in what was known as the Command Center, then the Power Chamber,"** Zordon said, a quick pictoral of the Power Chamber coming up; now it was Tommy's turn to have his eyes mist. **"I knew she would eventually come back, so in the Earth year 1993 when she did come back I was ready for her. With my five warriors, Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart and Billy Cranston we fought her off initially. Then, in came the wild card, Tommy Oliver."**

Hayley looked at Tommy and said, "Can you stop the video for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" Tommy said.

"I think I'm smart enough to figure out what comes next," Hayley said. "Were you the Green Ranger…the evil Green Ranger who attacked California?"

Tommy nodded, Hayley was smart indeed.

"Yes I was, but there is much more that you need to know than just my history. There's an even deeper history involved which is fueling a personal quest," Tommy said as he started the video again.

**"Not long after Tommy moved here from Phoenix, I kept a very close eye on him. Unfortunately, Rita had a close eye on him too, and chose him to be the wielder of her sixth power coin," **Zordon said. **"With Rita already possessing Ninjetti magic, she was powerful and her influence made Tommy that much more dangerous as he pushed my Rangers to the brink of extinction. Fortunately, Jason defeated him in a last battle, breaking the spell and beginning our relationship with him."**

**"With our sixth Ranger, we were that much more powerful. And though Tommy would lose his Green powers twice thanks to various spells, he became a permanent fixture around the team as he later became the White Tiger, White Falcon, Zeo Ranger V and the Red Turbo Ranger," **Zordon said. **"However, perhaps even more importantly, he forged a relationship with my Pink Ranger Kimberly which went beyond comprehension and, quite frankly, kept my team together even in some of its darkest hours. Their belief in each other was unbreakable and such, so was the team."**

Hayley had to admit her eyes misted over a bit as she watched a brief montage of Tommy and Kimberly together that Zordon had assembled; she'd always wanted a significant other like what Tommy and this Kimberly shared, but had never been able to attain it.

One thing that clicked in her mind almost immediately was that the chemistry the two shared was unlike anything she'd ever seen. She had family problems throughout her childhood with certain people, and as such her family was a very volatile family to be associated with. These Rangers had, and maybe still were to a degree, a family; in large part due to these two.

She also knew there was a very good chance she would never be more than friends with Tommy; that he still held Kimberly in higher esteem than anyone else. And she was fine with that.

**"Even as Jason, Zack and Trini were replaced by Adam Park, Aisha Campbell and Rocky DeSantos, the team kept winning. However, events began to take place. They were events which began to spell the end for not only Kimberly as a Power Ranger, but her relationship with Tommy as well," **Zordon said. **"In 1995, shortly after the team gained its Ninja Powers, Rita recruited an Australian named Katherine to steal Kimberly's Power Coin. The resulting events forced me to sever Kimberly's connection to the Morphin Grid, which powered the Rangers themselves. These events almost cost Kim her life."**

The tears began to form on Hayley's face; she almost knew that what she was about to hear was going to be worse than bad. She couldn't have been more right.

**"In the end, Kimberly left to compete as a gymnast in the 1996 Pan Global Games, and parlayed that into an appearance in the 1996 Olympic Games in Atlanta. Katherine was the one that eventually took her place, and she became a very good Ranger," **Zordon said. **"But even more importantly, the unfortunate event that splintered the team, known as the Dear John Letter, sent in Kimberly's name, occurred in February of 1996. Much as the team tried to heal those severed wounds, even after Jason briefly returned, they never could."**

**"What is not known to most of the team, except to Tommy and Kimberly themselves, was that Kimberly received a similar letter in Tommy's name at almost the exact same date in 1996," **Zordon said. **"It is my understanding that Tommy had no idea of this until Dimitria informed him of this some time after I left. It is also my understanding that Tommy tried to come to terms with Kimberly shortly after she returned in 1997 and was captured by the space pirate Divatox, but it wasn't to be."**

Tears were now not only racing down Hayley's face, but anger was boiling up inside of her and she fought to maintain control. If Tommy was to be believed, and after meeting him she had little doubt he was telling the truth, then both he and Kimberly had been screwed over badly.

**"At the time of the Dear John Letter, Rita and her husband Lord Zedd, known as the Emperor of Evil, had been banished to Gamma Vile by the Machine Empire, who had also set their sights on Earth," **Zordon said. **"The Rangers were able to thwart these attacks also, despite the team not being what it was. Then, after the Machines were foiled, a space pirate known as Divatox attempted to lay claim to Earth, but her efforts, and her marriage to Dark Specter's brother Maligore, were foiled."**

Tommy stopped the tape briefly. Hayley watched his expressions. Much to her surprise, his emotions were largely unchanged, which surprised her.

"If you're expecting me to cry again after this, I'm way past getting too emotional. I hate it, but I have to be a lot more professional, handle things better and not let myself come off the rails," Tommy said. "Does it hurt seeing that again, yes; does it make me want to cry, yes it does. But that was my weakness back in the day and that's why all these evils tried to exploit us, because they knew I'd go through heaven and Earth to get her back. I still do, but I handle this a lot different now."

"Tommy, I'd be pissed if all that shit happened to me!" Hayley said. "You had a family beyond my comprehension and you got screwed!"

"I know I did, but we'll talk about that in a moment. There's more," Tommy said.

**"Eventually the Rangers fought Divatox as well as they could, but their destinies, for the moment, had almost ended. As such, I went home to Eltar and Dimitria, a dear friend who I trust, replaced me," **Zordon said. **"The Rangers, subsequently, passed their powers on to four teens who exemplify the legacy as well as anyone."**

**"I leave you with these final thoughts as my capture draws near; Tommy told me 24 hours after he received the Letter that he promised he would fight to get her back; that he didn't build a relationship with her just to lose it on a letter. He also believes that she is innocent, that she didn't send it," **Zordon said. **"To whoever is viewing this, you must swear never to reveal the identities of any Power Ranger. To have these identities revealed would lead to catastrophic events."**

"I swear, Zordon, from the bottom of my heart, they will never be revealed to anyone," Hayley said quietly, nodding her head as she did so.

**"And I have one final thought; chances are if Tommy is having you view this, then I am sure he thinks you can help carry on the legacy of the Rangers and also play a part in helping bring Tommy and Kimberly, and my team, back together," **Zordon said. **"Goodbye, and may the Power protect you."**

Hayley sat quietly a few moments after the video ended, in stunned silence. In some ways, she felt relieved; there were times growing up when she felt no one had it worse than her. She had been proven more than wrong.

And without doubt, she couldn't say no to Tommy.

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind," Hayley said. "First of all, who is Dark Specter?"

"Dark Specter is, or was, the leader of The United Alliance of Evil, an organization which included all of the evil beings we fought," Tommy said. "With the help of his servant Darkonda, he also corrupted the sister of Andros of the planet KO-35, who I am very close with."

"What happened to Zordon?" Hayley said.

"Sacrificed himself to save the universe in the midst of a last attack on the Universe by Specter's servant, Astronema, who is Andros' sister's evil alter ego; his sister earned her freedom with Zordon's sacrifice," Tommy said. "This attack happened 1000 days after the Letter, in November of 1998. I remember it well because I was at A&amp;M and kept getting calls that day."

"The Power Chamber, still going?" Hayley said.

"Nope, dead and gone," Tommy said. "It was destroyed in a final attack by Divatox after I left. I went back there last year at the end of spring break, in March, 1500 days after The Letter, to get some specifications of the building. In my grandest vision, I'll have my own Power Chamber someday."

"What of Rita and Zedd, and Finster, and Selena?" Hayley said.

"Rita and Zedd are purified, got their coveted Ninjetti powers back and are living just outside Angel Grove," Tommy said. "As for Finster, Dulcea recreated him from what I understand; he has a human form now and lives with Rita and Zedd. Selena is a total wild card; she became the villainess Scorpina, but I have no clue where she went."

By this point, Tommy was starting to break down; he wanted to be more professional as he said, but this was even too much for him to take as finally tears rushed down his cheeks. Much to his surprise, Hayley embraced him.

"If all that shit happened to me, I'd bawl my eyes out too," Hayley said. "You and that ex girl of yours have gone through more shit than most people can take in their entire lives."

"I know, and I'd still go to the ends of the Earth for her, but it just looks really bad crying about your ex who's been gone for five years and maybe will never come back," Tommy said, trying to fight back tears.

"Under normal circumstances I would agree, but these aren't normal circumstances, Tommy," Hayley said. "Sometimes, it's OK for boys to cry. I'm crying and I don't even know any of your teammates. But what you had was a family, which is something I wish I had. Some of my family members completely embarrass me."

"We had the greatest of times," Tommy said. "Best years of my life were those two years in California; just pure bliss. It's something I may never experience again."

"Tommy, never say never. I'm no stranger to weird things and you two getting back together wouldn't be the weirdest thing ever," Hayley said. "I'm all in with you, 100 percent."

Tommy gratefully managed a smile as more tears came out. On Day No. 2000 since The Letter, he had found the woman who maybe, just maybe, would give him a chance to get his Crane back.

"Now, there is one more reason that I am all in with you, besides the fact that I'm pissed you and that girl of yours got screwed and the fact that I see so much talent in you. There is yet one more reason I'm all in," Hayley said pointedly.

"What's that?" Tommy said.

"Redemption, and my family's good name," Hayley said. "How much do you know about Crossworld City and the VR Troopers?"

"I know a little bit, and I admired what they did but we never crossed paths with them," Tommy said.

"Well, my step-father, a man who caused a lot of turmoil within my family within his regular life alone, was named Karl Ziktor, the head of a company known as Ziktor Industries," Hayley said. "But his alter ego was Grimlord, the VR Troopers' archenemy. He invited me into his office one day and accidentally transformed into Grimlord when he didn't know I was still in the room, and I was stuck on his base for a long time. He probably doesn't know, and I'd never tell him to his face."

"That must have been extremely difficult," Tommy said.

"The most difficult thing I've ever had to keep in," Hayley said. "I was so happy when I started at Stanford, away from the family. I was fortunate because when I told Ryan, Kaitlin and JB, they understood and helped care for me until I left for college. The one more reason I'm all in is redemption. To help my family's good name because God knows it needs it."

"Thank you for listening to my plight, Hayley," Tommy said. "So, we're both legal age now. When do we go get drunk to take our tears away?"

Right now," Hayley said as they both headed out.

TBC…


	3. 3: Forever Red, Graduation, The Island

A/N: Chapter 3. Includes, amongst other things, Forever Red and the destruction of the island.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 3 – Forever Red, Graduation, and The Island

**Wednesday, May 8, 2002**

**Somewhere out in space**

As a huge, black as night ship (the ship was as big as some cruise ships) streaked across the galaxy on the way to another planet that its owner intended to conquer, she was not exactly pleased.

The woman was dangerously beautiful all at the same time; what made her dangerous was the malicious, evil glint in her eyes which always persisted as well as the poisonous snakes alive in her hair. But what made her beautiful was the supermodel-like body which most men on Earth would have killed for, and to top it all off she wore gold and silver earrings, topped with a flowing silver gown which was the cherry on top of her juxtaposed hideous beauty.

As the Rangers had battled countless villains such as Rita, Zedd, those idiotic Machines and the even more idiotic Divatox over the years, she had, unknowingly to most of the team, done more harm to those color coded teenagers than they ever imagined.

But the owner of the ship didn't like what she saw at the moment. Because just as good could feel patterns in the Morphin' Grid, so could evil. And right now, that damned Tommy Oliver was making progress that had the potential to threaten all those years of work she put in to silently destroy those Rangers.

What was even worse, she thought, was that Rita and Zedd had voluntarily returned to the side of light immediately following the failed invasion by Astronema. Even worse than that was Dulcea, that meddlesome witch from Phaedos, had put a very strong shield around Rita and Zedd everywhere they went; any closer than 25 feet of Rita and Zedd by anyone with even the slightest evil intentions and they would be fried on the spot. And she had no idea what happened to Scorpina.

Ideally, she'd have had them both here to help her, but it was pointless now. The bigger concern was the momentum that damned Oliver was building in his favor; from his undergraduate days, to what he was doing in whatever that town was…Boston, or whatever, he was making progress and if he got to a certain level, he could potentially undo all the work she had done.

What was just as concerning to her was that he was making huge progress at certain milestones since his relationship with the Crane had ended.

She had to find a way to stop him or at least briefly halt the momentum he was building, but her only help was from four different generals the Rangers had faced before, none of whom had got the job done in the past.

As she scanned throughout the galaxy for anything powerful, she spied a huge, massive machine.

"Is that…" she muttered. "That's got to be Serpentera. But how can that possibly be? Zedd is now good again and that machine was designed for evil purposes."

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Maybe, just maybe, here was a way to stop the momentum that Oliver was building, or at least slow it. She had to do something, she knew.

'Time to up the ante,' she thought.

"GOLDAR! GASKET! GET IN HERE!" she bellowed.

Immediately, two of her generals and two of Tommy Oliver's greatest historical rivals appear at her side. The first is a powerful golden monkey from the planet Titan. The other one is a gray and green clad warrior who carries a powerful sword in his hands.

"You summoned us my Queen?" Goldar said.

"Indeed," the woman said. "Come here and take a look at this. Is that Serpentera or is it not?"

"By Titan, I think it is," Goldar said. "But I thought it was dead and gone, as Zedd returned to the light. Perhaps it is not."

"Maybe, just maybe if the right things happen it can come back to life," Gasket commented. "Those Rangers, to my understanding, never had a chance against it when Zedd used it against them."

"Indeed," the woman commented. "It is very powerful and if fully activated, it could destroy the Rangers in an instant. Do either of you know of anyone who could pilot this machine if fully operational?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Gasket said. "I know of a general from the Empire named Venjix who is very upset my father was destroyed. He would love nothing better than to conquer those Rangers in the name of the Empire."

"Tell him that if he gets the job done, not only will he succeed where others have failed, but I will pay him a handsome sum that he cannot refuse," the woman said, suddenly realizing the significance of the day; 2,275 days since her greatest accomplishment. "You are dismissed, both of you."

"Yes, my queen," Goldar said as he and Gasket exited the main control room.

"You may think you will get your Crane back, Oliver, but I will fight you at every turn to keep it from happening," the woman said as she smirked evilly. "You will not destroy my progress without a fight. This is just to show you that I can make progress on your milestone days too."

**Sunday, June 2, 2002**

**NASADA**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**"Are you kidding me? I was doing all the work while he was at the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly."**

Tommy wasn't directly involved in the conversation, but he had heard the remark by Jason. He still oved Jason like he would a brother but the remark cut through him deeply, like a knife.

Kimberly wasn't on the premises, to his knowledge, but it was almost as bad as her being there and reaming him out for going on the mission, as if the letter had never happened.

As he got in his Jeep and silently prepared to go to the airport (he was returning to Boston that night and his graduate summer classes would begin in approximately two weeks), another realization hit him; another realization that stung him bad at first.

It was 2,300 days since…that.

But then a smile came over him. It was another milestone day and another milestone moment. Whoever had devised this plan to unearth Serpentera (he seriously doubted Venjix had come up with the plan himself, Venjix had nothing to do with the originals, it had to have been someone who had connections to the original Rangers) had gotten their just desserts. Venjix, he believed, had just been the poor fellow who was the trigger man.

A part of him also wondered if maybe this had been a plot devised to at least divert Tommy from his original mission. He'd had to fly back to California from Boston on very short notice and then almost immediately was on a ship trying to keep Serpentera from clobbering the Earth. He didn't know for sure, but some day, he was going to find out.

In the meantime, he knew he had to get his graduate studies done with by the end of the year; he'd been selected as an intern to go on a dig by a very prestigious paleontologist, Anton Mercer. Having been introduced to Tommy by Hayley, Anton saw him immediately as a bright mind, someone who he could take under his wing and get the most out of him.

The problem now was that Anton's internship began in the spring of 2003. This meant Tommy would have to bust ass to get his Ph.D. done by December, so he could continue to fulfill his mission. Thus, summer classes which began in two weeks.

But on Day No. 2,300 since "that," Tommy thought silently as he turned on the radio to the Lakers/Kings NBA Western Conference Finals Game Seven, he would do anything and everything to get the one woman he still loved back.

**Somewhere out in space**

"YOU TOLD ME VENJIX COULD GET THE JOB DONE!" the woman screamed as she tortured Gasket with her magical attacks. "HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY FAIL? HE WAS GOING TO HAVE SERPENTERA ON HIS SIDE! SERPENTERA WAS DESTROYED BY THE YOUNGEST RED RANGER OF THEM ALL!"

"I'm sorry, my Lady," Gasket said. "But seriously, there will be plenty of opportunities to destroy the Earth in the future."

"That's not the point, metalhead moron!" the woman screamed. "The point, in case you haven't been paying attention lies in the fact that the meddlesome Ranger known as Thomas Oliver is still alive! That plot was specifically designed to at least divert him from his life and Venjix couldn't even do that!"

"Tommy doesn't matter anymore, why should he?" Goldar said. "He isn't even a full-time Ranger."

"Agreed, besides, we could go execute him any time of day or night," Gasket said. "He has no way of defending himself; those powers were only temporary."

"No wonder they say you're not what you once were, you morons. I should execute both of you on the spot for such stupidity!" the woman snapped. "Don't you ever watch the fluctuations in the Morphin Grid?"

"No, my Queen, since I don't have anything to do with the unending line of color-coded teenagers anymore," Goldar said.

"Well, let me just say this and I'm only going to say this once, so listen up and listen good," the woman said. "If he keeps on his trajectory, that four-time Ranger will ruin all the progress I've made and it's going to be our worst day ever!"

"Then why don't we just go destroy him now? He's without his powers, isn't he?" Rito Revolto interjected.

"No, you goof, he'd be expecting another attack now. He'd be without his powers sure, but he'd be expecting an attack," the woman snapped. "All of you get out of my sight. You've all pissed me off for today."

Instantly the minions scattered and the woman continued to stand in front of her controls, scowling as she did so.

"You may have survived today, Oliver, but rest assured, I will find a way to keep you and the Crane apart," the woman said. "Enjoy what time you have left because in time you will meet your destiny and you will finally realize I am your worst nightmare."

**Thursday, December 19, 2002**

**Boston, MA**

As Tommy walked across the stage to receive his Ph.D., his last act at MIT before he would head back to California tomorrow for a brief respite before his internship was set to begin in March, he could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

He'd had to move fast to earn what he wanted, but he'd finally gotten it done. After many sleepless nights, a lot of hard work, and a whole lot of help from Hayley, he'd finally gotten the payoff.

And as he took his Ph.D. he also realized this was another significant day; it was 2,500 days since…that. It was yet another milestone achieved on another major day.

Next stop was the Pacific Ocean and whatever Anton had in store for him.

Tommy rarely smiled, as he was so engrossed in his work. Unless Hayley took him out on the town for a beer, he rarely if ever smiled. But today, he could crack a smile, because he'd taken the next step in his development, and was potentially one step closer to his ultimate goal.

**20 minutes later**

"Tommy, my God I can't believe it," Hayley said. "You did it, against all odds when no one said we could."

"It took a lot of hard work, and a lot of blood, sweat and tears, but yes, it's done," Tommy said. "And one correction; I didn't do it alone, I couldn't have done it alone. We did it together."

"Yeah but in the end, you were the one that ended up with the Ph.D.," Hayley said. "Do you realize the significance of the day also?"

"Yeah, 2,500," Tommy said. "I was just thinking about that going up on the stage. Another day, another milestone achieved."

"Do you think we're any closer?" Hayley said.

"I think we're much closer than we were, but there's still a ways left to go in this journey," Tommy said.

**Meanwhile, somewhere out in space**

"Curse you, Thomas Oliver, curse you," the woman who had set in motion the events of Forever Red said as she watched the whole scene.

"So, he's going on an island with this Mercer fellow, is he?" the woman said. "Well, if I have my way about things, that will be the last thing he ever does and that will be the end of his dream. Then, I shall rule the world."

**Monday, July 7, 2003**

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

Life was good, Tommy Oliver thought as his internship with Anton Mercer was winding down. For the most part, his time with Anton had been a success. Very recently, he, Anton and Anton's other intern, Terrence "Smitty" Smith had found several rocks that Tommy could feel a strange power emanating from. There were three in all; red, yellow and blue.

He had talked with Anton, who had said that he and Smith were working on something to do with those rocks and to keep them for an undetermined amount of time. It was hard work, but Tommy felt he was doing what he needed to do to move forward in his quest.

In the meantime, he had bought a house in Reefside and had accepted a teaching job at the local high school. He never thought he'd pull a Miss Appleby, but destiny sometimes had a strange twist for everyone. He'd also left Hayley with specifications from the old Power Chamber and advised her to start work on that part of the house. He'd also left her some contact numbers, which included Tommy's old "friends" Rita and Zedd.

Surprisingly, she'd found out that they were still alive and just outside Angel Grove and when she called them and told them her story, they'd suggested Finster. With her and Finster working together on the lab, she said, things were going "swimmingly."

Unfortunately, Tommy's quest was about to take another turn, one that could potentially cost him his life.

**Somewhere out in space**

As the ship streaked through the sky towards another planet she wanted to conquer, she'd been keeping an eye on Earth and what she saw made her that much angrier than the events before and after Forever Red.

Tommy was now a very dangerous threat to all her plans, she knew, even more so than a year ago. He'd gone to A&amp;M and conquered that, had survived Forever Red, which she and Gasket had propagated, then conquered MIT and had someone who could help him with the technical operations of Ranger business. That redhead, Hayley or whatever her name was, was really pissing this woman off.

Not to mention, if her sources were correct, she understood Tommy was having a lab built on Earth, similar to the Command Center, thanks to Hayley and one of Rita's friends. She knew if she didn't take drastic action, then her plans to destroy Earth would all go up in smoke. Because she knew what would happen if…those two…ever got together again. If she couldn't keep those two apart, she was going to put all her cards on the table to stop them.

"Rito," she said suddenly, "prepare Missile Four-Seven-Q-Five. And do it pronto."

"Uh, isn't that like the thingie that will destroy anything it touches? One of your most lethal missiles?" Rito said.

"Yes. I'm tired of this loathsome Ranger Oliver meddling in my plans. I'm going to end this crap once and for all. I am going to wipe that island off the map and he will die. And if for some reason I don't end him, then maybe this experiment his colleagues are on will backfire and we'll benefit. Now go!"

"Um, yes, OK," Rito said as he disappeared to give the order.

"Geeze, good help is so hard to find these days," she grumbled as Rito came back in the room a few minutes later.

"Uh, missile is ready for launch," Rito said.

"Excellent," she smirked. "Goodbye, Thomas Oliver, once and for all. Fire!" she shouted as she pressed a red button and a small but powerful missile streaked towards Earth.

**Moments later…**

**The Pacific Ocean**

The explosion was so loud it rattled Thomas Oliver's hearing and he immediately felt the ground lowering.

Not only that, the Tyrannodrones that he, Anton and Smitty were so invested in had backfired and were now chasing him.

There was only one option left as he viewed it; grab the colored rocks and get the hell off the island…and then take your chances and hope for divine intervention.

As he made the one final leap off the island into the ocean with the rocks, the last thing he thought was, "If I should die because of this, someone tell Kimberly I never stopped loving her."

Once again, his thoughts did not go unnoticed.

**Somewhere out in space**

The woman smirked. Thomas Oliver had gotten off the island, but it had come at a price for sure because now he was at the mercy of whatever lay in the Pacific Ocean…and Tommy was without powers, without a shred of land anywhere in sight. That missile had done its job.

On Day No. 2700 since "that," it seemed that one missile had ended Tommy's dream.

It felt good to be the queen.

TBC...


	4. 4: Help from Old Friends

A/N: Chapter 4. Includes Tommy's rescue after the island explosion, and the re-entrance of some old friends.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 4 – Help from Old Friends

**Monday, July 7, 2003**

**Just outside Angel Grove**

**"And we interrupt your daily programming for breaking news," **the anchor said. **"Approximately 15 minutes ago, the island renowned scientist Anton Mercer has been working on for the last four months was destroyed in an explosion."**

The man watching the news report felt the hairs go up on the back of his neck. To the normal person, the news report wouldn't have mattered that much. But this man was a member of a very secret, very elite group of warriors called the Ninjetti, and they could always sense when one of their own was in trouble.

And this man, with cropped brown hair and a black and green clad t-shirt, could sense the Falcon was in trouble.

"Rita!" he shouted. "Come look at this! I think Tommy's in trouble!"

"Zeddy, you have some nerve interrupting my lunch!" a brunette snapped as she came into the room. "Did you say Tommy? As in Tommy Oliver? What's going on?"

"Listen," the man said as the woman resumed her report.

**"According to initial reports, there was a spontaneous explosion, followed by an explosion in the lab, which destroyed both the lab and the island," **the anchor said. **"Wealthy scientist Anton Mercer and his two interns, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver and Terrance "Smitty" Smith were on the island, but it is unclear if any have survived. We will continue to keep you abreast of the situation."**

The expression on Rita's face was one of shock. They understood via Dulcea that Tommy was going off on a dig, but to their knowledge, the guy who was mentoring him, Mercer, was not a guy usually to make mistakes. Something felt off about the whole situation.

"You're telling me that Tommy's going to die thanks to an explosion, an accident?" Rita said in shock. "No, it can't be. He can't end here."

"And he won't. I'm going to go save him and you, Finster and Selena are coming with me," Zedd said. "Finster might be able to heal some of the wounds he has endured. Perhaps he can also give us some information on what happened. This one smells off to me, that there's more than we know."

"Normally, I'd say you're crazy, Zeddy but I agree," Rita said. "I feel we can't let this die. We have to be the ones to do this. How are we going to get there though?"

"First, we have to make sure we bring everyone with us," Zedd said. "Finster, Selena, come here!"

Immediately, a short, well-built man with snow-white hair and wearing a jacket that most doctors might wear came plodding into the room. Behind him was a well-built woman with jet black hair and wearing a sleeveless white workout shirt; it was obvious from the sweat coming down her face that she'd been working out when she was called in.

"You called, Zedd?" Finster said.

"Indeed I did," Zedd said. "Something has happened. Here is what's going on and here is what we are going to do…"

**100 miles off the coast, about 45 minutes later…**

Tommy Oliver's hopes of survival were fading fast.

The second he hit the water after the island exploded, he was concerned about having to survive with all the creatures at sea who could do harm to him.

And not an hour in, he had come across a humongous great white shark who was also very hungry. Tommy had tried to outswim the creature, but within a few minutes had been surrounded by his friends.

His hopes were dead…gone…buried, and about to be eaten by this cluster of sharks who were hungry for their next meal. He could somehow feel evil laughing at him as he waited for the end.

That was when suddenly, laser fire rang out and struck the sharks one by one, diverting their attention away from Tommy. In the next moment, a razor-sharp tail swung around and struck every single one of the sharks, puncturing a hole in each of them and sending them to the bottom of the sea, dead on impact. Then, he heard a familiar roar that just about knocked what breath he had left out of him.

There, about 20 feet to his right, was none other than the Dragonzord. Tommy gasped; his old friend had saved his life, at least for the time being.

In the next instant, a tractor beam shot from the Dragonzord's chest, enveloped Tommy, taking him and the black box that he was holding out of the dangers of the sea. After that, Tommy's world went black.

**Inside the Dragonzord, about 30 minutes later**

When Tommy finally came to, he woke up with a massive headache and with the feeling that he had been run down by a truck and needed the license plate. He vaguely heard voices, but had no idea who they belonged to. He wanted to get out of bed and find out who was piloting his old friend, but his head hurt so bad that he willed himself to stay where he was.

That was when the door opened and saw someone he recognized…and someone he really didn't.

"Finster," Tommy said, "I'm inside the Dragonzord, right?"

"Correct, Dr. Oliver," Finster said. "Does any part of your body hurt?"

"I've got a massive, massive headache, and I feel like I need to vomit," Tommy said. "I feel like someone ran me over with a Mack truck."

"I don't want to speculate but I think I may know what's wrong," Finster's friend said as she came over with a bucket…just in time too as Tommy had to vomit right then. "It's nice to meet you on much more friendly terms, Dr. Oliver. I'm Selena, one of the original Ninjetti. I was the White Tiger Ranger before you got the powers."

"May I ask a question?" Tommy said. "Were you Scorpina, by chance? Is that what you meant by meeting me on much more friendly terms?"

"Good guess. That Ph.D. came in handy," Selena said. "Yes, Vile and his wife corrupted me into that horrible monster."

"Adrianna Repulsa, right?" Tommy said. When Selena nodded, he asked, "Is she dead, just like her husband?"

"I'm afraid not," Selena said. "In fact, she can be very much a threat to your dream, and to peace on this planet, but that is for another time. Right now, Finster and I want to look at you to see if you have any more damage to your body. I have medical training as I have a doctor's license here on Earth too, so I know what I'm doing."

Tommy nodded absently as he just lay back and prepared for whatever was coming next. He could tell this part of the Zord was reserved for a medical wing…all sorts of medicines and treatments lined the shelves.

"What do you remember about what just happened, Tommy?" Finster said.

"Barely anything, except an explosion, saving the rocks, and almost getting eaten by a predator and his friends," Tommy said.

After about an hour, which seemed like ten hours, Selena finally said, "You're a lucky, lucky man, Dr. Oliver. You may have a slight concussion, you had a lot of water in you, and your insides got busted up a bit, but that's nothing a couple days off won't fix."

"Other than that, I'm OK?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, believe it or not…I was expecting quite a bit worse," Finster said. "You could have died right there if we hadn't come and saved you."

"I personally think that island didn't just explode by accident, but that's for another time," Selena said. "I've got some very interesting readings here that Rita and Zedd printed out right before we got to the island that you may want to see some day. Data that may build your case for getting the Crane back."

"Give me the gist for now," Tommy said. "What do you think it might be?"

"We suspect it may be a missile that hit the island…and if it was, then it was a very small but very powerful missile; one that could destroy things for miles," Finster said.

"There is certain cloaking around the origin that keeps us from detecting where the origin of the missile might be, but that type of missile we suspect is only used by some of the most evil creatures this galaxy has ever seen," Selena said. "They use that missile when they are absolutely desperate to stop someone. You should be very proud of yourself, Dr. Oliver; the fact that someone would use that missile on you should be considered a compliment."

"I'm not a threat to anyone; why can't people just leave me alone?" Dr. Oliver said. "I'm not even a damn Ranger anymore, at least not technically. If a monster was to attack me today I'd probably get skewered, like I almost did by that shark. All I want is to find the truth and get my girl back some day."

"Should we tell him what we think is the truth?" Finster whispered to Selena.

"No, he'll figure it out for himself sooner or later. We'd almost ruin the moment. Besides, it's just a theory on our part," Selena said.

Selena then turned to Tommy and said, "I have no doubt that you'll get your girl back. But I have my theories on why you were taken from each other in the first place, and my theory is that it has everything to do with you and the Rangers."

"It's just a theory…and you don't know the whole truth, is that correct?" Tommy said.

"No, we don't," Finster said. "Master Vile indicated when we were staying on M-51 during the Machines' attack on Earth that his wife may have been up to something, but even he was not sure. Adrianna can be very cryptic about the way she does business."

"But we think the reason you two were taken from each other, no matter who did it, had something to do with the Rangers," Selena said. "We also think the perpetrator of that may have been behind that explosion, no matter who it may be."

"Some of us ex evildoers like the former Divatox think that whoever was behind that letter caused Forever Red too," Finster said.

"You know, for a brief few moments as I went back to Boston after Forever Red, I thought about it but kind of dismissed it as a coincidence," Tommy said. "Maybe it…wasn't a coincidence? All I know is that if your theories are correct this person is dead when he or she gets in my sight."

Suddenly, Tommy smiled as two more people entered and smiled right back at him.

"Hey Rita, hey Zedd," Tommy said. "Looks like you guys brought the whole crew with you."

"Once a Ninjetti, always a Ninjetti, Tommy," Rita said. "I see you and Selena have been re-acquainted."

"Yeah, she's real nice," Tommy said. "I had no idea she was the original White."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she was the original owner of Saba and the Tigerzord as well; your version of the Tigerzord was not near as powerful as hers was, as hers was Ninjetti. I mean no offense, however if anything you were nothing more than a caretaker. You did that well though," Rita said. "Right before she turned into Scorpina, Selena lent some of her energy to Zordon; she had that ability because Zordon was her older brother. That's how you got those powers."

"Wise move; you're a smart one," Tommy said. "Then again, I got that sense when I first met you after Rita had me on her side for a bit. And if my Zord was nowhere near hers, then I can only imagine what hers was like because mine kicked ass."

"For the record, thank you for taking care of my powers," Selena said. "Part of the reason I left after that whole fiasco with Adam was that I wasn't going to fight a White Ranger, since I was one myself. Sort of like a brother or sisterhood, if you will. You could say that Zedd fired me, but if he did it was for our own good."

"Yeah, I get the brother or sisterhood part, in fact I'm still close with my college fraternity brothers, and, well…Forever Red. Now, I assume one of you is the Dragon, that's how my old friend is back?" Tommy continued.

"That would be me," Zedd said. "I was actually the original holder of the Green Power Coin, and my spirit animal is the Dragon. I have two Zords, one is my old Ninjetti Zord which resembles the Red Dragon but is green, and this one as well as an auxiliary Zord."

"Do you think that's why that old weapon you had while we fought you resembled a dragon?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, I think it had a little something to do with that, and thanks for destroying that by the way," Zedd said. Tommy nodded as if to say 'you're welcome.'

"We put this on autopilot to go back to Reefside, in case you're wondering," Rita said. "We're almost there. You should probably rest at home for a couple days."

"I'd ask what your animal was Rita, but I think that's best served for another time, since we're almost home," Tommy said. Rita nodded as she and Zedd left, once again leaving Tommy with Finster and Selena.

"There is one thing I want to say to you before you depart and go home…that is, until we meet again," Selena said. "Never, ever refuse your heart. It will never steer you wrong. And one last point…never give up on love. True love will always survive, no matter how far you are apart from the one that really loves you."

**10 minutes later**

As soon as the Dragonzord hit the harbor and Tommy was helped out of his Zord, he was nearly tackled by Hayley Ziktor in joyous celebration.

"Hayley, easy now, I'm not quite myself just yet," Tommy said.

"I don't care, buster," Hayley smirked. "I almost lost you for good, so even if you're not at 100 percent, that will do for now."

"Right now all I want to do is go home and sleep for 10 hours," Tommy said, as he produced a black box. "The only thing I remember is the explosion, the rocks that I saved and almost getting eaten by a great white. I'm a lucky man and I just want this day to be over."

"Well, then, let's go home," Hayley said. "Besides, I've got a couple of people I met recently who called me during this whole fiasco…and they'd really like to see you."

"Is my Jeep where I left it?" Tommy said.

"Yeah it is but you won't be driving it. I will," Hayley said smirking. "You're in no position to drive at this point."

Ten minutes later, they finally got to the parking garage, and right as they reached Tommy's jeep, Tommy noticed a certain Cadillac Escalade that was tinged blue with pink stripes laced around it. It almost made him do a double take.

Then, before he knew it, he was nearly tackled by a pink blur.

"Katherine, get off him now!" a familiar voice shouted. "He just went through a traumatic near death experience. Give him room."

No way, it couldn't be….

But Tommy smiled as he saw his old friend Billy surprisingly standing there.

"Billy, how long have you been back? The last time I saw you was 1997!" Tommy said.

"I've been back only six months, and Kat and I had a rendezvous four months ago. Cestria and I tried, but it just didn't work," Billy said. "I got better in my time on Aquitar, but my true home and destiny was here. When Hayley called me, I knew nothing about her, but when she mentioned you, I knew I had to help. So that's why Kat and I are here."

"You know, six years ago when I started my quest, I told Dimitria that I didn't want any of my teammates to know, that this was my fight. That all changes now. Somebody is blowing up islands and resurrecting Serpentera to get at me, so now this is your fight as well," Tommy said.

"And that quest is?" Billy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Very simply, to get my Crane back and then to come after the moron who was dumb enough to cross us in the first place," Tommy said. Billy and Kat fist bumped; since they'd got back together, they hoped Tommy hadn't forgotten about Kimberly. "That's for another time, but I need to go back home and I need to rest. However, when I'm a little better, I'll tell you about all my travails and where you guys come in."

**Tuesday, Aug. 26, 2003**

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

Finally, after months of construction, it was all done…the new lab that Tommy and his friends had been working on.

Ever since Tommy had barely survived the island, his sixth sense (or was it Ranger sense) told him that things needed to move even more quickly than they were.

So, within the next month and a half, Hayley and Tommy…with some help from Finster and Billy, had all continuously worked together to help finish the lab so when trouble did come, Tommy would be ready and wouldn't be caught off guard.

"And there's the password. No one gets in without knowing it," Billy, who was currently working at NASADA and was an adjunct professor at Angel Grove University, said. "It's a good thing I found out about this, otherwise this may have taken even longer."

"No doubt about it," Hayley said. "Hey, I just thought of this, 2,750, guys."

"Ah yes, I almost did forget about that," Billy said (Hayley had brought him up to speed soon after the two had met about certain dates being milestones and what they meant). "Another day, another milestone completed. The finishing of the lab."

"Another bonus is that I have teacher conferences before the school year begins starting a week from today," Tommy said. "I think now that this is finished, it's important for you and Kat to hear how this thing started."

"Agreed, Tommy," Billy said. "Kat is out shopping with Tanya right now, but we'll be here for dinner tonight and we can talk about things and where we come into your quest. I'm impressed that you would fight for her, Tommy. A normal man would have given up a while ago."

"Yeah and maybe I should have quit then, but I'll put it this way; I can't. If I did then I'm not who you guys think I am."

Billy nodded, satisfied with Tommy's resolve. He was at full mental faculties once again and still had the same determination he'd obviously had six years ago.

A determination that, Billy hoped, would see him through any challenge put before Tommy.

TBC...


	5. 5: Donning the Spandex Again

A/N: Chapter 5. Includes a conversation with Billy and Kat, Tommy's return to duty and him being stuck in his uniform.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 5 – Donning the Spandex Again

**Tuesday, Aug. 26, 2003**

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

True to Billy's word, Katherine had decided to join Billy, Tommy and Hayley for dinner…and had cooked up a monster batch of true English fish and chips…which she'd learned while in London at ballet school.

As the foursome dug in, Billy said, "So Tommy…I'd appreciate it if you catch me up, since we haven't had time. How long has this quest been going on and where exactly have you been since I last saw you?"

Tommy sighed deeply and said, "To begin, I think you two should be aware that there's more than what I received on that day. Take a look at this."

Tommy produced a piece of paper and handed it to Kat, who then handed it to Billy. Billy frowned and read it over several times.

"Do you notice how similar that is to what I received?" Tommy said.

"I haven't read what you received in a long time, but yeah, the similarities materialized immediately," Billy said. "I'm surprised you didn't say something about how you didn't write this."

"Well, because I know I didn't," Tommy said. "If I know I didn't, it's best not to go there."

"Who are you and what did you do with Tommy?" Kat said jokingly. "You would have been apologizing like crazy for this when I knew you."

"Because I know in my heart, even though I don't have the evidence to prove it – yet – that I didn't write that and that she probably didn't write me," Tommy said. "My guess is she's probably still mad at me…and she has every right to be. But I know in my heart that this one stinks of something deeper. I should have known something was up when Kim came back during the Maligore fiasco and I tried to make it right, but she pushed me away."

"Getting back on track, shortly after we passed on our powers, Dimitria called me into the Power Chamber shortly after we retired to have a chat," Tommy said. "She was surprised that I didn't know about…that, and that's when I found out about what you just read. How she obtained that from Kim, I have no idea, but she did."

"That was when I decided to end my abrupt racing career and begin my quest," Tommy said. "A quest that has, so far, taken me to hell and back and it really hasn't even reached its peak yet."

Tommy then proceeded to tell Billy and Kat about his time at A&amp;M (including how the day went for him during the Countdown), then going to MIT and meeting Hayley, him graduating from MIT and being selected to go on the dig with Anton, leading up to the explosion nearly two months ago.

"And you're OK with this? You're all in with him?" Billy asked Hayley.

"I couldn't say no if I tried," Hayley said. "Your mentor Zordon left a video in the bowels of the old Power Chamber that Tommy retrieved. I watched it with Tommy the first day I met and I was transfixed. I feel the same as you, that both Tommy and that girl of his got screwed. There is another reason, too."

"I know it's hard to talk about, so let me handle this, Hayley," Tommy said as he took another piece of fish. "Billy, have you ever heard of the VR Troopers of Crossworld City?"

"No, but I was a close follower of what they did," Billy said.

"Well her step-father…his alter ego was the Troopers arch-enemy, Grimlord," Tommy said. "In part because of this her family was not easy to be around. She's fighting for her family's good name, even though she never, ever has to prove herself to me."

"It's probably not her fault, but many of us have been under evil spells and we know how it feels. I suspect Zordon explained in the video about how we came to know Katherine," Billy said. "How would you describe how Tommy has been since you got ahold of him? When we had him, he had this massive Oliver complex of feeling not good enough. It was really bad after he got The Letter…the void it created was huge."

"I would describe him as determined, but the Oliver complex or whatever you just talked about, I don't see it," Hayley said. "The determination is there though. I think at some point he realized in his heart, he's done the best he can do and that's all anyone can ever ask."

"There are times when I had lost hope in the dream, like when I heard that the island blew up, I thought that was it," Hayley said. "Truly, I did. But since he's survived that, I actually think this can happen. If an island blowing up and a bunch of great whites couldn't stop his dream, who's to say anyone can?"

"Well, all I can say is I'm bloody excited to be back and to see you in such a refreshing light," Kat said. "There were times that I was genuinely concerned for your health when we were growing up, but you seem to be in a better place today. No matter what comes, I'm sure you'll be prepared to deal with it."

Affirmative," Billy said. "And what's this I hear about Rita and Zedd being good now?"

"Yeah, it's true. That's who saved me out there, right as I was about to be eaten by a great white and his friends," Tommy said. "Zedd, Rita, Rita's friend Finster, and their teammate Selena were corrupted by Master Vile and his wife Adrianna Repulsa. Selena became Scorpina, but she held the White Tiger powers before me."

"I was not aware of that revelation, Tommy," Billy said, a look of surprise creasing his face. "I was under the impression the White Tiger powers were an original creation by Zordon. And you said Finster is now on our side?"

"The White Tiger powers were originally Selena's when she was Ninjetti, but before she was corrupted she lent some of her energy to Zordon so that it may be used later; Zordon was her older brother," Tommy said. "As for Finster, Dulcea decided to bring him back and he now lives with Rita, Zedd and Finster in Angel Grove."

"These are all very interesting tidbits you have revealed here tonight, Tommy," Billy said. "I'll be honest, you're twice the man I am. If everything happened to me that's happened to you, I'd have lost it a long time ago. I mean, all you want is to know the truth and get her back if you can. That's not too much to ask."

"Yeah I don't think it's too much to ask either, but I've got people trying to blow up islands and resurrect long lost war machines to get rid of me. I have the feeling that someone does not want us to be together," Tommy said. "Not just me and Kim…I mean, all of us."

"Right, because when we're together, we're unbeatable, and evil knows that. I'm not naïve enough to think that just because we got rid of Specter's minions, that we've gotten rid of everyone," Kat said. "At the very least, Tommy, you've got us to help you, and that's something you'll always have."

Billy then handed the letter that was in Tommy's name back to him and asked, "Why didn't you have those letters scanned in the Power Chamber, Tommy? I'm just curious."

"Well, when I talked to Dimitria on the day I began my quest, I asked Alpha 6, who was Dimitria's assistant, if that was possible and he said that the technology wasn't up to speed," Tommy said.

"What he really meant to say was that the technology Zordon put in the Power Chamber was of Earth origin and thus was incapable of performing that task. On other planets such as Aquitar, anything that is written can be scanned and the origin can be found, easily," Billy said. "I begged Zordon several times to put something in that could potentially scan writing from Earth or other planets for that matter, but he never did. But having been on Aquitar, I now have the ability to rectify that problem here in the lab. I can get to work on it whenever you want."

"Whenever you can is fine, Billy. Don't feel hurried," Tommy said. "I've got conferences starting next week, and you're working too. Whenever life allows, go ahead."

**Wednesday, October 15, 2003**

**Mesogog's Island Fortress**

Day No. 2800 since…that, Tommy suddenly realized, as he heard Mesogog rant about what he would do to him and the rest of the world once he got the Dino Gems. Day No. 2800, and Tommy wondered how it was him that always got into these predicaments all the time.

Not soon after he'd settled in Reefside, the attacks, sure as Tommy had suspected, had begun. Already, this Mesogog creature had attacked, three new Rangers had been found, and he'd lost one of those Rangers and got him back again.

As Dr. Oliver listened to Elsa fill Mesogog in about the invasion of Rangers that was supposed to take place, Mesogog nodded expectantly.

"Like obedient dogs, I speak, and they come," Mesogog hissed.

"I can save you some trouble. Good guys always win," Tommy said snarkily.

"I suppose that all depends on who you believe the good guys to be," Mesogog hissed and then gave orders for his minions. Tommy had to admit the remark stung him a bit, seeing as how he had, in fact, been on the other side and fought for Rita…and pushed his friends to the brink in the process.

No, Tommy thought, this could not and would not end here. Not to this freak, anyways.

**Later that night**

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

As it turned out, Tommy had been right. That whole fiasco wasn't the end, though it had been a hell of a pickle he'd found himself in.

Not only was it not the end, but he'd managed to keep the gem from Mesogog, and it had bonded to him now. He now had a fourth color to add to his wardrobe.

"I can't believe you," Kat said as she shook her head; she and Billy had received the news from Hayley earlier and had rushed to Reefside. "A fourth color. Adam's gonna be really hurt, you know, that you took his first color."

"Not to mention Zack," Billy said.

"Yeah, well you tell him he took my first color too, so we're even, if anything," Tommy said, getting a hearty laugh. It was true; Tommy had held a Green power well before Adam had become the Green Zeo or Green Turbo Ranger. "As for Zack, I'm not worried about him, if I know Zack he'll just let it be even though he may tease me some day."

"In all seriousness, we need to decide if all of us need to know about you being a Ranger again," Billy said. "I'm sure they've heard the news; they probably don't know yet that you're back on active duty but I'm guessing they suspect."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again; this isn't just my fight anymore," Tommy said sternly. "I don't want Kimberly to know what I'm doing yet, but I'm going to call Jason and tell him what's going on soon enough. I want him and everyone else to be on standby."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea; Kimberly is probably busy with her life anyways. Even if she wanted to know, she probably wouldn't have the time to get here and we all have lives. But Jason, as a senior member of this group, needs to know," Kat said. "And you have your plate full now too."

"Speaking of Kimberly, that reminds me, I need to get to work on that intergalactic writing scanner," Billy said. "I need to go get some tools from my lab back in Angel Grove, but I can start to work on that this weekend."

"Whenever, Billy," Tommy said. "Remember, Kimberly is more of a long-term thing. Right now, the more immediate threat is Mesogog, his minions, and defeating him. This is going to be as bad as bad guy Rita and Zedd all over again, I can feel it."

"Hey, speaking of, I just realized it, 2800, guys," Hayley said.

"Wow, that is right. That's prodigious. On another milestone day, you had another milestone moment, Tommy," Billy said. Of course, Tommy knew this was Day No. 2800 since…that, but Billy couldn't possibly know that he knew that. "You're becoming pretty good at these milestone days, Tommy."

**Thursday, December 4, 2003**

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

"Well, I guess this isn't the worst thing in the world…at least not for now," Tommy said. "I can't demorph, but I'm still alive at least. And out of that stupid amber."

It was true, over the last 50 days since he'd become a Ranger again, things had gotten real interesting. Tommy had to go through flashbacks when the evil White Dino Ranger had come on the scene, then Tommy had been encased in amber for approximately a week, thanks to same White Dino Ranger, which the team had found out was Trent Fernandez-Mercer. The same Trent who was Tommy's protégé's son.

The sad thing had been that he was planning on going back to Angel Grove for Christmas to see some of the guys. But now, there was a pretty good chance he was going to be spending Christmas and New Year's in his damn uniform; thus, restricting him to Reefside.

"There is some good news, aside from you still being alive," Billy said. "I finally got that intergalactic writing scanner finished."

"OK, thanks Billy," Tommy said. "When I'm out of this uniform, then I'll use it. Is it pretty easy to use?"

"Yeah, it should tell you where that writing came from; whether it was here on Earth or not," Billy said. Billy went over, grabbed a piece of paper with some writing scribbled on it, grabbed the scanner and pressed a small, red button. Instantly a green light shot forth from it and after a few moments a printout popped out of the scanner.

"Wow, nice. I made sure to put the two letters in a very safe place, so when I'm out of this uniform I'll take care of that. Right now I'm way too damn uncomfortable to do anything," Tommy said.

"I bet," Billy said. "By the way, I forgot to mention, but 2850."

"Ha, I wasn't aware of that right away, but it makes sense considering I got myself in yet another pickle on yet another day that ends with the number zero," Tommy said jokingly. "You know this means I may not make it back home, right?"

"Don't worry about that; like you've said, whatever happens, well that's just life," Billy said. "Although, no normal man goes through what you've been through. If you can't make it, Kat and I will inform the rest of the guys about the situation."

Suddenly, Billy's cell phone rang and he almost nodded nonchalantly when he saw who it was. Tommy had already talked to Jason several times since his return to active duty, and Tommy immediately knew he was going to get ribbed…again if this was him.

"That's probably Jason…or Trini," Kat said. Tommy sighed; he knew the guys already were aware of the amber thing and they were going to give him hell for that the next time they saw him. Now he couldn't even get out of his damn uniform.

"Hey Jason…yeah, we got him out of the amber, but now we have another problem that's manifested, we can't get him out of his uniform," Billy said. "No, I'm serious. Why don't you talk to him?"

Tommy then took the phone and put it to his helmet.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

"Well, I guess this gives new meaning to the term stuck in neutral," Jason said. "I swear, man, you get into some of the worst pickles I've ever seen. Are you going to steal Trini's color next and get stuck in that?"

"I know, and sometimes I silently wonder why I do this to myself," Tommy said (he'd already told Jason about his quest and his suspicions shortly after he'd returned to active duty, which Jason had heartily agreed with). "But I've come too far to turn back now."

"Billy got that scanner done, right?" Jason said.

"Yep, that's for when I get out of this uniform," Tommy said. "Have you heard from her lately?"

"Yeah, her gymnastics school is expanding," Trini interjected. "Rumors are flying that a branch of her gymnastics school is going to be opening in your town in the summer of 2004. By the way, it's my opinion that she still loves you even though she won't admit it. She's tried other guys, but they were no good."

"Well I've got more important things to worry about for now, but when the time is right, I now have the means to find out the truth, finally," Tommy said.

"Well, you know we'll all be waiting with bated breath for the results," Trini said. "Good night, Tommy. Know that you continue to make us proud."

"Good night to you too, guys and know that if I can't make it up there for Christmas, you'll know why," Tommy said.

"Yep, we'll know why. Good night, bro," Jason said as the phone clicked dead.

TBC…


	6. 6: Two Shades of Kimberly Ann Hart

A/N: Chapter 6. Includes some surprises and the lead-in to the Fighting Spirit part of this story.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 6 – Two Shades of Kimberly Ann Hart

**Thursday, December 4, 2003**

**Very late that night**

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

As Tommy lay in bed, tossing and turning all that night (while in his uniform) he tried to shake the dream that was infiltrating his mind, but just couldn't do it.

It was…her…or at least it looked like her.

**Inside Tommy's mind**

**"Hello, Tommy," the young woman said.**

**"No way…it can't be," Tommy said. "How in the world are you here?"**

**"As much as you want to be excited, I am not…her, Tommy, at least not the real her," the young woman said. "I look like Kimberly, but you may call me Ms. K, as that is what I prefer to be called."**

**"That still doesn't answer the question; who are you and why are you here?" Tommy said. "How can there possibly be two Kimberlys?"**

**"As I said, I am not…her. I am but a manifestation of her, a spirit form of her if you will. I have a body, but at the moment, I am not of your world. But Tommy, I see everything. I see what has happened to you, I see what has happened to your teammates and I see everything that goes on in this world and in other worlds," Ms. K said.**

**"I'm just going to cut to the chase…why I am here?" Tommy said. "Why now? My focus right now is Mesogog, not Kimberly. That and the other focus is trying to get out of this uniform."**

**"Your main focus right now is Mesogog, sure. But the time is drawing near when you will find out the truth and you will have to go before your friends…including my spirit sister in the flesh and hope that your team can come back together," Ms. K said. "But let's face it; I think we all know what the truth is. You haven't used that scanner, but I think you know in your heart what the truth is…and if my spirit sister is smart enough, she'll realize it too. As far as Mesogog, worry not about him. He will not stand in the way of your quest."**

**"Do you think we can all come back together? It's been some time," Tommy said.**

**"Honestly, Tommy, I don't know. There are hundreds of different Ranger universes, Tommy. I'll give you the cliff's notes version; in some universes the letter doesn't happen at all and in others, it happens and the team never comes back together," Ms. K said. "You are in a particular universe where it's truly a coin flip; where nothing is determined. I can say this though; I believe you have taken all the necessary actions to bring her back and your team back."**

**"Have I done all I possibly can do? That's all I ask, I can't control any more than that," Tommy said.**

**"A very different Tommy from 10 years ago; I like it," Ms. K said. "Yes, you have gone far above expectations. If the team and my spirit sister doesn't accept you back and this world is doomed, it is hardly your fault."**

**"Thank you Ms. K," Tommy said.**

**"And you, too. May the Power protect you, Tommy Oliver."**

**Saturday, December 6, 2003**

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

"So what you're saying is, you had this dream two nights ago," Rita said, "and that in it, was a manifestation of Kimberly herself, but in spirit form."

Immediately after the dream Tommy had two nights ago, he had called a meeting of those who had been closest to him. Those present included Hayley, Billy and Kat, Rita, Finster and Zedd and Jason and Trini.

"Yeah, and I can't put together all the details or give a lot of things away," Tommy said, "but she said something about different universes where the letter, or letters, don't take place, and there are others where they do happen, but the team never comes back together and the team and planet gets destroyed. She said I could call her Ms. K."

"She also said that I had done everything I needed to do to bring the team back together one day, and that if it happens, it's hardly my fault," Tommy said, "that we're in one of those universes or whatever where it could go either way."

"I think I have heard this before too," Finster said. "I'm more familiar with science than magic, but I've heard of these dimensions or parallel universes."

"I don't know, but somehow I think we need more information," Trini said.

"The problem is, she didn't come back last night," Tommy said. "So if anything I doubt I'll be seeing her again for some time."

The room remained silent for a couple of minutes, when Finster suddenly popped his head up.

"Then it's a good thing I've saved something, and brought it with me," Finster said as he pulled out a hand-held device. Tommy and Billy nodded knowingly, while Hayley, Kat, Jason and Trini furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Bingo, the dream device that brought Artistmole out of Kimberly," Tommy said. "I didn't think you'd saved it."

"A dream device?" Jason said. "That's a new one. Kim never told me about that back in the day."

"It's true, back in the day after you, Trini and Zack left for the Peace Conference and shortly after the Rangers gained their Ninja Powers, Kim was having awful dreams about Caroline moving her to Paris; as it turned out, Finster was in the process of making this device which could watch others' dreams," Rita said. "We took advantage of that and created a monster named Artistmole from her dream. It ended up being a very tough monster for the Rangers to beat."

"I haven't used it in several years and thought about scrapping it several times, but somehow something told me I needed to save it," Finster said. "It's a good thing I did."

"Speaking of Caroline, I have a theory and one that might be far-fetched, and we can save this for another time," Jason said. "We all agree she's a bitch and she's all about herself, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads; they knew that Caroline Dumas was all about herself and didn't think much of Tommy…or the rest of Kimberly's friends for that matter except for Jason and Trini. And that was because Caroline had been close with Jason and Trini's families in the first place.

But deep in the recesses of their hearts, not even Jason and Trini cared for her that much. Pierre was an OK guy though; they'd traveled to Paris and met him once while still in Switzerland. He deserved a better wife than Caroline for sure.

"Well, I think a small part of the reason Kim has stayed far away from us since the letter days, except for a few of us like me and Trini," Jason said, "is that Caroline's still angry that Kimberly's occupations kept her from moving to France, so she allowed her to stay in the States as long as she had no contact with most of us. I don't know this for sure, but I can smell a rat from pretty far away."

"That's a good theory, but we'll have to save that for another time. Keep that on your brain, Jase," Tommy said. "Right now, Finster needs to bring Ms. K into this world."

Finster nodded and brought his device out. "The only thing about this is, I don't know how well it still works. Like I said, I haven't used it in several years. Hold still, Tommy, and try to recall the dream from Thursday…OK, found it. Here it goes."

Finster then pressed a button and a green ray shot from the machine and stunned Tommy briefly, but didn't hurt him.

"Did you get it?" Tommy said.

"Yep, sure as shooting," Finster said. "Now we can bring her into this world. Here she comes."

As he said this, an appropriately pink light materialized in the room, reforming into the young woman Tommy had in his dream.

"Woo, so glad to be out of there!" Ms. K said. "The spirit world is a lovely place but it cramps on my style and gets boring sometimes. Hey, Tommy, good to see you again! And is this the reformed Rita and Zedd, and Finster?"

"Yes, and that's Jason and Trini, and Billy and Kat," Tommy said.

"It's so good to meet you all, finally, as I see you all in the dream world every day," Ms. K said. "It has been a joy to watch everything you have done over the years and a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Ms. K, or whatever your name is," Jason said. "I have a question."

"Yes, Mr. Scott?" Ms. K said.

"Is there anything we need to know that Tommy didn't just recap?" Jason said.

"Not really, except that the time is drawing near where Dr. Oliver will have to try to bring the flock together again," Ms. K said. "Like I told him, I'm not sure it will happen, as this appears to be a universe where it's a 50/50 proposition. I also heard what you guys just talked about before Finster used that device, and I largely agree with your suspicions. I couldn't prove them until we hear it from Kim, but I largely agree with them."

"The problem is that even if I wanted to go see Kim, I couldn't because I'm stuck in my damn uniform," Tommy said.

"I don't know, I kind of think you look cute in black," Ms. K said.

"Shut up," Jason glared at her.

Touché, Mr. Scott, especially since you get all the girls' attention, even when married," Ms. K said. "In all seriousness, don't worry about Kimberly, or her mother, Tommy. I will be having a conversation with them both at one point or another. Your focus needs to be getting rid of this punk Mesogog for now."

"Then what can you do at this point?" Tommy said.

"It's pretty simple; I can go to Angel Grove and blend in with the people there until the time is right, since the real Kimberly lives there," Ms. K said. "Since I'm from the spirit world, I can also come and go from that world whenever I please. The beauty of it is, everyone will think I've taken a vacation."

"That's great; this will be a big help for us," Tommy said. "Finster, this time the dream device worked in our favor. This is a good card for down the road."

Little did anyone in the room know how useful that card would be.

"Hey, I almost forgot to mention, the conversation Ms. K and I had also occurred on Day 2850, which also brought her into this world eventually," Tommy said.

"Ha, you are right," Hayley said. "Now let's hope it works out in our favor."

"It will Hayley…it will work," Tommy said, out of hope more than anything. "I've come too far to watch my dream fizzle out now."

**Friday, January 23, 2004**

**3:30 p.m.**

**Stone Canyon, CA**

Out of thin air, a petite, short body clad in pink and white appeared in the base that she'd magically constructed. Whether Tommy was ready or not, it was time to set things in motion. Ms. K had been watching the whole scenario with Hayley's experiment and trying to get Tommy back to normal.

It had worked, but she'd seen that Tommy had slipped into a coma and she knew what was about to happen; it was truly now a 50/50 proposition that Tommy would ever come back to consciousness.

He would have to fight to stay alive…and he'd need all the help he could get.

Ms. K then hopped into her vehicle of choice, a Ford Fiesta, and drove to where she knew the real Kimberly lived.

In the past month, she'd done exactly what she'd set out to do; blending in with the rest of the populace, and having taken the given name Kimmi Hall. She'd also come and went enough in the spirit world to keep her more than able to go. She'd also found some work to keep her occupied, which also helped her to blend in.

Though she knew this was as close to a life-or-death situation as could be, she was very confident. She was just as sassy as the real Kimberly, and though the real Kimberly was wounded by some of her past, she knew that and knew how to deal with it.

30 minutes later, she arrived at her Angel Grove destination, choosing to park a bit down the street so as to seem less conspicuous. Fortunately, she knew that Kimberly generally took half-days on Friday and would be home.

"It's showtime," she muttered as she got out of her car. It also occurred to her, as she prepared to ring the bell, that it was Day No. 2900 since the end of the Falcon and Crane's relationship.

Now, whether the real Kimberly knew it or not, Tommy's life was most likely in her hands right now.

"Here goes nothing," Ms. K said as she pressed the doorbell and it rang loudly.

**Meanwhile…**

Kimberly Hart plopped down on the couch, having finally put the groceries away (she'd went on an enormous grocery shopping spree), and then had indulged herself in a nap for a bit before waking up and going to sit down.

Overall, her life had turned out pretty well. She hadn't changed a whole lot, though she had become a bit more corporate with the burgeoning of her business, The Crane Gymnastic Academy.

After the 1996 Olympics, Kimberly had chosen to attend Louisiana State University, and compete for coach D-D Breaux and the LSU Lady Tigers gymnastics team. Unfortunately before her senior year, a serious injury forced her to quit the sport.

With her competing days done, Kimberly could focus full time on her next career option; she'd majored in business while at LSU, with the hopes of one day starting her own gymnastics academy. And thanks to her mentors, she'd been able to do just that.

In June 2001, Kimberly was able to open her own academy in her home state of California, the Crane Gymnastic Academy, which was now constantly rated as one of the top gymnastic academies in the state. It started in Angel Grove, and traveled up the coast quickly. Not even three years old, and it already had nine locations, with a tenth to be opened in the coastal city of Reefside in June 2004.

Reefside, Kimberly thought; that was the place where Tommy was now. There had been reports of a Power Ranger team sighting there and Kimberly had been watching the news reports with interest. She'd watched with even more interest as she knew the fighting style of the Black Ranger by simple memory book.

She laughed at that; Tommy was back in the spandex again, she knew, with a fourth color. What was he going to do next, take the color Pink?

Whether she knew it or not, she badly wanted to see him and the rest of the gang again. But wanting to be in her home state, and wanting to live her life her way had kept her away from her friends.

Kimberly silently cursed the individual that had put that curse over her head, and the sad thing is she knew this person; the only way she was allowed to stay in the States and continue her work was if she had little to no contact with her old friends. It wasn't right, but that was the way it was.

Besides, Tommy had written her a letter, ending it right there. Who does that, anyways?

However, as Kimberly was about to learn starting today, sometimes things are not as they seem.

At that very moment, the doorbell rang and Kimberly's dog, Firebird, perked up. She was a black lab who Kimberly had adopted soon after she'd returned to California, and Kimberly thought the world of her.

Kimberly opened the door and stared in shock. There before her was…her?

How in the world could there be two Kimberly Ann Harts?

TBC…


	7. 7: The Truth Shall Set You Free

A/N: Chapter 7. Tommy fights for his life and a chance to find out the truth, once and for all.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 7 – The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Friday, Jan. 23, 2004**

**4:00 p.m.**

**Angel Grove, CA**

Kimberly stared dumbfounded for at least a minute or two. This just couldn't be.

How could there be two of herself; talk about double exposure.

"You look surprised," the other woman said.

"Excuse me if I'm not," Kimberly snapped back. "Is this some sort of sick joke? What's going on here?"

"I see you haven't lost any of that sassiness; that's good," the other woman said. "You're right, there can't be two of you. I have some similarities to you, and I look like you, but in essence I am a manifestation of you that was recently brought from the spirit world into this world. I look like you, but I prefer to be called Ms. K."

"The spirit world; what kind of place are we talking about here?" Kimberly said.

"Basically, it's where all dreams take place," the other woman said. "I am not here to hurt you, Ms. Hart; my respect for you and the rest of Zordon's chosen ones runs deep."

"How do you know Zordon?" Kimberly said.

"Can I come in and talk?" the other woman said. "We don't have a whole lot of time and I can explain everything when we get inside."

Kimberly nodded and led Ms. K inside, asking, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," Ms. K said. "This is a nice place."

"Yeah, with the money I got from competing in the Olympics and Pan Globals and my sponsorships, plus the money I get from running my business, you can afford a nice place," Kimberly said as both women sat down. "So, tell me again, how do you know Zordon? And how are you here in the first place?"

"I don't necessarily know him personally, but I see everything, Pink Crane," the other woman said. "I've seen what's happened to you, to Tommy, your friends and your entire team."

"As to how I am here, I was recently brought into this world by some of your former adversaries, who once again fight for the light," Ms. K said.

"By Rita and Zedd?" Kimberly said.

"Indeed," Ms. K said. "Do you remember the dream device used to create Artistmole?"

"Wow, that is a blast from the past. I figured that thing would get chucked years ago," Kimberly said.

"Well, long story short, Rita and Zedd were purified and Dulcea decided to return Finster back to Rita and Zedd's services," Ms. K said. "He saved that device and has not used it until he brought me into this world."

"Wow, I always liked Finster but figured he was gone," Kimberly said. "Yeah, I've heard that Rita and Zedd now fight for us; they live here in town and to my understanding do good charity work. I just prefer not to go see them because old wounds would open too much."

"It would be too much like Tommy betraying me and ending that. It got worse when I got banned from seeing my friends with the exceptions of Jason and Trini right before I went off to LSU," Kimberly continued, breathing a sigh.

"Sometimes, young Crane, things are not as they seem and I think if you look deep in your heart, you'll realize that you don't know the whole truth," Ms. K said. "There are always two sides to every story."

"What do you mean? Did that letter not come in Tommy's name, with his signature?" Kim snapped.

"Easy now, Kimberly; I'm not saying that signature, or that letter, didn't happen," Ms. K said. "But it's important you know that Tommy received a letter in your name that was almost verbatim to what you received. It's also important that you know the Falcon has been searching for the truth for years; that he believes you both are innocent."

Kimberly nodded; if that part was true, this was why Tommy had tried to save her after the Maligore fiasco. If there was one man she knew could see through a bunch of crap, it was Tommy. In hindsight, maybe she regretted pushing him away after Maligore. But then there was that other problem.

"Yeah but even if he found the truth and we're both innocent, we could never get back together," Kimberly said very sadly. "Because my stupid mother forbade me from seeing my friends right before I went off to college. My mother Caroline took advantage of Tommy and I being apart to tell me that if I ever saw my friends aside from Jason and Trini again, she'd get on a plane and whisk me to France like that."

"I figured as much, and your friends figure as much too," Ms. K nodded. "It's so sad that a woman like that could be so much about herself."

"She has always been about money and power and she has always wanted me to live in Paris near her; that I continue to have a job here in California pisses her off," Kim said, as she began to lose control and start crying. "Even if Tommy and I are innocent, what could I do?"

"You can't do anything, unfortunately. But I could," Ms. K said. "I could threaten her till the cows come home. I am glad I am not part of her family and I would gladly take away everything she owns if I have to."

Sitting next to the mysterious Ms. K, Kim could feel the power radiating around her; there was no doubt in Kimberly's mind that Ms. K could carry out that threat.

"So, has Tommy found out the truth?" Kim said.

"He is trying to, but unfortunately in his battles with evil recently, he has been through a chain of events that could cost him everything. Currently, he is in a coma and will have to fight for his very life," Ms. K said quietly, causing Kimberly to gasp in shock. "That is, unless he gets some help. And I think you are the only one that can help him survive and find out the truth."

"How can I help?" Kimberly said. "I'm not a Ranger anymore. And even if I could, why would I want to…just to get my heart smashed in two again? To have old wounds open again?"

"But don't you want the truth? To put this whole thing to rest once and for all?" Ms. K said.

Kimberly nodded glumly; she had to admit, it would be nice to know the truth, if nothing else. Maybe this whole thing could finally be put to bed.

But then, that raised the other question.

"Again, how can I help?" Kimberly said. "I'm not a Ranger anymore and I don't have medical training."

"You may not have powers anymore, Pink Crane, but the Ninjetti Powers will always be a part of you, as they will the Falcon," Ms. K said. "I know what is about to happen to him, and the way you can help him is through your Ninjetti Powers. Do you still practice your self-defense frequently?"

"Yes, having improved my self-defense over the years, I try to do the Crane stances every morning before I go to work," Kim said.

"That is good to know; I can sense you've practiced a great deal to keep your mind sharp," Ms. K said. "The key to saving the Falcon will be to channel positive inner thoughts towards him as he fights for his life; here is what you need to do…"

**Meanwhile….**

**Dr. Thomas Oliver had soon realized that his White Ranger alter ego wasn't kidding when he said the Green Ranger would be Dr. Oliver's toughest test. No matter what Dr. Oliver tried, he couldn't land a good blow on the Green Ranger, who had matched him and then some. Not only that, Tommy had lost the Dragon Dagger in the beginning of the battle.**

**As he hit the ground, Tommy suddenly realized that maybe, just maybe, he'd met his match. He had truly come to a crossroads, not just in this battle, but as it turned out, his life.**

**And that's when it happened. All of a sudden, Tommy could feel a presence that he hadn't felt in years; he couldn't believe it himself.**

**'Tommy, please, don't give up,' the voice said. He hadn't heard it in a long time, but now, with Tommy fighting for his life, it couldn't have come at a better time.**

**'Kim, is…is that you?'**

**'Yeah, it's me. Not Ms. K…it's the real me. No matter what happens, please, don't give up. You owe it to all of us. Don't let this poser destroy you! You're so close to finding out what we all want to know!'**

**It was at that very moment that Tommy knew he had to get up and fight; if for nothing else, than for the entire legacy he represented.**

**'Kim, I promise I won't give up and I will get back to where I can find the truth. For us.'**

**'I'm gonna hold you to that.'**

**As the battle continued, the Green Ranger continued his assault; he was strong, but no matter what happened, Tommy vowed he would give up each and every time.**

**'You know better than anyone how powerful I am; why don't you just give up the fight?' the Green Ranger taunted.**

**He wasn't lying; every bone in Tommy's body hurt like crazy. And the Green Ranger was more than powerful enough to finish the fight. Unmorphed, Tommy didn't stand a chance.**

**But in that very moment, at his biggest crossroads, there was no way he was going to give up. Not with the truth so close…so VERY close.**

**"That's the one thing I'll never do," Tommy snapped back. The Green Ranger looked startled; any normal human would have crumbled under the assault Tommy had gone through. Yet, a defiant look burned in Tommy's eyes that told the Green Ranger Tommy wasn't kidding; in fact, the look in his eyes told him that Tommy probably could find a second, third and fourth wind if he needed it.**

**'Then I guess it's over,' Green Ranger said. 'You've passed the test.'**

**"A test; what are you talking about?" Tommy said as he was helped to his feet.**

**As the three previous Ranger forms he had been fighting re-appeared, Zeo V said, 'You haven't been fighting us, you've been fighting for your life.'**

**'And for your former flame too,' he thought silently.**

**'And you've proven your will to live is stronger than any Ranger power,' White Ranger said.**

**'This is yours,' Tommy saw the three parts of his Dino Gem appear and took them all. 'Good luck, Black Ranger.'**

**Angel Grove, CA**

"YES! I did it!" Kimberly shouted as she could feel Tommy come back to consciousness. As it turned out, Ms. K had been right; Tommy was fighting for his life, and without the powers of the Crane, quite possibly he wouldn't have made it.

She was suddenly exhausted, though. The attempt to help Tommy combined with her tapping into her Crane powers for the first time in nearly a decade had taken its toll on her.

"No, you both did it," Ms. K said. "You did your part sure, but it takes two to tango and Tommy had to feel your warm presence again."

"That's the Tommy I know; in that sense, he hasn't changed," Kimberly said as she stumbled, but was caught by her likeness before she could stumble and fall. "I am drained from that."

"I see that," Ms. K said as she led Kimberly into her bedroom. "You should probably go to bed for a while. I'll see myself out; my work here is done."

"Will I see you again?" Kimberly asked.

"Very soon; you will see me very soon," Ms. K said. "May the Power protect you always, Pink Crane."

**Somewhere in outer space**

The owner of this massive ship had watched these entire developments and had screamed in exasperation. No matter what you put in front of him, that little cockroach known as Dr. Thomas Oliver just wouldn't die.

When Tommy had fallen into the coma, the woman figured that it was finally over; that Tommy had given it a good fight, but in the end he would die without completing his quest. That all that was left was for Mesogog to destroy the other four wannabes known as Tommy's students, then she could swoop in, destroy him and every other Ranger team in existence (and in particular Zordon's chosen, the others really didn't matter) and claim the Earth for herself.

But now that Tommy had regained consciousness and had returned to the fight, helping his four students destroy the Terrorsaurus, she suddenly saw her aspirations fading fast. Not only that, she could feel fluctuations in the Morphin Grid, and one particular power had been activated that very day for the first time in nine years. In fact, it was this very power that was the reason Dr. Oliver was still alive today.

It was also the one power she never wanted to see activated again, in particular where Dr. Oliver was concerned; the powers of the Crane.

The only hope now, she thought, was Mesogog himself; all she could do was hope that he could do the job. Because she had no doubt that if Mesogog didn't destroy Tommy and his four students, that one day all of the work she had put in was going to be shattered.

It was time to call for desperate measures. There was one thing she had been able to obtain that Tommy hadn't protected very well at all which could be very valuable in her cause.

She hated to break bread with most other evil beings as she could getting along well enough on her own, but as she placed a call to Mesogog, she realized that she had no choice.

**Later that night…**

After returning and helping his four students destroy the Terrorsaurus, Tommy had realized the time to act was now.

After all, he had just gone through a near-death experience, and had survived. It was time to get serious; and not just with Mesogog.

It was time to figure out the truth…about his past.

Grimly nodding, he went to his super-secret vault that he kept in the back of his lab and pulled out the two things that had haunted him for eight long years.

Grabbing the letters, and then the scanner, he grimly sat down in his chair and put the letters on his desk.

"Here goes nothing; hope this works," Tommy said as he pressed the button. As Billy said would happen, a green ray shot out from the scanner and hit both letters, briefly encasing them in a green light.

Tommy didn't have to wait long before the scanner began printing the results of the contents of the letter.

Instantly, Tommy took the results of the printout and began reading them. He read word for word on the paper he had printed out and didn't see any results on whether the writing was from Kimberly or not.

"This was not supposed to happen," Tommy said. "This was supposed to be it, right here."

Then, Tommy saw a second piece of paper come out of the scanner, and Tommy's interest perked up; a ray of hope perhaps.

Tommy kept reading the second page and didn't see any results relating to who wrote it…until he came to the very end of the page.

"Of course it has to be on the second page…at the very end," Tommy grumbled. "Always has to be the hard way."

Tommy intently began reading the results, and his hopes rose higher with every word.

**Who Wrote The Letters**

**Chances that These Letters Were written on Earth: Very Low**

**Chances that These Letters Were Written By A Ranger: Almost None**

**Chances that These Letters Were Written By Kimberly Hart and Thomas Oliver: None At All**

Tommy breathed a deep sigh of relief; he had been right all along. Of course, Tommy and Kim wouldn't be so heartless as to end it all in letters. Tommy had just needed to find the evidence to prove it.

Tommy was about to go to his email when he saw some more writing after that, which perked his interest.

**Chances That These Letters were Crafted Outside of Earth: Very High**

**Chances that These Letters were Crafted by an Unknown Enemy of the Original Rangers: Very High**

Tommy nodded again; it would make sense that someone who wanted to conquer the planet wanted the Falcon and Crane apart, and thus, the team. With him and Kim apart, it would be easy to swoop in, pick apart his team members, and destroy the planet.

Seeing that there was no more writing, Tommy contemplated what to do next. He suddenly realized that it was Day No. 2900 since this unknown force had essentially broken him and Kimberly up. It suddenly gave Tommy an idea. Realistically, as much as he wanted to call in his friends right now, that wasn't really an option.

He still had to deal with Mesogog and beat him before he could talk to his friends, which would be a tall order by itself. But he could look and see when a good date would be to call his friends in and tell them all the truth. And then he found it.

Day No. 3000; May 2, 2004. That was 24 hours after Reefside's senior prom; perfect.

And as luck would have it, Jason had kept a directory of every Power Ranger-related email address that there was...including Kimberly, and had given a copy of that list to Tommy. Now, Tommy was ready to use it.

It was time to get the flock, including Kimberly, back together.

But first, he had to make a phone call, and he knew who he had to call first.

"Hey Hayley, it's Tommy. Listen, we finally know the truth. Kim and I are free from any wrongdoing. The chances are good that an enemy we've never faced...and probably never seen before...is behind everything that's happened to me but we can deal with that another time," Tommy said.

"That's great, Tommy," came the familiar voice of Hayley Ziktor. "It's so good to know that the work we put in to figure out the truth has finally paid off. Have you emailed your friends yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to. I'm thinking about a mandatory meeting date of May 2, but that's for later. I wanted to call and give you that good news."

"Sounds like you didn't waste any time after nearly losing your life," Hayley said with a slight laugh. "In all seriousness, I'm happy for you. You know that after we beat Mesogog this means it's not over, right?"

"Yeah, I know that but I'm gonna enjoy the moment for now...that is, after I email the guys," Tommy said. "It's going to be the last thing I do before I go to bed tonight."

"Sounds good; sweet dreams, Tommy," Hayley said.

**Saturday, January 24, 2004**

**11:00 a.m.**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside, CA**

The four teenagers who walked into Hayley's establishment that morning were a little bewildered.

Usually it was Dr. Oliver giving the orders, not the technical genius. The teens hadn't seen Dr. Oliver since his near-death experience; he was probably doing things to celebrate being alive. Whatever those were.

What's more, they had been asked to go to the back room where Hayley usually did her business away from customers. She cited "spandex business," and the teens groaned at that. What more could there be after they'd almost lost to the Terrorsaurus 24 hours earlier?

They finally found Hayley in the back, who said, "Hey, glad to see you could make it guys."

"Hey, Hayley," Conner McKnight, the well built soccer star of the Reefside High soccer team and the Reefside Wave said. "You wouldn't have called us here if it wasn't important."

"Always to the point, Conner. And yes, this is very important," Hayley said. "I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't. I called you here because the four of you need to know that you guys are now fighting for so much more than just yourselves and the safety of this city. You are fighting for every member of the legacy that came before you, and fighting for the chance for two former Rangers to be together again."

"What do you mean by that? We have nothing to do with the past Rangers. As much as they accomplished, Mesogog is our business, not theirs," the blonde singer known as Kira Ford said. "I love and respect all the past Rangers, but we have nothing to do with them."

"Until yesterday, I might have agreed with that, Kira," Hayley said. "But I learned something just last night that increases the stakes of this fight with Mesogog...significantly. In particular, you are fighting for Dr. Oliver, and his first girlfriend and the chance for them to live the life the way they always wanted to."

"Are you talking about the first Pink Ranger, Kimberly? I remember watching her in the Olympic Games in Atlanta," Kira said. Hayley nodded indicating Kira was exactly right.

"Yes, it very much involves the first Pink Ranger of Earth. We all heard the story of how Dr. Oliver had to fight his three previous colors to stay alive, but I don't think he won that battle alone," Hayley said.

"What do you mean by that?" Conner said. As much as Kira wanted to slap him silly sometimes, she wondered that too. Dr. Oliver was strong mentally and physically no doubt but he had to have some help somewhere, right?

"What I mean is that I suspect, from talking to some of Tommy's friends, that Kimberly has ways to channel positive thoughts towards Tommy that we cannot see," Hayley said. "It is strictly my opinion that if not for those positive thoughts, Dr. Oliver would have died yesterday."

The reality suddenly set in for Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. The truth of the matter was, they hadn't wanted at all to get mixed up with the previous Rangers; they had nothing to do with them. Or so they thought; they had clearly been wrong in that opinion. And it was very likely that if it wasn't for one of those standard bearers, Tommy would be dead right now.

"OK, then," Ethan James said. "We're ready and listening."

"OK, guys, here is what you need to know..." Hayley said.

TBC…


	8. 8: Fighting For What You Believe In Pt I

A/N: Chapter 8. The younger Rangers come to grips regarding what they are really fighting for, and some interesting dynamics begin to develop.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 8 – Fighting For What You Believe In Pt. I

**Saturday, Jan. 24, 2004**

**Mesogog's Island Fortress**

"Zeltrax, GET IN HERE!" Mesogog hissed. Mesogog couldn't believe his luck; somehow, he had gained access to the lab of one Dr. Oliver.

"Yes, my lord?" Zeltrax asked.

"We have been able, for some reason or another, to obtain the coordinates to Dr. Oliver's lair," Mesogog hissed.

"I shall be the one to go destroy it, my lord," Zeltrax hissed.

"No, you imbecile; we will let Dr. Oliver live in peace at this time," Mesogog said. "It is not time to strike at his place just yet, but when we do it will be with a vengeance."

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside, CA**

"…so, having said all of that are you four ready to put yourselves on the line for what Dr. Oliver truly believes in?" Hayley asked. "I'm truly asking because I want you all to realize, as someone who has been working with Tommy for going on three years now, are you truly all in to beat Mesogog and give Dr. Oliver the life he deserves? Because I don't think I have to tell you that losing this fight is not an option."

The four teens looked at Hayley, their great moods suddenly somber because of the realization that they weren't just fighting for themselves. In some ways, a great weight had been dumped on the team from out of nowhere.

"I'd like to know why he didn't tell us all of this before this fight began," Ethan said. "At the very least maybe we could have let it sink in."

"Because it's just like I said earlier Ethan," Kira said, "we had nothing to do with them and Dr. O didn't want to wrap us up in that part of his business. Mesogog is our business, not the stuff between Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart."

"Kira's right," Hayley said. "I told Tommy a couple of times that I felt he should have talked to you about that part of his Ranger life, but I understand that it's still a rough spot and it's generally his business, not yours. But I felt you should know about it at some point."

"Moreover, it's like Hayley said, we have to focus even more now on winning," Conner said as he took charge. "That should be the only goal on each of your minds right now; Dr. O and that girl of his got screwed badly. If Hayley's theory is right and she's the only reason he's alive now, then we owe it to the both of them to give 100 percent from here on in."

The rest of the team had to shake their heads for a moment, not believing that dumb jock Conner McKnight had just made sense. But there was no question that what he had just said was "real talk."

"We're in," they all said simultaneously. The gauntlet had been thrown down.

**Meanwhile….**

Tommy had to laugh at some of the reactions to his email that he had sent out last night…and he had sent them out to EVERY member of the legacy who served in the Zordon era. He recalled what he had typed, and read it over again.

**To: Scott, Jason; Scott, Trini; Hart, Kimberly; Taylor, Zackary (Zack lived single so Tommy was safe with him, he had been told); Cranston, William; Hillard, Katherine; DeSantos, Rocky; Campbell, Aisha; Park, Adam; Park, Tanya; Stewart, Justin; Ashley and Andros; Zhane; Karone; Johnson, TJ; Chan-Johnson, Cassie; Valerte, Carlos**

**To All Who Served in the Zordon Era,**

**Tommy here; you know me in some form or another. I am emailing you to get you caught up to speed on some things and to make a major announcement; in case you have been living under a rock or somehow this hasn't gone around in our world yet, I'm in spandex once again. Black this time, in case you are wondering. Cut your snickering, Zack, Adam and Carlos. I'm also teaching high school science, and some of my students eventually became Rangers too. Don't ask how that happened.**

**I'm wrapped up fighting a dinosaur monster named Mesogog and his minions. I don't know how they arrived in this world, but I'm trying to get some suspicions on how I'm fighting these guys and how to solve it.**

**However, that's not why I'm emailing you. I found out something last night that is earth-shattering. This is huge. It's information that has a lot to do with why we are as apart as we are. It's created factions that have divided us more than we need to be divided. And united, no one can beat us, but divided evil can easily pick us off. **

**I won't tell you what the information is, but I'll give you one hint as to what the topic is; birds. Those of you who went to save Zordon that one time likely will know what I'm talking about.**

**That is why I am calling for a code red meeting. It's that serious. As of now, I am planning on it being Sunday, May 2, at my house outside Reefside. You'll know why it's at my place when you come here, and you will know why I chose that date when we meet. Billy, Kat, Jason and Trini, I don't think you need a reminder of why it's here because you've been here.**

**For those that don't know, code red meetings, as established by those of us in the red fraternity, are meetings where if you wore spandex and I am emailing you, you are required to attend. The only way you are excused is if you are on your death bed and Dark Specter has his sword hanging over you.**

**I hate to say it like that guys, but as one of the leaders of this legacy, that's just the way it is. You need to be here. I'm especially looking at one of you that I'm emailing, even though I can't see you. That person had better be here or there will be hell to pay. I look forward to your RSVPs.**

**May the power protect you,**

**Tommy**

So far he'd read some of the reactions, and they'd made him chuckle. For instance:

**From: Park, Adam**

**To: Oliver, Tommy**

**Tommy,**

**Hey, long time no hear from, man. I'd wondered where you'd been; you kind of fell off the face of the Earth and those who had seen you were sort of cryptic about what had been going on with you.**

**Black, really? Are you going to take Tanya's color next? Are you seriously going to steal every color of the rainbow?**

**In all sincerity, this must be pretty serious to be calling a code red three months out. I guess it's a good thing being that it's so far out and we can make plans, but still, man, that's a long time. **

**Nevertheless, I'll talk to Tanya and I'm sure we can make arrangements. I'm getting ready to head out with Tanya as she's got a concert in San Diego later tonight. Speaking of which, rumor around the campfire is that one of your Rangers is pretty talented in music. Tanya needs someone else for her band, as one of the members quit. Would your Ranger be interested in a potential tryout?**

**Thanks and MTPPY,**

**Adam**

Tommy knew that color dig was coming; this was now his fourth color, he'd read response emails from a few others and was surprised he hadn't received any jokes…until now. That it was from Adam was even more predictable, but it still caused him to laugh.

That last part had caused him to smile a bit; he'd heard good things about Tanya's band too. Kira Ford was a talented singer; maybe this could be her big break.

There were others that were more blunt than that email, such as this one:

**From: Scott, Jason**

**To: Oliver, Tommy**

**Bro,**

**Great to hear you are alive. Hayley called me and Trini yesterday and we wondered if you'd make it. Good to see you survive.**

**As for the meeting, you know I'm there. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I assume you found out what you'd been searching for last night.**

**MTPPY,**

**Jase**

Tommy knew that Jason's wouldn't be long, he was quick and to the point.

And as he looked down the list of the few that had responded, there it was. He smiled as he couldn't resist.

**From: Hart, Kimberly**

**To: Oliver, Tommy**

**Tommy,**

**Well, I see it didn't take you long to find things out after you got out of that coma of yours. I'd asked myself all morning whether you'd found out anything yet, and I'll take this email as a yes. I'm a bit curious as to why you marked May 2 as a date for this meeting, but my calendar is completely clear and it's a Sunday, so I am saying I will be there. I look forward to seeing us again…even if it's just once.**

**Kimberly**

Tommy gave a small fist pump at that email; that Kimberly would be there. He wanted the others there too, but there was no doubt Kimberly was the one that had to be there, no excuses. With that, Tommy went to go grade papers; this was the one thing he never, ever looked forward to doing.

**Saturday, March 13, 2004**

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

Ever since he'd gotten the call last night from Dr. Oliver to come see him at his base this morning…alone, Trent Fernandez-Mercer was a nervous wreck. Dr. Oliver said he trusted Trent to be able to help the team when needed, but if that was the case, why was he being called here?

Gulping, Trent descended the stairs to the lab, where Dr. Oliver was waiting.

"Hey, Trent, good to see you; you were five minutes early, too," Tommy said as he stood up after checking his emails.

"Yeah, you know my father; on time is five minutes late," Trent said. "In all seriousness, let's get to the point. You asked me to come here out of the blue; why?"

"I can tell you think this is some sort of setup," Tommy said, "and I'm glad you have that sixth sense about you, but it isn't a setup."

"Then why did this come out of the blue?" Trent said.

"Sometimes, some of the best things in life are impromptu, Trent; they just happen," Tommy said. "What I called you here for is a reminder that I believe in you, even though Conner in particular has some doubts."

"I understand his doubts and where he's coming from, but I'm here to say something I said earlier in the year, Dr. O; I'm all in," Trent said. "I'm 100 percent in; chiefly because if Mesogog isn't destroyed, my father loses his life."

"Yeah, not to mention everything else he would do to the world," Tommy said.

Trent gulped; he knew not how his mentor would react, but he felt Tommy needed to know something else.

"And I'm not just all in because my father's life is very likely on the line," Trent said. "A while ago, Hayley told us about what's happened to you…and Kimberly. I know it's a sore spot, but I think you need to know that we're aware of what else is at stake; that we're not just fighting to beat Mesogog and I'm not just fighting to save my father's life."

Tommy deeply sighed; he hoped no one would put added pressure on his kids, but now had come the revelation that Hayley had done just that.

"Oh man, I'm going to kill Hayley the next time I see her," Tommy said. "I have to admit Trent; that is a small part of the reason I'm keeping you on the team is because I have my deep dark secrets as well. I know how you feel and can relate to your situation."

"We also made a solemn promise to keep it within our group; that we were going to tell nobody but that we were going to use this as added motivation to win; not just for ourselves and for this city, but so you can have the life you want too," Trent said. "Since we're both being honest here, if I lost my girlfriend thanks to a fake Dear John letter written by some alien psycho, I don't think I could go on."

"And the saddest part is, I don't even know who did it," Tommy said. "It's a high probability that it's someone that my old team never, ever faced before in combat. Not Rita, not Zedd, not King Mondo, Prince Gasket, Divatox, none of them."

"I do have one favor you can do for me; something that can get done on, as luck would have it, Day No. 2950," Tommy said. "You can drive, right?"

"Yeah, I can drive all right," Trent said. "What do you need me to do?"

"These," Tommy said as he picked up some documents, "are the fake Dear John letters and information about them. Here is what I want you to do…"

**2 hours later…**

**Angel Grove, CA**

"I'LL GET IT!" Rita shouted as she heard the doorbell ring. She was surprised; very rare was the visitor ever, especially on a Saturday afternoon when everyone was out playing. Currently, Zedd was out playing golf, Selena had just finished working out and was in the shower and Finster was working on whatever he was working on.

She was even more surprised when she opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Mercer's son, Trent," Rita said.

"I assume I have the correct place; you are Rita, right?" Trent said.

"Indeed I am, come right in," Rita said as she led Trent into the house.

"I wish I was here on a social call, but I'm not," Trent said as he produced a small white envelope. "I'm here on behalf of Dr. O; he wanted me to give this to you."

Curiously, Rita opened the envelope and was surprised to see the fake Dear John letters, as well as some results.

"Why would Dr. Oliver give this to me?" Rita said. "Not that I'm questioning him but I'm curious."

"I think he thinks something's going to happen to the lab," Trent said. "It's not very well protected like the old Command Center was, he said, and someone could walk right in and destroy it. If all this were in there when the lab was destroyed that could ruin everything. He sent me because if he came himself, he felt it would look suspicious to whoever is stalking him."

"Ah, I see. With Mesogog formerly as Anton and Elsa being the principal of the school, both of them probably do know where the lab is," Rita said. "He has always had that innate sixth sense; if he said it, I don't doubt it can happen. I've been to that lab and it's great, but I agree the one flaw is that it isn't very well protected. Back in the old days the only way one could get into the Command Center was via power coin."

"Yeah, that's how Tommy got in there in the old days as the evil Green Ranger," another voice said as a well-built woman with jet black hair and a nice white collared polo shirt came bounding into the room. "Are you Trent, Tommy's White Ranger?"

"Yeah, I am, though I didn't start out that way," Trent said.

"I'm Selena, nice to meet you," she said as the two greeted each other formally. Trent all of a sudden found he couldn't stop staring at her and backed away a bit.

"I think she likes you," Rita goaded Trent.

"Oh, come on now," Trent said. "There's no way someone who is thousands of years old like her would be interested in someone like me."

"Age has nothing to do with love, Trent," Selena said, winking at him slyly as she did so. "We have a lot in common. I was the original White before your mentor was. In addition, I too was corrupted after that and not by choice. I lost much of what I held dear in the process."

"So you understand what I've been going through," Trent said. "The only problem is not all of my team trusts me anymore and I don't blame them."

"Oh please," Rita said. "You had enough guts to tell Dr. Oliver about what happened with you and your father, didn't you? And he accepted you back, right?"

"He did, but Conner is our leader and to say the least he doesn't trust me," Trent said.

"I've seen Conner in action; he's a good leader and has good intentions, but he's also pretty hard-headed and you've made the best out of a terrible situation. Conner being hard-headed isn't uncommon for someone of the red fraternity but still," Selena said. "I take it Dr. Oliver thinks the lab is going to be attacked, Rita? That's why he sent Trent here with those documents?"

"That's what Trent told me," Rita said.

"That's Dr. Oliver, he's always one step ahead of the game," Selena said. "Do you need anything before you hit the road again?"

"Not really; the only thing is that Dr. Oliver told you guys not to lose those documents," Trent said.

"We won't," Selena said. "As a matter of fact when I get done getting something to drink I'm going to cast a spell around these documents. Any being with even an ounce of evil in their hearts who comes within 50 feet of these documents is incinerated on the spot."

**3:30 p.m.**

**Reefside, CA**

Already one half into the new season for the Angel Grove Heat, and Heat Coach Rockwell DeSantos was feeling a sense of déjà vu. He was losing to his rival, again.

It was the same old song and dance; no matter who he'd tried to put on that McKnight kid, the kid just found a way to keep scoring. Already he'd scored twice and if someone didn't stop him, he'd score four or five times and make Rocky look real bad.

Closer and closer he looked at that McKnight kid and watched how he carried himself. Rocky couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something special about that kid, Rocky sensed, and it didn't come from just his soccer abilities. Rocky would have cared not to talk about his soccer abilities since he was hurting Rocky's ability to look like a smart coach.

Rocky was going to keep an eye on this kid, no matter what. There was something about him….

Meanwhile, for his part, Conner was having fun. He didn't dislike any of the players on the Heat team and they were talented and played really hard, although they were one of the Reefside Wave's biggest rivals. However, he enjoyed it when a coach employed an entire game plan around stopping him and it still didn't work.

As he looked over to the Angel Grove sideline and saw scowls galore, including one from Coach DeSantos, it made him smile. The more they hated, the more it was fuel for Conner's fire.

**8:00 p.m.**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

"Another great performance, Kira," Tommy said, 30 minutes after Kira had finished her latest gig. "The more I hear from you, the more I think you have the potential to realize your dream."

"Thanks, Dr. O," Kira said. "And we're going to help you realize your dream too. We're not only fighting for us, we're fighting for what you believe in."

"That's right," Conner said. "I told the guys, you're either all in or you're all out. We're all in."

Tommy nodded solemnly, simply saying, "If you guys could play a role in that, I would be forever grateful. I do have something I need to talk to Kira about, Conner, could you step away for a moment please?"

Conner nodded and joined Trent and Ethan, after which Dr. Oliver said. "Very soon, an opportunity may potentially await you Kira. I have a friend in the music business who wore the spandex as well; she seems interested in your musical talents."

"What do I need to do to have this opportunity?" Kira said.

"It's very simple actually, and here's what I hope will happen…" Tommy said.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind. We are getting close to Day No. 3000…it's coming up.**


	9. 9: Fighting For What You Believe In II

A/N: Chapter 9. Tommy's judgment day has arrived.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 9 – Fighting For What You Believe in Pt II

**Friday, April 23, 2004**

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

"Zeltrax," Trent said, amidst the pile of rubbish that was now Dr. Thomas Oliver's basement as they witnessed Zeltrax kidnapping Elsa.

The Rangers prepared for their mentor to come off the rails; surprisingly, to them at least, he remained calm even though his lab was trashed.

"I should have stopped him," Anton Mercer said, his voice dripping with regret. He knew something that Tommy didn't. But Trent immediately sensed that was coming and was ready for it.

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," Trent responded.

"Trent is right, Anton," Tommy said. "This is about me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you."

**'And it's about a lot of other things,' **Tommy thought to himself. He was going to have a nice long talk with Anton when this was over, if they survived.

"But if there were no Mesogog…" Anton said.

"We can't go back and change what happened. Mesogog is gone," Tommy interjected. "We should be thankful for that."

"So what now…I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet," Conner surmised.

"No," Tommy said.

"Tommy, there's something you should know; that all of you should know," Anton said. "It's about when I was Mesogog."

"When I was Mesogog, I attempted for a long time to get the coordinates to your lab, but was never able to," Anton said. "About two months ago, shortly after you returned to consciousness, I received a coded message. In it was the coordinates to your lab, as well as the password to get in."

Every one of the team members gasped, but Tommy most of all. Was there something else afoot here?

"I swear on every one of my grandmother's kittens that I am telling you the truth," Anton said, "because I managed to save the coded message in my home for if you should like to look at it later. I swear I had never been in here; as you all know, the lab is password protected."

"That's because the only ones who would know what my password is to this lab have some sort of connection to my Ranger past," Tommy said softly.

"What do you mean, your Ranger past?" Anton said. "I know you were a Ranger in the 90s, but Tommy, come on. Those bad guys are all gone now, to my knowledge."

"Maybe not," Tommy responded cryptically. "There's a lot you don't know, Anton."

Anton formed a confused look, made even more confusing when the four teenagers and Hayley nodded. They now suspected that the invasion of the lab, at its root, was something deeper.

**5:30 p.m.**

"And just like that, life goes back to normal," Conner McKnight quipped. Everyone was tired, but relieved that the Mesogog problem was finally over.

"Our life may be normal, but trust me, it will never be the same," Tommy said. He had no idea how correct that statement was about to be.

"Did that singer who is a friend of Dr. O's ever get back with you, Kira?" Ethan said after the four had walked a little ways.

"Tanya Park? Yeah, I'm going down to her recording studio in Los Angeles tomorrow for a tryout," Kira said. "She seems to be impressed with me. I've never met her, but I've always admired her work."

"She does a lot of different music genres and is very talented, I think you two will get along quite well," Tommy said.

"So Dr. O, now that Mesogog is destroyed, how are you going to get the lab rebuilt?" Conner said.

"And are we going to hear if you and Kimberly, I think that's her name, end up back together?" Ethan said.

As much as he didn't want to burden his students with that whole Kimberly thing (and he was sure they didn't want to be burdened with it either), they had been thrust into it and had responded like champions.

"Yes…yes you will," Tommy said. "You helped me fight for what I believe in so I think you deserve to know that much. Day No. 3000 is coming."

"When is that, anyways?" Conner said.

"One week from Sunday," Tommy said. "Only the biggest day of my life."

**Saturday, Apr. 24**

**11:30 a.m.**

**Reefside, CA**

Though the lab had been ransacked by Zeltrax 24 hours earlier, Dr. Oliver's house had not, so the afternoon destruction of Mesogog had allowed him to get a good night's sleep. The question now though was, how was he going to get the lab back in one piece before Sunday, May 2?

He had mulled over in his head the possibilities and ramifications of having to maybe cancel the whole thing…the last thing he wanted to do.

Billy had promised him help the night before though, and as Tommy saw the green-colored SUV of Zedd and Rita pull up along with Billy's Escalade (Tommy noticed the two had apparently picked up Anton as well), he knew that Billy hadn't been lying.

"Hey, guys," Tommy said. "Looks like you brought the whole crew with you."

"Always glad to help," Rita said. "Let's not waste any time; come and let's go see about that lab of yours."

A few minutes later they arrived in the lab, and it was pretty much how Tommy had described it to Billy; it was a total wreck.

"And Zeltrax, or Smitty did this?" Rita said.

"Yeah, we found it on the security tape," Hayley said. "I'm not exactly sure how this entity managed to get the coordinates to this place, much less get them to Anton. I thought we were pretty well protected."

"The sad thing is, with my work schedule, there's no way this thing can be rebuilt in eight days," Billy said.

"But Zedd and I can…in seconds," Rita said. "And we can do even more than that. Stand back."

With that, Rita and Zedd crossed their weapons and fired a multi-colored beam of energy at the floor. The second it struck the floor, the lab lit up with an intensely white light; so intense that Tommy had to cover his eyes. When the light finally cleared, Tommy couldn't believe his eyes.

There, before him, was the lab that seemingly couldn't be rebuilt and it had been done in seconds.

"Hayley, check everything, make sure it's working properly," Tommy said.

"Right on it," Hayley said. She then began moving around the lab quickly, making sure everything was in order.

"Good as new," she said after about 10 minutes or so.

"Man, how in the world did you guys do that?" Tommy said.

"Remember, Tommy, we're Ninjetti; with the Great Power, anything is possible," Zedd said.

"The best part about that is, what we did is we added a spell that creates a shield around this place so that this lab never gets invaded again," Rita said. "Anyone who comes within 20 feet of this building that has any sort of evil intentions…let's just say they won't like the result. By the way, here are your papers back."

"Thanks for taking care of them, guys," Tommy said. "I'll take it from here."

**3:00 p.m.**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"OK, Miss Ford," the person at the front desk of Tanya's medium-sized recording studio said. "Mrs. Park will see you now."

As the receptionist led Kira down the hall, Kira felt a nervous excitement. She'd attracted some attention at her local outings in Reefside before, but never to the extent of having someone like Tanya Park being interested in her. It's not that she wasn't a fan of Tanya; she'd heard plenty of Mrs. Park's music over the years and enjoyed it. She knew however that this might be her best chance to land something big.

"Good luck," the woman said as she headed back towards the front desk. At that very moment, the door opened a young woman who couldn't have been more than 25 stepped out of the room; Kira instantly knew who it was.

"You must be Kira Ford," Tanya said. Now that Kira was face to face with Tanya she got a look at her for the first time; she wore a pale yellow top and black pants. Tanya looked very athletic and Kira surmised to herself that she may have competed in sports in an earlier life.

"I am she," Kira said. "I've been a fan of your work for a while, Mrs. Park; it's very nice to meet you."

"Please, just call me Tanya, dear," Tanya said. "After all you are a member of the Ranger fraternity now, and a yellow at that, so you're a friend to me; congrats on beating Mesogog, by the way."

"Oh, God, he was so totally ugly," Kira said. "Mesogog was Tommy's mentor, Anton Mercer, for a while but Anton is back to normal now. Everything will hopefully settle down now."

"Except for Tommy, of course, you know what he's got coming up. I'm gonna be there next Sunday," Tanya said. "Now that we have the formalities out of the way, what do you like musically, Kira?"

"I like guitar, but I can do different things if need be," Kira said.

"As it turns out, we're kind of in need of some guitar," Tanya said. "One of my most talented guitarists left me not long ago and I'm still searching for a replacement. Come on in and let's see what you can do."

**2 hours later…**

"Honey, that was awesome," Tanya said, "and I'm not saying that because you're a member of our fraternity now. That was as good as my last guitarist, if not better."

"I appreciate the opportunity, Tanya," Kira said. "Should I be keeping my phone with me in the near future?"

"I would say there's a pretty decent chance you'll be answering a call from me, yeah," Tanya said. "We still have two more rounds to go, but chances are you will make the next round. I can't guarantee anything but the chances are good."

"Thank you Tanya, it was good to meet you," Kira said.

**Sunday, May 2, 2004**

**Phaedos**

"Do you feel it Dulcea? Can you feel it?" a blue and gold clad warrior said as he stood looking at the monolith that held the Great Power. "Do you feel that the spirits are restless?"

"I do, indeed, Ninjor," the other party said. "The Falcon has found out the truth and on Day No. 3000 has called them all together. He has done everything necessary to bring back what once was."

"The question is though, will it be enough? And even if it is enough, will they find out about the further danger that lurks and will they find out in time?" Ninjor posed as tension hung in the air; both he and Dulcea could feel it, taste it, smell it and touch it.

**2:30 p.m.**

**Reefside, CA**

From his newly rebuilt lab, Tommy could hear the voices from upstairs filter downward, and though he couldn't guess, he had surmised that every single one of the Rangers he had called was here; it seemed that the simple advice that he had sent in the directions to his house had worked. He'd basically told his friends, turn on Valencia Drive, look for the huge San Antonio Spurs flag on top of my house and you've found your destination.

Now, he heard the voices chattering upstairs. It was showtime, he told himself, as he pushed a button next to his desk. On certain occasions, he would use this to open the door downstairs to the lab and this was one of them.

"Guess that means we go in," a voice said from above. "I guess we're going to know why Mr. Technicolor called us here."

As they descended the stairs, Tommy took a head count of every single person that stepped into the lab as he grabbed the paperwork necessary.

The first to descend the stairs was a male with long, blond hair; by his side was an athletic female blonde. Behind them came another male with shorter blond hair, and a female with longer blonde hair; Tommy surmised they were Zhane and Karone, neither of whom he had met before.

Following them came a young man with longer black hair; Tommy immediately remembered him as Carlos, Adam's successor to the Green Powers. After him came his successor, TJ and his wife Cassie, Katherine's successor.

And behind them came young Justin, but Tommy would have had to clear his eyes maybe a little better to recognize him. He was no longer the skinny 12 year old kid who had to really dig deep to win a fight. He was now 18 and obviously had enhanced his training because he was in prime shape.

**'I don't think anyone's gonna want to mess with him now,'** Tommy silently thought.

Next, Tommy saw Katherine come down the stairs with Tanya, and behind them came Jason and Trini, inseparable as usual. And then came Zack Taylor, flamboyant as ever, Tommy thought.

And then, Tommy's eyes widened at the last five that entered his lair, and for the first time since he started his quest, Tommy's insides tightened up a little.

First came Rocky and Aisha, hand in hand, and Tommy smiled at the rings on their fingers; obviously, they were getting married soon. Behind them was Adam, the three of them having been childhood friends.

Then came Billy, as professional as ever, in a blue and white checkered, long-sleeved collared shirt.

And behind them, last to enter the lair, came the one woman who after all these years still made Tommy's heart skip a beat. It was the one person who needed to be here more than any other; Kimberly Ann Hart.

It was at that point that Tommy gulped and said to himself, **'this truly could end up being the best, or the worst, day ever.'**

"It looks like we're all here," Tommy said as he looked at the papers in his hand, then his friends. "I thank you all very much for coming, and before any of you say this better be good; believe me, this is. It is THAT important. Some of you know of the significance of what I'm about to show you, and others won't. But believe me when I say this has every reason to do with why we are here today."

"On February 14, 1996, 3,000 days ago, I received this, at the Youth Center. It was the worst day of my life; those who are there will remember it well. Because it's been 3,000 days is why we're here today," he said as he took the letter he received and handed it to Adam. "Adam, since you showed me this on that day, you're the one that gets to pass it around. Some of you have seen it; others will be seeing this for the first time."

As "The Letter" as it was known, was passed around, several incriminating eyes fell on Kimberly, who began to shrink back a bit.

"Easy, guys, there's more to this," Tommy said as he began to reveal the surprise unknown to all but a few. "Now that you all have digested that, read this. Kimberly received this a few days later."

Tommy handed it to Jason, who began passing it around. As it was passed around, several looks began to form; looks of confusion, utter disbelief and shock were some of the looks on the faces of Tommy's friends.

Tommy waited several minutes for that to sink in before he took the floor again.

"OK, so now we are at the core of what's gone on in the last eight years, what's driven us apart and created a wedge within our team," Tommy said. "Before I show you that both Kimberly and I are innocent, I want to point something out to all of you. Shortly after I passed on my Turbo powers, Dimitria called me into the Power Chamber for a little chat."

"Until that point, I had no idea that Kimberly had received a letter in my name; none at all," Tommy said. "I aspired to be a race car driver until that very day, but after that I hung up my racing gear for good. I vowed I was going to do everything possible to find out the truth and what happened…to us."

"So, what's the truth, Mr. Rainbow?" Rocky said.

"Easy, Rocky, I'm not finished," Tommy said. "In the last seven years, I've been called on the mission to the moon, I've had islands blow up with me on them, been nearly eaten by a great white, had to deal with my friend Anton being transformed into an ugly dinosaur, almost lost my life in the dream world and had my lab destroyed."

"All to find out this," Tommy said as he handed out the evidence that wiped Kimberly and him clean of any wrongdoing. One by one, every single member of the team simply nodded glumly as they looked at the evidence, until finally it came to Kimberly, who read the evidence with tears in her eyes. All the things she'd had to go through were coming back to her in record time; the breakup with Tommy, the seeming betrayal by her family, but worst of all, by her stepmother and having to live away from the people she had been closest with for so long.

"As much as I want to be mad at all of you or myself for us not being as close as we were, I'm not," Tommy said. "Yes it does hurt knowing that some alien psycho wants us apart so evil can finally win. But there's not anything I can do about it. What's done is done. Do I want Kimberly back some day, yes I do. But I know that what happened may have driven such a wedge through us that we may never get it back."

"The important thing is that you guys know the truth," Tommy concluded.

"I'll be honest, I had my suspicions that something was amiss," Jason said, "but I honestly never dreamed that it was yet another alien who wants to wipe us all out."

"We all have some soul searching to do," Adam said. "I read that thing in the Youth Center when it came. I believed it, every word. I am ashamed to say it too."

"No one would have blamed you for it," Tanya said as she comforted her husband.

"You said you've been trying to find the truth for the last seven years," Rocky said. "My question is when did you all of a sudden become such a technical genius?"

"Actually, I'm not. My friend Hayley, who's at work, is the one who helped put this together, as well as the morphers for the most recent group of Rangers," Tommy said. "Technical stuff is something I'm better at but it isn't my strong suit needless to say."

"My question is, who would do this to us that may still be alive?" Billy said. "Rita and Zedd are still alive but they're good. Divatox and Scorpina got purified too. That doesn't leave too many other options."

"Just because Dark Specter and his band of clowns got destroyed doesn't mean that all the evil is gone," Andros said. "There are many more evils still out there who have connections, albeit distant connections, to the first few teams of Rangers."

"Are you telling me there's still some alien psycho out there who may have written these that may still be alive?" Kimberly said in shock, tears still rolling down her face.

"To be perfectly blunt, Kimberly, yes," Tommy said. "Where there's good, there always has to be evil to counteract that. It's the natural balance."

"Correct, and like Andros said, having been through many space travels there are many more evil beings who have connections to all of us that would love to conquer this world," Ashley said, "and make a name for themselves."

"Ashley's right," Karone said. "You only know of the Alliance members you faced, but there are many more evil beings out there who distanced themselves from the Alliance a long time ago and run their own show."

"Just…keep yourselves in shape," Tommy said, "because you never know when you'll be called on again. This meeting is officially adjourned."

As the other Rangers filed upstairs, sadness lining all of their faces, Jason and Kimberly decided to stay behind for a moment.

"Kimberly I know has her own things to say to you, but you'll hear from her after me," Jason said. "Tommy, I'm damn proud of you for not losing your head at any time over the last eight years or so. So many times, it would have been so easy for you to just quit. A normal man would never be the same after what he went through, but you went the extra mile when I wasn't even sure you could."

"You did everything possible to find out what dragged us apart in the first place and never gave up. No matter what happens, you should be proud of yourself," Jason said as he hugged his brother in everything but blood, then went upstairs to leave with Trini.

Tommy then gulped. For the first time since hours after Murianthias, he and Kimberly were face to face in a room together…alone.

"Two letters, a fire pit, the sacrifice of someone we cherished, the division of me and my mother, a retired racing career, Forever Red, a blown up island, having to fight three different versions of yourself, and a lab destroyed," Kimberly said. "WHY…WHY IS IT ALWAYS US?"

With that, she threw her arms around Tommy, who surprisingly never let her go.

"Because they know well that with us together, we can't lose," Tommy whispered. "I know it's hard to stomach, but we put that target on us when we began kicking Rita and Zedd's asses. Those guys are with us now, but we probably made more enemies than we even realize."

"I know but I just wanted it to be over!" Kimberly sobbed. "I want to have my own life, I don't want psycho alien creeps stalking us all the time!"

"You need to remember what Ninjor said to us, Kim," Tommy said. "The fight against evil never ends. Where there's good, there always must be evil. Whether I like it or not, that's what we do."

"I can't believe you're so calm about this," Kim said. "I'm relieved to know that we wouldn't do that to each other, but in many ways I'm devastated. Eight long years…because of that?"

"Believe me, it tears me apart from the inside out too," Tommy said. "The difference between me and the me of 10 years ago is that now I understand that I can't do anything about it. All we can do is live our lives the way we can and try to deal with anything else that comes our way."

"I'm so proud of you, Tommy," Kimberly said. "I don't know if it will ever be…us…again, but I know this; I won't toss you out like a pile of trash like I did after Murianthias seven years ago. You did what I didn't think you could ever do."

"Believe me, I had a lot of help, and I'm lucky to be standing here today," Tommy said. "You should probably go home and get some sleep."

Kimberly nodded and sadly trudged up the stairs. With that, Tommy closed the door to his lab and breathed a sigh of relief.

His biggest weight was finally lifted.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	10. 10: The Ninjetti Rise Again

A/N: Chapter 10. Surprises are in store.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 10 – The Ninjetti Rise Again

**Sunday, May 2, 2004**

**4:30 p.m.**

**Angel Grove, CA**

Kimberly Ann Hart hadn't been gone for very long, but nonetheless she felt drained as she exited her custom-made Cadillac convertible (which was about 85 percent pink, 15 percent LSU purple and gold).

She had been relieved that Tommy hadn't been the one to break up with her…and by that same token, she hadn't been the one to break up with him. But that was where the relief ended. Other than that, all the old wounds had been opened; for everything she had accomplished since she left the Command Center for the last time in 1995, she carried a ton of baggage as well.

She admitted that although she didn't blame Adam and the others for believing what she'd wrote, it still stung her a little bit to see those incriminating looks that she'd seen in Tommy's house about two hours earlier. Had her friendships really devolved into this?

And then there was her mother. Oh, her selfish, obnoxious mother Caroline Dumas; Kimberly would be hearing an earful when word got out about what had happened, and she knew that it would. After all, four of Caroline's best friends from Angel Grove were Jason's and Trini's parents, who knew just about everything.

It had been good to see everyone again, and she'd really respected what every one of those people had done for the legacy. But she just couldn't go back there as long as her mother ran things; no, that wasn't going to happen.

As she trudged into the house and was about to go give her dog Firebird a treat, a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Hello, Kimberly."

Kimberly looked left, then right, then behind her, until she found the source of the voice. Kimberly turned and gulped inside as she saw Ms. K herself sitting on her couch; she remembered what had happened the last time Ms. K was there.

Kimberly broke down and cried, the weight of the last eight years crashing down on her.

"Eight years, eight long years," Ms. K murmured as he held Kimberly tight. "Why must the forces that be do this to you?"

"I've asked myself the same damn question," Kimberly said softly as she sniffled, the tears rolling down her cheeks like rain. "Why do they still hate us and why does my mother hate Tommy and the rest of my friends so much?"

"Maybe that's a question that can be answered at a later time," Ms. K said. "For now, I'm here to talk about the plan of action against Caroline herself. I've thought about possibly going and visiting her and maybe even trashing the place myself, but decided I didn't want to do that."

"That's why I brought along a guest," Ms. K said. "Please come on out."

From the shadows came a well-built, dark-haired man; he obviously wasn't Tommy, but he clearly had some of Tommy's features.

"You must be Kimberly," the man said. "You're probably the unluckiest woman in the world for eight years running, despite competing in the Olympics."

Kimberly laughed slightly; she knew he was pretty much on the money.

"You…look like Tommy for some reason," Kimberly said. "I know you're not him but…"

"That's because I'm his brother, his biological brother. Believe it or not there are a lot of things Tommy didn't tell you, things he didn't even know when you two were dating," the man said. "My name is David Trueheart; I'm Native American, just as Tommy is."

"I also came to know the identities of the Rangers themselves, including my brother's, shortly after your relationship with him ended. I met him on a personal quest, and that's how he came to know how he and I were related," David said. "The Machine Empire tried to mix me up in Tommy's business, unfortunately; not his fault nor was it mine."

"Sadly that's often how it happens," Kimberly said. "They'll do anything to win, that's the way they are. So why are you here; besides being Tommy's brother, how can you help me out?"

"What it comes down to is this, Kimberly. Ms. K is right not to go trashing Caroline's property; that would be very bad news and exactly what she would want. She could frame you for that," David said. "However, the point remains that your mother is blackmailing you for everything you are worth. She's pinning you into a corner because she's your mother and you look to her for guidance. Tommy was fortunate to be adopted by a loving San Antonio family when he moved off the reservation."

Kimberly smiled at that; Tommy's San Antonio family had indeed been wonderful to her, before it had all ended.

"So, where do you come into this? What can you do, because as you said Ms. K can't really do anything physically," Kimberly said.

"Let me put it this way, in the past several years I moved off the reservation and got my law degree from USC. I am consistently known as one of the top lawyers in California. Basically, in addition to hopefully being your brother-in-law someday, I want to be your lawyer, Kimberly," David said firmly. "As Tommy's brother, it would be my great pleasure to expose Caroline for everything she is worth and make sure she never wraps herself up in your business again. If you get back with Tommy and Caroline tries to blackmail you, you have every right to sue her ass."

"In addition, I cannot be relied upon all the time, Kimberly. I have to go in and out of the spirit world; I cannot spend all my time here. There needs to be some reliable people backing you up," Ms. K said.

"Here's the bottom line, Kimberly; you need to worry about getting Tommy back," David said. "Let me handle your mother if it comes to that. If it comes to that, I will make her wish she was never born."

"I'm still concerned; her lawyers are very crafty and she and they will throw everything in the book at you, David," Kimberly said. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Believe me when I say this, I've had dealings with her lawyers over other matters. They fear me," David said with a smirk; Kimberly was taken aback by his confidence, it was clear he was not intimidated.

"You're a lot like Tommy, come to think of it," Kimberly said. "Fear is not a part of your vocabulary."

"Ha, I've stared down the Machine Empire before. Compared to them, Caroline is nothing," David said. "I don't fear any villains, and I don't fear a snobbish woman with a bunch of overrated lawyers either."

"Well I like your confidence, plus as it turns out my current lawyer is moving to a different line of work in a few weeks," Kimberly said. "We have a deal."

"You won't regret this," David said. "Here is my business card. Rest assured that I will do all I can to protect you in your quest to reclaim my brother."

Kimberly smiled and said, "Someday I'm going to go back to Tommy's place; I'm not going to let on when it is, but he best be prepared to answer the door when I do come back."

**June 21, 2004**

**6:35 p.m.**

**Reefside, CA**

At long last, a long, heart-aching, action packed school year was over. It was the beginning of the first summer that he would have off since coming to Reefside High School. He'd also attended the graduation ceremonies the past weekend, and had personally seen his four students – and Rangers – get their deserved diplomas.

For the first time in a while, he could settle in on a Monday night and just do whatever he felt like doing. He had learned to cook better but he didn't feel like doing it tonight; this was his first night off in a while and he planned on going out to dinner.

Unfortunately for his plans…but fortunately for him, on this first full day of summer 2004, fate had other plans in store for him. He had no idea that his world, as he knew it, was about to get turned upside down.

Because at that very moment, as he came out of his room and headed towards the door to head out to dinner, someone began banging on the door.

"Tommy, open the door now!" a female voice shouted. Tommy was taken aback for a moment; he knew who the voice belonged to. There was only one female whose voice he knew by heart (or Hart, if one gets the drift), and she was banging on the door right now.

"Hang on, I'm coming," Tommy called. Indeed, when he opened the door, much to his surprise, Kimberly was staring back at him. Tommy was stumped at first but then recovered enough to let her in.

"You look surprised to see me again," Kimberly said.

"Personally, after the meeting, I fully expected you to never come back," Tommy said. "I thought that May 2 was the last time we'd be in the same room together for a long time. Not that I'm not glad to see you in my home again, I'm just surprised."

Tommy then looked in those doe-brown eyes, and was taken back a bit. A fire burned bright in Kimberly's eyes that Tommy hadn't seen in a long time. Something funny was going on here, he thought.

"Well, I have something to say to you; I need you and I need you now," Kimberly said. "Can we go someplace private and talk?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Tommy said. "I was getting ready to go out to dinner, and I have Hayley on her way to oversee the lab, but we can go to my lab and talk if you want."

"Well, we can maybe still go out to dinner after this is all over, if you want," Kimberly said as she followed Tommy downstairs into his lab; she smiled. This had been part of his plan to find out the truth; it looked really nice. Not as nice as the old Command Center or Power Chamber, but a very nice place nonetheless.

"Before you talk, please let me finish. When I left this building on May 2, I was completely and totally devastated," Kimberly said. "All the emotions that I've been feeling for the last eight years came to the forefront; I was a total wreck after that meeting. Ever since, I've had some come-to-Jesus conversations with myself, or come to Zordon conversations as we might say."

"Tommy, no matter how hard I try, I still worship the ground you walk on. I've tried to date other guys but they are nowhere near your level. I remembered every moment we had, every kiss we shared, every date we went on," Kimberly said. "If it's possible, I worship the ground you walk on even more now because you had the guts to go find the truth about us. I love all of us, but no one else did that but you."

"My head has been spinning for nearly two months now dreaming of you every waking moment of the day, and you showing up for the opening of the Crane Gymnastic Academy here in town last week only amplified those emotions," Kimberly said. "I was so touched that you showed up for something that means a lot to me; my business and the expansion of it."

"There are a few major reasons I didn't come back here though until now; the first was that I heard you were close friends with the owner of the Cyberspace, Hayley what's her name, and another one was just the fear of the unknown, not wanting to be left at the altar again like what's happened before," Kimberly said. "Honestly though, I don't care about all that anymore. I can't run scared anymore. I have to face that fear and prove I can beat it."

With that, much like what happened on May 2, tears began rolling off Kimberly's face and onto Tommy's polo.

"I've even kept the stuffed white tiger you bought for me when we were in high school," Kimberly said, pulling out something that was just what she said; a tiny little stuffed white tiger that she held onto closely. "I've held onto this through the Olympics, through my time at LSU and throughout my adult life. My sorority sisters always tried to get me to date other guys, but I always told them no."

"Tommy, I need you more than ever in my life right now," Kimberly finished. "Today is Day No. 3050 since that…and I don't want to talk about 3051."

By this point, Kimberly couldn't control her emotions and totally broke down, falling into Tommy's arms.

"Kimberly, there are a few things you need to know," Tommy said, barely able to control his emotions himself. "About Hayley, I've never dated her and I never will; she knows that. I wouldn't be where I am without her, but she is a friend and nothing more. I've known her since graduate school."

"Secondly, you know I completely understand what you've gone through. It is my opinion that we were separated not just by an alien psycho, but via threats from someone that you more than anyone should be able to trust, but sadly can't. That's the biggest reason you fear rejection so much."

"Well, as long as you are in my arms, nothing will ever be able to harm you," Tommy said. "It's OK, Kim, I'm right here. And there will be no Day 3051."

With that, Tommy cupped her face with both his hands and put his lips to hers. The second Tommy's lips touched Kimberly's, the sky outside suddenly darkened and huge bolts of thunder and pink and white lightning raced across the California sky. Also, the Earth began to shake.

They both wanted to pull out of it, knowing what was going on, but it was like some sort of magnetic force kept their lips locked. Amazingly, though, even as the Earth shook, nothing was being damaged inside Tommy's lab or his house; a normal Earthquake would probably have the roof caving in on Tommy and Kimberly about now.

Suddenly, two twin bolts of lightning struck Tommy and Kimberly around the belt area; normal lightning strikes would have killed other humans, but Tommy and Kimberly came out of it unharmed. Not only that, Tommy could feel a warm power coursing through his veins that he hadn't felt in years.

**'What was once separated is now whole again. Congratulations and good luck,' **a haunting female voice boomed. Tommy and Kimberly gasped as they felt the Falcon and Crane roar to life, as if set free from a long bondage.

"Dulcea," Kimberly whispered.

"The spirit animals," Tommy said.

"It's…our Ninjetti uniforms," Tommy continued. He was right; that bolt of lightning had not only restored their connection to the Great Power, but they both were in their Ninjetti uniforms.

"We did it, Tommy. Against all the odds in the world, we're back," Kimberly said.

"Yeah but come to think of it, Caroline's going to be pissed," Tommy said, suddenly looking a bit concerned.

"She's not a problem anymore. She held that sword over my head for many years and she was part of the reason I didn't come back here but I'm not concerned anymore. If she comes for me I will sue her for blackmail and my lawyer will destroy her in court. I warned her if she comes near me or you that I will sue her and that she cannot win," Kimberly said confidently.

"Wow, that's pretty confident considering how full of herself Caroline is and how many lawyers she has. Who's your lawyer?" Tommy said, almost oblivious to the raging thunder and lightning outside.

"I think you know him," Kimberly said as she handed Tommy a business card. Tommy's eyes widened.

"My brother David is a lawyer?" Tommy said. "I haven't seen him in years."

"Not only is he a lawyer, he's not scared of Mommy dearest in the least," Kimberly said. "He claims he's had dealings with her lawyers in the past."

"Damn, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, even my brother. But David's a man of his word, so I have no doubt he can take her apart in court if he says so," Tommy said as he locked lips with Kimberly again. The second that happened, not only did the thunder and lightning intensify again, an intensely bright light lit up the room; so bright that Tommy and Kimberly had to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, the thunder and lightning ceased and Tommy and Kimberly parted to shockingly see bodies strewn all over the floor.

"Um, Dr. O," Tommy turned, in surprise, to see Conner McKnight and the rest of his Dino Thunder Rangers lying on the floor, trembling somewhat. "What's…going…on…"

Conner stopped short as he saw his mentor still in Kimberly's arms, as if they refused to break apart. Conner, for the moment, decided to leave it be and went back to talking about something with Kira.

"Oh my God, what did I just do," Tommy said. "Did I just pull you guys away from your graduation vacation? Guys, I am so sorry…"

"Yeah, we've been in Cabo San Lucas since yesterday and Conner and I were about to go out to the water and then all hell broke loose. The Earth started to shake and the next thing I know, I'm on a roller coaster ride and I end up here," Kira griped. It was true; Kira was still in her bikini.

"You interrupted our evenings as well, Mr. Technicolor. I'd say it was well worth it though," another voice said.

Tommy then turned to his right, even more shockingly, to see Jason, who had made that statement, and every one of his former teammates, who were somewhat surprised, but happy nonetheless. In particular, there was something that caught his eye.

His other four teammates that he had gone to Phaedos with him had also had their connections to the Great Power restored and all four of them were in uniform.

"I guess we got our answer to the question of whether we'd know if you and Ms. Hart got back together, Dr. O. Now is there a way for us to enjoy our vacation?" Conner asked which earned him three smacks in the back of the head and laughter from the older Rangers.

It also earned him a scowl from Rocky because Conner was still killing his Angel Grove Heat team on the soccer field, yet somehow managed to have a good time while making a former Ranger look like a terrible soccer coach. Conner just grinned as if to say, "scoreboard."

"In all seriousness, he's right," Kira said. "I look horrible in a bikini, though I had no idea this would happen."

Tommy sighed, looked at his four charges and said, "I guess I do need to let them go. After all, they just graduated 48 hours ago. I apologize and somehow I'll find a way to get you back to Cabo. By the way, what happened to you was called teleportation. Apologies, it's a bitch the first time you go through it."

"I am afraid the continuation of their vacation will have to wait for just a moment," a familiar voice boomed. That voice made every one of Tommy's former teammates' hairs stand on end. They knew that voice, but there was no way he could be alive.

Every single person in the room turned left, behind the Dino Thunder Rangers, to see a small, stout man clothed in all white, complete with a staff/wand in his right hand. The younger Rangers were confused, but the older Rangers knew who it was immediately, though they'd never seen him up close outside his warp. Tommy's next words would be forever remembered in Ranger lore.

"Oh my God, it's Zordon. And he's alive."

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	11. 11: Old Meets New

A/N: Chapter 11. Zordon's out of his warp, and he and Zordon's Rangers meet the new members of the legacy.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 11 – Old Meets New

**Monday, June 21, 2004**

**7:10 p.m.**

**Reefside, CA**

As one, every single Ranger, old and new, stared in shock at what they were seeing.

For the older Rangers who remembered November the 10th of 1998, a wave of shock rippled through them all.

The Dino Thunder Rangers were equally as stunned; 10 minutes ago they were standing on the shores of Cabo San Lucas, just beginning their graduation vacation. Just that quickly, they were standing in front of a living legend; their mentor's mentor, the man who had started it all and every single one of his original Rangers.

And to top it all off, they'd gotten their answer on whether their mentor Tommy would get back with his first and only true love.

"I've got to be seeing things," Kimberly muttered in shock. "All I wanted to do was come back here and end the curse once and for all. What the hell did we just do, Tommy?"

"In essence, we just brought the band back together, although I'm not sure I even expected it," Tommy replied.

At that very moment, Zordon interrupted Tommy and said, "I sense that Hayley is in the building. Bring her in here, Tommy. She needs to hear this too."

Tommy nodded, still numb from what had just happened, but he recovered enough to climb the stairs and shout, "Hayley, in here, now! There's something you need to hear."

"All right, I'm coming," Hayley's voice could clearly be heard and moments later, everyone could hear her descending the stairs.

When she hit the lab, everyone saw Hayley's face turn into a frown of confusion upon seeing Zordon's Original 12 and Zordon himself plus the Dino Thunder Rangers, but Tommy immediately took charge.

"Hayley, that's…him, in the flesh. That's my mentor, Zordon, although I'm not sure how he's alive much less outside his warp," Tommy said. "He requested you be here because I think he's got something to say."

"Um, OK," Hayley said as she found a seat.

"Indeed I do, Rangers," Zordon said. "I will explain the long version in a moment, but the cliff's notes version is that the restoration of the Falcon and Crane from their curse restored the Rangers' links to the Great Power as well as my link to this world."

"The destruction of Master Vile and the purification of Rita in 1998 also has enabled me to be outside my warp as I once was, though I can still go in if I need," Zordon said.

"Zordon, what the hell do we have to do with all this?" Kimberly said.

"Yeah, all I really wanted was to find the truth someday," Tommy said, "and I knew that if I did that, I could at least rest easy and go on with my life."

"I feel the same way," Kimberly said. "All I really wanted to know was what happened…to us. If I had known the truth back in 1997, I for sure would not have pushed Tommy away after Maligore."

"Sometimes the best things in life happen to those who deserve it, and come when they least expect it," Zordon said.

"Before I begin the long version of my explanation, I would like to briefly acknowledge what the four newest members of the legacy and Hayley did. Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, and Hayley Ziktor; without their accomplishments, none of us would be here today," Zordon continued.

"Um, thank you sir," Conner said; for once, he could think of nothing else to say. "We just…did what we had to do."

Zordon laughed slightly and said, "I'm not sure I've ever been called sir before since getting here, but the real thanks goes to you. Without the destruction of Mesogog none of us would be here."

"He's right, you know. By the way, I'm Jason, the original red," Jason said from behind them, as each of the four newest members of the legacy turned their attention to Jason. "We faced some real tough opponents in our day, and Mesogog was as big and bad as any one of them yet you four conquered him."

"If I may, one last order of business before I address Tommy and Kimberly," Zordon said as he extended his hands and another bright light lit up the room.

"Now this place has the two things that the Command Center always had; first, we now have teleportation capabilities," Zordon said as the light died out. "Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent, I must inform you that teleportation is not to be used and abused. I will teleport you back to Cabo when this is over, but in general this technology is only to be used in emergency situations."

"Understood," Trent said, with the others nodding in agreement.

"In addition, take a look at the center of the room, everyone," Zordon said. The younger Rangers were confused, but the older Rangers almost instinctively knew what was there.

"A new Viewing Globe," Tommy said, turning to his Dino Thunder Rangers. "Guys, when we were growing up, that's what Zordon would use to inform us of new attacks."

"Now, it's time to address you two," Zordon said as he turned to look at Tommy and Kimberly. "Dino Thunder Rangers and Hayley, please pay attention as you need to hear this too. Everyone in this room needs to understand the nature of how important this relationship is to this entire universe, and needs to understand that we are up against a force possibly as great as Mesogog, Zedd and Rita were."

"You're telling me our days of Rangering up aren't over, Zordon?" Aisha said.

"Indeed, my fierce bear; far from it, in fact," Zordon said. "As I begin the long version of this story, I have one regret that I have carried with me since 1995. Even after Andros sacrificed me and sent me to the spirit realm, I regretted one decision I made approximately eight to nine years ago, one that had consequences for all of us for nearly a decade."

"My regret, my dear friends, is that I let Kimberly go chase her dream," Zordon said; it was a statement which emitted gasps from all of the older Rangers. "As the older Rangers remember, we all encouraged her to go chase her dream at some point. I made a mistake that affected all of us and caused both Tommy and Kimberly a lot of heartache for the next 10 years. If I had the decision to make all over again, I would have asked Kimberly to stay."

"Zordon, no, I disagree," Kimberly said. "You did make the right decision. It caused 10 years of heartache between us but it's made us better people. I got to compete against the best in the world in my sport, learned to live without Tommy and the spandex, and I have a very successful life that I've built."

"I'm better because of it too, Zordon. When she left, I didn't think I could live without her. Now that we're back together, it would be very tough to be without her again, but I had to learn a lot of things about life in my quest to get her back," Tommy said. "In addition, I've learned to handle things that I can't control better."

"And I will address what you had to go through in your quest in a while," Zordon said. "I don't doubt that it's made you both better. However, I underestimated just how centered the Great Power was around the Falcon and the Crane and those who held its true powers."

"I underestimated this because no one had ever claimed the Falcon powers before. There have been previous White Rangers but my younger sister Selena, who became Scorpina was the original holder of the White Ninjetti powers; her animal was the Tiger," Zordon said. "Hers were Ninjetti and she is the only White Ranger aside from Tommy to hold the Great Power, so Tommy's White Tiger powers weren't nearly as strong as hers. Rita was the original Pink Crane, but she and Selena were only friends."

"When Tommy obtained the Falcon powers, I knew there was something quite different about those powers, but I underestimated just how much. Quite frankly, there has never been anything like the relationship you two held as Rangers. The team was never the same after you two were broken up," Zordon said, next turning to Katherine. "You held the powers of the Crane for a brief time, but I think you know and have always known those are not your true powers. Only Kimberly possesses that spirit animal and always will. The departure of Kimberly and the end of their relationship even had its effects on me; from that point on I knew my end was near."

Katherine readily nodded; she had guessed as much. Though she'd tried to date Tommy for a brief time, she did it with the knowledge she would never have his heart.

"In addition to underestimating how powerful you two were together, I had no idea that Master Vile was coming to join in the fight against Earth," Zordon said regrettably. "If I had known that, I would have asked Kimberly to stay. I'm even convinced that allowing Kimberly to leave possibly gave Master Vile the opening to use the Orb of Doom, which essentially resulted in the end of that era."

"Are you saying…we could have prevented the Orb of Doom episode altogether if Kimberly had stayed?" Adam said.

"I don't know for sure but it's a theory that I have," Zordon said. "In other universes, the Orb of Doom never happens. Most of those universes include Kimberly never going to Florida to compete, and staying on the team to fight Master Vile."

"And maybe most importantly, allowing Kimberly to chase her dream not only gave humans the chance to break up this relationship, but aliens abroad," Zordon said. "And as it turned out, that's exactly what happened. Please observe the viewing globe. Tommy and Kimberly, please behold the individual 100 percent responsible for your breakup."

Everyone turned to the viewing screen and saw a petite, well-built alien whose hair was alive with snakes. Rocky whistled at how well toned her body was, only to get a sharp elbow from his girlfriend; she was complete with gold and silver earrings, a silver gown and high heels.

"There's another face not even a mother could love," Katherine quipped, to which Billy nodded.

"Behold, Adrianna Repulsa, Master Vile's wife," Zordon said. Instantly any joy that was remaining left the room.

"It's like Master Vile and his entire family have the market cornered on being ugly," Aisha added.

"You mean, that bitch didn't have the you know what to come fight us and decided to break Tommy and Kimberly up instead?" Jason said. "That's utterly pathetic."

"But it worked for eight years didn't it?" Zordon said. Sadly, everyone in the room all nodded. He was right, and they all knew it. "Adrianna, from what all my sources say, was exceptionally angry when Vile came back to M-51 after failing to conquer Earth. She wasn't angry at him; they actually loved each other very much. She was angry at us; they thought it would be an easy planet to conquer until we showed up."

"She wanted to come back with Master Vile to fight us, but by that time, the Machine Empire had taken over and she knew that she and Vile didn't stand a chance against them," Zordon said. "But you also have to remember this most of all; she doesn't play by the same rules Rita and Zedd did. Rita and Zedd were human and as odd as it sounds, they fought us fairly, at least as fairly as they could while still under service to evil."

"Obviously she's a lot different; Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire, even Divatox never went that low," Tanya said.

"Adrianna doesn't play by the same rules; she is an enigma, but she will do anything to win," Zordon said. "She couldn't come back and hope to defeat the Machines but according to my sources, she was still mad enough at us and knew how valuable Tommy and Kimberly's relationship was. The Dear John letters are right down her alley."

"Zordon, I have a question, if I may," Hayley said. "There are some among us who think Adrianna was behind Forever Red, and the explosion of the island which almost took Tommy's life. How true is this theory that some of us have?"

Zordon smiled slightly and looked at Hayley closely, then said, "Smart woman; with that kind of knowledge, I may not need to bring Alpha back."

"He's staring at you, Hayley," Conner quipped, which earned him the glare of death from both Tommy and Hayley.

"Ah, young kids; it seems all young Earthlings have hormones or whatever they're called that get out of control," Zordon said which caused everyone to burst out in laughter. "In response to your question, Hayley, you are 100 percent correct. I am almost certain that Adrianna was behind these events. In fact, I will go a step further and say that Adrianna, not Zeltrax was 100 percent behind the destruction of this base."

"So that's what Anton meant when he said he received a coded message while he was Mesogog," Tommy said. "I should have known it was something a little deeper than that."

"How dangerous is she in combat and what is her track record in conquering worlds?" Kat asked. "I don't recall ever seeing her when in Rita's services."

"She is very dangerous in combat, Katherine, and her track record is much like Master Vile's; when she sets her sights on a world, she general conquers it," Zordon said. "Her most dangerous asset is ironically enough her beauty, male Rangers, as she has the ability to use hypnotic spells to hijack your minds. Once she has a male under her control, it is very difficult to break."

"Do you think she will target the Earth?" Trent said. "With all of us in here, I would think that would be a very bad decision."

"It's hard to say; I wish I had a clear answer but as I said, she is an enigma and very hard to predict," Zordon said. "She does have Gasket, Archerina, Goldar and Rito in her services, so she conceivably could launch an attack against us and be dangerous. If I had my guesses though, I think she won't for now because she has something that all of us consider valuable. Please observe what I mean."

The globe then shifted to some dark, dank place; it looked like some sort of dungeon. As soon as the scene shifted, the Rangers could hear the shrill shriek of a woman and the groans of someone else.

"You won't get away with this, Gasket!" the woman shouted. Aisha's hairs immediately stood up on the back of her neck; she knew immediately who the voice belonged to. "Kimberly, Aisha and the rest of the Rangers will come for us and when they do you're gonna be sorry!"

"Yeah, just wait till they get here," a man's voice said. That sent every one of the older Rangers on edge; they too knew who that voice belonged to.

"That's where you're wrong, fools!" a female voice said as Adrianna Repulsa came into view. "As a matter of fact, I hope they come! All of you will be the bait that finally results in the end of your beloved friends!"

"Oh my God, they've got Shawna Hilton," Aisha said. Adam and Rocky shook their heads too.

"That's Ernie too," Jason and Tommy said.

"And Lt. Stone," Tanya said.

Billy then gasped as the picture panned over to reveal another woman.

"Oh my God, they've got Miss Appleby too," Billy said. "I've grown to know her professionally and hate to see anything happen to her."

Tommy's face then nearly lost all color when the picture continued to move to the right. Trent's face went pale too as the picture revealed who it was.

"Oh my God they've got Dad, too," he said.

"They've gone too far; they've messed with us one too many times. Let's go kick their ass," Rocky said as the picture faded out.

"No, Rocky, that's where you're wrong. That's not going to happen," Tommy said. "That's exactly what they want. They want us to rush in there and go get our friends and then something terribly wrong will happen."

"Tommy, that's Shawna in there. I can't watch this," Aisha said.

"I know who it is, remember I went to go save her that one other time," Tommy said. "But you're missing the point; us going up there to M-51 or wherever they're keeping these prisoners is exactly what they want."

"Tommy's right; I hate it too, but all they'll do is blackmail us when there," Kimberly said. "Try and get our powers for our friends and they'll never let our friends go."

"Right now, I'm pretty sure she's got the security air-tight," Tommy said. "Who knows what would be waiting for us there. We're going to try to out-think her as difficult as that may be. The worst part about this is all of those people now know who we are."

"That could be a problem, but I'm not as worried about that as I was 10 years ago," Zordon said. "The biggest reason I am not as worried about that is that if we get them back, I can go to each one of those people personally and have them understand who I am and that I made you guys keep your identities secret. In short, I had you all keep that secret mainly because I was in my warp and was limited."

"In addition, if I absolutely have to, I could always call ABC and go on 20/20 and talk about who we are myself, especially if Adrianna decides to launch an attack on the planet," Zordon said.

"I'm actually glad you had us keep that secret, Zordon. The last thing I want is for the federal government to come after us because of who we are," Jason said.

"Yeah, they'll find out about us eventually, but I'd rather it be on our terms," Kat said.

"And that's why I'll take care of that aspect if it comes to that; don't you all worry about that," Zordon said. "Have you thought about a plan of action against Adrianna, Tommy?"

"I have, and I actually think the best course of action is to do nothing for the moment," Tommy said. "I firmly believe she would want us to rush in there un-prepared where she could pick us off. I'd rather us be closer together and better prepared when we finally do come face-to-face with her."

"In addition, my four Rangers have a graduation vacation and I have a Crane I need to become close with again," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you can't be telling me that you don't want to save those guys," Kat said. "I'm kind of with Aisha here; some of those people were the closest to us."

"Affirmative, I hate seeing Miss Appleby go through that much torture," Billy said.

"Guys, you can't save everybody. We can't control that they're captured; Adrianna probably did that in response to me getting closer to getting Kimberly back," Tommy said. "The more important thing is the safety of the planet; if we go up there and get creamed, that leaves the planet open to being run over."

"Sadly, I agree with him," Kimberly said. "Besides, if they can't be saved, we can use that as a rallying cry of some sort. In the meantime, I want to become closer to Tommy and we all need to become closer to each other."

"You have made the prudent, and correct, decision," Zordon said. "The maturity of you both is very obvious. In addition to the reasons given by Tommy and Kimberly, we have a spy up there; this spy has been able to infiltrate her ranks. This spy has been feeding your friends food and drink from Adrianna's home base; thus, despite the torture, they are still in good shape."

"Man, I hate seeing Dad like that though, Zordon," Trent said.

"I assure you that we will get him back, in due time, Trent," Zordon said. "For now though, I think I agree that your vacation should continue. Remember, though, you all could be called on at any time. In addition, I have something you all might want."

The four Dino Thunder Rangers' eyes widened as Zordon went to a black box and opened it which revealed the five gems.

"Those are still just artifacts, aren't they?" Conner said.

"Not anymore they aren't Mr. McKnight. As of now, the Gems have been fully recharged and your Morphers restored," Zordon said.

"But who's going to be the Black Ranger if Tommy's wearing White?" Kira asked.

"I guess you'll have to wait until the end of your vacation to find out, huh?" Tommy said. "Zordon, send them back."

"At once, Tommy; may the power protect you, Dino Thunder Rangers," Zordon said as the four restored Rangers vanished in white, blue, red and yellow shades of light.

When they were gone, Zordon stepped forward and came directly face to face with his older Rangers for the first time in seven years. He looked around the room and took a glance of all his Rangers and saw a mix of emotions; some held relief yet concern over what was to come, some exhibited joy over seeing the Winged Lady and Lord of the Skies together once more, and Zordon could see others who expressed deep regret.

"I'm surprised that there isn't complete joy amongst all of you," Zordon said. "This is a reason to celebrate."

"Some of us like me are embarrassed, Zordon. I received that letter that Tommy got in the Youth Center and I read it, every word. I'm embarrassed to say that I believed every word of it too and that I honestly refused to talk to Kimberly after that, knowing how hurt Tommy was," Adam said. "My actions were reprehensible then, are reprehensible now and I take full responsibility for all of my actions. If I'm being real honest with myself, it almost made me want to turn in my morpher for good."

"I feel the same way," Billy said. "She was my childhood friend and Katherine and I rushed to Tommy's defense too. This was a big reason I left for Aquitar for a while; I couldn't make it work on Earth anymore. I feel like such a coward and we all got duped. If anyone should have known it was a hoax, it's me."

To their surprise, Kimberly walked up to both of them and gave them enormous hugs.

"I forgive you both, believe it or not, and somehow I think Tommy does too," Kimberly said as Tommy looked on, knowing this was a seminal moment in the maturity of this group. "No one could have seen that we would all be manipulated like this; no one. I can't blame you both because I was a coward myself; I pushed Tommy away after the Maligore fiasco too; told him never to talk to me again. There's no way I could blame either one of you for your actions."

"Besides, guys even if you would have stood by me, I wouldn't have been able to see you thanks to my selfish, obnoxious mother," Kimberly said. "Good thing that Tommy's brother will destroy her in court if it comes to that."

"David Trueheart's a lawyer now?" Adam said. "I actually find that sort of amusing; from the reservation to the court room."

"The man we really owe our thanks to is Mr. Technicolor right there," Jason said, earning him the glare of death. "We owe our thanks to him because he was the one out of all of us who had the guts to fight for what he truly believed in. I had my suspicions, but had no idea that evil could stoop this low either."

"Honestly, I couldn't blame any of you for thinking the way you did; no one could have seen that coming," Tommy said. "I wanted so badly to believe that Kim would never do that, and as it turned out I was right but I had to prove it."

"I had to survive Forever Red, a destroyed island, my lab being blown up and then I had to have the stones to go before all of you and wash Kim and I of any wrongdoing. Bottom line, evil's at fault and when we confront them we'll make them pay," Tommy said, then turning to Zordon. "I think they've been through enough for one night too. Can you teleport them back?"

"Yes, I think that will be a good thing. We will work on communicators for you all; in the meantime please keep checking your emails," Zordon said. "May the Power protect you."

As the Rangers teleported out, Tommy looked at his watch and said, "Oh shit, it's already 7:45 and I was going to go out to dinner."

"We can still go out, if you want," Kimberly said. "It's still early enough and I'm starving. I had to go two freaking hours on the freeways dealing with traffic and I could eat more than Rocky right now."

"Well, then, let's power down and let's head out for a good night," Tommy said, as they both powered down into their civilian clothes. "I know a great little Italian place not far from here."

"Lead the way then, oh handsome Falcon," Kimberly said as the two headed up the stairs.

Once they were gone, that left just Zordon and Hayley standing before each other; the man responsible for the beginning of the legacy of the Power Rangers on Earth, and the woman who had been the brains behind the latest operation.

"Hayley Ziktor," Zordon said. "The woman who only wanted to restore her family's good name; I believe you have done that and more."

"It's taken a lot of work and a lot of sacrifice, but for the first time in a while I'm proud of who I am," Hayley said. "My insane step-father's alter ego was Grimlord, the archenemy of the VR Troopers, and ever since then it's been a struggle for me to shake that embarrassment."

"But now you are a vital part of the Rangers success, and a genius at that," Zordon said. "And, you're really cute."

This caused Hayley to laugh; was someone like Zordon really hitting on her?

"Oh come now, Zordon; what would someone who's lived thousands of years want with someone like me? I'm mortal, you're immortal," Hayley said.

"Age matters not when it comes to love, Hayley," Zordon said. "I look at you and I see everything I want in a woman; beauty, brains, and the guts to make big decisions when it matters and to care for those who you believe in."

"Maybe if we beat that Adrianna girl or whatever she's called, when it's all over, you and I can go explore the universe," Hayley said as she cautiously put an arm around Zordon's waist. "I've never been off Earth and inter-planetary travel would pique my interest."

"And there's a lot to see," Zordon said. "In the meantime, you should probably get home. I'll man the lab until Tommy returns."

With that, Zordon surprisingly leaned down and softly kissed Hayley, who found it rather pleasant.

"That was…nice; very nice," Hayley said. "Perhaps we could do that again in the future?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Zordon said. "Good night, sweet Hayley, and may the Power protect you as well."

"And you too, Zordon; I hope to see you soon," Hayley said as she exited the lab.

"Oh, we'll be seeing plenty of each other in the future," Zordon said as he went to check to see if everything was running smoothly. Satisfied that everything was running smoothly, Zordon went in back of the lab to secret quarters that he had set up through his magic. That done, he finally lay down to rest and reflect on what had just happened that evening.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	12. 12: Mending Fences

A/N: Chapter 12. Rangers begin to try to put their team back together.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 12 – Mending Fences

**Monday, June 21, 2004**

**8 p.m.**

**Angel Grove, CA**

The storm had died down, but the smiles were still a mile long in Zedd and Rita's household.

They had all watched the storm race across the California skies for 10 minutes straight and the Earth shake; then the storm and the "quake" had died out. They all knew what it meant, though.

They were almost certain that the Falcon and Crane, the heartbeat of the Ninjetti, were one once again. And somewhere, they knew that whoever wrote that letter was hating these developments. But they didn't care.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Finster asked as he turned a page of his latest science magazine.

"Probably kissing their faces off," Zedd said. "I certainly don't mind it though. I'm telling you, when they come face to face with whoever did this they are going to wipe this person off the face of the universe where he or she won't be recognizable."

"Yeah, I don't envy that person at all," Selena said. "Do you even imagine how pissed they are right now?"

"Yeah, but I hope they don't rush things," Rita said. "I hope they meet whoever it may be on their terms."

At that very moment, the doorbell rang. Rita, Zedd, Selena and Finster all looked at each other intently.

"Do you think that could be one of the Rangers?" Selena asked.

"Could be; I'll answer it," Rita said as she walked to the door. Selena's attention span in particular rose just a bit as the door opened and she saw who was on the other side.

"Well, hi, Adam," Rita said. "I didn't expect you to come knocking on our door, but I guess considering the circumstances…"

"Yeah, I guess it's a surprise to me too. May I come in? I need to speak to all of you, but in particular I need to speak…to her," Adam said, as he looked at Selena right at that very moment.

"Uh, sure," Rita said as she let Adam in the house. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A beer would be quite nice, thanks," Adam said. "I think I'm going to need to drink my ass off after what I have to say. Tanya's working late so I don't need to be home for the next couple of hours."

"You do look like you've been through a war or something, your face is all red," Zedd said.

"Probably from all the tears I and some of the other Rangers have cried over the last month. Tommy and Kim may be back but not all is completely well right now," Adam said as Rita tossed him a beer which he gratefully accepted. "Tanya and I have talked about this and she's tried to reassure me that everything's OK, but I'm not convinced and I'm not even sure she's convinced. This is sort of a Mirror of Regret lite situation."

Zedd gasped a little bit and formed a look of concern; he more than anyone else in the room except Adam knew the meaning of those words.

"So, after our meeting last month Rocky, Billy, Kat, Tanya and I met and we decided that at some point one or all of us was going to have to go before all of you and talk to you about what's going on and really iron things out," Adam said. "We decided that because I have as many demons to slay as all of them, that I would represent them, and our entire team for that matter. All of us have demons to slay but aside from Tommy and Kim, none more so than me."

With that, Adam sat down in the vacant chair and popped his beer open; he was feeling the need to drink already.

"First of all, I do bring good news; our Falcon and Crane are back together, hopefully forever," Adam said. Smiles came from ear to ear in the room; everyone in the room sensed it had happened but to hear it from one of the Rangers was like the cherry on the proverbial sundae.

"The other bit of good news is that Zordon's alive," Adam said. "Not only that, he's out of his warp."

This caused everyone in the room to drop their mouths in shock; they couldn't believe what they heard.

"He told us how; he said that his sacrifice freed him from his time warp that you put him in, Rita, and he said that the restoration of the Falcon and Crane and the Ninjetti powers restored his link to this world," Adam said.

"That actually does make quite a bit of sense," Selena said. "I know my brother and think he was never the same after the letters."

"However all this good news is not without its scars," Adam said. "And I think I share as many scars as anyone on our team. You see, I'm not sure if you guys realize this, but tonight isn't just No. 3050 since…that. But tonight is night No. 3500 since…that day in 1994. Zedd, Selena, you were there, you remember."

"Nov. 21, 1994. The day where I got my indoctrination papers and learned that Rangering isn't all fun and games; the day I got betrayed in Angel Grove Park and almost lost my first battle," Adam said, looking at Selena. "For the record, Selena, I took that really personally. I went to the dance 12 nights later with a volleyball player, but the scars still remained. I felt cheated and betrayed. It was probably the lowest I felt about you, Zedd or any of your kind."

"Fast forward to Valentine's Day 1996; when Tommy got that letter," Adam said. "I was in the Youth Center and was the first to read it. I'll regret my actions after that probably for the rest of my life; I refused to talk to Kimberly any more after that and the rest of the Zeo team did the same; they all rushed to Tommy's defense and Tanya didn't know better."

"As you all know, the letters were not written by either of them; as it turns out, Adrianna Repulsa did that," Adam said.

"I knew it," Selena said. "Rita, Zedd, I told you guys it was her all along. I wasn't there with you guys while you were hiding from the Machines but I had a feeling all along. Those are the games she plays."

"For the record, she has a sixth sense like no one I've ever seen. She's been telling us all along it was her," Zedd said. "I knew those were the kinds of games Adrianna plays, but I wasn't willing to say she did that; I figured Master Vile might have done it knowing how mad he was at the time. Adam, please continue."

"Uh, yeah," Adam said. "So, pretty much everyone on our team rushed to Tommy's defense and it created a rift in our team. Kat is taking this really hard too, because of who she replaced and because of who she hurt by her decision making. Billy took it hard enough that he left for Aquitar partly because he couldn't deal with it anymore."

"But I think I of all people feel the worst about it because now I feel like a complete hypocrite," Adam finished.

Everyone in the room gasped; hypocrite was not a word used to describe a Ranger very often and was certainly not a term very often used to describe the mild-mannered Adam.

"I feel like a hypocrite because…I did the same thing to Kimberly that Selena did to me after I judged the hell out of her, and in a lot of ways what I did was worse; it created a rift in our team," Adam said. "It was a rift that nearly destroyed it; Selena has the excuse of being under evil's pull and not knowing what she was doing. I know I've reclaimed my animal spirit, but my actions almost made me want to turn in my morpher permanently."

"My teammates did the same thing and I think they are still doing some soul-searching too," Adam said through choked tears. "I guess what I'm saying is that while you are closer to Tommy than the others, none of us has any reason to judge all of you anymore, least of all me. Kim forgave me and all of us but that doesn't make me feel that much better."

"Zedd, Rita, if I may," Selena said. "Adam, let me first of all say that you and your teammates are anything but hypocrites. You made a mistake, but we all make them. You made a very bad mistake, but it seems that you're already in the process of learning from it. None of you could be blamed for any of your actions."

"It took a hell of a lot of guts to come here and say what you just said, Adam; a real man does admit when he makes a mistake, but I can't say that about too many people. Certainly, I don't think it's to the point where any of your team should turn in your morpher for something like that," Rita said. "Neither you nor anyone on your team has anything to feel sorry about. The only person who should feel sorry is Adrianna, but I'm sure she isn't."

"Be optimistic, Adam; at least you guys have the chance to make things right as they should be. Not many get that chance. I've watched you since we went our separate ways and I've been beyond impressed with your development and maturity," Selena said. "If you and your teammates let us help you, we'll be there with you every step of the way. No one knows about what Adrianna is capable of more than us; she and Master Vile ruined our lives too just like they tried to ruin yours. It's no one's fault but hers."

"I think if you polled us, we'd like that," Adam said. "Really, we're all in this together now. You have as much stake in this as we do."

"Before you go, Adam, I have two favors to ask of you," Selena said. "First of all, don't lose that wife of yours Tanya; she's a special one that doesn't come too often."

"I don't plan on it," Adam said.

"And if you see Mercer's kid Trent, tell him that I'm not joking when I say that I like him. I think he sort of thinks it's a joke," Selena said.

"You like the new White Ranger," Adam said.

"Yes, I love him; I don't know if he's got a girl but if he's on the market, I'd like to have a shot," Selena said.

"I'm a man of my word; next time I see him, I'll let him know it's no joke," Adam said. "I have to get home; on behalf of some of my teammates thank you for listening to me."

"Absolutely; come back any time, Frog Prince," Rita said. "May the Power protect you."

**Reefside, CA**

**8:15 p.m.**

Though it was rather late for normal people to be going out to dinner, Tommy and Kimberly had caught a break.

Because the lightning storm and earthquake they had created hadn't done any damage to anything in the city, the restaurant still remained open.

It was also advantageous because said storm and earthquake had literally scared everyone away; the Falcon and Crane were literally the only two people in the place aside from employees. The establishment had almost been ready to prepare to shut down for the night, but decided to allow Tommy and Kimberly in.

As Kimberly sipped on her wine that she'd ordered, she looked at Tommy intently.

"I think you are handsome any way you come, but honestly you looked better when you had the ponytail," Kimberly said.

"Well, I couldn't be in front of a bunch of students with a ponytail," Tommy said. "Once I got done with undergrad at A&amp;M, I knew I was gonna have to cut it off."

"Yeah, I guess, but I miss that look," Kimberly said. "This kind of brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, except in high school we weren't in this fancy of a place," Tommy said. "My adopted folks took us to some pretty upscale restaurants but not quite to this level."

"Those were 800 of the greatest days of my life, and I'm sure yours," Kimberly said. "Speaking of you and your family, as you know David is my lawyer now. That guy's got some fire in his belly."

"Yeah, I think he's actually even more outspoken than I am," Tommy said. "He and I haven't been in touch for a while; obviously we've had our own lives."

"Yeah, that's a profession where they don't get a whole lot of time off," Kimberly said.

"I want to know something," Tommy said as he sipped on his water; he'd rather have had a beer but the place's specialty was wine. "How did you get to my place, two hours away without Adrianna finding out? Surely she has been watching you right?"

"Yeah she probably has, but there isn't a damn thing she can do and I think that she knows it. Steps were taken beforehand to make sure I would be safe," Kimberly said. "Two days after I got back from the Day 3000 meeting, on that Tuesday, Rita called me at work and asked if she could come for a little chat."

"Considering the history between you two that took some guts," Tommy said. "Were you surprised?"

"Quite a bit, yeah, and Rita even admitted to me on the phone that she was nervous but that she needed to talk to me, and she asked if she could come over for a little chat," Kimberly said. "I admit, I had some reluctance, but I knew she'd done some good things in town so I let her in."

"So she and I talked for a good hour or two, and she let me know that I got lucky, and that you got lucky that neither of us were attacked; my guess is that Adrianna was elsewhere and couldn't focus completely on us," Kimberly said. "Because Rita was the original Pink Crane, as she informed me when we first met, she has the ability to do certain things where I am concerned, so she put a powerful spell on me so that Adrianna or her goons couldn't come near me. That's why I didn't get attacked."

"What's the status between you and Rita now, I'm just curious," Tommy asked.

"She is a very close friend and supports my business quite a bit," Kimberly said. "She's even given me some of her money so that I can have some extra things in my business."

"I've been impressed with the growth of your business," Tommy said. "What is your business, three years old or something?"

"Yep, it's three years old and yet I've been training potential Olympic athletes," Kimberly said. "I lived my dream by going to Pan-Globals and Olympics and now I want my students to have a chance to achieve that same goal. Coach Schmidt and Coach Breaux have really been great influences for my teaching style."

"Both of those individuals are no doubt two of the best at what they do," Tommy said. "They've both been around for quite some time."

"They have and I've taken everything I've learned from them and put it towards my business and my life," Kimberly said. "If I'm being real honest though, I'm now back where I belong; with you."

"I'm serious though when I say I'm glad we let you go chase your dream even though it caused a lot of heartbreak," Tommy said. "Both of us had to learn to live without each other and it was not easy."

"Yeah, I think we're both better people, but we're even better together. Together, we know no one can beat us, and we've both gotten better since we left each other," Kimberly said. "I'm excited to begin round two."

"I'm excited about us too, Kim. I do have one big concern, but not about us," Tommy said as he took a hot piece of bread. "Are you at all concerned about some of our team members? Did you see the look in their eyes when they expressed some of their regrets?"

"Come to think of it, that's a very good point," Kimberly said. "I saw the look in Adam's eyes and it's like he was scared a little bit."

"Scared would be an understatement," Tommy said. "I've barely seen him since the meeting except for tonight, but I have a feeling he and some of the others are taking this pretty hard. They did become a lot closer to me after Adrianna broke us up."

"I see why they are mad at themselves; they certainly made mistakes, as we all have," Kimberly said. "Your days as the evil Green Ranger were one giant mistake, if I recall correctly. And when Maligore corrupted me, I made one or two enormous mistakes too."

"Yeah, but we all learn from them and I knew at some point after I lost you that if I was going to have any chance of surviving that I was going to have to learn from my own mistakes," Tommy said as they saw their main dinner courses being brought out.

"That's exactly why I decided we're not going to go attack Adrianna right away," Tommy said as the waiter left and Tommy took a bite of his dinner. "We have things to get done before we go kick her ass, and we have a team to put back together; plus, she's counting on me being the old Tommy. I'm not that anymore."

"Yeah, the old Tommy would have stormed in right away like you did when Zedd was draining my Power Coin. That worked on Rita and Zedd because they really weren't truly evil to begin with, but against this snake, that isn't going to work I don't think," Kimberly said. "Yes, I think it's best if we put our team back together. Perhaps we'll piss her off enough that she'll come fight us here. That would be to our advantage."

"Yeah, plus we have that spy up there apparently…whoever it is. Shawna, Ernie and Adrianna's prisoners did look fairly fresh on the viewing globe. That was some pretty bad torture though," Tommy said.

"Yeah and as I said, we need to get a lot of things ironed out before we come face-to-face with her; if we are not one by the time we face her, that's going to be the end of us for sure," Kimberly said. "If she's devious enough to break us apart, then she has to be one tough, tricky bitch to deal with."

"Another concern is with some of the guys on our team, particularly my Dino Thunder Rangers. According to Zordon, her main spell is hypnosis," Tommy said. "I'm not so much concerned about some of our older Rangers, but I'm kind of concerned that unless their heads are cleared that Conner, Ethan or Trent could be vulnerable to being corrupted by her."

"Concern over making one of the male Rangers into one of her toys, I see," Kimberly said. "You have a special connection with them, don't you?"

"I do and I'd hate to see any one of them have to go through what I went through, well, Trent's already been through that," Tommy said.

"That Kira girl reminds me of a younger me," Kimberly said, "and not just because she has my spirit animal. Anyone who has to be the lone female on a team does not have it easy."

"Yeah, Kira really holds our team together," Tommy said. "She is probably the only sane member of my team…aside from me of course."

"I'm not necessarily concerned about them physically," Tommy said, "they are physically able to do the job I think. I think it's the mental aspect I'm concerned about."

"Yeah, I see where you're going; you're concerned about their minds being vulnerable to Adrianna's hypnosis," Kimberly said. "I see your concern; even Rocky was whistling a bit looking at her."

"We're probably going to have to train them pretty hard; not necessarily the physical aspect, but the mental one," Tommy said; a while later, the check came and their plates were taken away. Kimberly had offered to pay for dinner, so Tommy let her have at it.

"We've also got a bunch of other things to get done; have to work to build our relationship back up, we have to keep your mother out of our hair and I've got to go talk to some of my colleagues like Elsa and help them build their self-esteem back up," Tommy said.

"In the meantime, though, let's toast to us being back together, after eight years."

"To us," Kimberly said as they clanked glasses.

15 minutes later, they headed back home, very content with how dinner had gone. There was still work to be done, but they knew that the fences could be mended.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	13. 13: Come Together

A/N: Chapter 13. Rangers new and old come together and the spy who has infiltrated Adrianna's ranks reveals herself to Adrianna's prisoners.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 13 – Come Together

**Thursday, July 1, 2004**

**Adrianna Repulsa's Dungeon**

**M-51 Galaxy**

As Adrianna's prized prisoners struggled to barely stand, the lone figure watched from the shadows with deep sorrow.

The person who had infiltrated Adrianna Repulsa's ranks and had been watching over these fine, upstanding men and women the past several weeks almost would have preferred going back to where she came from. This place was filthy and rotten to the core, with all sorts of nasty animals and pitfalls that could have ended her life.

But there was one thing she wanted more than anything else and that was to be with the one person she wanted, and the only way to do that was to go back in time and serve a major mission.

So, as a member of the Power Rangers proud legacy, she was willing to put up with the filth, the grime and the evil around her and masquerade as one of Adrianna's errand people in hopes of a much bigger prize.

Besides, the people she had been taking care of (which Adrianna for her part enjoyed so she could torture them every day) were people she had come to consider her own children. That is, if she were to have children.

The lone figure quietly opened the door, and clearly the prisoners were afraid of what was about to happen. The recent torture had touched such a nerve that the prisoners were afraid of any little thing.

Gently taking her cloak off the hooded figure revealed itself as a young woman with chestnut brown hair, clad in a pink shirt (or what was a pink shirt) covered in filth.

Wordlessly, she began embracing each one of the prisoners, allowing the tears they were emitting to run down her shirt; she more than anyone else understood their pain. But she also understood the circumstances of why they couldn't be rescued at this point.

"I wish there were more words I could say to you than hang in there, but I'm having trouble finding them," the young woman said. "It's such a shame that this disgusting, rotten lady turns to tactics like revealing a Ranger's identities in front of all of you."

"How could they keep this secret from us?" Shawna Hilton asked as tears rained down her face. "Why would Aisha WILLINGLY do that to me?"

"It's because they can't for many reasons over," the young woman said. "I know you wouldn't betray Aisha, Kimberly or the rest of their friends, but they have been under strict orders from their mentor for years to keep their identities a secret. Think of how bad it would be if the federal authorities got ahold of their identities."

"As hard as it is to accept that they were the Rangers, I'm not surprised, and moreover I understand that reasoning," Jerome Stone said. "The federal government has been trying for years to uncover their identities and if they ever do, there are innumerable things they could do to those kids."

"That's exactly right," the mysterious young woman said. "Just please know that they all love you and there is nothing more that they would love than to walk in here, kick that disgusting woman's ass and bring all of you home where you belong. But they can't because they aren't near ready to come up here and take her on. That's part of why I'm here."

"Why are you taking care of us, anyways?" Lisa Appleby said. "You had one of those creepy cloaks on. Aren't you supposed to be kicking our ass or something? We've seen you feed us for two months and we still don't know which side you're on."

"That's because I can't tip my hand; I'm a spy, as a matter of fact, I'm a former Ranger but from another time," the young woman said. "My name is Jennifer Scotts and I'm the Time Force Pink Ranger from the year 3000. My story and my ultimate goal is long and complicated, but I can tell my story because Adrianna and her disgusting goons have gone to bed. Are you guys up for a story?"

"Anybody have some popcorn?" Ernie asked as everyone fixed their eyes on Jen. "Then again, it's not like we'd find any in this piece of crap place."

**30 minutes later**

"And, well, that's my story, guys. I was able to come back, but knowing my memory would be wiped of this time and with the stipulation that I'd have to take part in at least one mission to earn a permanent life here," Jen said as she finished explaining her complicated, convoluted history. "I had my memory wiped clean of how everything goes in this time and the only thing I know is there is going to be a battle in the future; this battle will arguably the be the most pivotal one in the fight between good and evil. I just wish someone could tell Wes that I love him."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we respect your accomplishments and what you've done, as well as your decision to come back and try to make your own destiny," Anton said. "I was close with Tommy and his Rangers, schemed against Tommy and his Rangers, and my son was one too and I assure all of you that being a Power Ranger is not fun and games. It's risky business and I always have knowledge that lives are put on the line every time they go out there."

"That's exactly right," Jen said. "Zordon and his Rangers and everyone who came after them, me included, took up the mantle not because we think it's cool; anyone who's in it for that isn't in it for the right reason. We do it to save lives and do what's right. That's exactly why Zordon chose your friends."

"They couldn't have chosen finer people," Ms. Appleby said. "But that still begs the question; how the hell are we gonna get out of here? Who knows when the rescue committee will come?"

"I know this, I can't bust you out of here at this time, but I have friends on the Council of Light who can maybe do something about this," Jen said. "They're familiar with me and some are familiar with Tommy and his Rangers, so I'll see what can be done. Adrianna leaves for vacation in three days and will be gone for about a week, so I can take the time to go to Eltar or something. In the meantime, I will stay with you for as long as it takes."

"Yeah, and you might want to put that cloak back on and leave," Ernie said. "You wouldn't want your cover blown."

"Ha, no I wouldn't," Jen said. "Hopefully you guys sleep as well as you can."

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

"Anything on the systems?" Zordon asked as Tommy continued to work on his computer; the changes that Zordon had implemented on Tommy's lab had continued even 10 days after the reunification of Tommy's relationship with Kimberly.

For one thing, Zordon and Hayley had upgraded Tommy's lab to receive distress signals from throughout the galaxy; during the Dino Thunder era that had not been possible as Billy had not been able to install that in Tommy's system before Mesogog attacked.

Also, Zordon and Hayley had upgraded the Dino Thunder ATVs; now they could go at an even faster speed and had more weaponry to aid the Rangers. Not to mention, the Black Dino Gem had chosen its next holder. Tommy had contacted his Rangers in Cabo to inform them of the news, but would not divulge the secret of who it was.

"Not a whole lot; things seem pretty quiet," Tommy said. "It seems that Adrianna isn't going to attack which is surprising to me; I know she has her bait, but she can't be happy with us getting back together."

"She probably thought at some point that there's nothing more that she could have done, I mean, she only started Forever Red and blew up the island you were working on, saw you go into a coma and then was behind the destruction of this place," Zordon reminded.

Suddenly, Tommy's cell phone rang and when he saw who was on the other end, he smiled and pressed speaker phone, then answered the call.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy said. "Nice little surprise to hear from you; it's been 10 days since but it feels like 100."

**"Yeah, I feel the same way," **Kimberly said. **"Just couldn't stay off the phones for too long. Things pretty quiet over there?"**

"Yeah, it's pretty quiet," Tommy said. "My Rangers are still in Cabo partying it up and won't be back till Monday. There hasn't been anything from Adrianna, either."

**"Yeah, you know she won't attack since she has her trump card,"** Kimberly groused. **"And as much as I'd love to go up there and kick her ass, we both know we have no business going up there."**

"Yep, sad but true," Tommy said. "Oh, I almost forgot, Zordon here and my old friend Hayley are item."

**"You mean, the redhead you went to school with?" **Kimberly said. **"Yeah, I've heard of her although we haven't been formally introduced. She did an interview for a business magazine that I subscribe to and I really admire the way she runs her business. Hey, that gives me an idea."**

"And what idea would that be?" Tommy said.

**"I think we should do a picnic; all of us old-timers and your Rangers all in one place. Zedd and Rita and their gang should join us too, since they've got as much stake as we've got," **Kimberly said.

"That's a really good idea I think; I don't think there's necessarily a division between my Rangers and you guys, but I think a good day out would serve us all well," Tommy said. "A Saturday would probably work best obviously."

**"I've got just the date for all of us; hopefully everyone will be available,"** Kimberly said. **"Saturday, July 31 is 40 days after we got back together."**

"That's a good idea," Tommy said. "We'll have to see if we can make that work."

**"Oh damn, I've got a call and it's from one of my co-workers, I gotta run," **Kimberly said. **"Talk again soon?"**

"I can arrange that," Tommy said. "Later, Beautiful."

With that, the line clicked dead and Tommy turned around to a smile from his mentor.

"This is a good thing," Zordon said. "I agree that I don't necessarily sense divisions within the two teams, but there can be ways to bring the team closer together."

"Agreed; I'll contact them and Elsa as soon as possible."

**Saturday, July 31**

**12:30 p.m.**

**Reefside Park**

**Reefside, CA**

Not long after the conversation 30 days earlier, the call had gone out, and the news had reached the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers not long after they had returned from Cabo and had gone on with their lives. Thus, the date was set: July 31, 2004, 40 days since the Falcon and Crane had reunited.

Tommy had sent the email out to everyone who had held the mantle, but he didn't expect anyone but his Rangers and his old friends through the Space team to show because that's who he'd gotten confirmations from. One thing he knew for sure was that Wes and Eric wouldn't be there; they'd tried to get off from Silver Guardians but Mr. Collins had things for them to do.

"Looks like we're early," Conner said as he and Kira looked around at the spot Tommy had designated the picnic would be. They had indeed arrived early; in fact they were the first of those who had said they would be here to arrive. They also had brought what Tommy had told them to bring, the all-important napkins which were necessary for what was about to happen.

"We even beat out Dr. O and Kimberly," Conner said as he sat down on a nearby bench. "It's funny to hear the rumors from Dr. O's friends about how Dr. O used to be so tardy for everything, but of course now he has to be on time for everything."

"It's actually true though. He was late for everything growing up," Conner heard a voice say from about 10 feet behind him and Kira. He turned around to see one of the men who had been there the night the Falcon and Crane's union had been restored. With him was a petite, well-built Asian woman with jet-black hair.

"Hey, Jason," Conner said. "Everything going well?"

"Yeah, about as well as it can be," Jason said. "That's my wife Trini, by the way; first Yellow of Earth."

"Conner and Kira, right?" Trini said. "It seems that the red and yellows run in the family. How was Cabo San Lucas?"

"It was a total blast," Kira said. "After the school year that we had, Cabo completely hit the spot, although we had…that one night interrupted. But it was worth it."

"I don't know, you looked sort of cool in a bikini," Jason said, which earned him a slap to the face from Trini.

"Ignore him; he doesn't know any better," Trini said. "You guys bring the napkins?"

"Yep, right here," Conner said. "Apparently Dr. O has new ATV's for us; we offered to clean them as well but he said no don't worry about it."

"Next time, don't offer to do something like that," Jason said. "Our Zords got so brutally beat up after one battle that Zordon made us clean them; every bit of them."

"So they did their job and we have the salad," Trini said. "Hopefully everyone takes care of their part too."

Not two minutes later, the four present heard a very loud honk as they saw a pink, purple and gold Cadillac convertible pull up.

"Holy hell; who drives something snazzy like that?" Conner said.

"Kimberly does. That's got to be her and Rainbow Ranger," Jason said.

"Rainbow Ranger…that's a good one…too bad he's our mentor so we can't use it on him," Kira said.

"Yeah, but we can," Jason said. "And it drives him nuts."

"Just so you know he's probably going to be in a pretty good mood when he comes out here," Trini said. "In a better mood, at least, than what you know him to be in sometimes."

"Yeah, he's been living it up for the past 40 days since he got Kim back," Jason said.

"Yeah, there were few things worse than when Dr. O got cranky about something. Nothing worse than when he gives you the glare of death," Kira said.

"I'm surprised Dr. O isn't in his Jeep," Conner said.

"Kimberly's got him wrapped around her finger so much that she probably used a lot of persuasion to let her drive him," Jason said. "They're supposed to be bringing dessert; Kimberly loves that. Kimberly loves cooking anything but I think dessert is her specialty."

"As far as the driving, Kimberly is very persuasive especially where Tommy is concerned," Trini said. "She probably gave him that puppy-dog look."

"Yeah and that Jeep of his has a lot of miles on it too," another voice said; it came from about 15 feet away from those four and was getting closer. All four people turned and saw a tall, well-built pink clad blonde and a sturdy young man in a blue t-shirt walking towards them.

"That's my childhood friend Billy Cranston and his girlfriend Katherine Hillard," Trini told Conner and Kira as Trini saw Jason go off to talk to Billy and Kat. "Katherine was Kimberly's replacement and Billy was the original Blue Ranger. Kat now teaches dance classes close by and Billy works at NASADA and is an adjunct professor at Angel Grove University. Be careful, Billy speaks in scientific tongues. We'll translate it for you if you need it."

"We get it; we're around Hayley all the time," Conner said. Just then, Conner saw Tommy and Kimberly approaching from his right.

"Hey, Conner," Tommy said, waving Conner off when he attempted to give Tommy the napkins. "Hold on to those, I'll ask for them later."

"You must be Kira and Conner," Kimberly said. "I'm honored to meet the newest Red addition to the legacy; we didn't really get formally introduced last time."

"The pleasure is all ours," Conner said as he and Kimberly shared a quick hug before Kimberly turned her attention to Kira.

"Pterodactyl to Pterodactyl, I couldn't be prouder of my successor. We may wear different colors but you have my eternal respect for many reasons over. Tanya tells me you play a wicked guitar too," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, I'm still in the running to maybe be a part of her traveling band," Kira said. "I have one more round to get through to really get a final interview."

"Well, that's really exciting. If I wasn't wrapped up in gymnastics my whole life, I'd have been a musician. I can play some guitar too," Kimberly said. "We've brought some great desserts to share. Tommy knows this already but I cook a mean dessert."

"Just so you know, don't butter her ego up any more than it already is," Tommy whispered. "She thinks she's the best dessert maker ever."

"I heard that, flyboy!" Kimberly said smacking him across the arm.

"Are you two going to let us get introduced to these guys are what?" Katherine asked from not too far away.

"Oh! Surprise, I guess," Kimberly said, as she motioned both Billy and Kat over.

"It's an honor to be formally introduced to two of the newest members of our legacy," Billy said. "Be careful around Kitty here, she has a short fuse."

"Billy, don't scare them!" Kat exclaimed, smacking him in the face. "Sorry about that; pleased to meet the both of you."

"Like we told Kimberly, the pleasure's all ours," Conner said. "And he didn't need to say that; I know how to behave when around lady Rangers. They're all nice but they pack a punch when pissed off."

"It sounds like you speak from experience," Kat said.

"Yeah, after a battle once, Trent, Ethan and I were teasing Kira about her hitting monsters like a girl, and I made some snarky comment and she'd had enough," Conner said. "She slammed me into a light post and I was seeing stars for a few hours afterwards. So I'm not going that route."

"For the record, there's no need to be slamming a teammate into a light post, Kira," Kat chided. Kira opened her mouth to say something but Kat looked at her as if to say, 'I've got this.' "But Conner, I'm glad you've learned your lesson. And for the record, the yellows have nothing on the pink legacy. Pinks are the last color that you ever want to piss off. And I'm not even the worst one."

"She's got that right," another voice said as two more figures appeared; one was a tall, African-American boy who looked like even at an advanced age he could still play sports. With him was a young Asian woman clad in pink.

"Conner and Kira, right?" the man asked, to which they both nodded. "I'm T.J. Johnson, and I replaced your mentor on the Turbo team and this is my wife, Cassie. As far as Pinks you don't want to piss off, Cassie's probably at the top of the list, although legend has it that Jennifer Scotts might beat her out."

"Jennifer Scotts? Not sure if I remember her being shown on the video Dr. O showed us," Kira said.

"She was the Time Force Pink Ranger and she's from the year 3000; she left to go back to the future after the Time Force Rangers defeated their baddie. I know all about her because all Wes did on the Forever Red mission was reminisce about her," T.J. groused.

"Better hope she doesn't come back because if she does, I'll have Wes sic Jen on you," Cassie warned.

"Uh, no thank you. I'll shut up now," T.J. said as Cassie smiled at her victory.

"How in the world did you do that? It's never that easy to shut my teammates up," Kira said.

"Being the lone female on a team full of boys is not an enviable position," Cassie said. "There are ways to shut a male Ranger up though; I'll show you sometime."

"Believe me, I've been shut up by my wife many times," another voice said; this time, Kira whipped her head around to see a young 25 year old man approaching; he was wearing a casual black tank top and a green pair of shorts.

"You must be Kira; I'm Adam Park, second Black and second Green Ranger. You know my wife Tanya, the Yellow Zeo and first Turbo," Adam said, pointing to his wife who came up just behind him. "And you must be the Conner, the newest Red. By the way, Conner, please stop torturing Rocky on the soccer field. You give him nightmares every time he faces you."

"Well, the good news for him is that I'm moving on to college and I'll torture anyone I face once I get to college," Conner said, "so he won't have to worry about me anymore."

"And he'll be glad for that," Adam said. "It's pretty cool also to meet someone that may end up being in Tanya's band soon."

"With some luck, I sure hope so," Kira said. "If I don't end up with a gig right now, I'll go to college and hone my skills there."

"Good idea; get your education, and then you'll be even better when you get out," Adam said. "But I think you have a good chance."

Adam suddenly turned to his right and saw Trent quickly heading in his direction.

"Ah, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, just the man I wanted to see before this whole thing gets started. You and I are going to have a little talk," Adam said. "Guys, I've got something to take care of. Kira, you can get Conner introduced to Tanya."

One by one, Rangers and friends filed into the park, until about 15 minutes later, everyone from the Mighty Morphin through the Space teams (and their allies) plus the newest members of the legacy were present.

**1:10 p.m.**

"So let me get this straight, Tommy got stuck in amber while he was fighting Mesogog?" Ashley said. "And he got stuck in his morph after that? How much trouble can you possibly get into, Rainbow Ranger?"

"Not as bad as you and the rest of the second Turbo team getting baked into a pizza," Tommy said as he grabbed some ham, which earned him the glare of death from Cassie.

"No, it's true! That's embarrassing to get baked into a pizza of all things," Tommy said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we gotta wear that one," Justin said glumly. "That was awful."

"Still not as gross as Pudgy Pig eating all our weapons," Kimberly said. "I'm actually glad Tommy didn't come till later because that was even queasy for me."

"Yeah, I didn't come till the Green Ranger saga and I think I even would have been queasy with that one," Selena said; it went unnoticed to no one that Selena had her arm draped around Trent pretty much the whole time through and that Trent looked awfully comfortable. "If someone ate my weapon, I might throw up in battle; that would be a first for any of us I think."

"Hey Conner, if you want to throw something Rocky's way whenever he talks shit at you, just remind him that he basically fell in love with a pachinko machine once," Aisha said.

"Don't you start that too!" Rocky protested.

"Hey, I'm not the one who spent all his time on a pachinko machine," Aisha said.

"Yeah, it's true, back in the day, Zedd cast a spell to try to divide the team and he made Rocky play the pachinko machine all day, then he even goofed off on the battle field," Adam said. "We nearly lost because of all that."

"Wow, I don't think that ever happened to me once; I can be a dumb jock but I know my place too," Conner said. "That doesn't mean that we aren't susceptible to something weird happening, especially against that freaky snake lady."

"Believe us when we tell you, we're going to make sure you are on top of your training," Tommy said. "You…and really all of you are going to need to be both physically and mentally prepared when we do go up there."

Suddenly, everyone's communicator began beeping (the Dino Thunder Rangers had receive communicators not long after their return from Cabo), to which Conner stood up and said, "I'll take this one."

"This is Conner."

**"Conner, as soon as your picnic is over, all of you must report back to Dr. Oliver's residence immediately. There is no attack; however there is someone here who would like to have a word with you," **Zordon said.

Zordon was the only one of the group who wasn't at the picnic; he had been cryptic but he had insisted on staying at Dr. Oliver's residence and keeping track of everything going on.

"Thanks, Zordon, we'll be there when it's over. Conner out," he said as his communicator clicked dead.

"If he's interrupting us during our picnic, this must be really important," Tommy said.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	14. 14: Remembering Your Identity

A/N: Chapter 14. A surprise visit from Trey and Ninjor, arguments and the start of some battle plans.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 14 – Remembering Your Identity

**Thursday, July 1, 2004**

**Adrianna Repulsa's Throne Room**

**M-51 Galaxy**

10 days after the restoration of the Falcon and Crane…and the entire Ninjetti, for that matter, Adrianna Repulsa was still exasperated and one could still see steam coming out of her ears.

She was going to get a vacation in a few days, and wow, did she ever need it. Had the attempts to stop the reunion of the Falcon and Crane really borne the most sour of fruits?

She had tried EVERYTHING to rip them apart and keep them there; the double letters had worked like a freaking charm.

Well, almost anyways.

As it turned out from what her magic records told her, that damn Oliver never really believed Kimberly broke up with him. She had to admit, through gritted teeth, he was one of the most resourceful warriors in the entire galaxy…amongst other things. Rita and Zedd…when they were in her and Vile's service, had always complained about Tommy's ability to get out of any situation.

Maybe, she pondered, she should have listened.

That was why, Adrianna thought, he had worked silently in the shadows for years, building up to that moment 10 Earth days ago. It was also why Adrianna had done all she could to stop him.

Come to think of it, that damned Ranger Oliver lived a charmed life. His quest had nearly come off the tracks close to 10 times in the last eight years. The rebirth of Maligore and the corruption of the Crane only to see Lerigot free Kimberly and the Rangers destroy Maligore; the failed invasion by Astronema and Zordon's sacrifice; the time where Tommy nearly got bit by a python at the ruins of the building Divatox had destroyed.

In all honesty, Adrianna thought as she reflected back on Murianthias, it had been a major part of her own plan was the corruption of the Crane; Maligore had just beat her to it. The rifts in the team then were clear for all to see and Divatox, as dumb as she could be, had attacked the team at precisely the right time.

Adrianna's plan all along was not only to separate the team, which had worked, but to create some rifts and to use those to perhaps corrupt one of Tommy or Kimberly somewhere down the line. Both were extremely powerful, she knew, and one or even both in her service would have given her and Vile an enormous edge.

Then there were the recent years which stung her all the more; the failed Serpentera experiment; that idea was stopped by the damn Reds, including Dr. Oliver, before it ever got started. There was the island thing; that one probably hurt her the most. It hurt double because not only did Oliver escape with his life and his dream, but two of her former soldiers had been the ones to resuscitate his dream.

Not even a damn coma, and him fighting three of his own self, and not even the destruction of his lab had mattered. The Ninjetti were whole again, and to make matters worse there were four new little Ranger rats running around Earth and they now had Oliver and that Crane of his to help them mature.

Not even the threats by that human known as Kimberly's mother had mattered…

Suddenly, a light came on. Maybe Adrianna…hadn't played all her cards.

If Tommy and Kim were there, the smile that creased Adrianna's face would have sent shivers down both their spines.

Maybe, just maybe, she had an idea to get rid of the Rangers once and for all…

**Saturday, July 31**

**2:30 p.m.**

**Dr. Oliver's Lair**

**Reefside, CA**

Almost as soon as the Rangers entered the Lair from the forest entrance, they stopped in shock; all Rangers in particular stood in complete surprise at what they saw.

There were three arrivals; the first one Trent recognized immediately. The torture this man had suffered was almost too much for Trent to bear; scorch marks, bruises and sheared skin was everywhere. It looked like he would be out of it for quite a while.

The Rangers in the next moment turned their attention to two figures who appeared to be bickering heatedly. Zordon and Hayley were standing off to the side, just watching it happen.

One of the men arguing was a man clad in gold who looked like he was in his 20s, but in reality was thousands of years old. The six Zeo Rangers recognized him immediately.

The other involved in the argument was a blue clad figure with an "N" insignia on his chest; those who had gone to Phaedos and then the Temple of Power afterwards recognized him as well.

"Do you know what those Rangers have been through the last eight years?" the blue clad figure snapped. "My Falcon nearly lost his life a good six times in the last 10 years trying to get his Crane back so you have no right to call that man a coward!"

"Excuse me?" the gold clad figure spat back. "These are supposed to be the mighty Ninjetti of the Great Power and they aren't going to save their friends? I fought with some of them and while I admired their accolades then, they piss me off now. If you want to believe I am calling Dr. Oliver a coward, then so be it!"

"Then what do you call going to destroy Serpentera, surviving a blown-up island and nearly getting eaten by a shark, fighting a guy uglier than Rita and Zedd in their evil forms combined and almost LOSING HIS LIFE by fighting his own three forms?" Ninjor roared loud enough that everyone could hear what he said. "And they got along fine before you came into the picture, Prince Trey."

"Hey, I'm part of the reason they survived the Machine Empire, you understand that?" the gold figure snapped back. "They'd be DEAD right now if it wasn't for me so watch your mouth, Ninjor!"

By this point, Kimberly had heard enough and her anger was simmering as well; the other Rangers started to stop her from stepping forward but Tommy held them back. More than anyone else, where Kimberly was concerned he knew it was best to just let her vent if she needed to.

Unable to hide her anger any longer, Kimberly walked up to the figure clad in gold and slapped him hard across the face. The others, in particular the former Zeo Rangers watched in shock as they saw Trey of Triforia crash to the floor. Very seldom in all the years they'd known the Crane had they seen her this pissed.

"How DARE you call Tommy a coward!" Kimberly growled as she glowered down at Trey. "Just who do the hell you think you are little man?"

Trey glared back at her as he picked himself up and opened his mouth to say something…until he saw angry power radiating from Kimberly in waves; the power she now exhibited was unbelievable and it stunned him visibly.

Trey looked around for any sort of support and found he wasn't getting any; as a matter of fact, Ninjor looked back at him with a shrug, and if Ninjor had been able to take his mask off, you would have seen what amounted to a prideful smirk, as if to say, 'That's my crane; that's the old crane that I once knew.'

But being the prince that he was, he wasn't going to let it go easily. He was still mad and still intent on giving the Rangers a piece of his mind.

"That's right, Dr. Oliver is what I would now consider a coward, and if you side with him, then you're a coward too," Trey said. Tommy was listening and had a look that could kill but decided to let his girlfriend do his talking. "The old Rangers I know wouldn't sit back and do nothing when one of their own was in trouble. Those Rangers that I once knew had the guts and intestinal fortitude to put their lives on the line for those they loved."

"And as far as who I am, I'm Prince Trey of Triforia, little girl, and I'm a member of the Council of Light. Ninjor is also on said Council, as well as others that you know. And some of those members are not happy with some of your decisions as of late," Trey responded. "I also have the power to blast you through the walls of this building, you understand me?"

"Like to see you try; I've heard about you, and you're powerful, but I can see the fear behind your bravado. I intimidate the hell out of you, and you know it. You know not the true power that Tommy and I possess; the last time you were here Tommy was a shell of his former self," Kimberly snapped. "And if this is about us not going up and attacking Adrianna for taking our friends, a lot has changed since we were teenagers. I lost my Falcon and just got him back, and we're still trying to put the pieces back together; all of us are. We're in no shape to go up there and take her on."

"And another thing, we might have shown intestinal fortitude, but we actually had a plan when we needed to rescue someone. We've never faced this opponent before, unlike Rita and Zedd. As much as I love them both now, they were easy to figure out back then," Kimberly said. "Adrianna or whatever her name is, is a complete wild card. We've never faced her and have no idea of her true power. We're a lot smarter and a lot more mature than we were 10 years ago, Trey."

"Besides, we know the risks when we go out and fight; people die in battle, Trey. I'm not a coward and she's not a coward either; she looked death in the face 10 years ago and survived. I looked death in the face five months ago and survived," Tommy said as he finally spoke up, recalling the time where Kimberly almost lost her life thanks to the power coin ordeal, and the time when he was in a coma less than six months ago..

"It hasn't happened to any one of us, but it damn sure could happen. We'd remind you of the time you lost a loved one in a battle but that would be hitting below the belt," Tommy added.

"The other thing is, we're a lot more mature than we were 10 years ago," Kimberly said. "I would still do anything and everything to save any of us…and them. But when you grow up 10 years, you see a lot more and you learn a lot more."

"I had to learn that too, Trey," Tommy said. "After Murianthias, I had to let Kim go for the time being; I didn't let go of the dream, but I stopped being obsessed about her every single day. I was able to get on with my life. Kim is a big girl and I think it's more likely she'll kick your butt unless you get that burr out of it."

Trey had to admit that he had no comeback for the last two things Tommy had said; Tommy had been right that Trey had lost a loved one, many thousands of years ago. It was one of the many battle stories Trey had related to him and the rest of the Zeo Rangers during the Machine Empire's attempts to take over Earth.

He also had to admit that the senior Rangers were showing a lot more maturity as the years had gone by; they were now adults instead of the upbeat teenagers that had saved the world 10 years ago. They would still do anything and everything to save the planet, but they also knew the risks and that sooner or later, someone was going to die thanks to aliens' attempts to take over Earth.

Most of all, he could finally see face to face, with his own eyes, the power that Tommy and Kimberly possessed. It had been urban legend throughout the galaxy that the Morphin team was near unstoppable before Kimberly had her power coin taken, thanks in part to what Tommy and Kimberly shared.

And it was widely known that there were parallel universes, albeit a scant few, in which Kimberly had never left the team. In those universes, the Orb of Doom never happened, and Tommy and Kimberly singlehandedly had destroyed Master Vile, shocking that universe and all surrounding universes.

It was at that point that Trey lost it and cried uncontrollably, the utter embarrassment for his little stunt filling him like a river.

"I…I'm sorry guys," he croaked out between tears. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're…you're all right and I was completely out of line. That said, the Council…the Council…"

Trey was having trouble finding words to express what he wanted to say next.

"The Council is pissed that you're not taking action against Adrianna," Trey said through more choked tears. "Some have advocated that all of you lose the protection of your powers."

"WHAT?" every Ranger in the room shouted, and a loud, collective gasp was heard around the room.

"They know damn well they can't do that. Dulcea and Ninjor gave us the Ninjetti powers and they are the guardians of these powers," Tommy said, his voice deadly. "And even if they did, the Ninjetti power is ours. Besides, one of the three rules is never escalate a battle unless forced. Adrianna may have some of our friends, but she hasn't really upped the ante any."

"That may be a rule Zordon goes by, but it's not necessarily a rule some of the Council goes by," Trey said, his tears finally subsiding. "Some think that when given the opportunity, that you should kick a door down and destroy an opponent, especially given what you two have been through. Fueling their argument is that the spy keeping your friends from being in even worse shape is a Ranger as well."

"On that part, he is correct, Power Rangers. Trey was definitely out of line with his outburst but he is correct that one of your own is up there," Ninjor said. "In fact, the Ranger that is watching your friends is from another time period. I suggest you not go around Wes once he finds out who is up there…and he will."

At that clue from Ninjor, Tommy's face lost all color; it couldn't possibly be who Ninjor was talking about, could it?

"A few weeks before the restoration of Tommy and Kimberly's relationship, I picked up a wormhole in the space-time continuum," Ninjor said. "As it turns out from my magic records, Jennifer Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger who came back in time and served with Wes just couldn't make it work without him a thousand years into the future."

"So, Alex and the rest of the Time Force Rangers from the future decided to let her go back in time, but there's a special stipulation involved; to earn a permanent life in this time period, she must complete one mission. When she came to this time period, that is the mission she chose," Ninjor said. "To watch over your friends, until the time is right when she and all of you can get them out of there. She wants the life that she believes she and Wes deserve."

"Tommy, why do you look so pale? This can't be that big, is it?" Aisha said. "Surely Jen can take care of herself, she's a female and a very tough Pink from what I know about her."

"That's not the point, Sha," Tommy said, slumping back on his chair in disbelief; the joy of the earlier parts of the day suddenly leaving him. "The point is, Jen is up there where she could get killed. If she gets killed up there, it affects the flow of time as we know it. And Ninjor is right; when Wes finds out about this, he will freak and he will do something rash to go try and save her. This isn't good at all."

"I've got an idea," Hayley said; she had been watching the whole thing with Zordon but hadn't said a word until now. "Maybe we can't go up there in full rescue mode, but what if we go scare them?"

"What do you mean?" Ninjor said, looking at Hayley curiously. "And who are you?"

"How rude of me not to introduce myself," Hayley said. "I'm Hayley Ziktor, head of the Falcon's Dino Thunder operations. I've been standing back there with Zordon, watching this whole thing."

"What I mean by that is surely Adrianna has certain parts of her dominions that she considers sacred, no?" Hayley said. "We can find them and destroy them or threaten to destroy them. It's a way to let Adrianna know that maybe we can't fully storm her castle yet, but that we will not let her taking our friends go unpunished."

"Hayley, that's BRILLIANT!" Tommy said as his eyes lit up. "We can't destroy her, but we can scare her. We'd need to do some research though on what she considers sacred."

Suddenly, a silver and white light appeared in the middle of the room and the image of a beautiful woman in a silver and white outfit appeared suddenly in the lab. The eyes of six of the Rangers in the room lit up, knowing exactly who it was.

"Rangers, it is wonderful to see all of you again," the woman said. "It is particularly wonderful to see my Falcon and my Crane once again together as one. Together I know you will lead your team to victory in the coming battles."

"Dulcea, aren't you supposed to be on your plateau?" Kimberly said.

"In previous circumstances that would be the case, my Crane, but Zordon's previous sacrifice lifted the barrier that bound me to this planet. I have simply chosen to remain here and guard the Great Power; however, I can project myself as if I were there before all of you," Dulcea said.

"And Falcon, as far as what Adrianna Repulsa considers sacred, I know everything about her; she is my archrival," Dulcea said. "If you will come to Phaedos and bring Jason, Katherine, Zackary, Tanya, Justin, Trini, Zedd, Rita and Selena I can infuse, or re-infuse them with the Great Power and I will give you instructions on what Adrianna considers sacred."

"And Trey," Dulcea added, the tone of her voice rising just a notch to where Trey could clearly see she was upset with him, "your behavior was completely uncalled for, as is some of the Council's behavior. I suggest you apologize to every Ranger in that room and be wary, lest I decide to strip you of your privileges and the protection of your own Power."

"Yes ma'am," Trey gulped, knowing the seniority Dulcea had on the Council of Light. She wasn't at all the meetings but had significant say in the doings of the Council.

"May the Power protect you, Rangers, and I hope to see some of you soon," Dulcea said. With that, she disappeared.

When the room died down, there was a noticeable hush in the room till everyone looked over at Conner, who had his mouth agape as if he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"I think for once in his life Conner McKnight is speechless," Rocky quipped. "He probably considers Dulcea a hot babe or something now."

"Don't make me bring up the Pachinko machine again," Conner warned, which caused everyone a laugh which broke up the tension.

"Guys, I really am sorry," Trey said, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "I just…don't know what to say. The sad part is, I know my actions were uncalled for even when I was yelling at Ninjor and yet, I couldn't contain my anger that people are in trouble and the Rangers are just sitting and watching."

"It's just…a new experience for me because when people are in trouble, the Rangers always help and it doesn't help matters when some of the Council members suggest you lose your powers," Trey said.

On that part everyone in the room had to admit Trey was correct; at every turn, the Rangers had existed to serve the public. They weren't out for the glory, or for the fame and it didn't pay a single cent towards college or anything else; they did it because it was the right thing to do.

"On behalf of our entire team, I accept the apology," Kimberly said. "The thing is, people grow up and it's a lot different when you hear about Ranger events than when you're actually in them."

"My view changed a lot after the Murianthias episode, especially seeing Rocky replaced," Kimberly said looking at Justin. "Knowing that Rocky hurt his back and that he possibly could have been killed had he gone on that mission is too much for me to handle."

"That having been said," Tommy took over for her, "Trey is correct that we exist to serve the people; that is our identity and we can't simply sit back and let things like this happen to Anton. He could have been killed up there and worse yet Jennifer Scotts is up there now."

"That's right, our identity is protect and serve," Aisha said. "No matter that he blew up, I'm glad Trey came here to remind us of that, and that we need to do something."

"That said, Trey, the Council has no right to take away our Powers and even if they did, the Ninjetti powers belong to us," Billy said. "You had better inform the rest of the council that if they try that, there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, sir," Trey said.

"In the meantime, I suggest we go home and get some rest," Tommy said. "It's been a hectic Day 40 since we got back together."

"Guys, we may have another problem that I just thought of," Jason said. "They have Shawna, Ms. Appleby, Ernie and Lt. Stone right?"

"Yeah and what's your point?" Tommy said.

"My point is, rainbow Ranger, if Adrianna has those four, then who's to say she can't come after our friends or more important, our parents?" Jason said.

With that, Kimberly's mouth flew open. She very well knew what would happen if Caroline found out her daughter was in the spandex; all hell would break loose.

"Like I've said before, I will handle all matters that pertain to your identities, Jason," Zordon said, sensing Kimberly's anxiety. "Tommy's adopted parents Melissa and Josh also know, is that not true, Falcon?"

"They do, and informed me of that shortly after I got the White Ranger powers, but they told me they understood why it had to be kept a secret and still do," Tommy said.

"Excellent, they will be most helpful in informing them of the latest threat," Zordon said. "Go home, my Rangers and get some rest. May the Power protect you."

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	15. 15: Two Steps Forward One Step Back

A/N: Chapter 15. Things get real in this chapter. There is a character death in this chapter; you have been warned.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 15 – Two Steps Forward One Step Back

**Sunday, August 1, 2004**

**Angel Grove, CA**

For the entire two hours that Hayley and Zordon had rode to Angel Grove, they had really done a great job bonding with each other. Zordon had told numerous stories about his work throughout the galaxy, while Hayley had poured a lot out to Zordon about her life too.

What surprised Zordon greatly was just how knowledgeable she seemed to be about the superhero business; because of her ties to Grimlord who laid siege to virtual reality and Crossworld City for a long while, she learned a lot about the dangers of putting on any sort of uniform at a very early age.

The tales that Hayley told of her adventures with the three VR Troopers intrigued Zordon; Zordon had heard of the VR Troopers and Professor Hart, and admired their work, but had never had the opportunity to work with them.

Admittedly, that was one of the attributes that drew Zordon to Hayley; that she understood what it took for any team of superheroes to hold off any sort of evil aliens. He also knew that she would come in handy when Kimberly went to court with her mother (it was going to happen sooner or later, in his mind, Caroline Dumas was too much of a bully to lay off her daughter); she as much as anyone else knew what it was like to come from a broken, dysfunctional family.

But, when Zordon and Hayley saw the two-story Oliver home in Angel Grove and the cars parked in the driveway, the talking ceased. He knew it was time to get down to business.

What he didn't quite expect was a green colored pickup truck parked on the other side of the house. Perhaps they would get some help?

At almost the same time, they heard a knock on the driver-side door. When Zordon saw who knocked, he couldn't help but smile. He also saw another figure standing not too far away which made him smile even wider.

**'Just what the doctor ordered,' **he thought.

"Need a hand?" David Trueheart suddenly said as he opened the driver-side door. "You must be Hayley…the tech advisor to Tommy's team. He told me all about you."

"And you must be David, his brother, the lawyer who's going to whip Kimberly's mother's butt in court," Hayley said. "Tommy told me about you too."

"I am he…and I'll do exactly what I said I would do if the time comes. Caroline and her lawyers would be stupid to get in a court room with me; her lawyers know that I'd take them apart but being the pig-headed egotistical lady that she is, she won't resist," David said, as he noticed someone coming out of the passenger side door. "But who's the other guy with you?"

"Ha, my companion isn't just some other guy," Hayley smirked. "David, let me introduce you to Tommy's mentor during his first tour of Ranger duty, Zordon of Eltar."

"It is finally a pleasure to meet you, David Trueheart; I apologize for how you came to know about us; we know how unpleasant it can be for aliens to hold Ranger allies hostage," Zordon said.

"Zordon of Eltar, the man who started this incredible legacy," another voice said as an older looking man stepped forward. "At long last we meet; when you sacrificed yourself, I admit even my hopes diminished for that to happen."

"Samuel Trueheart, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you at last," Zordon said as the two elderly men embraced like two old friends, though it was only the first time they'd met. "I assume we are all here for the same thing?"

"It sure seems that way doesn't it?" Sam said. "Come, we must get down to business. The Pink Crane must be protected at all costs."

**30 minutes later…**

Melissa and Joshua Oliver visibly shuddered about a half an hour later as the both of them listened to their four guests. They really hadn't been expecting guests, but the four who had arrived seemed nice enough and seemed to have an air of wisdom about them so they had let the four of them in, though of the four they only knew David.

They both knew and had known for years that Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and everyone else who had been around those three had been Power Rangers, but wisely, they had kept their mouths shut until after Tommy had passed on his powers during the Turbo crisis.

They did this knowing that whoever was in charge obviously wanted to keep the Rangers' identities out of the hands of the crooked politicians in Washington, amongst other reasons. It was also the first time that Mr. and Mrs. Oliver had met either Zordon or Sam, and they quickly felt at ease with both of them in their home.

At this point things were starting to get tense though; they got tense the first time the name Caroline had escaped Zordon's lips, and the tension continued as Zordon, Sam and David outlined the current situation and part of why Kimberly had dropped off the face of the Earth all those years ago.

"I knew there was a reason I hated that woman. Hate is a strong word but that's how I feel about her. It's one thing to have a threat from aliens wanting to take over our world; it's another thing for someone you should be able to trust with your life to be a threat to you as well," Melissa hissed, her body trembling with anger. "Caroline was arrogant and obnoxious then, and it sounds like she hasn't changed. Kimberly spent as much time at our place as she did at her own home during her formative years."

"Missy and I are from San Antonio and proud of it. San Antonio is a city with a rich Hispanic culture which is a culture of hard work and family; I think those two concepts are foreign to that mother of Kimberly's," Joshua Oliver said. "Now just talking about her is starting to make me mad all over again; are you sure you can destroy her in court, David?"

"Let's just say that the best thing for Caroline would be to stay away from her daughter," Sam said; he had to restrain himself from using the moniker of the Pink Crane, knowing that Mr. and Mrs. Oliver knew very little about the Ninjetti, as Tommy had divulged little to them over the years about his Ranger activities.

"Because if she gets involved and tries to take the pink one away from her soulmate and her friends, the spirits that guard this land will frown greatly upon her and will render the proper justice on her. The pain she has known before would be nothing if she attempted to drag Kimberly into court," Sam said.

"I'm not sure I understand what you just said, but if it means that silver-spooned bitch has to pay a lot of money and doesn't get to use and abuse Kimberly and take her away from us, then I'm all for it," Josh said.

"So, if Kimberly's mother gets destroyed in court, then what's the problem?" Melissa said.

"Think about it, Miss," Josh said. "If Kimberly's mother flies over here and gets in Kimberly's face, it will be a nightmare. I am sure that is why they came here. They can't use Ranger powers on her because she's a civilian, remember?"

Melissa slapped her head in annoyance; it made so much sense now. Flashbacks of Kim's family problems, and potentially getting taken away from her friends and her lover again was something that Kimberly did not need at all.

"You want us to protect Kim until we possibly have to go to court," Melissa said. "I see; it's a good thing that we're being informed because if I know Caroline, a restraining order may or may not do us any good."

"Indeed," Zordon said. "That is why I need you to go to all the parents of those Tommy served with, at least here in town, and inform them of the situation."

"And there is no time to lose," Sam said. "If we do not move quickly, I fear something terrible will happen; it may still anyways."

"You can count on us," Melissa said, determination crossing her features. "If Caroline wants to get to Kimberly, she'll have to go through us first. And I mean all of us."

**Tuesday, August 10, 2004**

**Phaedos**

"My God, look at the natural beauty," Kat said moments after she, Tanya, Jason, Trini, Zack and Justin, Zedd, Rita and Selena landed in almost the same place where Tommy, Kimberly and the others had landed nine years ago.

"It's hard to believe that so many thousands of years ago, this was a thriving planet. That is, until Master Vile and his family ruined it," Jason said. "Then again, his family has a knack for ruining lives."

"Take a number on that one; there are many evil beings out there who take pleasure in ruining lives like ours," Zedd said.

Something tells me we had better find Dulcea quickly," Justin said. "I don't know about you guys but the hair is standing up on the back of my neck. I feel something awful is about to happen."

"Wise words, young one, because I feel the same way. The thing is, even if and when we get our powers, I'm not sure we'll be in time to stop it," Rita said cryptically.

Tanya was about to open her mouth to protest, but she felt the same sensation too, so she shut her mouth quickly. Without another word, the group of nine headed off as they looked at the map their friends had provided for them. Meanwhile, on a perch high above, a small owl watched the group of nine as they continued on their way.

"See you at the temple, Rangers," the small owl said, as it took off into the sky and flew towards the sacred grounds of the Ninjetti Temple.

**Crane Gymnastic Academy**

**12:30 p.m.**

**Angel Grove, CA**

As she went back to her office for a lunch break after helping one of her assistants teach a group of young seven year-olds, Kimberly felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. Something felt off about this day, almost like the air was teeming with ominous warnings of what was to come.

Without another moment of thought, she pressed a button on her brand new communicator that Billy had just made.

"Hey Beautiful," Tommy said as his voice came through moments later. "Lunch break?"

"Yeah, just helped one of my employees teach a group of seven year-olds. What's most fun to me about what I do now is teaching younger kids the sport and the ins and outs. It's fun to watch them develop," Kimberly said. "That's not the reason I called though. Do you feel that something's off?"

"You know, either I haven't been paying much attention, or my brain is as dense as it used to be, but now that I think about it, something does feel strange," Tommy said. "Almost like the spirits that be are restless…waiting for something. I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

"Yeah, exactly," Kimberly said. "Jason called me this morning and said the same thing. They and some of the others went to Phaedos so they'll be back in a little while."

"Well, just remember that if we're ever around our folks, we don't have to hold back anymore. Well, except for the lowlife piece of scum in Paris," Tommy said.

"Yeah and the good thing about that is that when she does decide to show her face here again, she's going to have to go through all of us to get to me. It's a good thing our parents know about…us, so that will help too," Kimberly said. "Well, I gotta get going, kids need me. Later, Handsome."

"Toodles, Beautiful," Tommy said as the line clicked dead. Kimberly still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was about to happen, but having Tommy for support made her feel a little bit better.

Shaking her head, she finished her lunch and then went back out to oversee the operations once more.

**Ninjetti Temple**

**Phaedos**

Before long, the map that had been provided the group of nine had led them straight to the Ninjetti Temple, and the group of nine marveled at the aura of power that surrounded the place. Zedd, Rita and Selena knew the place well, but for the six that had come here for the first time, it was an eye opening experience.

"It's almost like…you can touch the power, you can feel the animal spirits calling to you," Trini said.

"Back in the day, this temple used to carry even more power than it does now," a heavily accented voice said. Instantaneously, the team whipped around to see where the voice came from, but saw nothing there. Ironically, it was Justin that spotted where the voice came from first.

"Look, over on that rock," Justin said, pointing to a nearby piece of rock where a small owl was sitting. The owl regarded Justin with glowing eyes, then flew straight in front of them and transformed into a tall, well-trained woman who looked young, but was really thousands of years old. The first thing the visitors noticed about her was that she was chuckling a little bit in amusement.

"Dulcea, what's so funny?" Rita said.

"Just that the youngest one of this group of Rangers spotted where I was before anyone else did," Dulcea said. "I find it amusing."

"We finally meet nine years after Tommy and his group of six first came here to save us from Ivan; it's a pleasure to meet you," Jason said.

"I assure you I have been looking forward to this for some time too," Dulcea said. "I have a tremendous amount of respect for what you accomplished while you were leader. Come, we must not waste time; the spirits are restless."

"I'll handle this, Dulcea, after all, we've been here before," Rita said, turning to the younger Rangers. "Rangers, come, let us stand in a circle."

Once the circle had been formed, just as it had been all those years ago, Rita observed Dulcea preparing herself for the ceremony, turned to the younger Rangers, and said, "Inside the six of you is an animal spirit that is part of you. Close your eyes, look deep inside of you and allow this spirit to be released."

As Dulcea poured the contents of her pouch into the fire, and the fire raged, the group of nine could feel the power flow through them; three felt the power touch them for the second time, although in some ways things were a bit different.

For the six who were here for the first time, they could feel a different sort of power than any they'd had before.

"Zedd, Rita and Selena, of these nine you three have had by far the hardest path. You were part of the first team, who had to build your own legacy, and then you were corrupted by the three-headed snake and his wife. Your willingness to come back to the light and your courage will serve you well," Dulcea said, as she turned to the three dressed in lavender, white and green. Rita being in lavender got some snickers from the younger Rangers, which were quickly silenced by a death glare from Zedd.

"Rita, though you touch the power for the second time, you have acquired different powers this time," Dulcea said. "You were the first to hold the Crane powers, but in Kimberly Hart the Crane powers found their true owner. Nonetheless, your toughness, and willingness to do what is right have done a large part in helping the spirits find favor with you. Observant and truthful, you are the lavender hawk."

"Zedd, you had an even tougher road mentally; about 10 Earth years ago, you drained the Green Power Coin of which you once held dear," Dulcea said, "However, much like Rita, since returning to the light, you have done all you can to help Tommy, his Dino Rangers, Kimberly and all their friends. Intelligent and loyal, once again, you are the fierce Green Dragon."

Dulcea moved next to Zordon's younger sister, who gave a wry smile; after all these years of torment, she had reclaimed what was rightfully hers.

"Though you are of Zordon's bloodline, you have maybe had the hardest road of all, Selena," Dulcea said. "In addition to bearing a more enhanced version of the powers that Tommy possessed later, you became Vile's enforcer when you were corrupted and became a cold blooded killer. Yet you persevered and came back to the light, and will be an integral part of the upcoming war."

"Mystical and noble, Selena, you are once again the White Tiger Ninjetti and the possession of Saba is yours once again," Dulcea said. This got a few chuckles from the younger Rangers, which caused Dulcea to look at them strangely.

"What's so funny?" Dulcea said.

"I thought Tommy was the White Ninjetti," Jason said.

"Did I say there can't be two White Rangers, young one?" Dulcea said sharply, causing Jason to shut up.

"What matters is the spirit animal, Jason. There have been several Pink Ninjetti Rangers to come through here, but no two individuals can hold the same spirit animal; this is why I no longer hold the Crane powers and why Katherine cannot hold the Crane powers either," Rita said.

"Now, as for you six," Dulcea said, as Rita, Zedd and Selena stepped aside, "The power of the Ninjetti flows freely within you for the first time, although Katherine briefly touched it; this power is unlike anything you have ever held."

"Unlike the Dino Powers which were built on strength, unlike the Zeo Powers which were built on technology and unlike the Turbo Powers whose basis was blinding speed, these powers are built on intelligence, skill and quickness."

"Justin Stewart, who took the mantle when the team needed it and then used it to fight off Divatox; you then selflessly gave up your power to return to your family when your team was called into space. Innocent and joyful, Justin, you have claimed the power of the Turquoise Dolphin," Dulcea said.

"Tanya Park, husband to my dear friend the Frog," Dulcea said as she moved to the violet colored Ranger before her. "You came to us at a time where everything was in flux, but you proved to yourself and everyone else around you that your voice was just as important and worthy of being heard."

"Confident and patient, you are the Violet Elephant, Tanya Park. Have faith that your voice and beauty matters and you will not be stopped," Dulcea said.

"How do you know Adam?" Tanya asked. Dulcea gave a wry grin as she was almost expecting the question.

"That is something that needs to be discussed at a later time, but suffice to say, I have a soft spot in my heart for him," Dulcea said. "I would never take him away from you, but he is a favorite of mine."

"Katherine, the mighty Pink Crane's successor," Dulcea said. "Much like many of your teammates here, you did not start off as you would have liked; you started as another of Zedd and Rita's enforcers. From those experiences have come a strong, ambitious woman whose ability knows no limits. Ancient and graceful, Katherine, you are the Orange Jaguar."

"Trini Scott, though you have been separated from many of your friends for many years, life has served you well," Dulcea said. "In the process of leaving the team, you found a way to benefit the world in a different way and found your soulmate. Loving and understanding, you are the silver dove."

"Zackary Taylor," Dulcea said, "A man whose quick-wittedness and upbeat nature pulled your team out of many a tight spot. You too made a difference when you went abroad, just in a different way. Steadfast and energetic, Zackary, you are the Beige Moose."

"Jason Scott, the first leader of Earth's Power Team," Dulcea said. "Without you, the Earth would have crumbled a long time ago. Yet, when Zordon made the Falcon the leader, you selflessly stepped aside and later helped Earth in other ways. Balanced and wise, you are the Golden Eagle."

"Will we have to journey to the Monolith, Dulcea?" Jason asked.

"No, young Eagle. Because you received your powers in the company of experienced Ninjetti, and because the previous six Ninjetti received their powers which unlocked these, you will not have to journey there. Besides all of that we don't have time," Dulcea said as she pulled a small box from her pouch; the Rangers gasped when the saw six Power Morphers and Coins inside.

"These are yours to take; come claim the power of these Coins," Dulcea said as Rangers old and new came to gather their Coins and Morphers one by one.

Jason was about to open his mouth again when his communicator beeped. Dulcea gave a wry grin and the three veteran Ninjetti looked at her; she had the most immaculate timing sometimes.

"Hey Jase, you guys got your powers yet? If so, meet us in Angel Grove. It seems that Monkey-For-Brains is snooping around your parents' house for something. We see another energy signature there but we're not sure what it is," Tommy said. "I've called the other Ninjetti and the Dino Rangers and I'm heading out now."

"Goldar is at my folks house? What the hell does he want there?" Jason said. "OK, we're heading out now."

"I will be coming with you, my friends," Dulcea said. "Ninjor is fully capable of guarding the Powers and I do not need to be here anymore. This is as much my fight as it is yours and you will need my insight into our enemy."

"OK, then," Jason said, "Let's do it, guys."

"Ninjetti! The Owl!" Dulcea called as she suddenly morphed into a suit that was the exact same color as Trini's, only with the insignia of the Owl on it.

"Back to action!" Jason called as everyone teleported out.

**Scott Household**

**Angel Grove, CA**

As one, a group of 21 Power Rangers landed on the front lawn of the Scott residence in residential Angel Grove; cautious but ready to fight; the Dino Rangers were already fully morphed, with the 16 Ninjas still in Ninja gear.

"Ah, it's about time, Power Rangers, as I was getting sick of waiting for your arrival!" Goldar taunted.

"So Adrianna finally decided to come out to play, did she?" Kimberly snapped. "Seems that she's such a coward that she stayed in the M-51 Galaxy instead of coming to fight us herself, and has to resort to picking on civilians to lure us into fights."

"You should be very proud of a yellow-bellied freak like that, Goldar," Jason said sarcastically.

"We'll see who the coward is before this is over, Gold Ranger," Goldar taunted. "In the meantime, let's have some fun, shall we? Tengas, assemble!"

Instantly, approximately thirty Tengas appeared before Goldar.

"Typical, Goldilocks," Tommy said. "Always having to get foot soldiers to hide behind."

"That's what you think, Tommy. Attack them!" Goldar roared.

"Time to Ranger Up, guys," Aisha said.

"I agree," Tommy said. "Let's do it. We call upon the Power of the Sacred Ninjetti. It's Morphin Time!"

"Silver Owl Ranger Power!"

"Lavender Hawk Ranger Power!"

"White Tiger Ranger Power!"

"Green Dragon Ranger Power!"

"Turquoise Dolphin Ranger Power!"

"Violet Elephant Ranger Power!"

"Orange Jaguar Ranger Power!"

"Silver Dove Ranger Power!"

"Beige Moose Ranger Power!"

"Gold Eagle Ranger Power!"

"White Falcon Ranger Power!"

"Black Frog Ranger Power!"

"Pink Crane Ranger Power!"

"Blue Wolf Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Bear Ranger Power!"

"Red Ape Ranger Power!"

In a brilliant flash of light that made the Tengas stumble back, 16 fully morphed Rangers stood before the army of Tengas, ready to defend the Scott household.

"Wow, bro, that was…something," the Black Dino Ranger said.

"David…is that you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, the Black Dino Powers seem to run in the family, I guess," David Trueheart said. "Dad was sort of surprised."

"I am too," Tommy said. "Listen, take the Dino Rangers inside once the battle starts and make sure nothing terrible happens in there. I've got a bad feeling about this. We'll handle the Tengas."

"You got it," David said as he watched his brother and his brother's friends engage the Tengas and Goldar. Once that battle began, David whistled towards the young Dino team and the Dino Rangers snuck around the back and into the house.

Though it had been a while since the veterans had fought the Tengas, they were mowing through them with ease. Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly battled Goldar with all the ferocity that they'd used to battle the golden monkey with all those years ago. However, Goldar had clearly gotten better than he had been all those years ago, as he ducked one of Kimberly's swift kicks and landed a powerful punch on Kimberly, causing her to careen into Tommy and causing the Falcon and Crane to regroup.

"This guy needs to be put back in his place. Let's try a modified version of an old trick, Beautiful. You up for a good shot?" Tommy said.

"Always, Handsome," Kimberly said as she called forth her Power Bow and Tommy lent a little bit of his energy towards one of her arrows. With the deadly precision of a seasoned archer, Kimberly let white lightning charged arrow fly. The arrow pierced Goldar's armor, causing him to screech in pain.

As Goldar stumbled to his feet and prepared to engage the Original Power Couple once again, he suddenly received a mental message.

"You got the best of me today, but we got what we came for, Rangers! Good luck explaining this one away! In the meanwhile, we shall meet again!" Goldar roared as he and the Tengas disappeared.

"I can't be the only one who didn't like how he was acting," Kimberly said. "It's almost like he wasn't totally focused and he still beat us around for a bit. He was waiting for something, almost."

"Yeah, I agree; clearly we were not the focus of his attack."

At that very moment, Tommy's communicator chimed.

"Tommy here."

"Dr. O, we have a serious problem," Conner McKnight's voice said. "There was a guy working in a study and I think he got stabbed. Blood is everywhere and…well…"

Jason's face was under a mask but he was visibly shaken.

"Oh my God, I think they killed Dad…" Jason shakily said.

"We'll be right up, Conner," Tommy said as he cut the communication short.

**6:30 p.m.**

**The Oliver Home**

**Angel Grove, CA**

The mood in the Oliver house, needless to say, was despondent.

At this point, the veteran Rangers and their parents (minus Caroline and Pierre of course) were there to console each other, although no one felt any better at this point. Zedd, Rita and Selena had chosen to somberly return home, and the Dino Rangers sans David had gone back to Reefside as well; they would all meet again at the funeral.

For even the veteran Rangers, this was something new. No villain that they'd ever faced had ever done something as cold and callous as what had just happened this afternoon. Mr. Scott had been rushed to the hospital soon after being stabbed, but had been pronounced dead on arrival.

It had turned out the Dino Rangers had made the correct move to go inside, but had been a touch too late; they'd arrived in the study just in time to see Prince Gasket and his blood-stained sword teleporting out.

"It's been the first time since we've put on that uniform that someone this close to us has been killed," Kimberly said. "I can't believe this."

"We may be older, but this one hurts so badly," Tommy said.

"You may not have been able to save his life, but thank you, guys, all of you," Katie Scott said. "I'm surprised with all the battles that have gone down here before that one of us hasn't passed yet because of who you are."

"My question is, why would they go after Jim, Katie?" Melissa Oliver said. "Why not me or someone else associated with us?"

"That's a damn good question," Katie said. All seemed to be lost in somber thought until a panicked expression formed on Kimberly's face.

"Kim, what's wrong, dear?" Jill Park said.

"Guys, think about it; this is all about my obnoxious mother again. Adrianna Repulsa is using my mother as a pawn in her game. I have to admit even though I hate her guts already, Adrianna's really smart," Kimberly said. "Who is closer to Caroline than you, Mama Scott? Who was closer to her than anyone besides you? Your husband, that's who."

"Are you saying…" Rosalina DeSantos said in her thick Mexican accent.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. I am almost certain that my mother when she hears this news will be booking airline tickets and will try and force me to go to Paris with her. That's exactly what Adrianna wants; she wants Tommy and I apart any way possible," Kimberly said. "And I'm almost certain that we need to get a restraining order against her and that I will be suing her when she comes for me, David."

"Say no more, I will get right on that," David said. "I should have that done within two days at the most."

"Good because the funeral is going to be on Friday and I am almost certain that Mommy dearest is going to be there," Kimberly said.

"It sounds like it's time for Operation Form A Wall Around Kimberly," Melissa said. "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll send your mother packing back to Paris until we have to go to court."

Katie Scott looked down at the bloodied, lifeless form of her husband.

"I promise you, darling, we're going to win this war. Whoever this Adrianna bitch is, she just made things personal," Katie said as she sobbed a million tears.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	16. 16: One Heck of a Friday the 13th

A/N: Chapter 16. The Rangers confront Mrs. Dumas for the first time at Mr. Scott's funeral ceremony.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again. Anything San Antonio Spurs related belongs to them and the NBA.

Chapter 16 – One Heck of a Friday the 13th

**Friday, August 13, 2004**

**Angel Grove Cemetery**

**3:30 p.m.**

**Angel Grove, CA**

As they heard the priest give his final eulogy for James Michael Scott, a man that many of the group had known for their entire lives, they couldn't help but shudder.

They were still feeling the effects of what had happened just three days prior. No villain, then or previously, had ever gone out and murdered a person as callously as Adrianna Repulsa had just done. All of them knew why it had been done, it was a really smart move they had to admit but it didn't make it any easier to handle.

The only thing that made them feel any better was that Sam and David had apparently done something with Kimberly after she had gone to sleep the previous night, something not even Tommy was aware of. When Tommy had questioned what Sam and David had been up to, they had been very cryptic and said Tommy would understand when the time came.

As they watched Mr. Scott be lowered into the casket, all of the Rangers were visibly shaken, but most notably Kimberly, who was holding onto Tommy as tightly as she ever had.

Somewhere deep in those recesses of her heart where she didn't talk about, she knew she always needed Tommy; that's why she'd held onto that stuffed white tiger throughout her time at LSU and never had gotten rid of it. Now, with a man she'd gone to time and again when her own family had its problems dead and gone, she needed him again and he was being that protection for her.

For Tommy, who had been helped by Kimberly many times when trying to cope with how he became a Power Ranger in the first place, it was the least he could do for her.

Back in his Green Ranger days, those long, miserable days where he'd fought for his team and against the specter of how he became a Ranger, Kimberly had been his guiding light, his wings to fly. This was in large part why she had captivated the hearts of Tommy's San Antonio family immediately and she always knew it was a place she could go if worst came to worst.

Now, it was Tommy's turn to return the favor, to be the wings she needed to deal with what was coming. And he knew what, or rather who, was coming, with all her money and all her attorneys. It was set up perfectly to be a disaster spot for the entire team, unless Tommy could successfully return the favor from all those years ago and be Kimberly's wings to fly.

"The Scott family wishes to thank you all for coming on such short notice; the reception for this funeral will be held at 5:00 at the Angel Grove Baptist Church. May God Bless you all," the priest said as his final words and made his way to speak with the Scott family directly. Meanwhile, the rest of the Rangers and Hayley moved to form a shield around Kimberly and Tommy, including two new arrivals that looked familiar to Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Tanya and Katherine.

"If you're wondering, yes, it's THEM, except one of them really goes by the name Divina now," Adam whispered to the group. "They're good; because of my enhanced Ninjetti powers was able to see into both their hearts, especially Divina's. I ran into them while with Tanya on tour in San Diego about a month ago. They can help us. Zordon called them in shortly after the Ninjetti powers came back to us.

As it turned out, Adam couldn't get another word in. Trouble had arrived, unfortunately for all.

"KIMBERLY ANN HART!" a voice screeched. Every single one of the Rangers and allies who had formed a shield around Kimberly cringed; even Sam Trueheart, who never seemed to get too high or too low, noticeably shuddered though he quickly recovered. He hadn't seen Caroline Dumas for more than five seconds and already disliked her intensely.

"Out of my way, all of you!" Kimberly's mother shoved Tanya aside as she strode into the circle towards her daughter, who was still being held by Tommy.

"How dare you!" Tanya snarled as she tried to pull herself to her feet, with Adam's help. "You come to a FUNERAL service, for a beloved person, and you make THIS scene? What kind of a woman are you?"

"Well for one, I'm better than all of you because I live in Paris, I have lots of money and I can do things none of you could ever dream about, especially you Tommy Oliver you San Antonio piece of scum," Caroline said.

"And this funeral is exactly why I'm here. I will NOT let my daughter be killed by evil aliens as a civilian! Say goodbye to my daughter, because this is the last day that you will EVER see her. I'm taking her with me back to France and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me."

Jason, who had heard the commotion and had rejoined the circle, had noticed that Sam's calm look had not changed and whispered to Sam, "How can you be so sure that everything will turn out OK with Kimberly's maniac mother here?"

"Because, Golden Eagle, David and I blessed Kimberly while she was asleep last night. Unless she came with good intentions, which she didn't, Mrs. Dumas cannot touch her," Sam said as he turned to where the woman was nearing her daughter and Tommy.

"If I were you, misguided woman, I would not lay a single hand on her," Sam said. "The spirits that guard this land are already unhappy with your behavior. You cannot lay a hand on her unless you have her best intentions at heart…which you don't."

"We'll see about that, old-timer," Caroline snapped as she tried to grab Kimberly away from Tommy. As soon as she touched Kimberly's wrist, white and pink electricity shot through her body and she screeched in pain as she let go of Kimberly.

"Kimberly Ann WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Caroline screeched as distinct welts appeared all over her body. "Tell me why I shouldn't lobby for you to be put in jail altogether!"

"She didn't do anything to you," Tommy snapped. "Sam warned you but you wouldn't listen. The spirits that protect our land and keep it from getting run over by the aforementioned alien invaders are very unhappy with you and what you have tried to do."

"I guess I shouldn't be saying this because I'm a reformed villain from the past, but you human lady are the scum of the Earth. When I was here in 1997, I simply wanted to take over the world, it wasn't personal it was just business. You're going far beyond business and making this personal," Divina of Inquiris finally said, making her presence known for the first time. "Not only have you come to a solemn ceremony and been a disruptive force for everyone, but you come and threaten Kimberly and fling vulgarities at a funeral, and there are CHILDREN here! Even as a reformed villain I have respect for the dead…unlike you."

"Not only that, do you not know that money does not buy happiness?" the human form of Dimitria of Inquiris said. "Those of us here may not live a posh life like you do, but we still carry significant importance."

"Like I even care what you both have to say. And for the record, a wise man once said that whoever said money doesn't buy happiness doesn't know where to shop," Caroline snapped as she picked herself up and headed towards Kimberly again, but this time a wall of pink and white energy seared through her as she crashed to the ground again.

This time, she was even worse off. Not only were there multiple welts, but distinctive burns appeared all over her body; burns that would not heal quickly, no matter that Caroline Dumas with her expensive lifestyle could see the best doctors money could buy.

"We keep telling you, and you don't listen," David said. "I told you that Kimberly would sue you and get a restraining order against you if you came near her again, and you didn't listen to me, or your lawyers. And we told you the spirits that protect us would deal with you if you tried to forcibly take her, but you wouldn't listen either. Care to try us again?"

"Well, I guess if I can't forcibly take you, then I guess I'll see you in court, Kimberly Ann. I had a marriage all arranged for you when I got you to Paris but that may not even be good enough anymore," Caroline snapped as she prepared to leave, a statement that left Kimberly and everyone else in shock. "Remember that I have the best attorneys money can buy, so your friends will not save you."

"Going so soon?" David said as he stopped her before she could leave. "I believe you forgot that you were going to be served papers."

With that, David dropped a stack of papers into Caroline's hands.

"Consider yourself served, Mrs. Dumas, because if you come within 50 feet of Kimberly before we go to court, not only will the spirits of this world be angry with you, you are likely to end up in jail," David said. "And this is the lawsuit, as Kimberly is suing you for blackmail. You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"We'll see about that," Caroline growled as she huffed her way out of sight, trying to lick her wounds.

With her out of sight, the reality and weight of the situation came crashing down on the Rangers. Now more than ever, they would need to stick together through this upcoming storm.

**7:45 p.m.**

**The Oliver Home of Reefside**

**Reefside, CA**

After all that had happened on this Friday, August 13, no one needed more alone time than the Power Rangers and all their allies, so they found the safest place they could be…Valencia Drive outside Reefside.

Though not everyone who wore a Ranger uniform or was associated with them was at the funeral, they all heard about what happened, so they knew that all the support they could give was needed. Thus, they took time away from their Friday night to get to Reefside if they could to gather and commiserate together.

That was, except Conner who had a Reefside Wave game that night and Rocky who was coaching the Angel Grove Heat team elsewhere.

Of all sitting in Tommy's home in the woods, no one was more shaken than Kimberly, even as Tommy continued to cradle her closely. Her world had literally come crashing down that afternoon.

She knew it would be bad when her mother showed up that afternoon, and she had been correct, but she had no idea how bad it would get.

To hear that her mother, a woman she was supposed to trust with her whole life, had an arranged marriage set up for her in Paris…she didn't know such things still existed…broke her heart completely and quite frankly, it scared her to death.

She still believed in having the freedom to choose who you wanted to be with for the rest of your life and that love shouldn't be artificial, and to see that her mother didn't believe in that at all had crumbled her instantly.

"Amiga, I am so sorry," Rosalina DeSantos said in her thick Mexican accent as she looked at Kimberly. "I heard the stories from Aisha's parents about how bad she was, but I had no idea until today. I can't believe arranged marriages still exist."

"She is trash and always has been trash. The black sheep of their family," Melissa Oliver said. "And she called MY son a San Antonio piece of scum? As a native San Antonian I take offense to that. I bet she wouldn't hate my town so much if she found out Tony Parker of the Spurs doesn't consider San Antonio a scum city."

Parker, of course, was the French-raised point guard who a year earlier had become a basketball world champion with the Spurs, under Coach Greg Popovich's tutelage.

"Yeah and furthermore, what she did was so unlike Popovich; if she really wanted to ream Kimberly out she could have done it in a private moment away from everyone else. That was embarrassing," Josh Oliver said. "It's no wonder Kim doesn't trust her."

"She hasn't changed a bit in eight years," Katie Scott said, "and I used to call her a close friend. But ever since she realized her dream and moving to Paris, she's become worse than she used to be. Divina, or whatever your name is, you were exactly right when you said how wrong it was to come into a funeral ceremony and do the things that she did."

"I'm not perfect and Dimitria's not perfect; she followed Zordon and not all of the Rangers who were fighting at that time were cool with her, but we generally have an idea of what's right and what's wrong. You should at least respect the dead," Divina said, "Dimitria has said many times in the last six years that if she'd known what truly happened with Kimberly and Tommy then she wouldn't have acted the way she did."

"I admit that when I took over for Zordon that I was angry at both Kimberly and Tommy and didn't want anything to do with them, but there is no doubt Mrs. Dumas has crossed the line. If she really cared about family then she wouldn't have been such a disruptive force today," Dimitria said. "I regret every single one of my past actions and everyone here can rest assured I will help do everything I can to keep Kimberly here and eventually beat Adrianna."

"Speaking of her, how soon do you think she'll attack again?" Jason said as he turned and looked towards Rita, her husband and their two companions. "Do you think she'll come after more of us now?"

"I don't think it will be soon," Rita said. "She's smart enough to know that we've formed a wall around each other and they still have their four prisoners. Speaking of, Dr. Mercer, how in the world did you end up here safely?"

"Jen alerted Trey, that's why he was here when I ended up here two weeks ago," Anton said. "I'm telling you, man, that's a scary place."

"Sadly, we'll have to wait to get them out of there until we deal with Caroline," Adam said. "Couldn't we still scare her though? Make her worry about us taking away the things she cherishes most?"

"We certainly can," Dulcea said. "She without question cares about her family and the vast weaponry she possesses more than anything else. I would say threaten her family, but we'd just be stooping to her level. But if you start destroying her weaponry, then she's going to throw a fit."

"The Megaship is still intact, for the most part," Andros said. "Ashley and I have spies out in space; they haven't seen a wisp of Adrianna's forces at all in past months, aside from Goldar killing Mr. Scott."

"She's playing it close to the vest then. Trying to sucker us in, as I figured she would," Tommy said. "I think we can't go all the way in but we may be able to go halfway. Andros, take your team and go out there and see what you can find; test her defenses if you can. Take Dulcea with you as she knows more about Adrianna than anyone else."

"We'll see what we can find," Andros said as he and his team left with Dulcea.

"The rest of us need to batten down the hatches until we go to court," Tommy said. "David, how long do you think it will be before we have this trial?"

"Don't know. In the legal profession, things are very fluid. I do know that as Kimberly's lawyer, the second I know something all of you will be the first to know."

**10:00 p.m.**

It seemed like for the last several hours, Kimberly hadn't let go of Tommy; she'd held on to him tighter than she ever had as they laid together on the couch in Tommy's living room watching a movie.

For some guys, it might have been overkill. To Tommy, it was no problem at all because he had been just as upset as Kimberly was. It had taken all of his restraint and self-control that he could muster to not kick Mrs. Dumas' teeth down her throat…and for Tommy that would have been improving her looks.

After the conference two hours earlier, everyone had chosen to go home except for Kimberly; she stayed with Tommy and they both simply ordered pizza for the evening.

It had been a hard day for Kimberly, yet at the end, a very rewarding one. The threat of her mother…and eventually Adrianna…still loomed but she knew she had her friends if worst came to worst. And more importantly, she had her guiding light back; she knew now that he was either going to be her wings to fly or die trying.

"Are you OK?" Tommy asked.

"I am now although I'm still shaken," Kimberly said. "I never knew arranged marriages still existed, until today."

"Yeah, that's wrong. I know they still exist but that doesn't make them right," Tommy said. "You've always held the ideal that love shouldn't be artificial. An arranged marriage is the very definition of artificial."

"I can't imagine the thought of being without you again, especially since we've given ourselves a chance again. Please, don't let go of me," Kimberly softly said.

"I gotcha, Beautiful, I gotcha; whatever happens, we'll get through it," Tommy said. "It's been one heck of a Friday the 13th hasn't it?"

"Yeah, good or bad it's a day I'll never forget because I truly know I'll always have you, no matter what happens. I love you, Handsome," Kimberly said.

"I love you too, Beautiful; let's go to bed."

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	17. 17: The Freedom Part I

A/N: The Rangers plan to get their friends out, thanks to some changed plans.

A/N 2: For all the Ninja Storm fans who may peek into my stories once in a while, fair and probably unpopular warning: I've decided to go with Hunter/Tori as a pair although I know Tori/Blake had chemistry. You can thank Lilac Moon for that plus the fact that Blake leaves on tour after Ninja Storm. They won't be central in this story but they are an item. Besides, doesn't every hotheaded Red need a girl?

A/N 3: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney and belong to Saban again.

Chapter 17 – The Freedom Part I

**Friday, Aug. 27, 2004**

**2:30 p.m.**

**Reefside High School**

**Reefside, CA**

Tommy sure was glad that he was just getting in his car and that no one was around, because he could feel the steam coming out of his ears as he listened to his biological brother speak on the phone. He had been in meetings for the upcoming school year all day and was already cranky, so this news he was hearing was not something he necessarily needed.

"You're fucking kidding me, man. You're telling me we're going to have to wait till fucking February to go into that court room? F it all, why can't they just give us a good break for once?" Tommy seethed.

**"Like I said I tried to get us in as soon as possible," **David Trueheart said gloomily**. "I don't know what else to say…I did everything I could. You know how the legal profession works…it's as fluid as all get out."**

"I was afraid of this," Tommy groused as he drove his Jeep away from the school and towards his house. "Now, we honestly CAN'T wait to go up there until we go to trial. If we wait till fucking February, it may already be too late and Jen may be dead. That's not something I want on my conscience."

**"Yeah, but I understand that Andros and his group got back this past week and they found out some juicy information. Apparently he said something about we don't have to go all the way in and attack her full on," **David said.

"For his sake he'd better have some good information," Tommy said. "God, we're gonna have to tell Wes the truth now and he's going to flip and want to go on a suicide mission."

"I'm sorry, David," Tommy continued. "I know you did everything you could but this throws off my entire planning significantly. We're going to have to take some risks now."

**"You know I completely understand, bro, although Kim doesn't seem to sweat it, she says she'll be ready whenever," **David said. **"Are we still on for tonight, all of us for the cookout?"**

"Yeah, we're still on and I need to get home and start getting ready," Tommy said. "I'll talk to you tonight, bro."

The cookout that David mentioned was yet another Ranger gathering, sort of the last gasp for the entire team before the team was to split. Trent was going to art school in New York City starting next month, and Selena was going with him; as she put it, in her own words, **'you aren't going anywhere without me tagging along, my darling Drago.'**

Trent couldn't have said no if he wanted to, since Zordon's younger sister usually was very persuasive in getting what she wanted. The two hadn't been in the same room with the rest of the other Rangers since the funeral, but it was widely known that Selena and Trent were an item. Trent's mouth gushed with praises every time her name escaped his lips, and Selena was one of the many girls insanely attracted by the typical brooding former evil Ranger male.

Conner had accepted a scholarship offer to go play at Loyola Marymount University in Los Angeles, and depending on what happened with her final tryout for Tanya's band, Kira was either going to their music school or straight into Tanya's band. Ethan was staying in town at Reefside Tech to continue on the gaming path he wanted to continue.

The cookout also doubled as a second, larger Ranger reunion which was going to include several incarnations of Ranger teams, including Ninja Storm with the exception of Blake, who was still out on tour. The hot rumor in Rangerland was that Tori and their Crimson Ranger, Hunter, were an item and the Dino Thunder and older teams wanted to really see if it was true.

Tori and Blake had been an item once upon a time during the fight with Lothor but the rumor now was that since Blake had left on tour, and since Tori and Hunter were still teaching at their respective Academies, that feelings had come to the surface between the both of them.

The older Rangers knew that there had been feelings between Tori and Blake, but the feeling amongst the guys was that after all, didn't every brooding, hotheaded Red (or Crimson) Ranger need a Ranger woman by his side?

It was what had drawn so many of the Ranger females to their Red counterparts, from the Original Power Couple, to Jason and Trini, to TJ and Cassie, Ashley and Andros, Leo and Kendrix, Conner and Kira and on down the line. And it apparently had drawn another.

And speaking of former Red Rangers, Tommy gulped, partially in fear.

Tonight, he knew he was going to have to tell Wes the truth, and was fully prepared to hear sparks fly. That would wait though. Right now he needed to hurry home, lest he be late to help Kimberly prepare for the dinner tonight.

**Four hours later**

It was early evening, and the Oliver household was a lively place as everyone was digging into their food, and talking about battles fought long ago.

In regards to the question of the night that many of the older Rangers wanted an answer for, the question had been answered about 15 minutes ago when Hunter and Tori had shown up…together, arm in arm. Hunter had also revealed that Blake had been seeing a girl on his current tour.

While he was grateful that it had given him an opening to reach Tori, he wondered how it would affect Blake in the long run because Hunter, like many of the other Rangers, felt it was best to date a teammate.

After a while, Tommy called everyone to attention; it was time. He talked to Kimberly earlier that day after he'd returned home, and she'd done her best to convince him that everything would be OK, that everything could be made to be OK. Nevertheless, he felt a pit growing at the bottom of his stomach as he addressed his fellow members of the Ranger legacy.

"I'm glad everyone could make it and that everyone is having a great time," Tommy said, briefly sparing a glance at Wes, who wondered just what that glance was about.

"Yeah, man, this is great," Hunter said. "You, Rocky and Kim did a great job putting this together."

"Well, you know what they say, behind every great man, well…you know," Kimberly said. "Tommy's lucky that Rocky and I were here because as great a man as he is, rocket scientist and expert chef he is not."

"Anyways, there is another reason I called you all here tonight," Tommy said. "In the last few weeks, since I've talked with all of you, plans have changed."

"I'm sure I've told you all, but we're supposed to go to court with Kim's bitch mother Caroline, but we didn't know when," Tommy said. "Unfortunately, David couldn't get us a date before late February of next year."

All Rangers present groaned, but especially the Original 12. Being able to keep Kimberly around was now going to be a lot harder than they thought it would be.

"I'm sure that most of you also know that Adrianna Repulsa, who was the one that broke Kim and I up in the first place, has several of our closest friends from when we were growing up and is currently holding them prisoner," Tommy said, as he spared another glance at Wes, which didn't go unnoticed. "I was hoping we could wait to go up and free them when we got done with Caroline, but unfortunately that is not an option at this time for many reasons over."

"Why are you telling us all of this, and why do you keep looking at me, Tommy?" Wes said. "What the hell does this have to do with the rest of us?"

"Because, quite frankly Wes, the outcome of this trial and whether Kim and I stay together as one will be a possible factor in determining the outcome of this war we're going to be fighting in, Wes," Tommy said. "And the reason I keep looking at you is another reason we cannot wait very much longer. We're going to have to spring this trap whether I like it or not. I'm going to cut right to the chase, Jennifer Scotts of the Time Force team is back and she's watching over our friends up there."

The mood in Tommy's backyard turned immediately somber, and Tommy saw Wes' face form a pensive look.

"What I'm about to say would surprise you but I'm not that nervous about it, Tommy," Wes said. "Yes, from what you've told me that place is a pit, but if there's one person I know can handle that type of environment, Jen is it. I trust Jen to do what she needs to do. My question is this, why is she back?"

"Plain and simply, for you, Wes," Kimberly said, which shook Wes to his core. "She plain and simply couldn't make it work without you in 3004, so she came back with the stipulation that she had to complete one mission in this time to live a permanent life here. We're going to get her and our friends back and then you can have the life you dreamed of."

Wes' eyes filled with tears. Yes, they had been briefly reunited in 2002 during the Wild Force saga, but Wes still didn't completely comprehend how deep her feelings ran for him. Now, he plainly understood and his eyes pricked with tears.

"I appreciate that Kim and I love what you want to do for me, but I agree with you guys that you can't make this a suicide mission. You just can't walk right into her trap just to get yourself killed, even for Jen," Wes said.

"I agree we can't walk in there blinded but we have to go in there, Wes, if for no other reason than if Jen gets killed, the entire Time Force team changes," Andros said.

"You had better have some good information for us, Andros," Tommy said. "We're running out of time."

"We do, Tommy," Andros said. "On our recent mission into space, we found Adrianna's weapons armory and we also managed to meet up with Jen at a rendezvous point when Adrianna wasn't looking. Little does Adrianna know that we have all the information we need on her; Jen used a flash drive to copy the info and gave it to me."

"Ha, that's her all right," Wes said. "That's why I trust her above anyone else to stay alive in that hell-pit because she's smart, crafty and knows how to keep her identity concealed. That's the kind of stuff we do and that is right down her alley."

"As one of Jen's fellow Pinks, she's going to appreciate you telling her that," Kimberly said. "That said, I agree with Handsome. We've let this go because we were hoping we could go up there on our terms, but we need to get Jen out of there and take the kid gloves off with Adrianna."

"Agree, she had Gasket kill my father a few weeks ago just to piss Kimberly's mother off," Jason said. "We need to pay her back. Take away her trump card and maybe something that she values and see how she likes it."

"That's what happened to Hunter and Blake many years ago, Lothor killed their adoptive parents," Tori said, squeezing Hunter's hand. "We'll do whatever it takes to help get revenge on that freak even if it means we're shorthanded without Blake. I've been itching for some action anyways."

"Oh, you'll get your action, I promise you that," Tommy said, as he noticed most of the group was done eating. "When all of you are finished, I want the Reds in attendance, their spouses or significant others, and Billy and Hayley to join me in the basement. We need to start going over this information and plan when we want to attack and how we want to do it."

Kimberly had smirked deviously when he mentioned the spouses of the Reds being involved; Kim hadn't been at NASADA when the Reds got back from the Serpentera mission (and Tommy had been glad for it…she was the Pink you least wanted to piss off), but he heard about what Trini, Cassie, Ashley, Karone, Kendrix, Dana and Alyssa had done to their spouses and/or family members after that mission…many of the Reds had shiners for at least a day or two afterwards.

**Several hours later….**

"So she takes several vacations to see her family, and this is every couple of Earth months, from what Billy just said," Kimberly said as she thought pensively on some of the information Billy had laid out. "The last time she went was early July, correct?"

"Affirmative, if this holds true, then it's about time for her to leave again," Billy said. "It is really fortuitous that we called this meeting when we did. If my calculations are correct, then she'll leave in a matter of days which should create an opening for us to go in, get our friends, and get out."

"Unfortunately, I seriously doubt she's that dumb," Tommy said. "I'm sure she'll leave her best warriors guarding the palace even when gone. Unfortunately, while she's gone will be our best shot."

"Yeah, even when she left the last time, she had the place pretty tightly guarded," Anton Mercer said. Anton in the weeks following his release from his imprisonment had seen his health improve drastically. "It's going to be a pretty tough mission, even with her gone."

Tommy scratched his head, and Kimberly kept her eyes on him the whole time. Those wheels were turning, and Kimberly had the sense that whatever Tommy was about to come up with was going to be worth listening to.

"Billy, when do you think the approximate calculation will be when she leaves?" Tommy looked at his friend seriously.

"By my count, it should be Thursday night," Billy said. Tommy then made his decision.

"We go in there and get our friends, and Jen, out of that hell-pit a week from Saturday," Tommy said then looked at his friends. "But you guys, we're not going to be getting them out of there. Morphin teams and Space, we are going to be the diversion."

Jason looked to be about to protest but Billy said, "No, Tommy's right. She'll be expecting us and her vengeance is with the Morphin teams. She values her family, her army of mutants and her weapons above all else. Her family will likely be out of the crossfire so we go after her army and her weapons to draw her attention away from our friends."

"Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder," Tommy said. "Though you eleven are the newest teams of Rangers, I'm putting you guys and Ninjor in charge of the actual rescue mission itself. They will be expecting us, but not you guys. She doesn't respect the Dino Thunder team, her battle is with us, and she sure won't be expecting Ninja Storm and their abilities."

"Tommy, it's an honor that you would put us in charge of this mission," Shane Clarke said, "and we will do everything in our power to rescue your friends. The same goes for you Wes…I still miss Skyla and would do anything for her. We will not fail in this mission."

Wes," Tommy said next, looking at the Red Time Force Ranger, "Because I know I would feel the same way if Kimberly were in your situation…and in a way, she is, you and Eric are going with Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder and you're going to help get Jen and the others out. I trust those guys but I want a couple of experienced Rangers with them."

"Tommy, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," Wes said. "You know I'd do the same thing if Kimberly was in Jen's situation, although to be fair Jen is doing this of her own free will. We will not let you down."

As Tommy smiled at Wes, he suddenly realized something.

Saturday, Sept. 4, 2004 was 75 days since the Falcon and Crane got back together.

Once again, it was going to be either the end of the road for the Original Power Couple and their friends, or another milestone reached.

"I know you won't," Tommy said. "Meeting dismissed. Everyone go home, get some rest this week and be on call whenever I give the word."

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	18. 18: The Freedom Part II

A/N: The Rangers (younger ones especially) train for their first battle against Adrianna's forces and then the battle begins.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 18 – The Freedom Part II

**Monday, Aug. 30, 2014, early in the morning**

**Reefside Beach**

**Reefside, CA**

"So tell me, what are we doing up at the butt-crack of dawn? And where are the others?" Trent wondered as his girlfriend Selena led him onto the otherwise deserted beach.

"We're going to be training, you and I, for the next several days until we go rescue the Falcon's friends and Jen," Selena said as she slinked an arm around Trent's waist. The connection of both White Rangers was growing stronger by the day. "This isn't going to be a fight for the weak at heart and you're going to have to be at the top of your game in both body and mind…the mind part in particular."

"Yeah, I remember your brother saying that Adrianna has hypnotic powers where she can put male Rangers under her power," Trent said, shivering as he did so. Though he was free from the corruption of the White Dino Gem, the effects of his time as an evil Ranger still resonated with him.

"Yes, in fact that is her main asset and I and some of the others are specifically worried that one of the main things the Dino Thunder powers lacked is the concept of mind block," Selena said. "Have you ever wondered why Dr. Oliver has been evil several times, but never was corrupted at all by Mesogog?"

"That's an interesting concept, because Kira was under a spell for a brief time during the Fossilador saga and obviously I was turned as well," Trent said.

"Well, my theory is the biggest reason that Tommy was never corrupted by Mesogog is that he practiced over the years being in-tune with his Ninjetti powers," Selena said. "He couldn't unlock them fully until he got Kimberly back, but he had some of the essentials and one of those is the concept of being able to block your mind from hypnotic, mind control spells. Rita had him under her power before he became Ninjetti and Gasket got him when his heart was broken."

"And when he wasn't fully in-tune with his power yet," Trent surmised. "And they'd already moved to Zeo so the Ninjetti powers weren't as strong with him then."

"Correct, and that's the reason Zedd, Rita and I were corrupted. We learned how to shield our minds but against an evil, old wizard like Vile, and a cunning sorceress like his bitchy widow Adrianna you have to be fully in-tune with your powers. We weren't at that level yet," Selena said. "Adrianna is going to attempt to dodge facing Tommy and Kim at all costs because she knows that would be the end of her. She could use any one of you or your teammates to do her bidding and she'll hijack your mind and you'll do whatever she says, even if it means hurting me or others."

"What a slinky, slimy, disgusting, revolting creature," Trent said. "I almost hate to ask, but if Dr. O and his Ninjetti team were turned against us, what would happen then?"

"They would easily destroy all of you and this world would be dead as we know it. The fight would be over before it began," Selena said. "Dulcea and Ninjor realized this and taught all the Ninjetti how to protect themselves against mind manipulation. In recent weeks, Tommy and his team have taught the six newest Ninjetti how to protect their minds as well because they are just as vulnerable as all of you."

"What about the others, aren't they supposed to be with us?"

"Dr. Oliver, Kimberly, Dulcea, Ninjor and the Wind Ninja Rangers have agreed to take them while I train you. Let's just say I pulled some strings to make this happen," Selena said.

"Well, I know the training is going to be intense and we don't have much time till we go up there, but I'll train in any way necessary to help."

"You'll be fine. The great thing is having been on both sides of the fight, I know ways of light and dark arts and how to control them without being corrupted," Selena said. "Just watch me and do what I ask of you and you'll be fine. Trust the process and your abilities. I don't think you'll ever be able to shield your mind as well as Dr. Oliver, the rest of his Ninjetti or the Wind Rangers, but having a simple concept of it can help."

The two then started Trent's rigorous training. Four hours later, the both of them were famished and greatly needed something to eat. Trent had succumbed to the various mental attacks and hypnotic powers Selena was practicing the first several times but greatly improved as the day went on.

"Dr. Oliver just called me and they're having lunch in town soon. Teleport back to your house and get cleaned up and then be ready when I drive by in about a half-hour," Selena said. "You did well today, Trent."

"OK then, I'll see you then. I love you," Trent said.

"I love you too, my darling Drago. Be sure to dress nicely."

**One hour later…**

**Jim's Seafood Bucket**

**Reefside, CA**

"Man, are you guys as tired as I am?" Ethan said. "Three to four hours straight of that and I'm spent…that shit's harder than actual physical combat."

After training, Dr. Oliver had decided to have everyone meet for lunch at arguably Reefside's best seafood haunt to unwind after the rigorous training. There weren't many days until they were going to try to get their friends, he knew, and even more than the training, Dr. Oliver needed his team to be able to unwind and enjoy these last few days. Tommy had also booked the meal just late enough to avoid the typical lunch crowd.

"Man, I don't know about you guys but that shit was intense," Ethan said. "I'm freaking pooped after three hours of that!"

"I can't say I disagree, I understand why Dr. O is doing what he's doing, but man those mental things he and the others were doing made it seem like a dagger was shoved in my brain," Conner said.

"Take a number. I somehow got better throughout the day, but she pooped me out," they heard Trent say as he came in with his love right behind him, arm slung around his shoulder. "An hour of that and I felt my brain was going to pop."

"Ugh, gross you two," Kira complained, looking at Trent. "Can't you two save the flirting for a non-public place?"

Trent and Selena, sitting in a tree…" Conner mocked.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," the others immaturely finished.

"Hate on, haters, you'd do the same thing if she was yours," Trent scoffed as he sat down next to Ethan, with Selena taking the spot to his right.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's got me there," Ethan said, and the others nodded.

"In all seriousness, this training they're putting us through better pay off in the end. If we go through three hours of this every day and it's for naught I'm going to be incredibly pissed off," Kira said.

"It won't be for naught. Dr. Oliver knows what he's doing," Selena stated confidently.

Little did any of the Dino Thunder Rangers know how right she would be.

**Saturday, Sept. 4, 2004**

**Adrianna Repulsa's Dungeon**

**M-51 Galaxy**

As she always did, and as she dutifully had during the entire time of this, for the most part "silent war" between Adrianna's forces and the Power Rangers of Earth, the hooded figure walked into the dungeon to watch over Adrianna's prisoners.

And as always, once inside the cell, the figure pulled back her hood to reveal the beautiful face of Jennifer Scotts, former Time Force Pink.

Just below the hood was a shirt stained with filth, grime and nasty substances. Through it all, she persevered and held on for this moment. She had played her part to perfection, in the most dangerous of environments, she survived day after day.

Today, she had the feeling, was going to be it for her…one way or the other.

"So, are you guys ready to go home?" Jen asked the prisoners.

"What, you mean, we're going home today?" Shawna said. "Do you know something we don't?"

"I just have this feeling something big is going to happen, and you all are going to get to go home, even though I haven't spoken with the guys in forever," Jen said. "I can only hope to be so lucky."

"You'll be going with us," Ms. Appleby said confidently. "It can't end here for you, it just can't."

Jen mutely nodded, hoping against hope that Ms. Appleby would be correct.

**7:45 a.m.**

**The Oliver Home**

**Reefside, CA**

Everyone who gathered in the basement of Dr. Oliver's home that morning, 75 days after the restoration of the Falcon and Crane's union could sense it, smell it, feel it, touch it.

It was time.

The training, all week had been rigorous and demanding. Zordon, Ninjor, Tommy, Kimberly and the rest of their friends had pushed the Dino Thunder Rangers to the brink of exhaustion each day. Mind shielding was one of the hardest things the young teens had ever learned, but they were in much better control of that ability should they need it.

Andros and the Space Rangers had gone out in space that week to keep tabs on Adrianna and had reported that indeed Billy's prediction was correct. Adrianna had left on Thursday to go see her family, but had still left the majority of her warriors with the exception of Rito (whom she always took with her) in charge of the palace and the prisoners.

But with Adrianna gone, they knew that now was the time and now was the place. If they were ever going to land a major blow and make a statement and free their friends, this was it. All the Rangers who would be on this mission were at full power too. Zordon, as longtime holder of the Power, along with Dulcea, Ninjor, Dulcea and Selena had restored the Space and Ninja Storm Rangers' powers.

All Rangers for this mission and their friends were gathered; Marah had also come to wish Dustin well on his journey. Those two had also been an item since the fight with Lothor, as Dustin had long forgiven her for the Beevil incident.

Determination laced the face of all Rangers present, something that hadn't been the case for a long time. One month ago, they'd all had their hearts broken. It was time for some payback.

"Is everybody's mind completely ready?" Tommy said. "You all know how dangerous this mission is going to be."

All Rangers mutely nodded as Kimberly slinked an arm around Tommy's waist, and Tommy smiled down at her. With the Crane at his side, he knew there was nothing that couldn't be accomplished.

"Hayley, do you and Zordon have the coordinates to get right into her dungeon?" Jason said.

"Yep, we found the coordinates last night," Hayley said. "As soon as they start attacking Adrianna's weapons armory, I will open the portal near Reefside Beach. It's a ways over there so those who are in charge of that part of the mission should morph and head over there."

Everyone looked at Tommy, simply waiting for the word.

"If I may borrow a line from you, Divina, please," Tommy said, looking at the age old sorceress who was Dimitria's half sister.

"Go right ahead," Divina said.

"You want to know when we attack Adrianna," Tommy said, "We attack…now. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

One by one, the Rangers called their morphs.

"Silver Owl Ranger Power!"

"Lavender Hawk Ranger Power!"

"White Tiger Ranger Power!"

"Green Dragon Ranger Power!"

"Turquoise Dolphin Ranger Power!"

"Violet Elephant Ranger Power!"

"Orange Jaguar Ranger Power!"

"Silver Dove Ranger Power!"

"Beige Moose Ranger Power!"

"Gold Eagle Ranger Power!"

"White Falcon Ranger Power!"

"Black Frog Ranger Power!"

"Pink Crane Ranger Power!"

"Blue Wolf Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Bear Ranger Power!"

"Red Ape Ranger Power!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Time For Time Force!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

In a brilliant flash of light that made everyone cover their eyes, 35 different morphs were successful and moments later, 35 Power Rangers stood in the place of these ordinary humans.

"You all know what to do," Tommy said. "Morphin Rangers, outside, It's time to call the Zords. Time Force, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder, you know what your job is. Billy, do you still have your old Falconzord reader?"

"Indeed I do, and I can program it to have the Shogunzords join us in space when you deem it appropriate, Tommy," Billy said.

"I expect 36 Power Rangers and all our allies back here when we get finished, nothing more, nothing less," Tommy said, and as he led his veteran Rangers outside he said one last thing, "Do Your Job."

**The M-51 Galaxy**

As she relaxed in her mother's quarters while taking some time off from the daily doings of ruling her galaxy, Adrianna Repulsa pondered what her next move would be.

She had some advantages in the sense that Kimberly's trial with her mother was being pushed back to February. In her opinion, the longer that went on the better the chance that Kimberly would be forced to France and that was all the better for her.

Until then though, she still needed to do something drastic. Clearly, her trump card, or what she thought would be a trump card, wasn't working as far as luring the Rangers in. Not only had Oliver and his friends not attacked since their friends had been captured, they hadn't been suckered in since she had ordered Jason's father killed.

Were these really the same Rangers who would do anything for each other, she thought?

And that's when her communication device sounded. Of all the times…

She answered the device and found Goldar on the other end, with the alarms blaring throughout her palace.

"This had better be good, Goldar, I'm on vacation," Adrianna snapped. "What's going on?"

"It's a full fledged assault on your armory base my Queen!" Goldar said, panic clearly lacing his voice. "The Ninjazords, Astro Megazord and Space Rangers are headed right for the armory! They will be in range in 20 minutes!"

Adrianna gasped in horror. If her vast weapons base was destroyed, then she was going to be in a lot of trouble and she knew it.

"Get Cyclopsis out there AND STOP THEM YOU FOOL!" Adrianna screamed in irritation. As a reward for his service, Adrianna had restored Cyclopsis one year prior and had made it infinitely tougher for the Rangers to beat. "I will be boarding my war machine and I will be there in 30 minutes. They want to mess with something I cherish, they're going to pay the price!"

"Right away, my queen," Goldar said as the link clicked dead.

"Of all the times, it HAS to be when I go on vacation…and it has to be the weapons armory," Adrianna groused.

**Adrianna Repulsa's palace dungeon**

As the sirens continued to blare throughout the palace, Jerome Stone said, "That can't be for us, could it?"

"No, it's because I think the Rangers are launching an attack on Adrianna's weapons armory," Jen said, a devious smirk creasing her face as she put her hood back on so as to keep the ruse for a few more minutes. "It's a way to draw Adrianna's forces away from what I feel is the real mission, and that is us. Tommy's a shrewd battle general. We are going home today, I'm confident of it."

"From your lips to God's ears, I hate this place," Ernie said.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please leave one if you wouldn't mind.**


	19. 19: The Freedom Part III

A/N: The rescue mission draws to a close in this chapter.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again. Some of Adrianna's warriors who will be introduced starting in this chapter have the names of certain characters in mythology. Qetesh is but one.

Chapter 19 – The Freedom Part III

**Sept. 4, 2004**

**M-51 Galaxy**

Beneath his helmet, inside the rebirthed Ninja Mega-Falconzord, Tommy grinned foolishly. Dulcea had not only quelled his slight worry about the Zords being suitable for space travel, but had revealed that the new Ninjazords had several new facets to them.

First of all, each of the new Ninjazords had weapons consoles to put their weapons in, and all three different Megazords had programs built inside of them where each of the Rangers weapons could be controlled by a Megazord. The original six Ninjetti had their old weapons but with new abilities, while the newer Ninjetti had different weapons.

Justin's was the Turquoise Dolphin Crossbow (which Kimberly had worked day and night with him on), Tanya possessed the Violet Elephant Tomahawks (two of them), Kat's was the Orange Jaguar Cannon (similar to the Power Cannon but lighter and specifically made for Kat), Trini possessed the Silver Dove Katana, Zack possessed a Beige Moose Drill and Jason possessed a very powerful Golden Eagle Saber that completed their arsenal.

Tommy had looked intensively through the rest of the things the Zords could do on the way, and his eyes lit brighter with each passing second, and in particular his eyes lit the brightest when he found one specific part about the Zords that he felt would make a huge difference. Kim couldn't see what he was thinking but there was no doubt he would have some surprises in store.

**"We're getting close, I've got her weapons armory within** **range,"** Dulcea told Tommy through his communication device from the cockpit of the Dragon-Tiger Megazord (which also included the Hawk and Owl Zords). **"I may be a mentor but this one's all you. What do you want us to do?"**

Tommy gave Kim a look as if to convey his plan to her, and when she nodded her head, Tommy issued instructions to Dulcea, and then turned his attention back to piloting the massive Zord.

**Adrianna Repulsa's Dungeon**

As the alarms continued to blare throughout Adrianna Repulsa's palace because of the impending arrival of the Rangers in their Zords, Jen Scotts, from beneath her hood, disguised (for the moment) as one of Adrianna's soldiers, stopped briefly to just stare and admire what was right outside the window.

What none of the current Rangers knew about the Pink Time Force Ranger, or any of the other Rangers from the future for that matter, was that on the road to becoming Rangers, Jen and those of her ilk from the future had read and studied intensively about the first Rangers of Earth and how they had built one of the finest legacies the Earth had ever seen. It was part of her quest to get into the Academy in the first place.

To be quite blunt, the Rangers outside the window were her heroes growing up, and her biggest heroes were those who bore the Pink Crane and White Falcon animal spirits; they were at the heart of the Ninjetti.

Jen truly felt for Tommy and Kim the most, because they had gone through so much crap that was no fault of their own, and still had managed to climb back in the game...together. Their love, and their power, was the real deal.

In fact, Jen had modeled herself after Kimberly, in both personality and on the battlefield and thus had become one of the only female Rangers in history to ever lead a team, much less lead it to victory.

"You know, our Mistress could use some help, whoever you are," Princess Archerina said as she sauntered around the corner. "Those geeks are out there fighting her and you're standing around doing nothing!"

"If she's good enough, Arch, she can handle herself against a team of Rangers," Jen said softly, "so why don't you quit worrying?"

"Touché," Archerina said. "Don't worry, you can go help our Mistress, I'd love nothing better than to torture these guys some more. It's not like those geeks outside care about them anyways."

Archerina was so busy gloating that she hadn't noticed a glowing portal that opened near the cell, nor did she notice the cell door being opened. Before she knew it, the ground exploded beneath her feet and Dustin Brooks stood over her, foot on Archerina's chest with his Lion Hammer in his hand.

"Move and you're done, tin can," Dustin growled. Archerina threw Dustin off her and turned to the hooded figure, still not knowing who was behind that mask.

"Uh, a little help here," Archerina called.

"That would be nice, but I've got something a little different in mind," the hooded figure said as she casually took off her robe and smashed Archerina right in between the eyes with a powerful kick that stunned her briefly, but Archerina recovered and shot a confused glare at the human.

Jen Scotts breathed a deep sigh of relief as she ripped off her hood for the last time, revealing her civilian clothes.

"You can tell your Mistress she's been gamed on so many levels," Jen growled fiercely. "You made the mistake of allowing a Power Ranger, and a Pink at that, to infiltrate your ranks."

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" Archerina growled, but before she could take another step forward, she was barely able to dodge a fatal water attack from Tori that surely would have ended her.

Archerina barely had time to glare at Tori before she was blown back by a fierce gust of wind as Shane Clarke stepped up beside his fellow Rangers. Angrily, she loaded an energy charged arrow and fired it at the three only to hear two shouts of "Thunder Shield!" as the arrow harmlessly deflected off the shields, falling harmlessly to the ground.

"I'll kill you all for this intrusion!" Archerina growled, only to get slashed in her side by Cam's Samurai Saber. She fell to the ground and did not move.

"Archerina my love!" Gasket cried as he ran onto the scene and looked at his fallen wife, the victim of an ambush.

"You're going to pay dearly with your lives, Rangers! Especially you, you traitor!" he growled as he pointed a finger at Jen Scotts.

"Nobody threatens to kill my beloved! Chrono Saber!" a voice shouted as Wes Collins suddenly hit Gasket with an energy slash from midair.

"Quantum Defender, Blade Mode!" came a voice seconds later as Eric Myers slashed at Gasket from the side, making him stumble into a wall and nearly crashing into his wife. As Gasket looked at his wife, Wes looked at Jen, took his helmet off and one could see his emotions raging and the tears threatening to flow right there.

"I can't believe you're here," Jen breathed out as she gazed at the one man she truly loved with all her heart, the very reason she'd risked her life in this hellpit.

"I would always come for you, no matter what," Wes said as he and Jen shared a fierce embrace. Wes noticed just how awful Jen looked by staying in this heaven forsaken place, and he already hated this place with every fiber of his being.

"This isn't the end of us, Jen. I just know it," Wes said. "Finally I have my dream in sight. Oh, and here's your Time Force badge."

Jen gratefully accepted the badge, and looked at Wes, then Gasket who was still tending to his wife.

"It's time to stop playing around," Jen said fiercely. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

As Wes and Jen prepared to fight for their freedom, Eric suddenly glanced over to the side and saw the Dino Thunder Rangers had taken full advantage of the distraction and had the prisoners, heading for the portal.

"You two, go with them! Ninja Storm and I will keep them busy!" he said to Wes and Jen.

Jen and Wes looked at each other, and didn't ask questions as they headed for the portal. Gasket and Archerina tried to stop them, but the Ninja Storm Rangers and Eric rushed them and successfully kept them occupied as the Dino Thunder Rangers, the prisoners, Wes and Jen safely made it through the portal.

**At Adrianna's Weapons Armory**

"Let's fire at the base but don't hit her base, just scare her enough to come out," Tommy said. "Adam, can we get a Power Axe?"

"Activating Power Axe mode now," Adam said as he pressed a button next his Axe which was already in the console. Instantly, an enlarged version of the Power Axe appeared in the right hand of the massive Megazord. At the same time Kim instinctively pressed a button next to her console and an enlarged version of the Power Bow appeared in the Megazord's left hand.

"Kat can you get that cannon ready?" Tommy said through his headset.

"Got it, Tommy. Cannon Mode activated and ready," Kat said as a sleek orange cannon appeared in the hands of the Ninja Megazord.

"Selena, can we have a Thunderbolt ready to go please?" Tommy asked.

"One White Tiger Thunderbolt coming right up," Selena said as the Dragon-Tiger Megazord's mouth lit up, making Tommy smile and reminisce.

"As soon as we're in range, fire at the son of a bitch," Tommy said. "Don't hit it, but get it close enough to make her think we can do it now."

Before they could fire however, an orange space beam hurtled directly at the Megazords causing them to scatter. Moments later, three disgusting snakes came launching at the Megazords, but Kat easily incinerated them with a powerful blast from her enlarged Jaguar Cannon.

**"So, the Power Brats finally decided to come out and play," **Adrianna taunted from the cockpit of her war machine, which resembled a disgusting viper. **"What's the matter, finally want to exact some revenge for me holding your friends prisoner?"**

"You want nothing to do with them, you disgusting, ugly snake," Kimberly snapped as she launched an arrow which Cyclopsis easily deflected. "But since you asked, and since you saw fit to try to destroy something that I held dear, we came to show you that we can destroy something you treasure most too."

**"Oh yeah?" **Goldar taunted. **"Let's see you handle this!"**

With that, Goldar ordered Cyclopsis to fire its cannons at the same time that Adrianna pressed a button and fire spewed from her warzord's mouth. The blasts hit the Megazords at the same time and the Rangers suffered heavy damage.

"Damn! We can't take another shot like that!" Jason called as the Ninja Megazord spewed with sparks, as he saw that Adrianna was closing in on the Megazords and preparing for another attack. "Bro, I hope you got something planned over there!"

"I do, bro, hold it just a moment," Tommy said as he swiveled his chair over and faced Kimberly, their eyes locking through their helmets. "Focus on your powers and grab my hand, Beautiful, with us together, there's nothing we can't accomplish."

Kimberly wondered where he was going with this, but as soon as she focused her mind and grabbed Tommy's hand, she and the rest of the Ninjetti Rangers felt a surge of power, just as Adrianna launched another attack, this time of poisonous venom. But just as the attack neared the Megazords, it slammed off an invisible shield and disintegrated immediately.

Goldar's mouth dropped open in shock and Adrianna cursed the Rangers in disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?" Jason said.

"A power up, guys. It's the Metallic Armor that I once told you about but this time the mode is permanent, we never have to come out of it and it makes the Megazords infinitely stronger. They can't beat us now," Tommy said. "The only reason it wasn't permanent before is because Kim wasn't on the team. And the scary thing is, that's only a taste of the new power we now possess. You and your mistress should be beyond scared, Goldilocks."

**"Your shiny new suits won't save you Rangers!"** Goldar taunted. **"Cyclopsis Blades, activate!"**

Goldar pressed a button, and two short blades appeared at the end of Cyclopsis' arms and the Zord rushed at Tommy's Zord only to get hammered with a lightning quick punch, which was followed by the Dragon-Tiger Megazord raking Cyclopsis across the chest with its Hawk wings from the blind side.

As Tommy doubled back and regrouped with the rest of the Zords, he suddenly brought his communicator to his lips.

"Yes Zordon?" he said.

"The mission was successful, Rangers. Everyone has returned. Report back to the Dino Thunder base at once," Zordon said.

"Gotcha, Zordon," Tommy said. "Rangers, retreat!"

With that command, all three of the Megazords disappeared, leaving Adrianna confused.

"This doesn't feel right, Goldar," Adrianna snapped. "Something is very, very wrong."

"I feel it too, Mistress," Goldar rasped. "That didn't...feel right. That felt like a setup."

Suddenly, her beeper sounded.

"What is it, General Qetesh?" Adrianna snapped. "You had better have some good news!"

**"I'm afraid not, Mistress,"** a distinctly female, beautiful warrior in a crimson and white robe said. Only when one looked beyond her angelic face, into her eyes could they see a look of pure, malevolent evil. **"That attack on your armory was indeed a setup. The real mission was carried out by the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder geeks, who managed to rescue the captives you once had."**

"What else?" Adrianna growled. She had been played and though she wanted to blame her warriors, deep inside she knew it was all her fault for underestimating how smart the Rangers were. They had played her for a fool and she knew it.

**"I hate to admit it, but we made a mistake putting a certain person in charge of overseeing the prisoners,"** Qetesh said. Even before one of her most trusted warriors spoke again, Adrianna knew something was amiss. **"That person who infiltrated our ranks from what Gasket told me is a Power Ranger from the future, Jennifer Scotts I believe is her name."**

Adrianna groaned noticeably. As if the Ninjetti and Dino Thunder geeks weren't bad enough, the Pink Time Force Ranger had made it safely back and was a force to be reckoned with.

"To make matters worse, Gasket and Archerina were badly hurt during the ambush. I sent them to Klank and Orbus so they could repair them both, but it will be a while before they are back in action," Qetesh said.

Qetesh waited for Adrianna to lash out, but surprisingly, it was not forthcoming.

"Thank you, Qetesh, for the report and for not getting involved in the battle," Adrianna said. "As much as it hurts to not have my trump card anymore, I'd like them to not see what I can truly throw at them just yet. I will be back in two weeks after I see my family and we'll address the situation then. Let them have their win for now. Adrianna out."

Adrianna then waved Goldar back to her palace as she flew back off for more time with her family.

Truth be told, she was fuming but she had to give those multicolored Ranger bastards credit. They'd out thought and out fought her on this day.

There was still a lot of time and she had a lot of patience, and she still had ways to make the Rangers' life miserable, but she knew that at this point the Rangers were to be feared, for many reasons over.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	20. 20: The Aftermath

A/N: The Rangers deal with the aftermath of the battle, and Adrianna begins to plan her next move.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

A/N 3: The Freedom arc is officially over. The next chapter is the start of an evil Ranger arc. As to who it is, sorry, no dice. You just have to read the next chapter to find out who it is.

Chapter 20 – The Aftermath

**Sept. 4, 2004**

**9:30 a.m. PDT**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

The first thing Dr. Thomas Oliver came home to when he teleported from the Zords into his Dino Thunder basement was not only a horde of rescued captives, but a ridiculously pungent smell.

By the reactions he heard from his girlfriend and his teammates, they smelled it too.

"Eureka, it stinks in here!" Kimberly groused. "Somebody needs to get an air freshener in here and do it right now!"

"Well, I can see why," Jason said. "Look at these guys, I would bet that they haven't had a good shower in weeks, maybe months."

"Easy, Jase, they've been captive for three months or whatever, I'm sure that slimeball Adrianna wasn't going to give them so much as a nice hot shower to clean themselves off," Tommy said. "That place just by the looks of these guys seems disgusting. I can only hope we never have to go in there."

The chatter immediately stopped though when Shawna Hilton, one of the newly rescued captives, cleared her throat as if to get everyone's attention. With that, the Dino Thunder basement went suddenly quiet. The Rangers gulped and knew there was no other choice in the matter.

"Uh, guys, I don't think there's any way around it," Aisha said. "They know who we are."

"Right," Tommy said, signaling for the teams gathered together to take off their helmets. As one, they all complied. Around the room, the reactions varied.

Ernie and Lt. Stone were the least surprised of those captured; from the very beginning they'd suspected who were behind the original masks. The habit of wearing the same color about 95% of the time was a dead giveaway as was them running off at all hours of the day. They'd wisely kept their mouths shut, knowing that the less publicity Ranger teams got, the better.

Miss Appleby's reaction was one of acceptance, and partial guilt; she still remembered the day that she'd kept Tommy in detention during a monster attack during his Green days. It had almost cost the team dearly in its fight against the Soccadillo monster.

Shawna for her part nodded in acceptance though she was still decidedly surprised that Aisha and Kimberly were under the pink and yellow Morphin helmets. Her face was also laced with confusion; she didn't know the identity of many of the Rangers currently in uniform. Tommy looked at Shawna and decided introductions were in order.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver, from the reservation outside Angel Grove and raised in San Antonio, Texas, and Scottsdale, Arizona, Green and White Morphin, White Ninjetti, First Red Turbo and First Black Dino Thunder Ranger. I'm White Ninjetti again now," Tommy said as mouths dropped open at the knowledge that Tommy had held the Power for so long. Meanwhile, Tommy (as he was holding Kimberly like his life depended on it) was looking at Rocky next.

"Rocky DeSantos, Encinitas, California and raised in Stone Canyon; I was the second Red Morphin, Red Ninjetti and Blue Zeo Ranger," Rocky said as he interlocked fingers with Aisha.

"Aisha Campbell, soon to be Aisha DeSantos, from Plano, Texas and raised in Stone Canyon. Second yellow Morphin and Yellow Ninjetti Ranger," Aisha said.

"Kimberly Hart, Angel Grove; first Pink Morphin and Pink Ninjetti Ranger. Former Pan Globalist and Olympian in 1996 and competed at LSU," Kimberly said.

"Adam Park, Incheon, South Korea and raised in Stone Canyon; second Black Ranger, Black Ninjetti, Green Zeo and first Green Turbo," Adam said.

"William Cranston, Kansas City, Missouri and raised in Angel Grove; first Blue Morphin, Blue Ninjetti and technical advisor to the Zeo incarnation of Rangers," Billy said as he squeezed Kat's hand.

"Jason Scott, Angel Grove; first Morphin Red Ranger and first Gold Zeo Ranger of Earth. Now the Gold Ninjetti Ranger," Jason said.

"Trini Scott, Hanoi, Vietnam but raised in Angel Grove; first Yellow Ranger of Earth and now the Silver Ninjetti," Trini said. The freed captives looked at one another; they hadn't been surprised to hear that Jason and Trini had tied the knot.

"Katherine Hillard, Melbourne, Australia; second Pink Ninjetti Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger and first Pink Turbo Ranger, now the Orange Ninjetti," Katherine said.

"Tanya Sloan-Park," Tanya said, as the freed captives looked at one another at the implied reference that Tanya and Adam were married, "from Nairobi, Kenya and came to Angel Grove during the Orb of Doom crisis. Yellow Zeo, first Yellow Turbo and the Purple Ninjetti currently."

"Zack Taylor, Los Angeles and raised in Angel Grove; first Black Morphin Ranger of Earth and currently the Beige Ninjetti," Zack said.

"Justin Stewart, known to some of the guys as the Kid Power Ranger, originally from San Diego; Blue Turbo Ranger of Earth and currently the Turquoise Ninjetti," Justin said.

"I am Dulcea and I am from a planet called Phaedos, light years away," Dulcea said. "I'm responsible for the powers that belong to many of the people you see. With the exception of some of the people who stand before you, my race, the Ninjetti, is near extinction."

If the former captives thought that was a surprise, then what they were about to hear next was going to really blow them away.

"Rita of Eltar," Rita began, "and my alter ego was the first villain to attack Angel Grove in 1993. Now the Lavender Ninjetti Ranger."

"Zedd of Eltar, and I'm her husband," Zedd stepped forward next. "If you're thinking it, yes, I was villain number two, in 1994. My Ninjetti color is green and my animal is the dragon."

"Selena of Eltar," the woman dressed in white said next, "and my alter ego was Scorpina. If you're wondering, Goldar was and is pure evil. I thought he was dead but I guess not. I'm one of two White Ninjetti and my animal is the Tiger."

"You know the Space Rangers," Tommy said as he looked at the young man who was holding onto Jen like she was his life, "Wes, go."

"Wesley Collins, Rancho Bernardo, California and raised in Silver Hills. Red Time Force Ranger from the year 2001," Wes said.

"Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger from the year 3000," Jen said.

"Eric Myers, Compton, California and Quantum Ranger from the Time Force era," Eric said.

"Dustin Brooks, Poway, California but trained in Blue Bay Harbor, Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger and wielder of the Power of Earth," Dustin said, as he looked over at Tori, who was noticeably intimate with Hunter just as Dustin was being with Marah.

"Tori Hanson, Santa Barbara, California but trained in Blue Bay Harbor, Blue Ninja Storm Ranger and I wield the Power of Water," Tori said.

"And from the smell in here certain people could use it," Conner said.

"Conner knock it off," Tommy said sternly, although he knew Conner was correct. The stench was pretty bad.

"Hunter Bradley, and both Blake and I are from Blue Bay Harbor itself. He's navy, I'm crimson. Both of us wield the Power of Thunder," Hunter said.

"Shane Clarke, Anaheim, California but trained in Blue Bay, Red Ninja Storm Ranger and leader and I control the Power of Air," Shane said.

"Cameron Watanabe, Osaka, Japan but raised in Blue Bay Harbor. Green Samurai Ranger, and my father over there who apparently just got in is Kanoi Watanabe," Cam said, looking at his father who was near the back.

"Hayley Ziktor, Auckland, New Zealand but raised in Crossworld City. Yes, that's the former home of the VR Troopers," Hayley said as she emerged from the back of the room, where she appeared to be standing with someone. "I'm the technical advisor to the newest Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder."

"Conner McKnight, Pasadena, California, and Red Dino Thunder Ranger for a second time," Conner said, arm wrapped around Kira. "I'm on scholarship to play at Loyola Marymount for soccer this fall."

"Kira Ford," Kira said, "originally from Hollywood, California, and Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Ethan James, from right here in Reefside, Blue Dino Thunder and I'm enrolled at Reefside Tech this fall," Ethan said.

"Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Newport Beach, California and raised in Reefside, White Dino Thunder Ranger. I'm going to art school in the fall. My father is Anton, who was captured with you guys for a while," Trent said.

"And that place is a hellpit," Anton said, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"David Trueheart, from the reservation outside Angel Grove, and I'm the second Black Dino Thunder Ranger," David said. "Also Kimberly Hart's lawyer, she's having some...uh, problems which I'll talk about another time."

"God and I remember when the original Rangers were running around," Shawna said, looking in awe at the 36 Rangers assembled in Tommy's basement, "It was on all the time, on the news. It's hard to believe we've got Ranger teams now in several cities."

"It's even bigger than you think or realize," another voice said from the back of the room, as Hayley and the person she was standing with stepped forward. None of the recent captives knew who it was, but just from looking at him, he seemed to exude power and knowledge.

"Hello, my friends. My name is Zordon and I too hail from the planet Eltar," the man robed in white said as he addressed the group of new arrivals. "I've been called a lot of things, but most notably I'm the one who started the legacy of Rangers on this planet; when Rita attacked in 1993, I recruited Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zackary and Billy to fight her off."

"I assure you that I wish with all my heart that the attacks on the Earth and Angel Grove would not have happened, but sadly I knew they would, so I knew when the Alliance came back that I'd have to be ready," Zordon continued. "What all of you need to understand right now is this is not some game. Earth is the most primary planet that the United Alliance of Evil has never conquered and the Earth is rich with resources they could use. If Earth gets conquered at any point, then the rest of the galaxy would likely fall soon after."

"Please don't blame these three over here for what they did in the 1990s," Zordon added, pointing to Rita, Zedd and Selena, "they are all from my home planet and had no control over their actions. They were under strong mind control for many thousands of years thanks to Master Vile and his widow who held you all captive."

"God she is disgusting, Master Vile was ugly too when he attacked," Lt. Stone said, almost emitting a gag right there. "I can only guess her entire family is pretty ugly too."

"Trust me you only saw a taste of her ugly family," Rita said. "It goes far worse than that. The only thing they are good at is making us villains ugly to look at."

"Hey I dunno, Scorpina's butt was pretty nice to look at," Ernie said emitting a roomful of laughs.

"It's nice to know that I'm still considered hot by the general public whether it's me or my alter ego," Selena said as she wrapped her arm around Trent's waist. "Thanks but I'm already taken."

"Anyways, I am glad you are all safe and sound, but what I need from you most of all is to keep supporting these fine young men and women day by day. We have enough problems on our hands and Adrianna is far from finished attacking," Zordon said. "In addition we have to deal with Kimberly's mother down the road too."

"Caroline being a bitch again...least surprising thing in the history of the world," Ms. Appleby said. "I hated her and still hate her I guess. Let me guess, she kept Kim from seeing her friends for many years."

"Yep, you guessed it; long story short, now that Kimberly is home with us we have to go fight her and her lawyers in court," Aisha said. "If Caroline wins, we lose Kimberly and she goes to Paris...and we may lose the war if that happens. Tommy and Kim's reborn relationship (this got a roomful of cheers) is central to the powers we possess. That's why when Kimberly left and the two had their relationship ended, we weren't as strong."

"Not a surprise, I met her once and it sounds like she's still a total diva," Shawna muttered. "I always had problems with my family too. When is the trial scheduled?"

"Late February," Tommy said. "That sounds good but it's also plenty of time for Caroline to plot everything in the book with her expensive lawyers. I was really hoping to deal with her in quick fashion but she's really smart, sadly."

"We'll support all of them, Zordon," Lt. Stone said. "In addition, we'll keep the secret. We owe them a lot for them protecting Earth. Thank you for teaching them what being a team is all about...you taught them lessons I don't think we could have taught."

"I assure you that the privilege and honor of teaching these fine young men and women is one of the things I have enjoyed most about this life," Zordon said. "Don't doubt yourselves, you all have done a fine job as well. I assure you that though you don't possess powers like they do, you are just as valuable as they are. In the meantime, I think you guys need a shower. Tori?"

"Oh come now, Zordon, you don't want me to use my powers for personal gain, do you?" Tori said.

"That rule does exist, yes, but there are times I'll make exceptions to that rule. I can't stand the stench in here so I give you full license to take them outside and douse them," Zordon said.

"I must agree, Tori. I can't stand the stench myself. Do whatever you have to do," Sensei Watanabe said.

"Fine, let's go outside," Tori said as she ushered the guests out. Wes decided to go with them so he could be with Jen.

As soon as the guests left, the rest of the Rangers stood at attention. Zordon looked at all of them and especially gazed intently at Tommy and Kimberly.

"Do you two now fully understand why you two have always been the targets?" Zordon asked. "Even more than the other Ninjetti do you fully understand why they want to destroy the both of you more than anyone else?"

Tommy swallowed hard. He knew what Zordon was referencing; the Metallic Armor being a permanent thing had never been a part of their arsenal before, and it had only come to its full potential with their union...or reunion.

"Yes, Zordon," Tommy said softly. "It's one thing to be teenagers blissfully in love and not see the potential we possess, but as adults it's that much more magnified."

"Yes, and it's only going to get tougher for the both of you. This isn't fun and games anymore. When you all went to fight I noticed both of your power levels were off the charts. I'm sure Adrianna can feel it too," Zordon said. "You unlocked the full potential of the Metallic Armor right in front of Adrianna's face, Goldar too. Both of you are going to have to be very careful from now on. The permanent Metallic Armor is just a fraction of the new powers the both of you possess."

"How powerful are we talking here?" Kimberly said.

"Powerful enough to destroy every evil creature that has ever existed, if the circumstances happened just right," Rita said. Tommy gasped; he knew the both of them were powerful, but THAT powerful?

"Let's just put it this way," Divina said as she stood up from the back of the room, where she had otherwise been minding her own business. "If I had not sacrificed Kimberly to Maligore, and if you both had been working together as one, the two of you could very well have made me a scorch mark. I would have been no match for your combined power."

"Adrianna knew exactly what she was doing when she wrote those letters," Dulcea said. "She was angry about Vile's failure to be sure but in the end that was about one thing and one thing only; keeping the two of you from tapping into your potential. She wanted to get back at Zordon, but more importantly she knew she had to keep you from unlocking your full power potential."

"And heaven forbid if you two have a child some day, which I know you will," Zedd added. "That child is going to be extremely powerful and every evil creature in existence will want that child."

"We're honestly not trying to scare the both of you; we're just trying to make it clear that whether the both of you like it or not, you two are the targets," Hayley finished. "That's the way it's always been and in a very big way, that's how it's always going to be."

"Understood," Tommy said solemnly. His face said it all; the battle had been won today, but as long as evil was out there, there was a cold harsh reality in place; the Falcon and Crane would always be THE target.

"Don't let it ruin your day, today is a day that should be celebrated. Just always be ready for whatever comes," Divina said. "There will be ups and downs in your journey just like anyone else. But as long as you two have each other, love can always overcome."

"If anything, the two of you should be very proud of yourselves," a female voice interrupted their thoughts as Jen Scotts came through the entryway, noticeably looking a lot better with Wes right behind her.

The grime from the "hellpit" as Wes called it was mostly gone thanks to Tori's water powers and the "bath" she had given Jen and the others; Wes had been prepared for the occasion as well and had Jen try on some new clothes, which had fit her like a glove.

"Excuse me for being someone akin to a fangirl right now, because I'm standing in the midst of my heroes as we speak," Jen said, tears pricking the sides of her eyes.

"The thing you have to understand is, I grew up hearing about you guys. In our world, we knew who every single past Power Ranger was and it was a heavy part of our training to get into the Academy," Jen said. "I had my favorite subjects but I loved studying about the Ninjetti and the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies in particular. The two of you were my heroes growing up and I only wished I could meet the both of you some day."

"That you both helped Wes and I see each other again makes me love you both even more. It warms my heart. I apologize for the extreme adulation but I feel it's warranted," Jen finished, tears gushing out of her eyes as Wes pulled her into a loving embrace. "I know it's going to be tough but I know the both of you can get accomplished anything you set out to do. True love always survives."

"And I'm truly honored to meet the only Pink Ranger who has ever led a team," Kimberly said. "I'd personally love to have you and Wes help us whenever we need it."

"You'll always have it, Kim...forever," Wes said. "By the way, our friends are still outside. Let's not keep them waiting."

**Adrianna Repulsa's War Zord, some time later**

Hours after she'd lost the battle, and lost her trump card, Adrianna grunted to herself in frustration.

It seemed that nothing she tried was working at this point; those bastard Ninjetti were reborn, had greater strength in numbers and were more powerful than ever.

Letters? Didn't matter. It had taken eight years, but the Falcon and Crane had overcome that.

Trump card? Didn't matter. The Rangers had avoided the temptation to go rushing in (which she'd been counting on) and had out-thought her, executing a flawless rescue and leaving a lot of egg on her face and some of her main soldiers wounded.

Even the Eltarian solders she'd seduced to the dark many thousands of years ago had returned to the Ninjetti. They were 16 in all, and stronger than ever before.

The trial to be held down the road could still split Tommy and Kimberly up, but that was seemingly eons from now (which, in her time frame was pretty much true). She needed SOMETHING to keep the Rangers occupied for some time.

As she looked for anything that could help her in her quest, she smiled.

She knew just what she was going to do next, and she knew just how she was going to execute her plan. She just needed to get the Rangers' guard down and get home and then she could put her plan into action.

By the time she got done, the Rangers and in particular the Dino Thunder team would never know what hit them.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	21. 21: Red With Evil I

A/N: The evil Ranger part of the story begins. I will warn readers, things are going to get very, very dark in future chapters. In fact, some of the things that will happen to one particular Ranger in this arc may scar him for a long time to come.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 20 – Red With Evil I

**Sept. 18, 2004**

**4:00 a.m. PDT**

**Conner's State of Mind**

**Reefside, CA**

_The nightmares had wracked his mind for three straight days, and they had gotten worse every time._

_This one however, was more than he could take. And it was something he did not need with him starting at Loyola Marymount in two days, and starting the college soccer season very soon._

_In his mind though, he could see it. He tried his best to block out the visions, but like any train wreck he just couldn't look away._

_The carnage was everywhere._

_Bodies were littered throughout Reefside, like rag dolls._

_Even worse, and what really raised the bile in his throat, was the state his friends were in._

_They were all dead._

_The Ninjetti, as powerful as they were, had been no match for the hellacious army in front of them. Tommy and Kimberly had, of course, been saved for last, and as powerful as they were they hadn't unlocked their full potential in time. They had been skewered just like everyone else._

_Even worse was Kira._

_Oh God, Kira._

_She had been brutally beaten and killed, and the worst part about it..._

_Was that he had done it._

_Because of him, and everyone else who served the forces of evil, the entire universe was in peril and evil had finally won._

**Conner's Apartment, Loyola Marymount University**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in bed, so loud it startled Kira, who had buried herself in his body.

One week earlier, Kira had her final tryout for Tanya, and while she was impressive, she had come up just short. In some ways, it had been a blessing. Had Kira been on tour, Conner would have had to deal with these dreams alone, but here and now, she was with him, helping him every step of the way.

"Conner!" Kira exclaimed. "Are you OK? It's 4 a.m. in the morning?"

"Awful dream, terrible, Reefside, destroyed...I killed you..." Conner sobbed as tears rained down his shirt.

"Shhhh, Conner, I'm right here, it's OK," Kira said, her voice calming. "Why would you ever do that? We all know that's the last thing either of us want."

"I don't know, but I saw it, clear as day. This has been going on for three nights, Kira, I'm scared..." Conner said shakily.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Con," Kira said. "Dr. O and Kim are the targets, remember?"

"Kira, I have a bad feeling something's about to happen. These dreams are a warning, I think," Conner said. "Promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Kira said. "You're scaring me Conner."

"Promise me you'll always be there for me, when things are good and when things are at their worst," Conner said.

"Always, Conner; you are my life and without you, I'm not half of what I am now," Kira said. "I still don't get why you're so scared, though."

**Adrianna Repulsa's Palace**

**M-51 Galaxy**

"Ha, that little girl doesn't understand what's about to happen to her precious lover. My nightmares are causing that boy paranoia and the girl doesn't see the danger that's right in front of her face," the female voice of Adrianna Repulsa said, as she spied on the both of them. "This is so perfect. Enjoy your time with that boy, Yellow Ranger because it won't last. Soon, little girl, you're going to have to deal without your heart and soul."

Adrianna then turned to Goldar and Klank.

"You two, how are Gasket and Archerina coming?" she asked. "And how are repairs to my battle machine?"

"Archerina and Gasket are almost finished, your Highness," Goldar said. "As for your war machine, there are some kinks I found that I will have Klank and Orbus look at once they finish repairs on those two."

"Good job, Goldar. Those two wild cards are something we will be able to use down the road. In the meantime, I want that Red Dino Thunder Ranger and I will have him," she smirked.

"What would you want with that boy, I'm just curious," Goldar said. "He's good, there is no doubt. But, how is that going to get us any closer to the Pink and White Ninjetti Geeks?"

"It's a good question, Goldar and it's something I've mulled over in my time away," Adrianna said, scratching her chin. "The way I see it though, is first, I need to buy us some time before Kimberly goes to trial with her mother. An evil Ranger would at the very least buy us some time."

"As far as the Ranger goes, my ideal would be to have either the Falcon or Crane with us but I know they will never leave each other because they are the targets," Adrianna said, a wicked smile creasing her features. "But if I can't hurt the original Pterodactyl directly, then I could hurt her indirectly by taking her co-holder's heart and cause some turmoil within their team. Besides, I need someone to have some fun with."

"In the meanwhile, why don't you keep yourself busy and make sure our repairs are going smoothly?" Adrianna said, indicating that the conversation was closed.

"Soon, Conner McKnight, you will be mine," she said.

**9:00 a.m.**

**Reefside, CA**

"OK, Kira do what you can," Tommy said as Kim finished preparing breakfast while Tommy was in a pointed conversation with Kira. Zordon was also nearby, intently listening to the conversation on the phone. "Though I still can't make sense of things yet. Conner having nightmares while the rest of us are not is really strange."

Though Tommy seemed confused by everything, Zordon knew exactly why Conner was having nightmares while the rest of the Ninjetti were not. He had to admit, Adrianna was smart; it would have been easy to torture the Ninjetti directly, but that wouldn't have been the smart play and he would explain why.

He wouldn't say it, but he knew what was about to happen; it was an event that couldn't be helped. He knew that the next few weeks would test the Rangers to their very limits and knew that Conner would need help, a lot of help after what was coming up.

"OK, Kira, keep me posted. Talk to you later...bye," Tommy said, right as Kimberly finished bringing out a huge stack of pancakes.

"So let me get this straight," Kim said looking pointedly at both men as she set a huge plate of pancakes in front of all of them. "From what I just heard, Conner's having nightmares, but the rest of us aren't. What's the deal? Can't we feel each other's pain?"

"It's because Conner isn't connected to all of you like he is the Dino Thunder team," Zordon said. "I mean, we can all feel emotions and fluctuations, but not like the 18 Ninjetti can with each other. It would be easier to diagnose the problem if Conner was Ninjetti like you are. His pain can be felt more easily felt by his Dino Thunder teammates."

"You're scaring us, Zordon," Kimberly said. "Do you know something we don't?"

Zordon sighed as he bit into a piece of bacon. Of course, his Rangers would pick up on things he was saying. He didn't want to say a whole lot but didn't want to lose the Rangers trust that he'd gathered over the years.

"I'm not going to say too much so as not to tip off the future, but there are things that are coming up that can't be helped...fixed events," Zordon said sadly. "I do believe however that an evil Ranger is on the near horizon."

Tommy and Kim both shuddered. They'd been under evil's influence and Tommy had seen what Trent had done to them both.

"Not if we can help it, Zordon," Tommy said.

"Be careful of making promises you can't keep, my Falcon," Zordon warned.

**September 29, 2004**

**3:30 p.m. PDT**

**Loyola Marymount University**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Over the last week or two, things had settled down quite a bit since Kira had called Reefside for help on how to handle Conner's problems.

Conner was still having nightmares, in fact they had intensified, but because Kira had been by his side the whole time, he was holding up about as well as could be expected. If it was possible, the nightmares Conner had been going through had drawn him and Kira even closer than before.

As Conner walked out to the practice field to join his teammates in preparing for their next match, which would be Friday, he had no idea how much trouble awaited him...and his upcoming troubles would have nothing to do with soccer.

**Adrianna Repulsa's Palace**

**M-51 Galaxy**

It's been a while since I've heard from you, dear sister-in-law," a red and gray alien said as she spoke with Adrianna. "You must have called me for a specific purpose."

"Yes, indeed I did, Dischordia," Adrianna said. "I'm trying to destroy those Ranger runts that you and Vile tried to destroy many years ago, and I need your help with one small item."

"One small item? You don't want me to destroy them right now? Because I'm really itching to get back at those Rangers," Dischordia snapped, her voice rising several octaves. "I had them beat and they somehow slipped through my fingers!"

"Yeah, Join the club. Worst part about it is, you lost to them with the Crane gone to chase her dream," Adrianna scoffed. "No we don't destroy them right now. That would be great if we could but I need someone who can give them a fight. I need you to go capture this one," she said pointing at the figure of the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, who was with his teammates practicing soccer.

"You want to turn him? Make him yours? I don't blame you, he's kind of cute. If I wasn't married I might," Dischordia said. "OK, I'm in. As an added bonus, I have a little extra surprise for the Rangers."

"Do tell," Adrianna said, rubbing her hands together in glee.

"My daughter, Croonia," Dischordia said as she pointed to a tall, female alien in a black dress tinged with red stripes, "whose voice is almost as terribly good as my voice. With me, Croonia and the Tengas, this mission should be no problem."

Shortly after she'd fought the Rangers, Dischordia had returned to M-51 to her relationship with a high ranking M-51 alien, Xochipilli, which had become marriage while the Rangers were fighting the Machine Empire.

That union had produced a child, Croonia, who had already acquired a reputation as one of the most cunning female villains in the galaxy. When she was born, she was nearly at full bloom and the party that had taken place for her birth had received almost as much attention as Zedd and Rita's marriage.

"Wait till he's alone first," Adrianna said. "Take no chances. I'll send Goldar and Rito to Angel Grove to try to distract the Ninja Rangers."

"Promise me that if we capture the cute boy that I and my daughter can have a shot at the Ninja Geeks?" Dischordia said. "You have no idea how much I am clamoring for a rematch with them!"

Adrianna mulled things over in her head. Normally, she wasn't into deals, but what Dischordia was proposing happened to fit right into her plans.

"I can see that," Adrianna said. "You have a deal. Capture this one and you and Croonia can have your shot at the Ninjas."

**Two hours later**

**Loyola Marymount University**

**Los Angeles, CA**

With practice done for the day and LMU getting set for a big soccer showdown in two days against Gonzaga in Los Angeles, the team was in top form, and Conner felt good about his state going into this matchup, as well as the team's.

He had called Kira and she was on the way to pick him up at the athletic complex, and it just so happened that he was ready just as she arrived.

As he grabbed his bag and headed towards where Kira told him she was parked, he noticed a shadow moving along the wall, which seemed to be following his every move.

Quickly, Conner put his communicator to his lips.

"Kira, I just saw a shadow moving along the wall and it seems to be following me," Conner said. "I have a feeling we've got trouble."

"That's ridiculous Conner, I don't see anything," Kira said. "I'm sitting right outside the door and there's nothing there."

"OK, maybe I was seeing things," Conner said. "I'm on my way."

The second Conner stepped out the door, three Tengas jumped out from a nearby trash can and grabbed a hold of him. Conner attempted to free himself by elbowing two of them in their chests, but their grip was strong and they wouldn't let go. Elsewhere, Tengas were terrorizing LMU athletes as they ran across the parking lot.

"Ha, that was way too easy, Mom!" a female voice stated as two female aliens stepped into view, one clad in scarlet and silver, the other in red and black. Conner instantly knew who one of the aliens was; Tommy had briefed the Dino Thunder Rangers on many of the aliens of yesteryear.

"Dischordia!" Conner stated. "You're as ugly as Dr. O made you sound!"

"I see my reputation precedes me," Dischordia stated. "It's no use trying to struggle, human. Adrianna Repulsa wishes to have an audience with you. It's time to take a little trip!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist connected with the Tengas' heads, freeing Conner as he struggled to stand.

"You OK, Con?" Kira Ford said as she knelt by him.

"Yeah, LOOK OUT!" Conner shouted as suddenly Dischordia released her sound waves. Kira was ready for it though as she released her Ptera Scream. The two attacks canceled each other and there was a massive midair explosion which staggered Dischordia and her partner.

Conner took the brief moment to raise his communicator to his lips.

"Zordon, anyone, Kira and I need help! Dischordia's back and she's at LMU! We need serious backup!" Conner said.

"Backup is on the way, Conner. Be careful; you are aware of what Dischordia can do. I have no idea of the entity that is with her. May the Power protect you," Zordon said as the message was cut.

"Now we've got to hold on until the others get here," Conner said as they ducked inside a side door so as not to be seen.

"Easier said than done," Kira said. "Ready?"

"Ready. Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	22. 22: Red With Evil Part II

A/N: The evil Ranger part of the story continues. I am warning readers right now, this is a prelude of what is about to happen to Conner. I put content like this in my stories much less these days for personal reasons, but this is very necessary for the story to continue. In fact, some of the things that will happen to Conner may scar him for a long time to come.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 22 – Red With Evil II

**September 29, 2004**

**5:45 p.m. PDT**

**Loyola Marymount University**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Fully morphed, Conner and Kira pushed the door open and when they stepped outside, they began to size up their two opponents, and also saw that Dischordia and Croonia had brought reinforcements with them in the form of Tengas.

"All right you two, your singing careers are going to end right now, you understand me?" Kira snapped as she pointed a finger at Dischordia. "Go back to the 90s and try to rock out there because you're not welcome here. While you're at it, take those ugly bird brains with you too."

"Newsflash, Yellow Ranger, I'll rock out when and where I want to. And as for the Tengas, come on, they just want to have a little fun. Get em, boys," Dischordia said as the Tengas charged forward.

"Time to get serious," Conner said as his weapon materialized. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Agreed. Ptera Grips!" Kira summoned as her weapons appeared as well.

Kira immediately found herself surrounded by three of the Tengas, but Conner was quick to meet his girlfriend's challenge.

"Back off bird-brains," Conner said as he employed his super speed to run through the purple birds like a hot knife through butter, slicing them with his staff along the way.

Conner and Kira held their own for a while, but for every two Tengas they defeated, four more would show up in their place.

"This is getting ANNOYING!" Kira said as she released her Ptera Scream once again, which released her from a group of about five and forced the Tengas to regroup, giving Conner and Kira some much needed time.

"Watch it you wannabe one hit wonder, that hurt Mom and I's ears!" Croonia complained after she uncovered her ears.

Kira would have responded but she started to get nervous as the Tengas regained their bearings and started to surround the two of them again. That was when some very welcome voices reached their ears.

"Tricera Shield!"

"Brachio Staff!"

"Drago Sword!"

The three other Dino Rangers wasted no time beating on the Tengas, while Selena rushed to Conner and Kira's side.

"You two OK?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys. We were starting to get overwhelmed," Kira said. "Thanks for the backup."

"Good. You two go take care of the awful duet over there, the rest of us will handle the bird brains," Selena said.

"Right. This duet's concert's about to get cancelled," Kira said.

"Time to take it up a notch," Conner added as he and his girlfriend faced Dischordia and Croonia. "Super Dino Mode!"

Instantly, the transformation on the two Rangers began, as their armor gained spikes, their power levels increased and Kira gained a pair of wings in the process.

"Nice transformation," Dischordia said as her voice raised several octaves. "Too bad it won't do you any good."

That said she and her daughter charged up their daggers and sent flaming attacks at the two Rangers, which they easily dodged; Kira then suddenly took to the air, hurtled towards Dischordia and started beating on her repeatedly.

"Get your grubby hands off me you one hit wonder!" Dischordia screeched in desperation, as she looked over at her daughter; unfortunately, she was having her own problems with Conner as Conner used his super speed to his advantage, outquicking Croonia at every turn. Finally, one last spin kick sent Croonia tumbling to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kira continued beating on Dischordia, until finally she threw her into a side bench which sent Dischordia crumpling to the ground. Furthering Dischordia's problems was the fact that she'd landed right in a ray of sunlight which caused her to complain immediately as her daughter rushed to her aid. Meanwhile, the Rangers regrouped around Conner.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" David said, as he looked at Conner. "Impressive show, by the way. Dischordia was very tough back in the day. She doesn't look so tough now and neither does her daughter."

"Thanks, and if you're thinking Triassic time, then I agree; let's put these two losers out of their misery," Conner said as Conner, Kira and Ethan got set.

**Adrianna Repulsa's Palace**

**M-51 Galaxy**

As she watched the battle, Adrianna face palmed to herself. She really should have thought this battle through better.

She'd seen it so many times; a straightforward attack was all too predictable and the fact that the Red brat had been having nightmares had put the other Power Brats on high alert.

It was time to raise the stakes, she though to herself. There wasn't much time, especially if that Red brat went Triassic power.

She then raised her snake staff and it began charging with evil venom.

"Let's see how they like these two in the big time. Make my monsters GROW!" she shouted as the venom hurtled towards Earth.

**Loyola Marymount University**

Before the Rangers could help Conner activate Triassic mode, they could hear a loud cackle as Dischordia and Croonia suddenly gained 50 stories.

"Damn, there goes that idea," Ethan said.

"Hayley we need the Zords now!" Conner said. "And get us out of here, to a more secluded place."

"**Conner, I am teleporting all of you to Reefside Beach so that no one gets hurt. I am sending the Zords to meet you there, and I am sending the Ninja Mega Falconzord to meet you there as well. May the Power protect you," **Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon. Let's go guys!" Conner said as they, followed by the monsters, were teleported out.

The second they landed on Reefside Beach, Dischordia and Croonia's moods immediately turned sour.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dischordia whined. "That's not fair, we wanted to cause damage!"

"Too bad, so sad, Dischordia. Your concert's gonna get canceled, permanently," Conner said as the Dino Rangers heard the Brachiozord release their Zords. "Let's go guys!"

"White Ninjetti Tigerzord power, now!" Selena summoned as she saw the Dino Rangers leap into their cockpits and begin their Megazord transformations.

In the next moment a greenish invisiportal opened up and the Tigerzord, fully rebuilt, leapt through it. Only it wasn't the Tigerzord that the Thunder Rangers remembered; this one had cannons on both shoulders in its tiger mode and its warrior mode had additional weapons too.

"Let's go!" she said as she leapt into the Tigerzord. "Warrior Mode!" she shouted and the Zord immediately began its transformation. Unlike Tommy who needed Saba to transform the Zord, Selena only needed her Ninjetti link to transform it. As soon as Warrior Mode was activated, the ends of the Tigerzord's hands became claws.

Tiger claws.

"Tigerzord, battle ready!" Selena said.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, online," Conner said. "Cephalazord! Dimetrozord!"

"Dino Stegazord, battle ready," Trent said.

"Ooooh, they've got new toys too, I think I'm shaking, mother," Croonia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I kicked their ass against two Zords and Ninjor 10 years ago, so two on three should be a piece of cake," Dischordia said, as she raised her arms outwards and the sky suddenly darkened around the Rangers.

"What is that?" Conner said.

"Just Dischordia thinking she's making things fair," Selena said. "She hates bright light. We can do this."

"Attack!" Dischordia said as she charged the Thundersaurus Megazord while Trent and his girlfriend engaged Croonia.

Dischordia was getting ready for a swing on the Thundersaurus Megazord when she was suddenly barreled into from the side, knocking her down briefly. Glaring off to the side, she found the Ninja Mega-Falconzord standing over her, with the six Rangers inside glaring at her.

"Ha, thought you could sneak past us didn't you?" Tommy said. "Wrong, Dischordia, we beat you once and we'll beat you again."

"How did you find me, Falcon boy?" Dischordia hissed angrily. "Either way, now you've made me MAD!"

That said, her eyes began to glow a deep shade of red and she launched a powerful blast of energy, causing the Ninjazords to blow up in a series of sparks.

"Man, we can't take another blast like that!" Kim said.

"She took out like 20 percent of our power with that blast! Watch out!" Aisha said as her eyes began to glow red again.

"Gotcha covered!" Conner said. "She's good but she doesn't have eyes in the back of her head. Dimetro Saw Blade!"

Dischordia was preparing to fire on the Ninjazords again and never saw the attack coming; the saw blade arm of the Dino Rangers' Megazord rammed into her back as she was releasing her blast which caused the blast itself to careen harmlessly out of the way.

"And just for good measure, Cephala Power Punch!" Conner said; Dischordia was just getting back to her feet and had no time to defend herself before the powerful punch smashed into her face sending her careening to the ground; she happened to collide with her daughter who had just been slashed by the Tigerzord's claws.

"You two had enough yet?" Tommy said.

"Hardly; the game's just getting started, White Ranger. Now it's our turn," Croonia said as her hands began to glow with energy.

"I don't like how calm she is guys," Tommy said. "Be ready for anything."

"Be ready for this," Croonia said as she launched three separate lightning bolts at the Ninjazords and Trent and Selena's Zords; the Rangers tried to activate Super Dino Mode and the Metallic Armor but it was a split second too late; the bolts wrapped around the Zords encasing them in three separate energy fields.

"I've lost control! We can't break free!" Tommy said.

"Me too! We're just sitting ducks!" Selena cried.

"I've lost control too!" Trent said. The Thundersaurus Megazord leapt to help them but was suddenly cut off by Dischordia who began engaging them.

"Now, try this on for size," Croonia said as she launched a flaming attack from her dagger at the three trapped Zords. The attack completely drained the Zords of their ability to fight as they all fell harmlessly to the sand, the Rangers ejected from the cockpits in the process.

The Rangers rushed to their fallen Zords and watched helplessly as the energy fields had them trapped. They had become more than worried that this was another Thunder Megazord/Rito situation.

"Zordon, Hayley please tell me you are working on getting the Zords out of there!" Tommy said.

"Almost got it...got them. Force field should be gone," Hayley said as suddenly the force fields disappeared and the Zords with them.

"We better get back, guys. There's nothing we can do. It's all up to Conner, Ethan and Kira now," Tommy said as the Ninja Rangers teleported back to the lair, while Trent and Selena, sadly, teleported back to New York.

Conner meanwhile suddenly looked around and saw that his team was all alone.

"What did you do to our Zords?" Conner snapped.

"Just took them out of the game so that it's you and us, Tyranno boy," Dischordia snapped. "As I said in the beginning, Adrianna wishes to have an audience with you and she will get it!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it. We're not done yet," Conner replied as he looked at his teammates. "Triassic Power!"

Once Conner was in Triassic mode, Conner teleported out of the Thundersaurus and prepared to unleash his own weapon.

"Triassic Rover!" Conner ordered and once the Rover came in site Conner jumped in the cockpit. "Shield of Triumph, full power! Mezodon Megazord transformation!"

The transformation came none too soon because Croonia and Dischordia were backing the Thundersaurus into a corner, until the Mezodon Megazord swung its blades and slashed both of them, knocking them back.

"How many damn Zords do you have!" Croonia whined as she stomped her foot impatiently.

"As many as it takes to defeat the both of you," Conner said. "Let's get em guys!"

"Right!" Kira said. "Dimetro Saw Blade!"

The left arm of the Thundersaurus Megazord began spinning as the blade tried to slash through Croonia, but much to the Rangers' horror, Croonia slashed the drill with her dagger, causing the left arm Dimetro to fall off the Zord.

"No WAY!" Ethan said. "That almost NEVER happens!"

Kira looked over across the battlefield and groaned; for all of Conner's efforts, Dischordia was beginning to turn the tables and was getting the upper hand.

"Now I'm really angry," Kira said. "Ptera Rang!"

Immediately, Kira unleashed her Ptera Zord attack, but that too went awry because right as the attack reached Croonia, Croonia swatted it back at the Megazord, hitting the Megazord with a shower of sparks.

"This is not good! One more hit and we're finished!" Kira said.

Dischordia then looked at Croonia and they both nodded as if to say, 'this is it.'

"Say goodbye to your Zords, Rangers," Croonia cackled as she and Dischordia charged their weapons, sending a massive flaming attack at the two Zords. Much as the Zords tried to move, they were sitting ducks and could not move in time. There was a massive fireball and then a shower of sparks, as the two Megazords went down hopelessly.

"We're totally sunk! Abandon ship!" Kira said as all the Rangers were flung from their Megazords and they landed on the sand. Tears in their eyes, they hopelessly watched their Zords be teleported back to the lair for repairs.

"Man, what are we gonna do NOW?" Ethan said. "We got totally trashed out there!"

"Haven't you learned by now? There is NOTHING you can do, Rangers," Dischordia said with glee. "Red Ranger, why don't you give it up and come with me now?"

"I don't think so!" Conner said as the three charged.

Dischordia just shook her head as she and her daughter launched their simultaneous sound wave blasts, but they weren't directed at Conner. They were directed at Kira and Ethan, who were directly hit and were forced into the two singing divas' hypnotic spells.

"What have you done to them!" Conner said.

"Just making them dance to my tune, is all," Dischordia said. "The sad thing is, it can all be avoided if you surrender to us...now."

Conner suddenly had a decision to make...and after a few minutes, he knew exactly what the right thing to do was.

"You let them go if I come with?" Conner said.

"Absolutely," Croonia said as Conner saw Kira hopelessly dancing like an idiot.

"We have a deal," Conner said.

"Croonia release them now," Dischordia ordered as the two Dino Rangers were released and Kira came to her bearings.

Before the two girls could grab him, Conner quickly unclipped his morpher and Dino Gem, causing him to demorph instantly.

"Kira, catch!" he shouted as he threw both items at his girlfriend, who caught them easily.

"Conner you can't!" she shouted back.

"I'll be fine. That gem cannot fall into the hands of evil," Conner said. "Take it and go. You'll need all the firepower we can get for what's coming next."

"Conner, I love you," Kira said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Rockstar, but this is what's best. Go!" Conner said right as Dischordia grabbed him.

As he was grabbed by Dischordia, Conner breathed a sigh of relief as Ethan and Kira were teleported out.

"Enjoy those last moments with your blonde tart, Red Ranger, because they're the last you'll ever see," Dischordia said as she laughed maniacally. Seconds later, the two girls teleported out with their prisoner.

**Adrianna Repulsa's Palace**

**M-51 Galaxy**

"Excellent work, girls, on all fronts," Adrianna said as Dischordia and Croonia dragged a tightly-bound Conner into her throne room. "I am most impressed. Not only did you gain our target, you defeated their Zords soundly."

"Thank you, darling sister-in-law," Dischordia said. "I can't wait to finish those Ninja Geeks once and for all!"

"If I didn't have a job to do with...him, I'd plan to destroy them right now," Adrianna said. "Alas..."

"Go take him to my room and go rest, you two. You have earned it," Adrianna said, and then looked at Conner. "He's not going to whine like all those super-heroes do?"

"Maybe he will later, but not now. We knocked him out temporarily with a sedative so we wouldn't have to deal with his whining," Croonia said.

"Excellent. Like I said, take him to my room, then go rest."

"Thank you, Adrianna," Dischordia said. "You heard her, let's go."

**Several Hours Later**

As the sedative he had been given wore off, Conner looked around and knew immediately that he was in trouble. Big trouble.

The room was dark, lit with candles and extensively creepy. He knew right then that he had to be some place in this "hellpit" as Wes had described it. He tried to move his arms and found he couldn't. He was bound extremely tightly, to some sort of bed post; could not move at all. Whoever had tied him up (probably Dischordia and that other singing freak) had done a pretty good job he had to admit.

He also found he was completely naked; had every last strip of clothing taken off him.

A lump formed at the bottom of his stomach.

Sighing, he stopped struggling and laid his head back down. Until...

"Finding your surroundings comfortable, Powerless Ranger?" a sweet, sultry voice echoed throughout the room.

Conner groaned as Adrianna walked into the room clothed in a silver floor length robe. She'd also lost the snakes in her hair for some reason, at least temporarily; they were replaced by a mass of ebony black hair that cascaded halfway down her back.

"Oh I take it you were expecting your blonde girlfriend to come and save you?" she said. "I don't think so, sugar. They can't find you here; I've made sure of it."

"Not to worry though. What's about to happen is something you will never forget...and neither will I," she said as she dropped her robe, leaving her completely naked and Conner felt sick inwardly as she climbed into the bed. His erection was already pulsating, and he knew she could see it too. He was completely vulnerable and powerless to stop what was about to happen, and at that moment, the thought that was going through his head involved seven words.

**'Kira. I love you. Please forgive me.'**

His thought would not go unheard, even as Adrianna's eyes began to flash a dazzling silver and she said, "Look at me, Conner."

Conner could not look away much as he tried, and soon he became lost in her gaze and his world began to spin out of control, even as she reached for his erection...

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	23. 23: Red With Evil III

A/N: The evil Ranger part of the story continues. This is the beginning of the low point for Conner, and this is the biggest part of why the rating was changed, but it will get better although it will have an impact for some time afterwards. Later on in another chapter he will also find some information which will be critical in this fight. That little piece of this arc is referenced during a flashback in this chapter.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 23 – Red With Evil III

**Wednesday, Sept. 29, 2004**

**7:15 p.m. PDT**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

It was 30 minutes after the last fight where the Rangers had lost Conner, very likely to the side of evil for an indefinite amount of time, as well as the Zords, and no one had said a word yet.

Everyone was somber. They had had the confidence knocked the hell out of them, that's for sure. The good feelings that had surrounded the last three months since the reunification of the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies had given way to trepidation, angst, and to some extent, fear.

It wasn't like they hadn't faced tough situations before; losing their powers to Ivan and nearly losing Zordon, and then Rito trashing the Thunderzords had both been devastating defeats. But rarely had they been so thoroughly trounced as they were today.

"Well, that fucking sucked," Rocky said, which was putting the situation pretty bluntly. "Dischordia was tough the first time but I don't think she was nearly THAT tough as she was today."

"Yeah and now she's got a daughter, too," Adam said. "And I didn't think that galaxy could get any more creepy than it already is."

"I'm concerned about Kira more than anything," Kim said.

"I am too. The knowledge that she's probably going to have to fight Conner in the state he's likely going to be in is going to do her a great deal of harm," Tommy said. "Has anyone seen her?"

Suddenly, the door to the base opened, and in walked Kira; the evidence of tears streaming down her pretty face had been evident. But one look at her, and it was plain to see that the determination and resolve that had made her a Yellow Ranger was still evident.

"I guess...you want to say something?" Zordon said as he looked at Kira. **'What she's going to say is going to be most interesting.'**

"Yes, Zordon. First thing's first, anyone who doesn't think we're going to get Conner back, turn in your morpher and leave this cave right now. I mean it," Kira said, determination and venom lacing her voice. The venom caused a slight jump in the room.

"Oh, I take it I've got your attention? Good," Kira said. "You ask, how can I be so confident we will get him back? How can I be so sure I'm going to get my man back when Selena couldn't get out of her spell for thousands of years? How can I be so confident I'm going to punk this woman who separated Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart for eight years? It's simple really."

"And that reason is?" Jason said.

"Because I talked to Jock telepathically before Adrianna began her spell on him. If she thinks she's going to get a permanent grip on my man she has another guess coming," Kira said. "Her hold on him's not going to be as strong as she thinks it will be."

Kira then pulled out Conner's gem and morpher and then kept talking.

"You see those two singing freaks were too absorbed in their victory to realize that Conner sees the big picture. He gave me these right before they took him and he did it for a reason," Kira said, as she recalled the conversation she'd had with him telepathically.

**Flashback**

**Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. To this point, this had gone from just another day to the worst day of her life.**

**The Zords, gone and trashed. Probably wouldn't be operable for another several days.**

**Her jock boyfriend, gone to the side of evil and without his powers walking into the lion's den. Worse, he'd voluntarily given them up. What was he THINKING?**

**And then she heard a voice in her head.**

**'Kira, I love you, always and forever.'**

**She reached out in her mind and what she found surprised her more than anything.**

**She could talk to Conner, really, without saying anything at all. What the hell was this?**

**'Jock, I'm so glad I found you. Where are you?'**

**'In the lion's den, needless to say, Tied up pretty good in some creepy bedroom. Freaky snake lady's looking at me like a piece of meat. Candles and everything. Listen, I need to say something and I don't think I'll have much time.'**

**'Does it involve how all of a sudden I can talk to you without speaking?'**

**'Yeah, partly. We are soulmates for life, Rockstar, and our connection has developed enough to where we have a telepathic link. The Ninjetti have it too but on a much higher level, especially Dr. O and Ms. Hart.'**

**'The other part of it is, I gave you my gem and morpher because I see the big picture even though you may not understand. I meant what I said when I said that gem cannot fall under evil hands.'**

**'What do you mean?'**

**'I had a talk with Zedd sometime during the summer and he has a theory. He feels he fell to the side of darkness because Adrianna seduced him to the dark by using him as a play toy, then combining his Ranger energies with her powers to make him into that monster. Then, he was able to recruit Rita and Selena for Adrianna and Master Vile.'**

**'Rita tried to do that to Dr. O but she couldn't do it completely because a small part of her was still good and thus a small part of the Green Morphin coin she possessed would always be resistant to evil.'**

**'So, get to the point, Jock.'**

**'If Zedd's theory is correct, none of what Adrianna tries will matter; she can't use the Morphin Grid as a conduit to bond me to the side of evil as well as she had other people. That's why I gave up the Gem. You need to talk to Hayley about controlling the Tyranno Zord by remote though.'**

**'Hayley can get that done, but that freak is going to fuck the living crap out of you though, Jock. You're going to be made to lose your virginity to that monster. That makes me so sad.'**

**'I know but there's also one other thing I almost forgot. The Tyranno was calling out to me almost telling me to be captured. I think there's something up here he wants me to see, if you guys can free me sometime.'**

**'I feel sad too, but we're going to be fine. I'm going to be back and we're going to be better than ever. Listen, she's about to hypnotize me and do things I don't want to think about. I can't last much longer. Take care of the others for me. Good luck, Kira.'**

**'Conner, I love you. Be careful in the lion's den.'**

**'I love you too, Rockstar.'**

**The connection suddenly ended, and Kira's face formed a more determined look than ever.**

"So you see, she can have some playtime with my man, even though I don't like it, but as long as Hayley can build a remote to control not only his Zord but all our Zords we are going to be fine. Can you do it Hayley?"

"Piece of cake, Kira," Hayley said. "No issue at all."

"All of us should be proud of Mr. McKnight today," Zordon said. "I haven't been around him that long, but a true leader always sees the big picture. Even at his low point, he's doing all he can to try to help us. The Power will always be with him and will always protect him."

And they had no idea how right Zordon's words were going to be in the long run.

**Adrianna Repulsa's Bedroom**

**M-51 Galaxy**

Though his heart screamed no, what was good in his heart had been suppressed greatly by Adrianna's hypnosis. As Adrianna climbed on him and stroked his throbbing erection gently, Conner laid his head against her chest and began caressing the nape of her neck with his mouth.

"That's it, Kid," she muttered softly as she massaged his throbbing erection gently and she squealed slightly when she felt his mouth flick over her left nipple, then her right.

"OK, that felt pretty good," she giggled. "How many times have you done this, Kid?"

"My first time," Conner deadpanned. "And I couldn't be happier."

"For a first timer you're good at this," Adrianna said.

"Unhinge me and you'll see what I can really do, my Lady," Conner said in a low voice.

"Oh, stupid me," Adrianna said, nearly facepalming herself. "Hold still."

She summoned her wand and touched it to Conner's restraints, freeing him instantly.

"Rules of the game, my lady?" Conner asked.

"Rules, who needs stinking rules, you belong to me now," Adrianna said seductively. "Anything goes."

That was all Conner needed as he quickly flipped her over so that he was on top now. As soon as he had her where he wanted her, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and began giving her shoulders and upper back a massage.

Adrianna had to admit, a lot of her sexual encounters with Vile were awesome, but nothing felt quite like this. The boy was good for a guy who was about to lose his virginity, and seemed extremely gentle. She also knew without doubt that she would have to change her plans; she was planning on using the kid as a toy then destroying him when his use had run out, but she knew that wasn't going to be an option if this kept up.

The only regret she had was that the blonde bitch who was Conner's girlfriend wasn't there to see this, although she had no doubt the word would get out.

"Kid, this is so much fun," she said. "My turn."

That said, she guided his throbbing erection inside her, and they slowly began rocking back and forth as Conner hit Adrianna's hot spots consistently, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"I'm heading to oblivion, Conner..." she gasped as she was close to going over the edge.

"I am too so let's make it be good," he breathed out. Faster and faster they went and they were near breaking point.

Finally, Conner came first and yelled hysterically as he exploded inside her, with some of his ejaculation coming back and spraying on her chest.

Not a few moments later, she felt his hands in the perfect spot on her clit and that did it.

"YES!" she shrieked in pleasure and exploded herself, Conner's body feeling the effects.

"I've been alive thousands of years and I've had some great freak in the sheets moments. Nothing ever felt like that," Adrianna whispered as she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. She knew now there was no way she could use him as a toy then throw him out...he was just too good.

"I'm glad I did well, my Lady," Conner whispered. "Anything that makes you happy makes me happy."

She then glanced at his wrist and mock frowned; he wasn't wearing his Morpher or his gem and she noted that immediately. She groaned a bit inwardly; it was going to be a lot harder to control him than it would have been if he had just kept his Morpher and his gem. The good side of Conner had thwarted a lot of what she could do even though she had him under his power now.

Her frown quickly disappeared and was replaced by a wide grin as Conner placed his hands on her breasts and caressed them lightly.

"Oh? You want round two?" she giggled.

"Of course, if it were me I wouldn't move for a while, my Lady," he said.

She readily agreed; she didn't know how long this would last so she was going to enjoy every moment as her body lit on fire again.

**7:30 p.m.**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

It really shouldn't have mattered, the Rangers knew they could overcome any situation they came across, but Conner's capture had really hit Kimberly Hart hard as she sat, alone, in a chair in Tommy's basement and Kim knew why.

She hadn't known Tommy's prized Red Ranger long, but she liked the kid. The red gem had chosen him for a reason, and though he still had airhead jock characteristics, all Reds seemed to possess that quality at times. It was truly amazing how far he had come in such a short time and to see his life and his relationship with Kira get disrupted like that...

And speaking of Kira, there was no question Kimberly felt the worst for her. The two shared quite a bit in common, from both being the holders of the Pterodactyl to sharing a great interest in music. Even worse, Kira was the only female member of her team and now, she was without her heart and soul.

Adrianna had done it again, she thought. Though it seemed like she had targeted Conner and Kira, she had definitely struck Kim a blow too which Kim believed no doubt was her intent.

Why must this happen to the two of them, Kim thought as the tears flowed. As great as the last few months had been, to her it felt like everything was back at square one.

While Kira had given a spirited pep talk (and she had no idea how that happened, there was no way in her mind Kira wasn't devastated right now, regardless of whether they got him back), to Kim it really hadn't resonated. All she could think about was the relationship Conner and Kira had built...and then to think Conner would be forced to lose his virginity to that freak grossed her out completely.

Not to mention the fact that even without powers they were going to have to fight him at some point. At least they'd still have a chance to get him back, but fighting him wasn't going to be easy. The red gem had chosen him for a reason.

Then, she heard that voice. That voice that could cheer her up in an instant.

"Why the long face, Beautiful?"

In the next moment, she felt Tommy's embrace wrap around her lovingly and for just a moment, though her heart was broken, it was as if the hurt had gone away for just a moment.

"Why them, Tommy, why must it happen to them?" Kim said in a broken voice.

"Fate happens, Kim, and you and I know that better than anyone. Zordon did warn us this was a fixed event that was going to happen regardless," Tommy said. "Is this a cheap way to get to us, yeah it is, but it's just another thing we have to overcome."

"Besides, if Kira herself believes love can overcome anything, why shouldn't we?"

"She's putting on a tough façade but you and I both know she's breaking, Tommy," Kim said. "She's going to need our help, they both will."

"And we're going to give it to them; we're going to get him back so that he and Kira can have a chance to live again just like my team gave us a chance again," Tommy said. "Let's go upstairs before certain friends of ours get worried."

When they got upstairs, they found that a lot of the older Rangers and Ethan had gone home; the only ones left were the first Ninjetti, past and present, Zordon, Hayley and Kira.

The second the two young Pterodactyl holders saw each other, they shared a warm embrace as any group of spirit sisters would. Though there was a significant age difference between the two, the similarities were palpable.

"Are you OK, Ms. Hart?" Kira said.

"I wish I could say I was, but I guess I'm not. Perhaps I should be asking you the same question," Kim said.

"Does it leave a gigantic hole in my heart, yes, does it hurt like crazy, yes and am I probably going to sob myself to sleep, yes but I wasn't kidding when I said I know we can get him back," Kira said. "The worst part about this is I know they wanted to get to me, to get to you."

"Yep, it's just another method they are trying to use to get to Tommy and I," Kim said.

"How in the world do you two deal with this crap, much less for 10 years?" Kira said. "It already hurts to be without my Jock now."

"It wasn't easy, Kira," Kim said. "Besides Rita making Tommy play for the wrong team right off the bat, go ask the guy in green about what he tried to do to me right before Dr. Oliver got the White powers. He tried to make me his queen. It still grosses me out today even though he's batting for the right team now."

"Oh yuck," Kira said. "You...and Zedd? No, just no."

"I know, but it's almost what happened," Kim said. "Fortunately my link to the good Doctor here was so strong Zedd couldn't get to me. It makes me so sad that you and Conner haven't had the same luck...so far."

"I know, but Conner also said there's something up there the Tyranno wants him to take a look at. Otherwise there is no way he would have allowed himself to be captured that easily. He gave himself up, he thinks so that we may have a better chance to win," Kira said. "Am I crushed, yes, but he knows what he's doing. I have to believe that."

"The only huge issue now is that when everyone doesn't see Conner, they're going to get suspicious," Kira finished.

"Zordon said he already took care of that," Tommy said. "You need to go back to school but everyone's going to assume Conner had a family emergency, thanks to one of Zordon's spells. You will be safe."

"Thanks Dr. O, I need to go, I have a buttload of homework to do, as if this day couldn't get worse," Kira said.

"Good luck, Kira," Tommy said as she teleported out.

Now all the Rangers could do was sit...and wait.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	24. 24: Red With Evil IV

A/N: The evil Ranger part of the story continues. Adrianna and Conner decide it's time for Dischordia and Croonia's chance to destroy the Rangers, Kira gets a song sung for her, and more.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again. The lyrics to the song below were sung by Amy Jo in "The Song of Guitardo."

Chapter 24 – Red With Evil IV

**Saturday, Oct. 9, 2004**

**8:45 a.m. PDT**

**The McKnight apartment**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Despite the fact that she was talking tough and trying to hang in as best she could, Kira Ford's heart was still breaking.

When she'd got everyone together after Conner had been taken, she was putting up a hard-nosed front, but that was when everything really hadn't sunk in yet and she had the help of her older and younger friends to get through it.

Once she'd gone back to school, these had been without question ten of the toughest days of her life because it had finally sunk in.

No one understood why Adrianna hadn't launched an attack since she'd captured Conner. But Kira really didn't want to know why, because she could guess that the slut couldn't tear herself away from Kira's man which made her shudder.

110 days after Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart had gotten back together and once again, Adrianna had come between the family that was being built.

Her heart and soul, her very reason for living, was for whatever reasons deemed necessary now batting for the wrong team and the next time the two saw each other things were likely to get very ugly.

She was separated from her teammates too, which didn't make things any easier. Trent (and Selena) were in New York City, 3,000 some odd miles away. Ethan was closer but he too was busy at Reefside Tech. Dr. Oliver and David were just as busy with their jobs as Kira was at school.

For someone like Kira who now had to face the world all alone, without the man she loved, it was almost too much to bear.

Fortunately, she was going home, so to speak. To Dr. Oliver's where she'd be amongst friends for the next few days, and she wouldn't have to be alone. All she had to do was wait for her ride.

However, the good news about the waiting game was that it had given the Rangers time to regroup and repair the Zords, which had taken a major beating in the last fight.

That was when she heard a knock at the door, and she exhaled deeply as she opened the door to find Wes and Jen on the other side of it. To keep from raising suspicions about the rest of the Ninjetti and where they were, Tommy and Kim had kindly asked Wes and Jen to pick Kira up from school and bring her back.

Wes and Jen, of course, still remembering what Tommy and Kim had done for the both of them, had wholeheartedly agreed to do so.

"Hey Uncle Wes," Kira said as she gave the older man a big hug. "How's Silver Guardians?"

"About as well as can be expected, you know, the usual," Wes said. "Jen being back is great obviously, she helps at work. Oh my God we had an amazing date last weekend."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," Kira giggled as she embraced Jen next.

"We'll tell you on the way. He's right, it was amazing and it just made me love the man even more if that's possible. You ready to go?" Jen said.

"Yeah, I double and triple checked everything. The best thing is, I don't have the notorious Dr. O scrambled memory bank," Kira said as she grabbed her bags. "Though that will probably change in 40 years or so if I'm still around."

"True enough," Wes said as the three left Kira's apartment.

**30 minutes later...**

Kira had only been introduced to Wes once, at the party right before the team had successfully freed Jen and their friends, and this was her first encounter with the Pink member of Time Force since the rescue mission, so the three of them had spent a lot of time on the way getting to know each other. Which was good, since LA traffic had turned the many Southern California freeways into parking lots as per usual.

During one particular stop, where traffic was pretty much bumper to bumper, Jen reached over and pulled Kira into a tight hug. Kira was already forming a bond with the former Time Force Pink Ranger, and it broke Jen's heart tremendously that Kira had the love of her life snatched away like it was nothing at all.

"You're putting up a tough front, but I know it hurts," Jen soothed as Kira sobbed into her chest.

"I know because every single day I was in the future without...him," she said pointing to the driver of a custom made scarlet and pink tinged Nissan Armada, "was another day I just hurt more and more until it became near impossible for me to do my job anymore."

"Lucas, Katie, Trip and even Alex did their best, God bless them, they really did, but they knew better which was why I came back. I hate that hellpit that Conner is in right now, but like you've said, he's tough. He's tough enough to fight that magic she's got him under, too," Jen said.

"That snake is a complete slut and I am going to beat the hell out of her next time she shows her face," Kira said, her voice laced with determination. "I'm going to teach her what happens when you get in bed with the man who belongs to me."

"He also wouldn't have surrendered himself if it wasn't for a purpose," Kira said. "Somehow I think we are about to get a big bombshell dropped on us that none of us expected."

"When you beat the hell out of her, save some for the rest of us, you know," Wes said from the front seat. "I think we all want a piece of her."

"Thanks for being here, you know. I'm sure it can't be easy to change plans just like that," Kira said.

"It's nothing at all, Kira," Jen replied. "We'd do the same thing for you that you did for us."

**Saturday, Oct. 9, 2004**

**Adrianna Repulsa's Palace, her bedroom**

**M-51 Galaxy**

"Ready for the day, Lover?"

"I'm always ready, my Lady," Conner said in a low voice, shivering in delight as he felt Adrianna's arms wrap around his body. Conner wasn't truly evil, but the hypnotic love spell Adrianna had him in was a pretty mean love spell that would be tough to break.

"Excellent," she said. "Because it is time to let Zordon's Rangers know we haven't forgotten about them. Are you ready to take them on?"

"I was born ready for this opportunity, my Lady," Conner replied. "They never came up here to save me when I was without my powers, so I will make them pay."

"Unfortunately, even if I still had my powers I couldn't invade their base like Dr. Oliver in his evil form could," Conner mumbled. "Rita and Zedd have that place on pretty tight lockdown, not to mention Zordon's back."

"Yes I know Zordon's back, but I wasn't aware that Rita and Zedd made security pretty tight," Adrianna said as she brushed her lips against his cheek. "How tight are we talking here?"

"Tight as in if I go within 20 feet of Dr. O's basement I get incinerated with even an ounce of evil in me," he replied. "We've let them off the hook too long though. We need to make a statement. Dischordia and Croonia are foaming at the mouth for a rematch as well."

"Yes; we send them to battle the Rangers and if the Rangers survive, then we spring our little surprise. They'll come too of course being the heroic idiots they are," Adrianna said.

"Yes, if they don't spring the trap their city and planet pays the price," Conner said as he left to go get ready for battle.

"He's so good," Adrianna purred to herself. "Watch out, Rangers."

**1:30 p.m.**

**Dino Thunder Command Center**

**Reefside, CA**

No sooner had lunch finished and the dishes been put away than the alarms sounded from down below. As one, Rangers and allies raced into the basement, where Hayley was already working the controls.

"Downtown Reefside. It's an army," Hayley bluntly said.

"You said an army?" Trent said, not five seconds after he landed in the basement with Selena, having just teleported back from New York.

"An **army**," Hayley emphasized. "Have a look."

She wasn't kidding either.

Hordes and hordes of Tengas swarmed the downtown area, being directed by Dischordia and Croonia.

"Looks like the bitch is giving the other two bitches their wish," Tommy said. "It's the rematch. Not going to be the same outcome though."

Everyone glanced at each other; Tommy's calm demeanor was sort of startling but everyone went along with it.

"They're not far from the Cyberspace, Dr. O. We have to hurry," Kira said.

"Wait, hold up just a second," Tommy said. "Before we go, there's something Kim and I have wanted to do for you since Kira got captured."

"Wait, what's this?" Kira said as she saw Kimberly walk up to her with a guitar. "Don't tell me we're going to sing kumbaya before we go out and fight these freaks."

"No, this is way more important than that, Kira. Downtown will have to wait a few more minutes," Kimberly said. "You are right thought that I am going to sing for you, and this is a message I deem to be very important. Things are going to start to get really rough, maybe today in fact. When times get rough, I want you to remember what I'm about to sing for you."

"Those who served first under Zordon, you'll recognize this one," Kimberly added as she began to play a specific melody, one that was indeed familiar to the original six Rangers, and most notably to the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

The lyrics were familiar too.

_**Down the road, we never know, what life may have in store**_

_**Winds of change, they rearrange our lives more than before**_

_**But you'll never stand, alone my friend**_

_**Memories never die**_

_**And in our hearts, they'll always live**_

_**And never say goodbye**_

By the time the song was finished, every single Ranger in the room had chills.

"Here's the message that song contains that you need to know, Kira," Kimberly said. "No matter how bad it gets, we'll always be here for you and the memories you and Conner share will always live on. And we'll get him back."

"Excuse me but if you guys don't get out there and quit the sappy stuff my business will be blown to bits!" Hayley complained.

Tommy sighed, Hayley was right. It was time to get to work.

"Well, she's right. Let's do it. It's Morphin Time!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Dino Thunder, power up, ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

**Downtown Reefside**

"Yes indeed. Once we blow up this building, Reefside will be devastated!" Croonia laughed. That said, she and her mother were charging their swords for a big blast that would surely put Cyberspace out of commission, which would not be good for the Reefside economy on a Saturday.

Thankfully for the Reefside economy, a multitude of lasers rocked the ground in front of the evil army terrorizing Reefside, sending them stumbling back.

"Not happening, Dischordia!" Kimberly said as the Rangers raced to meet the enemy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the color coded has-beens again," Dischordia said when she suddenly spied Wes, Eric and Jen on the battlefield as well. "And I see you brought a couple of new friends. Big mistake coming here, Time Force Pinkie because when I destroy you your entire team ceases to exist!"

"Only one around here who's getting shut down is you and your daughter, you wannabe rocker!" Jen said in her typical defiant voice.

"We'll see about that. Tengas!" Croonia said. "Destroy them!"

For the next 30 minutes, the fight between the Rangers and the sheer number of Tengas raged but as time went on, the numbers game did not play in the Rangers favor. They really weren't getting anywhere, and someone had really made the Tengas stronger than they usually were which was a frightening thought in and of itself.

Getting frustrated that the team really wasn't getting anywhere fast, Kim channeled the rage that was building inside of her and what she found amazed her. As four Tengas tried to gang up on her, she felt her fists charge with pink and white energy and with one punch the energy plowed into the Tengas, knocking them down for the count. This gave Kim an idea, now she just had to get Tommy to her side and out of danger.

Immediately she looked at Tommy who was trying to fight off three Tengas of his own. He didn't look her way but it was like he knew she was calling for him, so he suddenly spin kicked two of the Tengas in the face and ran to her side.

"I have an idea. I think we have enhanced powers that will help us even up the odds," Kimberly said.

"You think the powers will tell us what to do?" Tommy said.

"Don't they always, handsome?" Kim said.

"I guess you're right," Tommy said as they both looked deep into their souls and joined hands.

"Pink Crane Battelizer!" Kim called.

"White Falcon Battelizer!" Tommy shouted.

In a flash of light, Tommy and Kimberly were transformed. The uniforms generally looked the same, but the transformation gave the armor the two possessed a more metallic look (though it wasn't the same as the Metallic Armor itself) and power rolled off the both of them in waves.

The Tengas came at them again, but this time the result was decidedly different. When a group of 10 charged each of them, both Tommy and Kimberly concentrated their powers until the energy reached critical mass, then both swung their fists at the army that was beginning to envelop them.

On contact, the Tengas convulsed violently, then disappeared in a swirl of purple energy.

"So that's what needs to happen," Tommy muttered, even though he knew the rest of his team may or may not be able to use the powers he and his girlfriend had just used.

"Guys! It's time to up the stakes, any increased powers, use them!"

It didn't take long for the battle to turn. With the help of the Metallic Armor and Super Dino Mode, amongst other powers, the Rangers found their second wind and quickly dispatched of the ugly purple birds, until only Dischordia and her daughter stood in front of the Rangers.

"No more Tengas to hide behind, Dischordia," Aisha snapped sassily. "You're next."

No sooner had she said that than Adrianna's evil venom hurtled to Earth and latched on to Dischordia and her daughter. The two were enveloped in a flash of light and the next thing the Rangers knew, they were looking at two skyscraper tall monsters.

"You were saying, Yellow Ranger?" Dischordia cackled. "I think it's you Rangers that are in trouble!"

"We're gonna need major backup for this one," Tommy said. "Zordon, come in, this is Tommy. Call Kanoi and the Ninja Storm team. We're gonna need all the help we can get against these two. And send the Dino Thunder Zords out stat."

**"I will contact them at once, Tommy. The Dino Zords are on their way. May the Power protect you."**

"I guess this is where it ends for us, Tommy," Jen said. "It's too bad we can't form the Time Force Megazord."

"Thanks for coming anyways. We'll be back in one piece I can assure you," Tommy said as Jen, Wes and Eric left.

"Let's show these two who they're really dealing with," Tommy said, as he saw the five Zords that belonged to the Dino Thunder team roll onto the scene, including the Tyranno which was controlled by remote.

"You guys know what to do," Tommy said as Ethan, Kira and Trent leapt into their Zords and the Ninjetti assembled.

"We need Ninjazord power, now!"

Meanwhile, a lone figure dressed in red body armor, custom made for fighting, stood atop a nearby building, unnoticed to any one of the Rangers who was getting ready to battle and waited for his chance to strike at Zordon's chosen.

"Beware, Rangers," he said with a laugh that rivaled Tommy when he was the Green Ranger, "because if you survive this, I will pick up what's left."

A/N 3: In the next chapter, the battle between Dischordia, Croonia and the Rangers continues and Conner makes his debut appearance as an evil warrior...and it's not going to be pretty for the good guys. We are also two chapters away from a big bombshell that will change the story.

A/N 4: For those who read the first story of my Project Phoenix series (and for those who don't) that update is coming so stay tuned for that.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	25. 25: Red With Evil V

A/N: The evil Ranger part of the story continues. Conner makes his debut as an evil warrior in this chapter.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 25 – Red With Evil V

**Saturday, Oct. 9, 2004**

**2:15 p.m. PDT**

**Downtown Reefside, CA**

As he saw the Rangers form their Megazords and was following Wes and Jen out of downtown Reefside, suddenly Eric Myers' communication device rang.

"This is Eric, I read you," he said.

**"Eric, Hayley here. I've told Wes and Jen to come on back, but I want you to stay downtown," **Hayley said. **"I'm picking up some additional energy signatures other than the leaders of today's goon patrol."**

"You mean there are some extra unwanted visitors?" Eric said.

**"Yeah. Zordon says activate your Zord and help the Rangers out by keeping any other villains away from them until the awful singing duo are dealt with," **Ninjor said from the Dino Thunder base. **"The Ninja Storm team is on their way and should help the odds but in case of other members of the goon patrol lurking around, go handle them."**

"Consider it done. Eric out," he said as he prepared to call his Zord.

**Meanwhile...**

"Five on two! No fair!" Dischordia whined as she looked at the Ninja Megazord, Ninja Mega-Falconzord, Dragon-Tiger Megazord, Dino Stegazord and Thundersaurus Megazord standing before her. "Guess we'll have to even up the odds."

"Guess again, slut," a voice suddenly said as several laser blasts hit Dischordia and her daughter. "Make it eight."

The girls turned around behind them and saw the Thunder, Storm and Samurai Star Megazords ready for battle which brightened the Rangers' spirits.

"Hey guys! Glad to have the backup!" Tommy said.

"No problem, let's put these two out of business forever," Tori said.

"Seven on two, huh? You're going to need all of it to beat us!" Dischordia shouted as she and her daughter raised their arms in the air, causing the sky to darken around Reefside.

"The hell's she doing?" Hunter shouted as the lightning storm which darkened the sky continued to rage. "Thunder and lightning's supposed to be our deal!"

"Yeah what's up with that?" Tori said.

"It's her way of gaining an advantage; she hates bright light and so does her daughter apparently. It's also meant as an intimidation factor," Tommy replied.

"Well if she wants power then power she's going to get," Blake said. "It's time to up the ante. Power Sphere Four, Hunter!"

"Locked and dropped," Hunter said. Immediately the Spin Blade formed, ready for action.

"Copy that, thunder boy," Tori said as she saluted her lover. "Power Spheres 5 and 6, locked and dropped!"

"Initiate Turbine Combo sequence!"

"Guess I'm next," Cam said dryly. "Power sphere 12, locked and dropped."

In a flash, the spider catcher weapon appeared in the hands of the Samurai Star Megazord, making all seven Megazords armed and ready.

"Attack!" Dischordia ordered her daughter and with that the fight was on.

The two singing sisters were powerful, but the Ninjas, Dino Thunder team and Ninjetti worked well together and the sheer numbers overwhelmed the two sisters; after 10 minutes they were clearly hurting as a powerful Cephala Power Punch sent Croonia careening into her mother.

"Mom, they're too powerful and we're outnumbered!" Croonia said.

"Yeah, right, run like the cowards that you are. We've got eight Megazords for you to get through so by all means, try us," Tommy said.

"Us, run from you? I don't think so. Besides, I think you should look behind you," Dischordia laughed.

Tommy never saw the slash coming until it was too late; Goldar's war zord Cyclopsis had teleported in moments ago to aid the two sisters and slashed the Ninja Mega-Falconzord from behind causing the cockpit to blow up.

"Greetings, Rangers," Goldar cackled from his cockpit. "Let's see how you like it eight on three!"

"Whatever, Goldar, we've got more than enough to handle you," Jason said from the Ninja Megazord. Jason was about to start towards Cyclopsis when that Megazord was blasted from the side; moments later, a revitalized Gasket and Archerina joined the fight.

"How's eight on five sound, Rangers?" Gasket boasted.

"Just bring it, Gasket, we've all faced worse than you," Hunter said.

"As you wish Crimson Ranger," Gasket replied and the fight began anew.

What followed was a melee that, as an announcing legend once said, resembled Muskogee, Oklahoma on a pay day Saturday night and neither side was giving ground. With the odds now eight on five, even though the Rangers were powerful, their efforts had to be divided quite a bit which took away a lot of the teamwork the Rangers were capable of.

Early in the fight, the Storm Megazord and Thunder Megazord were hooking it up with Gasket and Archerina and were having a hell of a time trying to gain the upper hand. Tori was about to suggest the Zord go to its Lightning Mode when suddenly a better idea came to her.

"Guys, I've got an idea, I'm going to disengage the Megazord for a moment. Stay out of the line of fire. Dolphin Zord, disengage!" Tori said as the Dolphin Zord went solo. Shane and Dustin shook their heads wondering if Tori was crazy. Then they saw what she was about to do and a smile formed on their faces.

"You think you can beat us, little girl?" Archerina goaded.

"I know I can and that's because I've got the one thing you can't handle, you hag," Tori responded. Having said that, Tori ordered her Zord to unveil its surprise; massive tidal waves which careened towards Gasket and Archerina. Gasket saw the attack coming and dodged it, but Archerina didn't and the tidal waves rocked against her, basically incapacitating her.

"You're...gonna...pay for this Ranger scum!" Archerina wheezed as she was teleported off the battle field.

"Yeah, right. Doesn't take much to beat a machine," Tori snapped. "Storm Megazord, reengage!"

"That's my girl!" Hunter cheered. "Way to go, Tor!"

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm two for two against a wannabe valentine bitch. No machine can handle water much less a tidal wave," Tori said sassily, referring to Tori's ownage of Archerina back during the rescue mission not long ago.

"Remind me to give you a hug when we get back to the lair," Kat said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Speaking of that, I'm about ready to wrap this up what do you say?" Kim said.

"Affirmative," Billy said as the eight Megazords were beginning to back Dischordia, Croonia, Cyclopsis and Gasket into a corner.

That was when the whole tide of the battle changed.

That was when a Megazord was thrown at the eight Megazords' feet.

Or rather, what was left of a Megazord. It had been Eric Myers' Q-rex in Megazord mode, but now it was just a pile of scrap metal.

"What the hell happened to Eric? Is he still alive?" Tommy said.

Time seemed to stand still as both Rangers and villains gasped at the sight. No one had expected the fight to take THIS turn.

"Guys, I'm OK," Eric spoke through the Megazord. "Get the Q-rex out of there and look out. Conner is in the area and could sneak attack at any time! He trashed my Zord!"

"You're telling me Conner has been watching us this whole time?" Trent said in disbelief.

"Yes, this whole time. I tried to keep him away from the fight but he trashed the Q-Rex. He has nothing to keep him from a sneak attack now."

"We better get the Q-Rex out of here," Tommy said as he pressed a few buttons and breathed a sigh of relief as the Q-Rex disappeared.

"All right Conner, we know you're here. Show yourself!" Tommy said tersely.

"You know, Dr. Oliver, your friend has some spunk," a sinister voice echoed as the form of Conner calmly sauntered onto the battle field. What Conner had been to what he was now was a complete 180.

This Conner was dressed in red and black from head to toe, helmet of a snake on his head. He had a gauntlet on his left arm, a ball and chain on his right. But the thing that scared the Rangers, and Kira, most were the eyes.

The eyes that were once loving and caring were filled now with 100 percent hatred and lust. Lust for more time with his lady, and 100 percent hatred for his former teammates.

"It really is too bad that I had to trash his Zord because he was interrupting my business," Conner laughed. "He was no challenge; I barely worked up a sweat. I sincerely hope you will provide better competition."

"Q-rex is trashed?" Croonia asked.

"Yes, totally trashed. Hahahahaha," Conner said.

"Listen boy," Kira said, which surprised every one of the occupants on the battle field. They had expected Kira to have difficulty fighting her boyfriend, but the tone of voice left no doubt. The safety of the world came first.

"If it's a fight you want then shut up and bring it!" Kira finished.

"You will regret saying that little girl," Conner drawled sardonically. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Attack."

The fight began again as before, but this time, the new arrival of Conner changed the whole game. The Rangers had no idea what he was capable of.

The first to test him were Tommy and Jason's Megazords. It didn't work out so well because ten seconds into the confrontation, Conner released his ball and chain which wrapped around both Megazords.

"You and Jason are brothers in everything but blood are you?" Conner laughed. "Well then it's time for some family togetherness!"

That said he bashed both Megazords together multiple times, causing a significant amount of damage. The attack was coming quickly enough so that Tommy and Kim couldn't call their special powers also.

With both of those Megazords out of the game and occupied by Conner, the tide turned and Adrianna's side began to wear down the rest of the Rangers bit by bit.

20 minutes later, things looked grim.

Not only were Tommy and Jason's Zords in really bad shape, but the other six Megazords had been battered and fried by Dischordia, Croonia, Cyclopsis and Gasket. Much of the Zords power had been wasted and the next strike could be lethal.

Moreover, the five villains were closing in.

"Dr. O, Kim, do something, hurry!" Kira pleaded frantically. Time was running out.

Both of them heard Kira, but they were focused on their bond. It was the only hope left.

"Grab...my hand...Beautiful, we've got to do something..." Tommy said as he reached for Kim. With the Zord on its side, it made it harder for the two of them to reach for each other. That said, they grabbed each other's hand and when they did, a bright light shot through them and all the Zords. It not only stopped Conner's advance and impending attack, but it broke the darkness spell the two singing sisters had put on the city.

**Dino Thunder Lair, same time**

"Thank goodness," Jennifer Scotts said as she breathed a sigh of relief seeing the Zords back on their feet and looked at her laptop. "Get them out of there now. We need to regroup."

"All of them?" Hayley said.

"ALL of them," Jen said, leaving no room for argument. "We need to regroup and I have news for Kim."

"About what?" Ninjor said.

"Her mother," Jen said.

"You know, I've been wondering about that," Divina said. "The more I think on it, the more I smell a rat. I have a gut feeling there's something below the surface there."

"Well, you'd be right," Jen said. "Hayley, get them out of there now."

"Working on it," came the response.

**Downtown Reefside, CA, same time**

"Ready for round three, Rangers?" Conner said. "It's only a matter of time before I finish you off so you might as well just surrender now."

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you," Kim said, even though she knew in her heart that all Tommy and her power up had done was buy the Rangers time. Though they still had a chance, she believed their chances at this point were significantly lower.

As the combatants prepared to engage again, suddenly the Zords disappeared...nowhere to be found.

"What the...NO! We had them!" Conner said. "That's a bunch of crap! They ran from us!"

"Easy, young one. Next time will be their date with doom. Next time. Let's get off this mudball and go home. They saved their hides for now. Let them enjoy their escape; we kicked their ass," Dischordia said.

"Besides, I think Mistress will...want some time with you if you know what I mean," Goldar added.

Conner's eyes lit with lust at that thought. They were filled with lust already, but the thought of more time with his lady excited him even more.

"You know, I could destroy this piece of crap town right now, but I have better things to do," he said. "Next time, we'll get them. Let's go home."

**Dino Thunder Lair, same time**

"Well, that fucking sucked," Trent said. Anton gave him a look to which Trent said, "Sorry for the language, but that is, unfortunately, the truth."

"No kidding," Kira said. "I mean, God, did you see the look in Conner's eyes? I think this is even worse than when you were evil."

"I think so too," Trent said. "There, I could at least control my actions somewhat. Whatever Adrianna has done, she's got Conner pretty tight under her control."

"Yeah, and every night, she's doing things to him that I don't even want to mention," Kira said.

"Right, let's not even go there," Jen said. "Let's talk about more important matters."

"Seriously Jen, what could be more important than the situation of Conner being evil and all our Zords getting their asses kicked?" Jason said.

"The situation involving Kim's mother for starters," Jen said. "Yes I know about that little fiasco. And there's more to that situation than meets the eye."

"What do you mean by that?" Kim said.

"As you know, while I was keeping your friends alive in that hellpit, I made sure I had a flash drive with me, that could get all of Adrianna's important information. I want everyone to take a look at this on my laptop. This comes from her confidential files but Billy helped me hack those files too."

All present walked over to the laptop and it was plain as day.

**Captured Hart, Caroline on 14 March, 1997**

Kim's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How is this possible? We just saw my mother not long ago and yet, she's captured?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"I have a theory on that, but it has to be proven by someone," Divina said. "My theory, and it's a long shot, is that the woman we saw acting like an ass at Mr. Scott's funeral wasn't really your mother.

"No way," Tommy said. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but if this is true, do you know what this means?" David said.

"I have no idea, tell me," Jason said.

"It means, if this Caroline really is a fake, then, there is a chance we won't have to go to trial. Especially if it's an alien invader," David said.

"You know, come to think of it, my mother never really liked Tommy but my 'mother' only started really acting like an ass around that time. I don't think my true mother would be dumb enough to do something of the things that lady has been doing," Kimberly said.

"That begs the question though, if the fake Caroline is really an alien who could it be that we don't know?" Kat said.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is I'm going to hate to find out when I do," Zedd said.

"I think we all will," Tanya added.

"I have my suspicions on who it could be but I don't have definitive proof. All I know is that I hope it isn't who I think it might be," Divina said.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you don't mind. Thanks.**


	26. 26: Red With Evil VI

A/N: The evil Ranger part of the story continues. Huge bombshell is dropped. Next chapter is the last one of the evil Conner arc.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 26: Red With Evil VI

**Saturday, Oct. 9, 2004**

**Dino Thunder Lair**

**Reefside, CA**

"You said you have your suspicions," Jason said as he looked at Divina, interest clearly crossing his face. "It isn't anyone in this room, is it?"

"No, not a chance. Rita and Zedd told me many times that when the Machines came to Earth, they pretty much gave up the ghost on destroying Earth. I am almost certain they are not involved."

"All I know is this: There is one person that I know of who constantly got in the way of relationships and lives and did it not just to further her own interests, but to do it for her own personal amusement," Divina said. "I was going to marry Trey...yes, that Trey, until my prime suspect stopped it and eventually turned me to the dark side. And if my suspicions are correct, she played a large role and Tommy and Kimberly's separation."

"Have any of us met her by chance?" Adam said.

"Tommy met her...once, and it was a nightmare. It was also right before he retired the first time and began his seven year quest," Divina said.

As soon as those words were uttered Tommy's face turned seven shades of pale and Kim had to catch him to keep him from blacking out.

"Great, now Tommy can't tell us who he thinks it is," Rocky said, as Kimberly took him upstairs.

"He can't but I understand why this freaks him out," Kat said, addressing the throng of Rangers. "Guys, Divina's prime suspect almost ended Tommy's life by dumping him into a vortex. He told me everything that happened before I left for London. If this is who Divina thinks it is, we are in a whole lot of trouble. A trial will be the least of our worries if Divina is correct."

"Indeed, Katherine is correct, Rangers," Zordon said. "Most of you have never met Divina's prime suspect but I have faced her and she is very dangerous. I don't know if it is her, but I get where Divina's headed."

"Keep this in mind also," Divina said. "My prime suspect has always been very close to Master Vile and his family. This would be right down her alley."

**Meanwhile...**

Upstairs in what was normally the sanctity of Tommy's bedroom, it had taken a few minutes but Kim had finally successfully revived Tommy.

"Wakey, Wakey handsome, it's me," Kimberly said. Tommy groaned as he finally revived. He was still somewhat pale but not near as pale as when he'd just blacked out.

"Oh, God can someone get the name of that license plate...Kim, thank God," Tommy said as he finally regained his bearings.

"You gave me quite a scare there, flyboy," Kimberly said. "You blacked out and turned all kinds of pale when Divina was talking."

"Oh yeah, that," Tommy said, fixing his gaze on the other half of his very soul.

"Kim, I was the one more than any other to meet Divina's prime suspect. She tried to end my life before I could start on my quest to get you back," Tommy said. "If it hadn't been for TJ and Cassie...no Tommy Oliver."

"If this is her, my God we're in a whole lot of trouble. She hates me more than any other Ranger and she is obsessed with destroying me," Tommy said. "She freaks me out enough that I dare not speak her name."

"Well, back then she didn't have to deal with me," Kimberly responded. "Lest you forget I have a stake in this too. If some alien freak had the audacity to impersonate as my mother for seven years, then I will make them wish they were never alive."

"Whoever this freak is may have weakened you back then but you were without your other half. I'm here now and nothing comes between us...ever again," Kimberly said.

"Please don't make promises you can't keep, Kim," Tommy said. "I just got you back and we've gotten our ass kicked twice by one of our own. I'm so close to having what I want...I can't lose you again. How in the world do we get him back? Who's to say we won't get it kicked a third time?"

"For now, we stick together," Kim said. "The team crumbling in the wake of adversity would be exactly what Adrianna wants, what this freak who's been messing with us would want, it's what Mesogog would have wanted...when he was still alive."

"And no matter how long our lives last, we'll always have each other. We can't be without each other, that's just fact. I'm never going away ever again...even if our lives have to end tomorrow," Kimberly said.

"Which they won't."

Finally, Tommy's mind was put at ease again.

The thought of an old enemy potentially still out there trying to destroy all they held dear...did not matter at the moment.

Right now, the Lord of the Skies had his Lady, and the Lady of the Skies had her Lord and they were together like they felt it should have been all along.

No matter how long it lasted, they were going to enjoy every moment together that they could possibly have.

And with a little luck, maybe just maybe they could still have the life they wanted.

Fortunately for them, things that had seemingly gone wrong over the last eight years, were about to go right and they didn't even know it.

The mood, as a wise man from Brooklyn once said, was about to change.

Downstairs back in the lab, no one noticed (because they didn't see it because it was stowed away in a safe place where no one could find it) the red Dino Gem begin to glow.

**Adrianna Repulsa's Palace, her bedroom**

**Same Time**

Goldar hadn't been kidding when he said Adrianna would want time with Conner.

The second he'd come back to her palace, Adrianna had whisked her soldiers away after complimenting them for a job well done, and then when she was alone with her "man," she'd taken him to her bedroom and they'd made love ever since. It'd been a really long session too...normally this would have been dinner time but she was having so much fun with him that she didn't want to stop.

That was, until all that sex had made her tired. She'd crashed into the bed, Conner's arm draped over her naked, wet body.

Her dreams were now filled with endless possibilities. What was once a guy who would only last until the Rangers were destroyed (at which point she'd destroy this young one herself) were now dreams of him ruling by her side. Master Vile was no longer here, but she liked Conner and not just as a plaything. He was just stubborn enough, had learned about the ways of evil quickly and was getting better with each day.

She was so lost in her thoughts about her "man" that she didn't notice the faint, glowing red light across the room. Conner, however, did as he tossed around in the bed, and looked at it curiously.

Little did she know it was to be the beginning of her downfall...and the downfall of her accomplice.

**'You must come with me young one,' **a faint voice from the direction of the light said. **'There isn't much time.'**

"The heck...who are you?" Conner murmured.

**'I am you and you are me, Mr. McKnight. Come, follow me, before Adrianna wakes up.'**

Shrugging, Conner unlatched himself carefully from Adrianna, quietly climbed out of the bed and started following the light out the door. He found it curious that the light was moving as if it had a mind of its own.

He followed the faint red light down several flights of stairs; 99 percent of the way it was just the light and Conner.

After what seemed like forever, the light took Conner down into a cave and as he stepped in, the opening to the cave sealed shut. They appeared to be below the palace itself.

The first thing Conner noticed was that the magic of the place was overwhelming. The good magic, certainly. It was also cold in the cave especially for Conner since he was completely naked.

Not more than two minutes inside the cave, Conner began clutching his head in pain. Still, he willed himself to keep following where the red light was headed, and kept going even through the he pain.

As he walked, the pain remained although it dulled. What he didn't realize was happening was that the magic of the cave was eating away at Adrianna's hypnotic spell.

Before he could do anything else, he rounded a corner and suddenly, the light stopped.

There, in front of him, was a woman in such bad shape. She appeared to be an older woman in her lower to mid 50s. Conner didn't know anything at that point except that a woman was in trouble and he had to help. He felt around for a pulse and found one, though it wasn't that strong. Conner surmised that only the magic of the cave was keeping this woman alive.

"Who...who is this," the woman said in a broken voice. "Can you help me?"

"I'll do anything I can, Miss..."

"Hart-Dumas," the woman said. "I've been prisoner in this God awful place for years and I just want to go home. To go back to my daughter and tell her I am sorry. If I'd have known she was a Power Ranger I'd have never treated her like I did."

"Is there any way to get this woman out of here?" Conner seemed to ask out of thin air.

**'Have her press the button that glows and it will teleport her out of here,' **the faint voice said. The older woman had heard too and she noticed a faint glow on one of the buttons. She pressed it and it teleported her out of the cave without anyone noticing it.

**'Now then, young one you must go back up to Adrianna,'** the faint voice said.

"Why? I wasn't in control of my actions when I was with her," Conner retorted.

**'True enough but if you don't go back up there, Adrianna and those of her ilk will suspect something is wrong,'** the faint voice said. **'At the next battle, your soulmate, your team, your mentor and his Crane will guide you home.'**

"Fine," Conner said. "Will you at least come back up with me?"

**'Definitely. I am you and you are me,' **the faint voice said. With that, Conner followed the light out of the cave and back from whence he came.

**The Dino Thunder Lair**

**Same Time**

Everyone had left the lair to go blow some steam off around the house, but Zordon, Divina and Hayley had remained.

"Honey, come look at this," Hayley said as she beckoned to Zordon to come over to the computer where she was at. "I'm picking up something that just teleported into the atmosphere...and it landed in the forest not too far from here."

"Bring it up on screen," Zordon said. The image that came up made both Zordon and Hayley's heart break.

The same woman who had acted like such an ass at a funeral not two months before had reappeared, only this lady was much different. In fact, this version of that lady, the real one, had not been at that funeral at all. In fact, she hadn't even been on Earth in many years.

"Is that Kim's mother? She looks like she's crying," Hayley said.

"I think it is. And it looks like she's in really bad shape," Zordon said.

**'That's because I brought her home...convinced the one I am bonded to, Conner, to let her go free,'** a voice said from out of nowhere.

"Is the Red Dino Gem really talking to us, Hayley?" Zordon said.

"Remember, the gems are bonded to that person and it's permanent. If the need arises, the gems can act for the benefit of their chosen ones," Hayley said.

**'Hayley is correct but that isn't important right now. You need to bring Mrs. Hart-Dumas in here before Adrianna or her goons suspect,' **the voice said. **'Mrs. Hart-Dumas carries something very important and not just being Kimberly's blood mother... she carries the identity of Kimberly's fake mother.'**

"Press the white button on your right, Hayley," Zordon ordered. Hayley did as she was told and moments later, the older woman was dumped on her ass in Tommy's lair. She was in very bad shape and Zordon and Hayley could see she was lucky to be alive.

"Check her pulse," Zordon ordered.

"It's faint," Hayley responded. "I can't imagine how long it's been since she's been fed any food or drank anything of substance."

Hayley also noticed she was talking, very faintly.

"If...this is a safe place...tell...Rangers...tell...Cherie...Mama D...destroy her...she's in Paris..." the real Caroline said before she blacked out.

"What did she say Hayley?" Zordon said.

"A lot of gibberish that I couldn't understand, something about telling the Rangers, telling her Cherie, something about Mama D..."

"I knew it!" Divina cried out. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! It just made too much sense!"

"What do you mean?" Hayley said.

"As you know, I knew Mama D all too well. She was always close to Master Vile's family and when Vile failed to conquer Earth it made not only Adrianna mad but Mama D mad as well. That's why she's obsessed with destroying Tommy and anyone close to him."

"To her, Tommy as the leader made him responsible for Vile's failures on Earth as well as anyone close to him and that includes Kimberly and Adrianna feels the same way," Divina said.

"It would not surprise me if they hatched a plan where Adrianna sent the letter then captured Kimberly's mother, and allowed Mama D to go to Earth and infiltrate the Hart-Dumas home and finish off Tommy by sealing him in that vortex," Divina said.

"Too bad she's going to lose then because the Morphin Grid always looks out for its own, like what happened just now," Hayley said. "Do we call the Rangers back down here?"

"No. absolutely not. We will tell them first thing in the morning," Zordon said.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you don't mind. Thanks.**


	27. 27: Red With Evil VII

A/N: The evil Ranger part of the story continues. Final part of this arc. Also includes Tommy and Kim getting a little bit of payback elsewhere and Mama D's charade ends.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 27: Red With Evil VII

**Saturday, Oct. 9, 2004**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

"Zordon, surely you can't be serious about waiting to tell the Rangers first thing in the morning," Hayley said. "Caroline is just barely hanging on. If she dies tonight and Kim comes down in the morning and finds out, the blood will be on our hands."

"Fear not, Hayley, I have that covered," Zordon said, as he walked over to the older woman, magically called for a cot, and when it appeared, placed Caroline on it, then magically mumbled some incoherent things and suddenly Caroline briefly glowed white, then the glow died down although she was still encased in a white colored field.

"Hold on to that energy, Mrs. Hart-Dumas. You shall not die," Zordon said as he stepped back.

"That is a stasis field and as long as she stays within the boundaries of that field she will be OK until we can get this situation rectified," Zordon said.

"Zordon, I've got something," Jen said as she looked up from her laptop. While Zordon had been busy putting Caroline in stasis, Hayley had decided to call Wes and Jen back in.

"In these files, Adrianna left a note for herself, never thinking that someone else would find it," Jen said.

"And?" Wes looked at his girlfriend.

"It's almost exactly like the Angelique/Contemptra situation," Jen said, her face grimacing as she did so. "Mama D is only able to shape shift into Kimberly's mother because of the bracelet she wears on her left arm. Once that bracelet is destroyed, she can no longer take that form and the real Caroline should regain all mental and physical facilities."

"This is great news indeed," Zordon said. "However, I must run an errand briefly. This is part of why we must wait until the morning to deal with the problem as a team. I must go retrieve Pierre right now and bring him here before Mama D suspects what is going on."

Zordon prepared to teleport, but at that moment the computer beeped.

"Incoming transmission," Hayley said. "Patching it through."

When the transmission came up, Divina's eyes misted over just a bit.

There, on the screen, was the man she once loved with all her heart and soul until it had all been ripped away from her.

Another dream shattered and broken by the one known as Mama D.

"Hello, Zordon," Trey of Triforia said. "I have been watching these battles you have been waging and have been listening to what's been going on with the Crane's mother."

"I am not surprised Mama D did this to her. She loves interfering in relationships and spoiling people's lives...lives for it. It is for that reason I am asking if I can be of assistance to your cause once again."

"You never need to ask to assist us Trey," Zordon said. "What is it that you propose?"

"Let me go get Pierre instead. I can cloak Pyramidas in France until the time is right and then bring him here," Trey said. "You don't need to be putting yourself in harm's way. Besides, it's payback time for what happened to me."

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" Divina said.

At that, Trey visibly flinched inside Pyramidas and underneath the helmet, tears began to prick his eyes.

"No I haven't," Trey said. "We may not be together any longer, but she still ruined what was going to be a special day. I've been waiting for this day for years."

"Very well," Zordon said. "Do what you will, just don't get yourself hurt or put the rest of us in danger."

**Sunday, Oct. 10, 2004**

**7:45 a.m.**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

"An emergency? At this hour of the morning? Zordon has to be crazy, right?" Kimberly said to Tommy before they prepared to head down into the Lair, wondering just what awaited them downstairs.

"Well, we can't ignore the warning," Tommy said. Just at that very moment, the house shook just a bit, and Tommy rushed to the window.

"That's...that's Pyramidas..." Tommy said.

"That means Trey is here for some reason," Kimberly said. "I'm not sure whether I like or dislike it."

"Let's go downstairs in the meantime and see what Zordon wants," Tommy said.

They weren't even all the way down the stairs when Kimberly's face turned from stoic to frightened in a nanosecond.

"Maman!" Kimberly cried in a French accent as she rushed down the stairs the second she saw her mother. It was obvious to Tommy as he walked slowly down the stairs that Kimberly's mother had been through the wringer.

She looked like she hadn't eaten in days, hadn't had any water in a long time either and her clothes had been tattered and torn a long time ago. Tommy still couldn't believe she'd survived this long.

Tommy felt a wave of pity for the older woman; Caroline and Tommy, even before the hijacking, had been up and down the road many times over, but no one deserved this.

As Kimberly fell on her knees in front of her poor mother, tears coming out of her eyes, Tommy fixed Divina with a glance.

"Was it who you thought it was?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, Mama D did it," Divina said. "The same Mama D who wrecked Trey and I's wedding many thousands of years ago."

Now Tommy understood plainly why Trey was on his way here. This wasn't about saving planets anymore, this was personal.

Paybacks were hell.

"Bitch," Tommy said. "She lost in 1997 and she's gonna lose now too."

"I take it you two want to handle that loser?" Jen said with a slight laugh.

"Yep," Kimberly said through tears. "I want to tear that woman limb from limb. She tried to destroy something special...Tommy and I will wreck everything she holds dear."

"Well, save some for me because I want a piece of her too," another voice said, Tommy knew who it was instantly.

Moments later a worn out Trey came in, clutching a sobbing, crying Pierre Dumas.

As Pierre went over to look at how awful a state his real wife was in, Tommy walked over to Trey.

"I assume Pierre knows too?" Tommy said.

"Yeah I visited with him this morning. He suspected something was up but never of this magnitude, as you may expect," Trey said. "He's had it really rough because the fake Caroline's being a real bitch to him."

"I can imagine," Tommy said. "Now the question is, how do we unmask that bitch?"

Jen came up and whispered something in Tommy's ear and Tommy nodded.

"Bracelet on her left arm," Tommy said. "They never were very good about hiding their weaknesses from Rangers."

"It can wait 24 hours," Zordon said. "You two are in no shape to go on such a dangerous mission. You need a day to let the news sink in, then you can go unmask Mama D. Let her be confused as to why Pierre is gone, then you can hit her tomorrow."

Kimberly glumly nodded and so did Tommy. As much as they wanted to pay Mama D back, they knew they were in no shape mentally to fight right now.

Zordon then turned to Pierre, right as he stood up from looking at his wife in such a sad state. Fear and sadness clearly crossed Pierre's face and tears rained from his eyes.

"I am so sorry you had to find out about Kimberly being a Power Ranger through such tragic circumstances," Zordon said sorrowfully. "I am Zordon, Kimberly's mentor since I chose her to defend the Earth in 1993. Please understand that neither she nor the other Rangers could reveal their identities to anyone except for circumstances like this."

"Cherie is a tough young woman to have put up with as much as she has. I can only imagine how tough it is for her and all of you to keep that secret, but I agree of the dangers if something like that ever got out," Pierre remarked. "I heard about what happened at the Scott family funeral and how the person I thought was my wife acted. I wondered what had become of her."

"Thank the high heavens she has that young man," Pierre said sparing a glance at Tommy, who managed a small smile. At least, it seemed he had Pierre's respect. "At this point I'm sure that he and all of your family is the only thing keeping Cherie sane."

"You must understand that we have made enemies far and wide simply because we make a habit of embarrassing them or those close to them," Kimberly said. "It's a low blow to shapeshift into a fake of Maman, but they'll do anything to win. Those who hate us are obsessed with destroying us."

"It doesn't matter though because in 24 hours Mama D won't be able to do that anymore. I'd break her limb from limb now but Caroline needs her full health back and we need my Red Ranger back. Those are the two most important priorities at this point," Tommy said.

"You cut your hair," Pierre remarked at Tommy. "The first time I saw you, you were wearing that ponytail."

"Well, I have a job now," Tommy said. "Gotta, you know, look professional and all. Speaking of which, I need to go grade papers. Maybe that will actually be an escape."

After Tommy left, Kimberly turned to Pierre and said, "He'll come back in an hour and say he hates it, but I love him anyways and he's got a job to do."

That got a laugh out of Pierre and everyone else. But already, the pressure the Rangers had been feeling was lelssening.

As the day went on, everyone began feeling better and better about themselves despite the grimness of the situation. They were also fortunate that Adrianna was still too wrapped up in having fun with her top warrior (well, for now anyways) that she didn't notice the prized cargo that had suddenly gone missing.

The day off was just what the Rangers needed.

The sudden change of scenery and being able to meet the generations of Rangers, in spite of seeing his real wife in such a pitiful state, had lifted Pierre's spirits somewhat too. No way would the real Caroline Hart-Dumas would have sought to split these friends apart as the fake one did.

Everyone also discussed a plan that would successfully, they believed, unmask Mama D for who she really was. There was some debate about whether Pierre should go back but he believed he should stay at the Oliver home for now, because the longer he stayed away, the more it would draw the fake Caroline out.

Which was exactly what the Rangers wanted.

**Oct. 11, 2004**

**4:30 p.m local time**

**Paris, France**

Even though the fake Caroline Hart-Dumas didn't like Pierre, she had to admit, she liked having him answer to her every whim.

It was like an addiction, which was nothing new for the space pirate masquerading as Kimberly's mother. The more power she got, the more she craved. It was fun making Pierre do things he didn't want to do.

That's why, when she woke up Sunday morning and didn't find Pierre, and he didn't turn up that day, she thought, "Maybe if I go to the stupid police department here and put out an APB, surely they will be able to find him in this stupid place."

So that's where she was on this Monday, before going back to take care of the duties that needed to be done at the Dumas brownstone including having her extravagant dinner, she was going to see if she couldn't nip this in the bud.

She was almost there when suddenly, a pink laser blast came from out of nowhere, just missing her and more importantly, the bracelet on her left arm.

"That was close," she thought. In no way could she ever let anything destroy her secret weapon.

Before she could think anymore, another laser blast, this time gold, just missed her again as she ducked her head.

"What the..." she thought.

Before she could think anything more, she was suddenly grabbed and lifted off the ground. She tried to let go, but the restraints that were holding her were pretty tight.

As she got higher and higher into the air, she struggled harder and harder to get free, but found it was no use. Finally looking up, she stared in horror. Her worst nightmare come true.

She was looking up into the eyes of an angry White Falconzord. Seven years later, that damned Thomas Oliver was finally going to have his chance for revenge.

As she looked around while being carried thousands of feet into the air, she saw an even more distressing sight. The Crane Ninjazord flanked by Pyramidas.

The three lives she'd tried to ruin, or had ruined, more than any other, had come to collect their payment.

Hundreds of miles from Paris, on the northern shores of the Mediterranean Sea, the fake Caroline was finally dumped on the sand, hitting the ground hard...fortunately for her it was a soft landing.

Before she could think to do anything more, Trey appeared before her in a flash of gold, ready to attack.

"Now drop that disguise, faker," Trey said. "It's time for a Gold Rush!"

As Trey fired his blast and the fake Caroline tried to shield herself, she didn't notice Tommy and Kim sneaking in from either side of her, Blade Blasters ready to fire. Those blasts hit the fake Caroline's bracelet, destroying it and her disguise instantly. Moments later, Trey's blast nailed Mama D full on, sending her flying across the sand.

Picking herself up off the sand, Mama D glared at the three Rangers who had come to destroy, and successfully had destroyed, her charade.

"You three," she growled.

"Yeah, us three," Kimberly said. "I must say, Mama D, meeting the real you for the first time, your face is slightly better than Mesogog. Not a compliment, by the way."

"Too kind, dear Crane, too kind," Mama D said. "I suppose, dear Rangers, that you have come to collect the revenge you so desire on me. Too bad I'm not willing to cooperate."

"You will cooperate if we have anything to say about it," another voice said as four more Rangers, Blue, Yellow, Red and Black appeared.

"We've got a situation," Adam whispered to Tommy. "Adrianna realized her cargo went missing and she's taking it out on Reefside. Conner and her whole army."

"Right, let's get this taken care of quickly," Tommy said as the six Ninjas and Trey stood before a hideous enemy who had tried to wreck their lives.

"More of you?" Mama D said. "When I destroy the Ninja Rangers, this will be my greatest feat yet."

"You talk too much and we don't have time to play around with you," Rocky said. "Let's go all 1994 on her ass. Bring em together."

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!"

"White Falcon energy orb, engage! Full power!"

"It's time for a Gold Rush!"

Mama D tried to back away from the powerful blasts headed her way, but the Rangers aim was true and she was once again sent flying across the beach, and when she got up, her armor showed noticeable cracks and charring from the powerful blasts.

As of now, she knew there was no way she could win. Not today, anyways.

"This isn't over, wretched Rangers!" Mama D promised before vanishing in a flash of purple.

"Good job guys. Man she's just as ugly as she was back then," Tommy said.

"No kidding. Never thought I would see the day that a face would make the old Rita's look good," Aisha said.

"Back to the States. Let's go save Conner," Kim said.

**Just before 8 a.m local time**

**Reefside, CA**

It may have been Columbus Day in Reefside, but it was anything but a pleasant holiday for the Rangers themselves.

They had gotten a day break since Caroline's freedom, but hadn't gotten anything more. Adrianna didn't know who set Caroline free; there were many in the palace who were accusing Conner, but Adrianna vehemently denied that, not knowing that for once her soldiers were right.

Still, in retaliation, she decided to launch a full scale attack on Reefside, with, of course, Conner, Dischordia and Croonia leading the charge.

As with the other battles, the Rangers were getting tossed on their asses; Rita, Dulcea and Selena had evened the odds somewhat but against these three powerful adversaries and foot soldiers, it was an uphill fight.

Conner wanted to destroy all the Rangers, but in this fight, he'd specifically targeted Trent. It was no secret that the two had some friction while teammates and Adrianna's hypnotic mind control was taking full advantage of that.

Trent did his best but he was outmatched against someone so utterly possessed by evil and after 20 minutes of fighting, Conner kicked him in the side of the helmet which caused a visible crack.

"You're pretty pathetic, Fernandez. That girl you date probably thinks that too," Conner taunted, looking over at Selena who was doing her best to fight off four Tengas.

"I'm going to be gracious enough to spare your life if you come with me and be our prisoner," Conner said. "Admit it, Fernandez, evil is your true calling. Perhaps my Mistress will be kind enough to make a plaything out of you. It's not as bad as you think."

"Ugh, I have morals. I think I'll take a pass," Trent said as Conner kicked him viciously again.

"Suit yourself," Conner said. "Don't say I didn't warn you because you'll be dead in a few minutes."

As Conner raised his weapon for the final strike, he suddenly stopped and had to cover his ears as a shrill scream penetrated the air.

Kira's Ptera Scream. It forced Conner to back away from his prey as Kira calmly entered the battlefield. Zordon and Hayley had chosen not to send Kira out right away, to only use her as a last resort. This was a last resort.

"You made a big mistake, little girl," Conner said. "You're going to be the one to take Trent's place in the grave."

"You won't kill me if you remember who you really are," Kira said, as she calmly began luring Conner away from the rest of the villains, to where she alone could confront him.

"I know exactly who I am," Conner said. "I'm going to be the one that puts you down for good."

"No you won't, your heart's not in it," Kira said as she lifted off her helmet. "Try it, you won't do it."

"That's where you're wrong," Conner said as he charged Kira. Kira knew he would do this though, and pulled out her secret weapon.

The Red Dino Gem.

She wasn't bonded to it, but she knew that if it had the chance, it would help her do the work to bring Conner back.

"What is this, some sort of rock?" Conner said.

"This is yours, Conner. Take it, you might be surprised at what you find."

The moment Conner reluctantly took the gem, he raised his weapon to strike Kira, but suddenly screamed in pain.

Memories flooded his mind of the first day he'd met Dr. Oliver and his Ranger teammates. Of how Kira and he had grown closer and closer together in their time as Rangers and afterwards. The Shield of Trumph. And the last one...his rescue of Caroline which the gem had played a part in.

"Come on," Kira muttered as she saw the Gem try to eat away at the spell.

"Allow us to help," six new voices said. Kira breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guys, Dr. O!" Kira said. "You guys beat the crap out of Mama D?"

"Yeah, but that's not important right now. What's important is that Conner bats for the right team again. And I know just how we're going to do it," Kim said. "You played your part now it's time to play ours."

"You're sure what we talked about will work, that Conner won't end up in a coma like Dr. O did?"

"Positive, Kira," Kim said. "Zordon says that if we use our Ninjetti powers being that they are the most centered of all Ranger powers that the spell will be broken and there will be no after effects."

"Then go for it," Kira said, stepping back to give the more experienced Ninjetti room to work.

"I am the Ape, mighty and strong!"

"I am the Bear, cunning and fierce!"

"I am the Wolf, silent and sure!"

"I am the Frog, courageous in spirit!"

"I am the Crane, agile and graceful!"

"I am the Falcon, just and able! We call to the Red Dino Gem! Help return Conner McKnight to us!"

As soon as Tommy said these six words, six beams of light flowed towards the Red Dino Gem. The second it connected with the Gem, it filled the Gem, and Conner with a bright, white hot light, so bright that even Dischordia and Croonia were forced to retreat.

"Remember how we loved each other, Jock," Kira said. "Come back to me. Please."

The bright light slowly died down after a couple of minutes, the armor around Conner having dissolved to reveal him in what would have been a more normal outfit for him...a red shirt with flaming black pants.

"Kira, stand back just a moment," Tommy said as he and his Ninjetti team plus Dulcea surrounded Conner. "Close your eyes, try to reach into his soul. Does he have any trace of evil in him?"

"If there is, I don't feel it," Dulcea said. "I think we did it!"

"No, no, no no no NO!" another voice shouted. The Rangers quickly turned and saw Adrianna walking on to the battlefield and she was beyond pissed.

"You stole both my prizes and now I'm REALLY mad!"

"Oh, like you and Mama D tried to steal our dreams as kids? How you constantly try to ruin people's lives?" Tommy said, as he saw Conner regain consciousness and Kira pull him to his feet. "Too bad you're still not going to win because Conner no longer bats for you anymore."

"No, Conner please come back to me," Adrianna pleaded. The thought of losing her top warrior and someone she considered a close confidant was too much for her to bear.

"Well if you haven't heard the news, here it is. I quit," Conner said. "I'm back where I belong. Sucks to be you. By the way, your soldiers were right. The person who freed Caroline...was me. Or rather, it wasn't necessarily me, but it was this right here."

As he said this, he pointed to the red Gem he held in his hand.

"Just know this, you slimy slut," Kimberly said. "When we get in trouble, the Morphin Grid looks after our own. You have proven over and over you can't beat us so you may as well just quit."

Too angry about her misfortunes to decide what to do next, Adrianna decided to wait another time.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Rangers."

With that, she made a hasty retreat, the remaining soldiers going with her.

"Are you OK?" Kim said as she looked at Conner. The look on his face said the whole story.

"Not really, I'm not really that proud of anything I did up there," Conner said. "Unfortunately the only thing I can do is resume my normal life now. I'm telling you guys, that hypnotic love spell she's got is nasty. She did things I don't even want to mention."

"I'm sure and some day we'll get her back for that. What matters is we've got you back safe and sound. Want to morph to make it official again?" Tommy said.

"Absolutely," Conner said. "Dino Thunder, power up!"

**Same Time**

**Adrianna Repulsa's Palace**

**M-51 Galaxy**

It was not a good aftermath in Adrianna's palace.

They had the Rangers on their heels thanks to an evil Conner for two weeks straight and Mama D making life hell for Kimberly and yet the Rangers had slipped through again.

On days like this, the soldiers who served under Mama D and Adrianna knew it was best to leave them be. They were licking their wounds and were angry.

Needless to say, even though Adrianna and Mama D were very good friends, it was not a happy reunion.

"You know, I almost wonder if they're right, that I shouldn't just quit," Adrianna said. "They conquered the Letter problem, they rescued their friends, they got Conner back even after I treated him like a prince, and they got my trump card from me!"

"I just don't know what else there is," Adrianna finished.

"I'm with you but another opportunity will come," Mama D said. "We just have to wait patiently for the next chance."

"We'll get them eventually. They are tough I will give them that, but there are many ways to skin a cat and we know that. Be patient and wait for the next chance."

Adrianna sighed, wondering when the next chance would come.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you don't mind. Thanks.**


	28. 28: Sorrow

A/N: The aftermath of this battle now begins. A lot of anguish is involved in this chapter.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 28: Sorrow

**Oct. 11, 2004**

**8:45 a.m local time**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

Despite the fact that they'd thwarted another plot...one of Mama D and Adrianna's most nefarious plots by the way, there were a lot of sorrowful faces in the Oliver household 45 minutes after their latest battle.

Despite the fact Kimberly had gotten her mother back, her real mother (who was doing better, by the way), the toll the plot had taken on the Rangers was very obvious.

Not to mention the fresh mental scars that Conner had to heal from thanks to Adrianna's wicked love spell, lust spell, whatever one wished to call it.

There were a lot of sad faces...no victory in many a year felt more hollow. Eventually, they all knew, they'd feel better, but what they needed was time.

The bad guys (or girls) had lost this round, but they'd certainly taken their pound of flesh. Not just recently with Conner, but for the last seven years with the older veterans.

As bad as Conner's situation was, Kimberly's was far worse. She'd had to bear the brunt of a devious, cunning vixen who had disguised herself as Kimberly's mother and had driven a wedge through the team that would be slow to heal. Her real mother was in such a pitiful state too that it made things doubly worse.

Even with Tommy holding her and taking the brunt of her sadness, Kimberly was inconsolable.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take of this," Kimberly sobbed uncontrollably. "Tommy, why can't they just LEAVE US ALONE? What did we ever do to deserve that?"

"I'd give you my standard answer, that being they just hate us for who we are, Kim, but I'm not sure I even have a real good answer for this," Tommy said. "I admit I was fired up because we had business to take care of but now that it's all over and we're going through the aftermath, it sure seems hollow."

"If our eventual kid ends up in the Power Ranger business, I'm going to lose it, Tommy," Kim said. "There's no way any kid of mine could be involved in this cutthroat stuff!"

"I get that, but you know we don't have a choice, Kim," Tommy said. "There's a very good chance if we have a kid that the kid will end up probably being a pretty powerful Ranger. We don't choose who get to be Rangers, the Power does."

All the Rangers in the room were watching the two of them. Even Conner forgot about his situation for the moment and watched Tommy and Kimberly very closely. Tommy was the man who had taught him everything he knew and Kimberly was very likely going to be his wife at a very near date.

He had gone through a bad two weeks there was no doubt about it. Probably would still have more consequences to deal with. But from what he could tell, his mentor(s) had gone through hell for seven years and had still survived.

It didn't make things any better, but it put things into proper perspective. Plus, Kira had an arm wrapped around his shoulder for comfort and protection. As long as he had Kira, who never gave up on him, he felt secure about facing whatever travails may come.

Elsewhere, Jason and Trini were having a private conversation of their own.

"If I went through the same hell that they went through, I'm not sure I could stand it," Trini said.

"I know. All because that three headed snake couldn't get it done against the Ninjetti so his wife and her friend, in a fit of rage, decide to take it out on Tommy and the rest of us," Jason said. "I'm telling you, when this is over, I'm not sure I want to do this again. There are too many cutthroat individuals to deal with for my liking. I've done this for 10 years and I think I've about had it."

"Uh, don't say that around Conner. Look at him," Trini said. Indeed, though he'd been through his own hell, Conner's face was forming more determination than quit. "I think if you said you're ready to hang it up, to his face, he might fight you."

"Kid's got his head on straight, and really doesn't know any better," Jason said. "He went through his own two weeks of hell but he realizes it's nothing compared to what the lovebirds have been through."

"And besides, who's going to stop those cutthroat individuals if we hang it up now?" Trini said. "You remember what Dulcea said; the Ninjetti powers stay forever."

Jason dropped his head in acceptance, even as Trini embraced him lovingly. His wife was right, and he knew it.

Other Rangers throughout the room, old and young, we're having similar conversations. This even extended to the mentors of the team, and even some of the parents. Tommy knew his parents were here, as he spared a quick glance over at where they were talking to Zordon and Hayley. He could tell they weren't happy either. He was right.

"I'm telling you, I've taken self defense classes, was on the San Antonio police force for nearly 15 years, and spent a few years on the police force in Phoenix," Joshua Oliver said to Zordon and Hayley. "I have no love for Caroline Hart, but if someone tried to do to me what they did to her, I'd get my pound of flesh. You can count on that."

"I'd get mine too. They'd do that crap over my dead body," Melissa Oliver added. "Even to Kimberly's mother, that was low and my blood is boiling."

"Eventually, things will heal," Zordon said. "It's going to take time, but things will heal, trust me. There's going to be a lot of anguish in the room."

"There is one bit of good news in all this," David said. "Kim won't have to go to trial for this crap. I talked to her real mother and brought her up to speed. Caroline of course wants the trial dropped and Kim agreed after she got back so I'm making Caroline pay a good chunk of change, and that will be the end of the lawsuit."

"That is very good news, thank you David," Hayley said. "Still, they got their pound of flesh and it will be a while before we heal back together as a whole."

**11:30 a.m. local time**

Most of the Rangers had gone their separate ways, including Conner and Kira who had chosen to go back to Loyola Marymount to continue their schooling.

This left Kimberly with a lot of time and solitude that was desperately needed.

Time to go see her mother, who was slowly regaining her strength. It had been heartbreaking to see her mother, no matter the friction that had developed between mother and daughter, in such a pitiful state when Conner had brought her back home.

As bad as everyone felt about things, quite possibly no one felt worse than Caroline. The past number of years in her miserable, awful state had taught her a very resounding lesson.

That was, be careful of your actions because you never knew who was watching. Mama D and Adrianna had not only been watching the friction that had developed between Kimberly, her mother, and Tommy but they both had used it to their advantage. Not only that, they'd almost destroyed the planet because of it.

Granted, not all of it was her fault, she couldn't have known that villains hellbent on destroying everything beautiful were watching, but to her, that wasn't an excuse.

The time mother and daughter were spending together was almost like a healing process, in a way.

"I can't tell you how awful I feel right now, Cherie," Caroline said in a broken French accent. "If I'd have known that you all do what you do for the last 10 years or so, then I can guarantee I would take back so many of my actions."

"Unfortunately, htere's no way to do that now," she continued. "Because of my actions, I let myself get sucked into this. What happened to me up there, in such a cold, awful, lonely state for so many years, I feel it's almost karma, if you will."

"The whole what goes around comes around thing?" Kimberly said.

"Exactly. While I couldn't have known that villains were watching us, that's just a cop out in my view. At some point, you have to be held responsible for your actions," Caroline said.

"And because of your actions, you feel you almost cost us everything," Kimberly said. "Years of our lives we'll never get back, almost lost the Earth, etc."

"Correct. Because of me, you were separated from not just Tommy, but your friends as well except for Jason and Trini," Caroline said.

"Yeah and I have a gut feeling the only reason that faker allowed me to see Jason and Trini was because she thought some day she could capture Jason and make him fall under her power like Divatox did," Kimberly said.

"As far as my feelings on Tommy, we've been up and down the road with our animosity for years, but my God, Cherie, what a mistake that was for me to decry him all these years," Caroline said. "The way I see it today, he's the only thing that keep you sane with all the crap you guys have been through."

"He's the only one who still believed in us all these years. That being him, me and the rest of us, that we were so much more than a team that saved the world," Kim said. "We were a family."

Those words cut Caroline like a knife. Almost like salt in the wound.

Perhaps if she had done a better job, maybe Kim wouldn't see Zordon as so much of a surrogate parent. She (and Ken, her previous husband) had done a horrible job as her parents, there was no doubt about that.

"That family made you so much more than you would have been had you not put on that uniform," Caroline said. "It just hurts me to know that because of me, you had to lean on your friends and Zordon to be your family, but now more than ever, I understand."

"I'd like to think there's room for a clean slate, though," Kimberly said. "Let's be real, not all of this is your fault. You have your faults and I get that, but you're still my mother and I still need you."

"Not all of it is my fault, but still I let myself get sucked into this," Caroline said, shaking her head.

"While that may be true, our real problem is Adrianna and Mama D and clearly they are in cahoots, have been since the beginning," Kimberly said. "We'll need to be unified more than ever, which means, I'll need your support if we're going to win."

"And let's face it, bridges can always be rebuilt," Kimberly said.

Both mother and daughter smiled at each other. The strain on their relationship might take a long time to heal, but this was at least a start.

**Same time, out in the backyard**

Of all those that felt the worst right now in the Ranger camp, Divina of Inquiris felt just as bad for many reasons over.

Not the least of which was the fact that once upon a time, Mama D had stolen something special from her too.

And not only that, had made her into what became the only head villain to ever destroy an Earth Ranger Command Center. Yeah, that was something to be really proud of.

And the fact that she was not only still alive, but had survived the Countdown somehow, and had come between another family as great as this one was like opening old wounds.

The fact that she had to break the news to the Rangers that Mama D may still be alive hurt her more than anything else.

She knew the stakes were high. If Adrianna and Mama D conquered Earth, they would almost certainly find Divina and capture her without an issue. Then it would be back to the miserable life she used to live as a vain pirate diva. And she'd probably stay that way too.

The Rangers had won the last round, but she of all people knew this was far from over.

"Mind if I sit down for a while?" a deep, male voice said. Divina turned around to find Jason 10 feel behind her.

"Sure, I could use the company," Divina said.

The two were silent for a few minutes before Jason broke the ice.

"I heard about your story from Trey. We're going to make them all pay," Jason said. "They took what you held dear and they tried to take what we held dear. They're going down."

"You know what happens if you guys lose this right? The stakes for me are enormous," Divina said.

"Yeah, you don't want to be Divatox again, and I certainly don't want to see Divatox again," Jason said, laughing as he did so, which eased the tension just a bit.

"I have to admit though, you were very good in your alter ego," Jason said.

"Yeah, only villain to destroy an Earth Command Center. That's something to realllly hang on my wall," Divina mumbled.

"Actually, it is. I guess it's OK to say it years after the fact, and since we're still here, but that's a great accomplishment. And you did it with that numbskull Elgar with you."

"Mama D made him into an idiot just for comedic relief," Divina said. "He was an idiot but not all his fault."

"Don't tell anyone this, but if Astronema had conquered Earth, I would have begged to be your slave," Jason said. "I'm happily married as I said but if I had a free pass I'd do unspeakable things to that body of yours."

"And I probably would have taken you up on that offer," Divina said as they both laughed again. "I liked you when I had you as captive with Kim and I probably would have sought you out."

The two were silent for a few minutes more before Jason broke the ice again.

"Have you ever thought of trying to love again? Not with me obviously but with someone else," Jason said. "I'm a married male and I still think you and your body would be the envy of every Earth man there is."

"I don't know Jason, I certainly don't think I could fall in love again until Mama D is dead; she'll almost certainly find out if I do," Divina said.

"You really should think about it," Jason said. "I know what she did to you and Trey really took a lot out of you, but you in your state without a man to help you is like a ship without any direction."

"I just want to focus on healing right now, I still can't believe Mama D can destroy us all," Divina said.

"She won't because we won't let her. You're staying with us and if nothing else, you'll have the happy ending you want, some day," Jason said.

It was going to be tough, but with time, they would all be ready to face Mama D and Adrianna again.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you don't mind. Thanks.**


	29. 29: Healing

A/N: The aftermath of this battle now begins. In this chapter, the healing continues and Kim thinks about the possibility she never thought she'd even consider. Plus, Adrianna discovers a new weapon she can use against the Rangers and Conner.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 29: Healing

**Saturday, November 13, 2004**

**11:45 a.m local time**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

Zordon had said the Rangers would be OK, but what they needed was time to heal from everything they'd been through.

And time was exactly what they got.

In fact, since that last battle where they'd finally got Conner back where he belonged, they'd had a month off. That month was more than enough time for the Rangers to regroup, heal mentally and physically, and return to their lives.

Oh, there was no doubt, they knew how dangerous this extended period without a single fight was. The longer this thing went, the more sinister the plot against them might become.

The fact that they had gone over a month without a fight, especially against two ladies as ruthless as Adrianna Repulsa and Mama D, suggested that not only were the two "bitches" not dead, the next time the Rangers went to battle wasn't going to be pretty. There were probably going to be some things that rocked their world.

But they weren't complaining, because they needed the time.

Conner had gone back to his soccer and his schooling, amazingly enough without much of an issue. Apparently, Zordon's magic had done its job in keeping Cooner's schooling status alive while he was away. He still had Kira too, which helped him slowly but surely recover from his problems up on the M-51 galaxy.

That said, his Ranger senses were tingling which made him worry sometimes. He had the suspicion Adrianna was not through with him. However, for the moment his life had settled down again.

Divina took Jason'a advice as well and had gone about trying to patch things up with Trey, her first, and in her mind, her only true love. Trey wasn't married (she had mixed emotions about that), and had agreed to try again. That said, they were taking it very slow. Both agreed to not go serious with anything unless Mama D was destroyed.

They knew that if Mama D ever found out the two were in love again, they would both pay a tremendous price.

The person that needed time most of all though was Kimberly's mother. Well, her and Kimberly herself.

The extended time off had done them both a world of good. Kimberly hadn't been lying to her mother (and Pierre) when she said she needed them both if she was going to survive. Both had gone back to France to continue to live their lives, but at times, when they were able, Zordon would teleport Pierre and Caroline back to California.

Zordon had also worked with them both to help them regain a positive attitude, which he and Kim knew Caroline and Pierre needed. The healing process was coming along, but it was still ongoing.

Today was one of those Saturdays where Zordon had decided to bring Kim's parents back to California for a few hours or so. A lot of former Rangers had that Saturday off, so they were spending time around midday lounging on Tommy's back porch.

"Are you guys at all concerned that it's been, what, a month since the last attack?" Pierre asked Kimberly and Tommy in earnest. "I am not in tune that much at all with how much of this operation thinks but it seems to me that our enemies are hiding in the weeds, waiting for the right opportunity."

"They wouldn't just go away that easily I don't think," Caroline added. "Not after the crap Pierre and I went through."

"Believe me, we're thinking about that," Kimberly said. "In fact we've given it more than a lot of thought."

"Sometimes we like it better when the bad guys attack every day," Tommy added. "When they attack swiftly and suddenly then their plans generally aren't as good."

"We can attest to that," Zedd added, along with Rita. "Right before I was wed to her, and before I went to my sleeping chamber my plans just got worse and worse every day."

"Yeah, he was literally throwing things against the wall hoping they'd stick," Rita said. "Master Vile, and by extension, Mama D and Adrianna are a lot smarter than that. I am quite sure they went to lick their wounds, but they'll be back and when they are it's going to be bad."

Kim took a deep breath before she said what she was about to say. This was something she never thought she'd say.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to you guys," Kim said which got everyone's attention, "but I am seriously considering to want to move to France when this whole thing is over."

Everyone's face formed a look of surprise. Even Pierre and Caroline looked stricken by this revelation.

"You can't, Kim!" Aisha cried. "What about everything you've built here?"

"That would make life impossible for Tommy too," Jason added. "He can't just up and leave his students!"

"I appreciate the thought, Cherie, but I must agree with them," Caroline said. "You were in such a tough situation and have come out of it very well. I don't think it would be fair for you to leave everything you've built."

"Perhaps I'm overreacting, but I just want to get away from this whole Ranger thing if I can when this is over," Kim said. "It's one thing if alien invaders are fighting us just because it's business and they want to conquer, but I can't take when someone is angry because a family member couldn't beat us. It just sticks in my craw and always will."

"You've reached your breaking point," Divina suggested.

"Yep," Kimberly said. "It's one thing if alien invaders come and want the Earth, I can accept that. I can even accept that they would want to get rid of Tommy and I because we're arguably the two best ever. I can even understand capturing our friends and trying to lure us to our doom by holding them hostage."

"But to put my family in such a pitiful state and make my mother a pawn in such a sick game, not to mention what Conner went through, I'm not sure how much more I can handle," Kim said.

Tommy looked at her with sympathy and love all at once. A pall was suddenly cast over the Oliver residence.

"It's sad to say but they've completely changed the rules," Ninjor said. "Taking civilians and making them evil is something villains always do. But not even villains like Dark Specter would take someone's parents and do what they did to them and to you, my Crane."

"As much as Caroline and I would love that, Cherie, neither she nor I can ask you to move to Paris full time," Pierre said. "I realize that nothing you've ever faced has been as bad as this, but you can't just up and quit."

"I agree with him, however I think a compromise can be reached," Caroline said. "Perhaps once or twice a year, when you have an opportunity to get away from your jobs, you can always come to our place for sanctuary."

Kimberly mulled it over for a few minutes. As much as she wanted to get away from this once and for all, she knew her parents and friends were right.

This good vs evil business was very cutthroat, and it had caused her a lot of pain when it didn't need to happen, but there was no way she could just leave. Besides, her gymnastics business was booming too.

However, the offer put forth was still a good one, in her estimation.

"I like that idea," Kimberly said. "We can put that into effect if...when...this is all over."

However, what was to come next was a series of events that would have made Kimberly want to move to Paris on the spot.

**Sunday, November 14, 2004**

**M-51 Galaxy, unknown location**

"It can't be, Doctor," Adrianna Repulsa breathed, unbelieving to what she'd just heard.

"You may be in disbelief, Your Majesty but it is true. There is no doubt," the doctor who was looking over Adrianna's condition told her. "You are pregnant. Not far, but about four weeks along."

A few days ago, Adrianna had started feeling nauseous, even light headed at times. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time, if ever. Mama D had noticed it, obviously, and being her close friend had decided to accompany her to see Adrianna's registered doctor.

Adrianna looked over at Mama D who had made the trip with her. Mama D was smiling, for what reason Adrianna knew not. To her, there was nothing to celebrate about this.

They were just getting their army back in good shape after the devastating defeat about a month earlier, and now this came up. She had sworn after the last defeat that when her army was ready, she was going to tear the Rangers apart personally. Now, that wasn't going to happen in her mind, for a while if ever.

The doctor hurried away to get some papers, and Adrianna glared at Mama D.

"The hell are you smiling about?" Adrianna snapped harshly. "Do you realize what this means? Now I can't go into battle for many weeks against those punks if ever!"

"I should be asking you the same question," Mama D responded, smirk crossing her evil features. "Do YOU know what this means?"

"I guess I don't, so enlighten me," Adrianna snapped. Mama D sighed; Adrianna was normally pretty smart but this time she didn't see the forest from the trees.

"Let me spell it out for you," Mama D said. "You won't have to go attack them. We now have the one weapon that can not only get you the Red Dino Thunder Ranger back but bring the Rangers to their knees."

"Do you remember who you last had sex with?" Mama D continued.

Adrianna's face suddenly turned from confusion to smiles. Mama D nodded, she finally got her point across.

"You're telling me Conner is the father of this child," Adrianna said, more of a statement than a question.

"Is there any doubt?" Mama D shot back.

Adrianna suddenly relaxed. Her attitude had suddenly changed just like that.

"You know, I'd love to go attack them now, but come to think of it, I have better things to do," she said. "Like, taking care of my child and making plans to get my man back."

"I agree, although Dischordia and Croonia won't be happy about the delay," Mama D said.

"Eh, I really couldn't give a rat's behind what they think," Adrianna shot back. "When I'm a little further along in my pregnancy and it's completely visible, then I'll put my plan into action."

"They'll either destroy the Rangers and get me Conner back, or they'll get destroyed and I show my face to Conner and drop this little bombshell," she said, clutching her stomach. "Either way, I win."

**Monday, December 13, 2004**

**2:45 p.m local time**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

Tommy groaned inwardly as the alarm sounded in his lab, where he was currently working. He was by himself today, literally, well, except for Zordon who was standing nearby.

Today, he didn't even have classes to teach because it was finals week at Reefside High for this semester. His finals classes wouldn't take place for another two days; he had finals classes Wednesday through Friday then he was done till 2005.

"It looks like some old friends are back," Zordon said; Tommy knew Zordon's voice dripped with sarcasm when he said "friends."

Zordon wasn't kidding either.

Dischordia and Croonia, who had recently had the Rangers number, were back looking for more trouble apparently.

"They're going down today, finally," Tommy said. "They whipped our butts a couple times, now they want more. We'll give them more than they can handle. I'll get Kim, you get the other Rangers. Have them meet me downtown," Tommy said.

Zordon nodded, while Tommy moved into position, ready to morph for what he hoped was the last showdown between the Rangeres and these two dangerous, off key ladies.

He also probably knew something even more sinister was lurking behind this attack but he couldn't worry about that for now. There was a city he and the others had to protect.

"It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!"

** Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you don't mind. Thanks.**


	30. 30: The Bombshell

A/N: The aftermath of Conner coming home continues. This chapter contains some good, and one very big item that is potentially very bad for our spandex wearing heroes. Happy 2017 to all my readers.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 30: The Bombshell

**Monday, December 13, 2004**

**2:55 p.m. local time**

**Reefside, CA**

As the Rangers of the Dino Thunder and Ninjetti variations prepared to engage the enemy, they could all feel it in the air.

Not just a defining battle against a duo of off-key singers who had recently had their number, but there was an innate sense of foreboding that loomed over the battle field.

No one (except possibly Dischordia and Croonia) knew what was about to happen, but there was an aura of foreboding that was cast over Reefside on this cool, overcast Monday in Southern California.

And two Rangers in particular knew that it had come to this, as they looked at each other the way they had so many times before. And like the millions of times they'd known each other and the countless battles they fought, they knew exactly what the other one was thinking. In fact, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies as they were known, shared the same thought.

Today, there was no more playing nice. No, the two bitches in front of them and the two bitches they worked for had forced them to take off the kid gloves. They'd gone as long as they could without showing what they could truly do, and today they couldn't play nice anymore.

"Everyone, battelizers, any uptick in power you guys have, use them. Today we're not playing nice," Kim said, then pointed to the duo who had made a habit out of having their number recently. "You're going down today. Both of you."

"Is that so?" Dischordia said, arrogance dripping her voice. The cockiness just made Tommy sick to his stomach, almost as if the Rangers had lost already.

"Yes," Tommy quipped curtly. "White Falcon Battelizer!"

"Pink Crane Battelizer!"

"Metallic Armor, power up!"

"Super Dino Mode!"

Instantly, the Rangers were transformed into their more advanced forms, power radiating off them in waves.

"Shiny new suits won't save you," Croonia responded, "Tengas, attack!"

"You guys handle the bird brains," Tommy ordered the rest of the Rangers. "Dischordia and Croonia belong to Kim and I."

"Right," Jason said. "Let's take these bird brains!"

While the others went to deal with the Tengas, the two leaders of the Rangers, and arguably the two greatest ever, stepped forward to meet the duo that had their number.

"So it's just you two and us," Croonia said. "How perfect. When we destroy you both that will make us the greatest villains ever!"

"You think you've stepped up to the big leagues," Kim said, scoffing as she did so. "The fact is, you have no idea how much trouble you're in."

"You don't even realize we've been playing with you two," Tommy said. "But now you're asking for it. Now you're going to get a major league ass whipping."

"We'll see about that. So far your mouths have written checks you haven't cashed," Dischordia said as she and her daughter raced forward to attack.

However, they were about to get a major lesson in just how outmatched they were. Their two opponents had finally tapped into their full powers, a level that would make them near invincible.

Their first lesson came in the form of a massive supercharged double punch which sent the two girls careening backwards, clearly dazed by the ferocity of the attack.

They got up angry at the attack, then saw Kim standing there alone. For the moment, Dr. Oliver had disappeared. Or so they thought. The Pink Ranger would be ripe for the taking right now.

Or so they thought. That was, before they felt kicks to the back of their legs, taking their feet out from under them.

"That double punch was lesson number one," Dr. Oliver said as he reappeared. "And that was lesson number two. We're done playing with you. Get lost and stay lost before we destroy you for good."

"Ah but the day is still young, Tommy Boy," Croonia said as they prepared to attack again.

For the next ten minutes or so, that's how it went. As fast as Dischordia and her daughter were, they were nowhere near the speed and power that Tommy and Kim possessed when they tapped into their powers.

The two off-key singers were reeling and the centerpieces of the Ninjetti knew it. It was time to really deliver the knockout punch...one that had long been overdue. And they knew just how to do it.

"Pink Crane Gale Blast, engage!" Kim called. She had found out shortly after the battle where they rescued their friends and Jen, that amongst other things one of her special powers was air and the ability to control wind.

Dischordia was coming in for another attack, when Kimberly's attack suddenly enveloped her lifting her off her feet. It also surprised her opponent...no one realized that Kim had this much power because she'd never tapped into it before.

"Put me down, Pinkie!" she screeched as Kimberly's new powers lifted Dischordia at least 10 feet off the ground.

"As you wish," Kim laughed as she directed her attac so that Dischordia slammed hard into a nearby building.

"Mom!" Croonia shouted. Her eyes blazed with fury. "You two will pay for that!"

"I don't think so," Tommy retorted. He looked at Kim who gave him a thumbs up as if to say, "get em."

Before he made the next attack he quickly glanced over at the rest of the battle field. As he expected, thanks to his and Kim's leadership and power they'd exuded, the Rangers had the decided advantage.

Which they were about to gain more of.

"White Falcon energy orb, lightning mode! Engage!" Tommy shouted as a white sphere of energy with lightning cracking from it appeared in his hand.

Croonia started backing up as the power of Tommy's sphere continued to increase, white energy swirling in his hand. She knew she was in trouble and had suddenly realized she and Dischordia kicked the hornet's nest one too many times.

Too late.

Tommy then released the lightning charged ball of energy, which slammed into Croonia full force. Lightning seared through her and while it didn't destroy her, she crumpled to the ground basically unconscious from the attack.

The Dino Thunder Rangers, who had just finished off the Tengas, had seen the attacks from nearby and raced over in celebration. Kira nearly tackled Kim with a big bear hug, while Conner high fived his mentor.

"Man, I didn't know you guys could do that!" Ethan said.

"That was amazing Dr. O! Why didn't you use those powers sooner?" Conner said.

"Well, for one, you were batting for the wrong team for a while and there was no way I was going to hurt someone who meant so much to this legacy," Tommy said. "And second of all, we can't use these powers except for extenuating circumstances. It was time. It was high time we taught those two a lesson."

"You think we destroyed them?" Kira asked.

"It's hard to say. Sometimes the bad guys play possum then they attack. There is no doubt that attack weakened them but I don't think they're gone yet," Kim said.

"We're...not...dead...yet, Rangers," came a high pitched female voice from nearby. The helmet he was wearing barely hid Tommy's shock as he looked over across the battle field. They hadn't finished the job yet!

Somehow, Dischordia and Croonia were pulling themselves back to their feet.

"They're trying to play possum, but I think we weakened them," Tommy said, turning to his Dino Thunder team. "You guys want to handle this?"

"You got it, bro," David Trueheart said. "Weapons, everyone!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Brachio Staff!"

"Drago Sword!"

"Super Z-Rex Blaster!"

Meanwhile, Dischordia and Croonia were trying to stumble forward to attack again, but they were walking around like drunks on New Year's.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Conner ordered as a powerful blast of energy headed towards the two girls. They couldn't get out of the way, and the blast met them head on. They knew it was it for them, but like all villains they weren't going to go down without getting the last word.

"You have won today, Rangers, but you have not seen the last of my sister or her partner Mama D. Especially you, Red Dino Thunder Ranger. Farewell," Dischordia stated, right before she and Croonia exploded in a brilliant blaze of fire.

**Adrianna Repulsa's Palace**

**M-51 Galaxy**

**Same Time**

As the two girls were obliterated by the groups of Rangers, Adrianna sat on her throne watching the fight, her face seemingly unmoving from its stoic demeanor.

"You aren't upset about them getting destroyed?" Mama D said. "Xochipilli won't be happy with you."

"Yeah, and I have far more pressing concerns right now than even him," Adrianna retorted. "They had the chance to get the job done and they got overwhelmed."

She had to admit though, she was concerned about the power levels of the Falcon and Crane. It was in large part why she had sought to keep them apart so much. Together, they were unbeatable and Dischordia and Croonia were nothing but scorch marks because of it.

"It's OK though, they served their purpose," Adrianna said flatly. "They gave the Rangers all they could handle without beating them. Didn't win, but proved that on the battle field, they aren't infallible."

Mama D disagreed; it was obvious to her that when the Falcon and Crane took it to the next level which they did today, no one could stand up against them man to man (and woman).

No one.

That said, Mama D bit her tongue for now. Now was not the time to be arguing lest she become like Dischordia and Croonia. That could not happen.

"It's time I showed my face to them. And to a certain Red Ranger, most notably," Adrianna said cruelly. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

With that, she disappeared in a swirl of silver light.

**'Please don't do too much out there,'** Mama D thought. **'Think of the baby.'**

**3:30 p.m local time**

**Reefside, CA**

"Wow, we finally beat those two. Hopefully for good," Kira said. "Losing to them twice really sucked."

"They're both very powerful when teamed together," Conner said. "The world is a safer place with them gone."

Suddenly, a silver light filled the sky and the Rangers heard a sarcastic golf clap from nearby.

"Bravo, Rangers," they heard a smooth, female voice say. "You finally beat the two singers. Well done."

Just the sound of the voice made Conner's heart drop, right as he was starting to feel good again.

"Adrianna!" Tommy snapped, as every Ranger present turned around to face their archenemy. "You have a lot of nerve to show up here after all the trouble you've caused!"

"We should end you right now!" Kim added.

"Oh, like you all think you could pull off the same tricks you did just now?" Adrianna said, laughing heartily as she did so. "I think not. Your tricks don't scare me in the least."

Even before she said the next sentence, Conner looked at her and his face grew paler every second.

"Besides, you wouldn't dare hurt me in my current condition, would you?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Conner shouted. He was turning so pale by that point that Kira barely caught him before he slumped to the ground. "Back to base, guys! We can't attack her in her current state."

"You heard him," Tommy deadpanned to Zordon. "Teleport us all out, now."

With that, every Ranger present vanished from sight. Adrianna laughed cruelly. She hadn't even needed to get her point across. Conner's face had already paled before she even said it. He knew.

"The Earth is as good as mine," Adrianna laughed as she teleported back to her palace.

**1492 Valencia Drive, five minutes later**

"Man, why did you call us back, Conner? She could have destroyed the city out there!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, she's caused us more trouble to last a lifetime. Why not blow her out of the sky?" Trini added.

"If you'll shut up for five seconds, I'll tell you," Conner said. Some of the color had returned to his face, but he still wasn't feeling that much better. Internally he'd worried a little about this possibility but never really thought it would be reality.

Now it was reality...staring him right in the face.

"We can't attack her because she's pregnant...and I'm almost certain I'm the father of that child," Conner said.

With those words uttered, every bit of the celebratory mood drained from the room. Most of the Rangers knew that Conner and Adrianna had spent time in bed while he was under her control, but never really worried about the possibility it could be used against them.

"You are 100 percent sure about this?" Tommy said. "Before we go any further, I want to know that you are 100 percent certain of this."

Even now, Billy, Zordon and Hayley were running scans of the confrontation just a few minutes ago to make sure Conner was right.

"I am absolutely certain of it, Dr. O," Conner said. "I was the only one she was in bed with when I was under her control. And she wouldn't have come down here for just a nice social visit."

"No, I think she wanted to taunt me," Conner said. "To plant a seed of doubt in my mind, in our minds, that she can use it against us and will."

"Rangers, I am afraid he is correct," Zordon said, making every face in the room drop. "Conner is indeed the father of that child. Billy, Hayley and I have just been able to confirm it."

Instantly, Kira ran to comfort her boyfriend, who had just received the news that would change his life forever. And may very well change her life, and all their lives, in turn.

"It's not your fault, Jock, it's not your fault..." Kira whispered in his ear, hoping to ease the worry.

"I know, Rockstar, but she's going to use that child against us. She's coming for me, for all of us."

"And we're going to be there every step of the way, and we're going to get that child out of there when it's born," Kim said. "Rangers will always find a way to win."

Kimberly, though, said that with more hope than conviction. She was worried, and looking over at Tommy, so was he. And the both of them and everyone else had every right to be.

175 days after the reunification of the Falcon and Crane, victory was anything but secure.

** Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you don't mind. Thanks.**


	31. 31: Head Games

A/N: Five chapters to go in this story, yes folks we are headed down the stretch. In this chapter, Adrianna attempts to play head games with our heroes, and our heroes attempt to fight this power.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 31: Head Games

**Friday, January 7, 2005**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

Those gathered at Dr. Thomas Oliver's residence wished they could say it had been a happy Christmas and a happy beginning to the year 2005.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Sure, Christmas and New Year's came and went, and the celebrations were fabulous, but in between there had been a whole lot of bad mixed in with the good.

Tommy knew how dire the situation had become. He knew what was happening, but right now, he was having a difficult time figuring out how to stop it.

And it hadn't just been the students he'd trained, had turned into some of the finest warriors this legacy of spandex had ever seen, although they had it the worst. The adults had it pretty rough too.

Every night when they went to sleep, their worst nightmares had come to life.

From the visions of Conner getting betrayed by Kira and taken prisoner once again by Adrianna, to Selena turning on Trent like she had Adam all those years ago and becoming Scorpina again, to Kimberly and Tommy's relationship falling apart (again) and walking out on each other, leaving their potential in shambles and everything else in between, Adrianna was hitting every possible avenue in torturing these legendary heroes.

This wasn't like the Crystal of Nightmares either, the artifact the early team had faced. This was a whole lot more sinister than that because Adrianna was starting to cross into more personal issues.

The worst part about it, was that no one knew when it was coming. It was rattling the Rangers between the ears; even when Adrianna was giving them a respite, the thought that she could activate their nightmares (however she was doing it) was a frightening thought. She was cherry-picking the time of her attacks at will.

She had the Rangers on their heels mentally, and, by extension, physically too. The Rangers, physically speaking, were worn out and looked like they'd been through the wringer even though Adrianna hadn't sent so much as a monster their way since she announced to Conner she was pregnant.

Tommy knew that wouldn't last though. At any point, she could send an attack that the Rangers, physically and mentally, would not be able to handle.

That's why Tommy had called this meeting today, as he saw everyone gathered before him in his lair.

He'd taken various avenues with the teenagers over time; he put his foot down when he thought the foot needed to be put down, been a calming, steady hand when the situation called for that too. Plus, Dulcea said she had some answers regarding what was happening.

Tommy sighed as he prepared to speak, Kimberly putting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"OK, I think we all know what's happening, I'm sure pretty much all of us has been hit by this little attack that's been going on," Tommy said. "It's been frequent for the last three weeks, but I think we all look like we've pretty much been through a war, and I'm assuming everyone in this room's been hit by it."

Everyone nodded; even the Ninja Storm Rangers, they'd been hit too it seemed.

"The worst part about it is, we don't know when and where these mental attacks are coming from, although we can safely assume these attacks happen when we go to sleep," Tommy said. "I can tell you to just think positive thoughts, but that would be a load of crap because we all know that's only going to work to an extent."

"However, Dulcea says she has some answers for us," Tommy said, nodding as the Master Warrior of Phaedos stepped forward.

"Thank you, my Falcon, and indeed I do," Dulcea said. "Unfortunately, the situation is very dire because the power Adrianna now possesses to unleash these attacks comes from something she has which cannot under any circumstance be destroyed."

"Unfortunately, that object Adrianna is using to power these attacks is your future child, Conner McKnight," Dulcea said which made Conner's breath stop for a short moment.

"Dulcea what do you mean?" Kira said; the Master Warrior's comments had worried her quite a bit too, obviously.

"I can already sense this child is going to be very powerful. It is not often that I sense powers before a child is born, but I do this one. I have high suspicions that amongst the powers your child may possess in the future are psychometry, the art of aura recognition, ESP and more importantly for now, prerecognition. That is, prerecognition in the form of dreams."

"You're saying he's not even close to being born, and she's already channeling power from Conner's kid to use it against us?" Trent asked in shock.

"It is highly likely and it's exactly what I'm saying," Dulcea said. "Adrianna's mental powers are exceptional, like her or not, and Conner is smarter than one gives credit for. Her using this child's inner abilities is powerful enough that she can even break through the Ninjetti, as you've already seen."

Conner sighed. This truly was a no-win situation. Keep this up, and it would hurt the entire team. But if he went back to Adrianna's grasp, which may or may not end the Rangers suffering, he might never get back this time.

"The only thing I can tell you is do your best against this," Tommy said. "There's no shame in fighting and losing, but there is a lot of shame in not fighting at all."

No one saw, however, that Zordon was watching this and was the only one without a look of concern.

He had a plan, and now it was time to put that plan into action before everything spiraled out of control.

**Later That Night**

"You wanted to see me, Uncle Z?" Conner said, using the name that the Dino Thunder Rangers had recently started giving their mentor's mentor.

"Yes, Conner," Zordon said. "It's obvious that this whole thing and the mind games that Adrianna is playing with us every night has gotten out of control."

"Yeah and unfortunately it's us that's getting the worst of it," Conner said. "Us and Tommy's team, it's not good. Some of you older guys seem to handle it better though."

"I appreciate that, but it has nothing to do with age," Zordon said. "I handle it better because my mental powers have always been a major strength for me like they are for Adrianna. It's no issue for me. It takes great mental strength to accomplish some of the things I did when your mentor and his team were having to fight off Rita and Zedd's forces."

"So, in otherwords, what Adrianna does doesn't have much effect on you," Conner said.

"Correct," Zordon said. "Basically, my mental powers allow me to block most of the things Adrianna does, even though it is more difficult now that she is using your child."

"Which is why I brought you here," Zordon said. "Believe it or not, you have the potential to cancel her mental powers against not just you, but the rest of the team."

"You're kidding me, right?" Conner said.

"While your mental abilities are not on the level of the more experienced Ninjetti, and certainly Adrianna herself, you could get to that level some day," Zordon said. "Your son didn't acquire the genetic abilities he did by accident."

"Yeah but I'm sure a lot of it had to do with what that lady did to me," Conner said, shivering as he remembered her slutty behavior that got him into this mess quite well. "And she's got most of the mental abilities."

"Yes, but remember that your mental abilities have increased too thanks to your relationship with Kira," Zordon said. "With enough practice, you'll be able to help protect you, Kira and the rest of the team, even from your sleep."

"I remember we did some of that before we went to rescue Jen and some of Tommy's friends," Conner said. "We didn't need it then, and maybe we thought we wouldn't need it but as it turns out, we did need it. If I had practiced better..."

"It's water under the bridge, Conner," Zordon said. "She would have put you or someone else under her control regardless of how much practice you had, because she's just that good at it."

"The good news is that with some more practice, you can help keep yourself, Kira, your child and the rest of the team safe. What about it?" Zordon said.

"I'd do anything to keep my child safe and keep my team safe at the same time, Zordon," Conner said. "I know it will take a lot of work, but I'm looking forward to the challenge. The other thing is, I don't want this to ruin my schoolwork or Kira's schoolwork either."

"Yes, you will need all the rest you can when you go back to LMU," Zordon said. "My Falcon and my Crane already have some practice in this regard, but they can get better at shielding their minds from Adrianna's nightmare attacks too, so I will have Dulcea work with the three of you and the three of you can get better at that practice."

Conner and Zordon soon went their separate ways and prepared to go to bed, and, hopefully have a night where they wouldn't have to deal with the nightmares.

200 days since the Falcon and Crane's reunion, and there was still a lot to be decided and Adrianna had certainly raised the stakes with her head games on the Rangers.

**February 26, 2005**

**2:30 p.m. local time**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

Ever since that meeting 50 days ago, things had gotten back on track just a bit.

With intense daily practice on the concept of shielding their minds (a foundation which had briefly been laid before the rescue mission back in September), the Rangers had reclaimed the privacy of their sleep somewhat.

Sometimes Conner had it rough at school, but the 10 days of practice that he had before he returned to LMU helped him a great deal and because he had Kira with him, that helped too.

Even though the mental images that Adrianna put forth night after night were rough, because of the training the Rangers were able to block out most of the potentially awful nightmares that Adrianna was sending their way frequently.

By now it had become a nightly deal since Adrianna found out things had gotten a lot tougher. It was still tough, but at least she couldn't cherry-pick her spots anymore. Therefore, the mental attacks were easier to diagnose and the Rangers were able to combat her attacks much easier.

It was a beautiful, sunny Southern California afternoon in Reefside, and Tommy was hoping for a nice, leisurely Saturday after a heavy load of grading papers all week, and in particular 24 hours ago.

For the first half of his day, that hope held true. Unfortunately, the mood was about to change. Because that was when his communicator beeped.

"You don't think..." Kim said as she looked at Tommy; he gave her a knowing look without even saying a word. This just smelled like trouble. Both of their Ranger senses were tingling.

"Tommy here."

"Dr. O, we've got a massive problem. Last night they hit the both of us with the worst nightmare we've ever had. Con is completely rattled right now. She brought the baby into his dreams last night and he doesn't know what to do..."

Tommy sighed dejectedly. In the 10 days of mind shielding training before Conner went back to LMU, they had done their best to prepare him for a vision like that one.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard they tried, nothing could fully prepare Conner and Kira for the emotions they might have as potential parents, and especially Conner as a father. If they got that child out of there.

It was a low blow, but not completely unexpected. Technically, as much as it grossed him, and I'm sure Conner, out, Adrianna was the mother of that child. Of course she was going to raise the ante.

"What did she do?" Tommy was almost afraid to ask, but he needed to know.

"She gave Conner a vision of what it would be like if he went back into her grasp. Apparently in this vision, the rest of us are alive, but Conner and Adrianna conquer us and we're all their slaves," Kira said.

"And if he didn't go back?" Tommy asked.

"She...she threatened to kill the child. Abortion. Before it was even born," Kira said. "And she threatened to kill the rest of us too."

Tommy's eyes flashed green; Kimberly was still in the room and she collapsed against the wall, nearly fainting as she did so. It was the first time his eyes had flashed green since he was under Rita's control.

"He's not in a good way, Dr. O. The threat to abort the child really got him," Kira said.

"Do you guys have a day off Monday?"

"Thankfully, yes."

"Can I teleport you guys here? You guys are staying with us the next few nights until we get this straightened out. We've got to tell him and you not to blame yourselves. No one could handle something like this. It's normal to worry as parents. You wouldn't be good parents if you didn't worry."

"Get us here, please," Kira said.

"Get your things ready and I'll teleport you when you are. Tommy out," he said as he ended the communication.

Kim crept towards him when he was done speaking. He had calmed down somewhat, but the anger was still obvious.

"How bad is it?" Kim said.

"She went too far this time. I doubt the bitch will do this, but Adrianna in a vision threatened to abort Conner's child and kill the rest of us if he doesn't go back to her," Tommy said. "We have a delicate line to walk. If we can get them through this, I think that will be the worst of the nightmares she presents."

"Then let me go get ready for their arrival. They will be on their way here, correct?" Kim said.

"Yes they will. I'll be teleporting them back here within the hour. I don't want them to get stuck on LA traffic and have Adrianna ambush the two of them. We're going to teleport them here. They have a day off Monday," Tommy said.

"OK then, let's get ready," Kim said as she left the room.

250 days since the Falcon and Crane's reunion, they both made a solemn vow. Adrianna Repulsa could try, but she wasn't going to crack Conner, Kira or Conner's child.

Not if they could help it.

** Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you don't mind. Thanks.**


	32. 32: One Down, One to Go

A/N: Four chapters to go in this story, yes folks we are headed down the stretch. In this chapter, the Rangers take a major step towards ultimate victory.

A/N 2: I own nothing. Power Rangers once belonged to Saban, then they went to Disney, now they belong to Saban again.

Chapter 32: One Down, One to Go

**Saturday, February 26, 2005**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

Hours later, the Oliver household was in mass chaos.

It had not taken long for the call to go out about what had happened. The second the word had got out that Conner and Kira were in trouble, everyone had stopped what they were doing and converged on Tommy's house.

It wasn't just Tommy and Kim that were pissed either, every one of the Rangers there now were fighting mad. Everyone wanted to go to the Moon and whip Adrianna's ass, but knew it wouldn't do them any good right now. They couldn't destroy her until Conner's child was born.

Besides, they preferred to support their own. And right now, two of their own needed help. Adrianna would get her receipt, but at a much later date.

Kimberly could feel the sadness of her fellow Pterodactyl; they embraced tightly as the tears flowed from Kira's eyes. Kimberly could see how Kira looked, and it wasn't good; her eyes were red, certainly sleep-deprived from the night before, and the stress was clearly evident on her face.

"We're going to get you through this, Kira...we're going to get you through this..." Kim tried to soothe her but the tears were still coming down.

"What if it doesn't happen this time, Kim?" Kira said.

"Admittedly, I will tell you that it's a lot tougher for us all this time. We've said it before, but Adrianna doesn't play by the same rules that the first villains we faced did. It won't be easy. But you can't be sucked in by the unknown," Kim said. "The power of optimism always prevails. It worked for us, and it will work for you all too."

"I wish there was a lot to be optimistic about right now, Kim..." Kira said.

"That's just how Adrianna wants you to feel though," Kim said. "She's the kind of woman that feeds off people like you, like us having fears of the unknown. Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for us, we've been through this. We've been blackmailed before, though certainly not to this extent."

"Basically what I'm saying is, we know how to handle situations like this. Have you noticed that Adrianna doesn't want to face us head on?" Kim said.

"Well, her being pregnant with Con's future child is certainly reason for that," Kira said.

"No, I want you to remember back even before Conner got captured, before he got hit with that spell, before all this started," Kim said. "Try and think, Kira, do you remember more than one time that she faced us head on?"

"Only one time, and that time, she lost," Kira said.

"That's exactly the point. She's trying to make you be afraid of her, when in reality, she fears us," Kim said. "That's why she sends her goons like Dischordia after us, and doesn't face us head on."

"This goes all the way back to 1996 too, in case you forgot," Kim said. "She didn't want to face us head on again then either, so what happened? That damn Letter."

"Unfortunately, we can't face her right now," Kira said.

"Maybe you're right but maybe if I talk to Dulcea, we can come up with something," Kim said.

Over across the room, the various Reds in the room were trying to work on Conner; they all really felt for the poor guy. He was expected to lead a team, and had been through so much. Clearly, his confidence had been greatly shaken though and he looked like he'd been through a war just from the previous night.

"I just wish this woman would go away," Conner said, face in his hands; clearly, he was beleaguered. "She has, literally, ruined my life and for what? Just because we are who we are?"

"But then, I guess that wouldn't work either, not until my child is born at least," Conner added. "I just wish she'd have the fortitude to come face us once. Just once. But I know she doesn't have that."

"If anything, that's actually reason to be proud of you, and us, Conner," Tommy said. "Even back in the day, she didn't want to face us. She knows that Kim and I combined, when we're together, she can't beat us. That's why she sends her goons after us to try to eliminate us because she knows she can't get the job done on her own."

"Yeah and that's why she sent the Letter, too," Conner said.

"The good news for all of us is, as a temporary solution, is that I can go do something that will alleviate a lot of our issues," Dulcea said. "We will have to deal with problems when the child is born, but for now I at least have a solution."

"What do you mean by that?" Trini asked. She knew Dulcea could so a lot of things, but what was she proposing this time?

"Just wait. You'll see," Dulcea said, and she left the room.

Zordon watched the whole thing with interest, and surmised that if he were a direct part of a team that this happened to, he supposed he would be mad too. Nevertheless, the strategy of the Rangers was one he agreed with; channel the energy positively, not negatively.

Conner and Kira were hurt, no doubt, but they would be OK as long as they had the older teams backing them up.

**Later That Night**

**Adrianna Repulsa's Palace**

**M-51 Galaxy**

As she climbed into bed, her growing child in her womb, she cursed those blasted Rangers again.

Conner and that blonde bitch of his just had to call the older team and the older team just had to gather the flock again and re-assure them everything would be OK.

As powerful as her dream the night before was, she knew that Dr. Oliver and that original Pink Ranger would find a way to counteract it. She'd probably try again some night soon just to test him, but she knew that dream was no longer going to be as good of an option. So too, was going to be any mental game she may have planned.

She was now caught between a rock and a hard place.

She knew she had to raise the stakes, somehow, someway. Had to make the Rangers sweat something out. Give them something to think about. But she knew the dangers of that.

She didn't want to confront the Rangers, not by herself anyways. As powerful as she was, she knew she was no match for the Falcon and Crane when they were together and working as one. They had made mincemeat of Dischordia and Croonia not long ago.

Not to mention, she needed that child alive. Going into battle could risk that child's life.

She could have aborted the child if she wanted, as she threatened to do in that dream, but she wasn't having that.

She needed that child for leverage. Her ultimate hope was that when the child was born, she could use that child as bait to bring Conner back into the fold. And even if that didn't work, she could mold the child into a soldier of evil, hopefully powerful enough to conquer the unvierse some day down the line.

Besides all of that, that child was hers.

It would be several months in Earth time for her plan to work and till she got Conner back in the fold, but she had patience. Anything worth having was worth exercising patience for.

She still remembered her time with him in bed, too. The boy had been so good, and she only wished she had more time with him before those stupid Rangers had set him free. As she drifted off to sleep, she actually dreamed of what she and Conner would do together once she got him back in her grasp.

She was so far asleep after awhile that she didn't notice the presence in the room, nor the hands that went across her body ever so briefly.

And she certainly didn't hear the whisper of an archrival of hers. Who wasn't here for her, by any stretch.

She was here for the child that was being carried.

"Young developing child, hold on to this energy, which will protect you in case this woman goes to battle with the Rangers. This power will also protect you should this woman try and kill you before you are born. You shall not die," the voice whispered as Adrianna's body flashed ever so briefly, then, just as quickly, the light faded, and the person disappeared just as quickly.

**Sunday, February 27, 2005, early afternoon**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

About 24 hours after Conner and Kira had arrived at Tommy's residence, things had quieted down somewhat. Conner felt a lot better about things after what he'd heard this morning.

Now, Adrianna couldn't kill his kid, even if she wanted to. He knew she was probably just bluffing, because he figured she probably needed the child anyways, but it was still nice to know his child would at least live to see its birth.

According to what Dulcea had told him, she put a protection spell on the child, so that at least until its birth, no force of evil could harm it unless Adrianna was destroyed, at which point the child would die as well.

Conner groaned inwardly when Dulcea told him that she had gone up to M-51 in the middle of the night to put that protection spell on the child, but he was thankful at the same time for what she'd done. That said, he didn't like that Dulcea had potentially risked a battle to go up there and protect his child.

He was simply glad it hadn't come down to that.

By early afternoon, the entire clan was eating a nice lunch out in Tommy's backyard; it was another beautiful Southern California afternoon, as it usually was, so Conner was lounging around playing with a soccer ball with his feet.

He was trying to stay off his feet as much as possible too; in his soccer training recently, he'd turned an ankle and even though the Power would help him with that when he got in uniform, it didn't do a damn thing for him with his soccer training. Ankle injuries, as any athlete would attest, took a long time to go away and this had only happened about a week ago.

"Mentally, how are you feeling now that you heard this news?" Trini asked as she and Jason came and sat by Conner.

"A lot better. I won't feel completely better until my child is safe and Adrianna is destroyed which will have to wait until this summer almost assuredly, but I know that for now at least, I won't have to worry about my child and school at the same time," Conner said.

"And that's why Tommy and Kim brought you and Kira back here at least until Tuesday when you go back," Jason said. "We've all been through the college stuff, about 99 percent of us. It can be the most fun four years of your life, but also the most stressful. You shouldn't have to worry about a child and school at the same time."

"That's very nice of them both, and we'll thank them obviously when we go back on Monday night. However, I have a feeling she's going to attack us when she finds out what's going on. Sooner or later, she will."

"Yeah, we won't be able to predict when she'll strike again. But always be ready. Get that ankle of yours good and ready for when it happens too. The Power will help obviously but we'll need you 100 percent," Jason said.

"One other thing I want to ask you too. Are you sure you can take on Adrianna by yourself if it comes to that?" Trini asked earnestly. "You know she's going to try to single you or Kira out."

"Are you kidding me? That's what I'm hoping happens," Conner said. "I HOPE she singles me out. Now that I know my child lives unless Adrianna is destroyed, she's going to feel my wrath."

Trini chuckled slightly. Reds were so predictable sometimes, so hotheaded. That said, it was good that he was channeling that energy in a positive manner.

"Ever thought that she might use your emotions against you? She's capable of anything," Trini said.

Conner sighed and knew Trini was right. The witch was smart, cunning, conniving. It would not be as easy to defeat her as it was to defeat Zeltrax and to a lesser extent Elsa. She'd already done too much to be underestimated. He of all people knew that.

But his determination hadn't wavered.

"On those things, you're right. She is all of those things, and it would be dumb to take her lightly. She could come down here at any time and put me under her control again," Conner said. "But I'm not going to let that happen."

"See I owe her some payback, too. It's not just Dr. O and Ms. Hart that have some payback to give her, of all the people here I may have been affected the worst."

None of them listening to the conversation denied what Conner was saying either. He had been far more affected by Adrianna than anyone else in the room, they had to admit.

Because Adrianna had brought him into Tommy and Kim's business Conner now had a child. A powerful child that had already played a role in this fight and it wasn't even BORN yet. Tommy couldn't say that, and Kim couldn't say that either.

"I'm not promising anything, but I can tell you I'm going to unleash my fury on her and at least put a few knocks on her head," Conner said. "My child needs a world to live in...free of evil. For that to happen I have to take her on and not fall prey to her."

Words were just words, but everyone on the patio sensed Conner's determination.

He knew that showdown was coming. And he not only wanted it...he was going to get it. He was going to have the chance to prove just how much he'd learned.

**Thursday, March 3, 2005**

**5:15 p.m. local time**

**Loyola Marymount University, Los Angeles**

He'd barely had an opportunity to sit down after coming in from study hall, and Kira had barely sat down also as she had music stuff the whole afternoon.

Yet their communicators were ringing.

Conner didn't have any doubt what this was. He felt lucky to have a few days off after the favor Dulcea had did for him. But he knew once Adrianna would find out what happened...and she would, she'd return with a vengeance.

"Are you ready, Jock?" Kira asked. "This is it."

"As I'll ever be, Rockstar," Conner said, and took a deep breath before he put his communicator to his lips.

"Conner here, go ahead," he said.

"Big attack, downtown Reefside," Hayley's voice sounded over his communicator. "Adrianna, Mama D, the whole rudy poo crew (credit to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson for that line). The others are on their way."

"And Conner...good luck. Do your best," Hayley said.

"Thanks, Hayley," Conner said. "Let's do it, Rockstar."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha."

Conner, Kira and the rest of the Rangers who had come from Reefside, Angel Grove and all points in between touched down in the middle of the town, surprisingly, to find no one there.

They were the only ones that could be seen for miles. The Rangers brows furrowed under their helmets, but Conner was on high alert. His senses were tingling.

"I see no one here," Trent said. "Perhaps, we came to the wrong place."

"No, they're here, I can sense it. They're waiting for the right time to attack us. I've got a surprise for them though. Hold on a second..." Conner said as he focused deeply. His eyes wandered over near where a series of garbage and recycle dumpsters were.

"There!" Conner said as he pointed to the nearest dumpster. "Aim your weapons for that dumpster. Trust me."

"You heard the man," Tommy said. "Blade Blasters!"

"Thundermax Sabers," called the Dino Thunder team.

As one, they fired where Conner had instructed them to. Sure enough, a series of explosions brought Adrianna and her crew back into view, as they all crashed to the ground hard.

Adrianna picked herself up off the ground, clearly upset that her surprise attack had been foiled.

"You look surprised, witch," Conner said. "You didn't think I had some advantages too?"

"I must admit, darling, that was a good one. Using OUR child to track me and my army...pure genius. But do you really think you can take me on, without the help of your friends?" Adrianna said. "I must say, it is too bad that my nightmares don't work on you anymore."

"And it's a darned good thing they don't. As far as taking me on, I guess I should be asking you the same thing. You've never had the guts to come face us in the first place, you have to send your goons to do your dirty work, so why do you think you can beat me straight up?" Conner said.

"I like to call it self-preservation, sweetheart. You're good but can be pretty thick-headed and not understanding of that concept...perhaps you and I can look into that once I get you back in my grasp. Mama D, take you, the generals and the footsoldiers and deal with the others. The Red Ranger is mine and always has been."

Indeed, a swarm of generals, Tengas and Putra-Pods descended on the rest of the Rangers, leaving Conner and Adrianna alone.

"You know, you're lucky that the wretched witch Dulcea is looking out for you," Adrianna said in a smooth voice as she circled Conner. Conner didn't flinch though; his gaze was hard as steel.

"It's good to have friends," Conner said. "Not like you'd know anything about them. That's why your kind always loses, and that's why you're gonna lose too."

"Oh really?" Adrianna said, raising an eyebrow. "You can ask Dr. Oliver and his girlfriend about how much damage I can do to them. And if I can do that damage to them, then I can do the same to you. Beat you so far into submission you'll beg to come back to me."

"All I need is one good day, sweetheart," Adrianna said. "I could beat you any time I want and you know it."

"Except you've never had the guts to try it, so I wouldn't bet on it," Conner said.

"I'll be damned if I didn't think you called me a coward twice already," Adrianna said; she tried to put up a false bravado, but in reality she was half unnerved and half impressed. Most guys who saw her would shake in their boots; he obviously wasn't intimidated.

"If you think you've got guts, then fight me," Conner said. "That simple."

"I hate that it's come to this," Adrianna sighed as she drew her weapon, a staff similar to Master Vile's, and rushed at Conner.

"Tyranno Staff," Conner called, then deftly stepped to the side of Adrianna's rush, getting himself in better position. This surprised his opponent; she thought he'd rush into the attack leaving him vulnerable.

Throughout the fight, Conner reminded himself to be true to who he was; it helped him overcome a lot because Adrianna consistently tried at varying points to tempt him to be overaggressive. But because he wasn't taking the bait, 15 minutes in, the fight was at a stalemate.

"Just know that you made me go to this," Adrianna said as she extended her staff and two of her energy-draining snakes zoomed forth from it and latched onto Conner, wrapping themselves around him tight.

"Get these things off of me!" Conner screamed as he tried to rip them off, but it was no use, they had too tight a hold of him.

"I'm sure you're going to feel electrified by this," Adrianna smirked as she pointed her wand directly at Conner but more specifically, at her snakes which had him pinned tightly.

Suddenly, electrical charges poured from her snakes directly into Conner, who screamed in unimaginable pain.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!" Conner shouted.

"Sorry, my darling, but this is for your own good," Adrianna said as she giggled while her snakes continued to trap Conner in an electrical force field.

Kira was nearby and fighting some Tengas when she heard Conner scream. Dr Oliver said, "Go help him. We've got things over here."

Right as Conner was about to pass out and Adrianna was about to declare victory, Kira flew as high and long as she could, striking the two snakes with her Ptera Grips, ending Conner's pain. She then ripped the snakes off him, and immediately incinerated them with lasers from her Thundermax Saber.

Conner had to get a moment to get his bearings, but felt his strength return to him when the snakes that had him bound were destroyed.

"You OK, Jock?" Kira said as she knelt next to him.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, just give me a second," Conner said, and he stood back up. "God, that hurt. She tried to use those snakes to drain my powers. But I'll be OK."

A moment later, Conner did indeed stand back up along with Kira, ready for another go-round.

"You interrupted my private time with Conner, Yellow Ranger," Adrianna hissed as she glared at the two, but in particular Kira.

"Yeah, like I'd let him face you without help for 15 minutes, you cheap slut," Kira growled, readying her Ptera Grips.

Just then, Conner, Kira and Adrianna heard an explosion across the battlefield. Conner and Kira smiled and Adrianna frowned when she saw what had happened. The Power Blaster had weakened Mama D enough, and then Tommy and Kim had obliterated her.

"Looks like your right hand woman just went down," Kira said. "No more friends or footsoldiers to hide behind."

"Ha. That's what you think, Yellow Ranger," Adrianna said, then turning to Conner. "I'm leaving, darling, but rest assured I'll be back some day. Consider yourself fortunate to have fared well against me. Until then, here's a little gift from me to you. Enjoy."

Her wand then charged up with energy and it launched towards where Mama D's remains were. Moments later, not only was Mama D not destroyed, she was some sort of gigantic fish monster. Then, Adrianna disappeared back to her Palace.

Conner grunted in frustration as he and Kira rejoined the others, right as Mama D began her stomp through downtown.

"Typical coward move. Looks like we'll need all of us to beat her," Conner said.

"No, Conner. You and Kira both retreat, please. Kim and I have a score to settle with this lady; the Ninjas will handle this," Tommy said in a voice that left no room for backtalk.

Conner sighed, looked at his team and said, "Let's go, guys. Back to the Lab."

**15 minutes later, Tommy's house**

Surprisingly enough to Conner, the battle was over rather quickly. He expected a lot more of a fight from Mama D, but Tommy and Kim and the Ninjas had her outmatched.

It was clear that Adrianna had left Mama D to rot; an act of self-preservation no doubt.

But to Conner, clearly a coward move. She obviously didn't want to deal with him again, at least not under those circumstances.

Zordon nodded as he watched Tommy's prized charge. It hadn't been easy to go up against a girl like Adrianna who knew every trick in the book, and it was encouraging to know that Conner didn't get too down about how that skirmish ended. He was doing fine until she cheated.

He, and Hayley, watched Conner and knew he'd have to face Adrianna again, likely after his child was born.

But he now had confidence that Conner could not only fight effectively against her, but help destroy her outright.

It was only a matter of time. It was now one down, and one to go.

** Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you don't mind. Thanks.**


	33. 33: The Proposal

A/N: Three chapters to go, folks. With one half of Adrianna Repulsa/Mama D gone, a certain couple is going to propose in this chapter. And in case you don't know which couple that is you probably haven't read very much of me, haha.

A/N: I own nothing. Power Rangers belonged to Saban, then Disney had them, now Saban has them again.

Chapter 33: The Proposal

**Thursday, March 3, 2005, early evening**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

For most of the Power Rangers standing in Tommy's lab, the final victory over Mama D, a foe who had caused a number of people in the room a lot of heartache, was more a relief than anything.

There wasn't a lot of celebration in the room; the victory was nice, but there was still a lot of work left to do to claim ultimate victory. The toughest opponent was still out there.

But for a few certain individuals in the room, the victory that had just been attained meant everything because of the hell Mama D had put them through.

Rangers young and old watched in awe as Divina, Dimitria, and Trey all sat off to the side, tears in their eyes, hugging and crying tears of joy.

The nemesis that had caused Trey and the two Inquirian girls so much pain and suffering had now been vanquished.

In particular, Tommy took note of how they acted.

Grateful to just be alive. Grateful that one of their biggest adversaries had finally been destroyed. July the 4th may have been four months away, but for them, this was akin to their Independence Day.

"We should let them have their moment," Tommy said looked at his older and newer teams. "We all have lives to get back to. Everyone stay on your guard because we could be attacked at any time. Kim, let's go upstairs."

"And where do you think you're going?" Divina said as the Rangers all headed towards the exits or prepared to teleport. As one, the Rangers all stopped short.

"Excuse us?" Kim asked, as she arched an eyebrow. "This is supposed to be your moment, not ours."

"While that may be true, it is your teams, Tommy and Kim, that brought an end to one of our greatest adversaries," Dimitria said. "To my sister and I, this is a special day."

"It's a special day for me too, as I was once engaged to be married to Divina before Mama D intervened," Trey said. "When I came to this planet in 1996, Rangers, I was little more than a nomad, a vagabond, in a way. Triforia was my home but as long as Divatox and Mama D existed, I felt like a helpless shell. I feel whole again. Thank you, Rangers."

"Then you know how I felt from February 1996 to June 2004...a hopeless man without the light to guide me," Tommy said, looking at his 'Beautiful' as he said this.

"Indeed I do, and it is for that reason, and also because of what happened today, that I will remain here for as long as it takes to see that Adrianna is destroyed and that Conner's child is protected. You destroyed my enemy, now I'll help destroy yours," Trey said.

"The same goes for us, too," Divina said. "I know Adrianna still has to be destroyed but for us, this was the big one. We already live close by, but when the final battle comes, we'll be right there."

"It's just too bad I'm going to have to wait till summer to kick her ass one last time," Conner said dejectedly. "Every time I see her I feel creeped out. But how are we going to get that child home once it's born?"

"Leave that to us, Mr. MicKnight," Trey said. "Let's just say, there are people watching over us that would prefer to stay off the radar until the time is right."

"Oh and there's one more thing we want to say," Dimitria said. "Young Falcon, young Crane."

Tommy and Kim looked curiously at Zordon's close friend and successor as Ranger mentor.

"Is it not time that you two start thinking about your big day?" Dimitria asked.

"Believe me, we have been thinking about that," Tommy said. "I don't want to give away too many details but believe me, that announcement is coming some day in the near future. I want to try and not look too far ahead, but I agree we have to do 'that' sometime and I for one won't wait much longer."

"When that announcement comes, I expect to be notified by mail," Divina said.

"Believe me, when we make the announcement, everyone for us...and against us, is going to know," Tommy said. "Zordon, I want assurances that when we make this announcement that it is broadcast to Adrianna in particular. I want her to know when we're getting married, and that she can't do a thing to stop us. Can you do that?"

"Whenever you are ready, Tommy, Kimberly, I will do everything in my power to make sure Adrianna, and everyone who is allied with us can hear it," Zordon said.

"Excellent. Adrianna or anyone else can bring the gates of hell to try and stop us after the announcement if she wants, but it's not going to do them a damn bit of good," Kimberly said. She too was rather perky considering Mama D had impersonated as Caroline for eight years and had received her comeuppance.

"We are so close and at this point, we're not going to lose to her or anyone else."

"For now, we should all get back to our lives," Tommy said. "Besides, I have a pop quiz to write up for tomorrow."

His students smiled ruefully; they were past Reefside High by a year, but they all remembered a Dr. Oliver pop quiz. None of them were fun, whether it was Dr. Oliver or not.

**Thursday, March 24, 2005, early in the evening**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

Another grueling day had come and gone; most days as a coach and an owner of a business left Kimberly really tired. And today was worse than usual.

Today she'd been busy with a girl, a really young girl who was about seven or eight years old, who had struggled with the beam, so much so that Kim had to work extensively with her to remove those doubts.

She'd made progress, she knew, but just that part of it, plus the business aspect, had really left her frazzled. Most days she was tired at the end of work, like most people, but today even more so.

The good news was that it was a long weekend; most businesses were closed on Good Friday which was what tomorrow was. However, fate had other plans for Kim.

The moment she stepped outside and locked up for the weekend, she felt a familiar hand go on her shoulders, while another hand was putting a blindfold over her eyes.

She knew damn well who was doing it, so she simply didn't ask questions. Besides, she was honestly too tired to ask.

She felt herself being herded towards a car; no doubt, it was Tommy's Jeep. The amazing thing was, she'd actually never been inside his Jeep until now, and the two had been back together for nine months.

As she heard the vehicle move, she heard Tommy talking with somebody on his communicator, probably Jason and someone else coming from the voices, but she couldn't make out who or where they were. No doubt, Tommy was giving them instructions as to where to go...wherever the hell he was going.

She could feel herself being herded out of the Jeep, and after a few minutes, could feel Tommy remove the blindfold.

She knew where she was instantly.

Angel Grove Beach.

"Familiar place, Beautiful?" Tommy asked, as he smiled at her.

For her, this was a familiar place; Tommy and Kim had spent many days on the Beach during her last days as Tommy had tried to comfort her during her time of agony.

Kim also caught a glance of the small, shiny object that was in his hand, and she knew this was it, but she wasn't going to tip her hand that easy and let him know she knew what was about to happen.

"It's gorgeous as always, although I sort of thought you might take me to The Spot," Kim said.

"While that holds a lot of memories for the both of us, I thought it might be better for us, and everyone here if the stage was a little bit bigger and more wide open. Let's face it, the area surrounding the Spot isn't exactly wide open. Trees and everything like that," Tommy said.

When she referenced "everyone here" she knew who Tommy was talking about. She knew the older teams were here, as many as could get here anyways, and the Dino Thunder team was here as well; they were all home from spring break.

She saw Tommy produce the shiny object she saw earlier...the wedding ring he had allegedly always kept for her. She then saw Tommy get down on his knees and put the ring on her finger.

"Kim, when you first walked into my life in 1993, my life changed forever as we know it. You made me a better man, a better teammate and I learned a lot when I was with you...and then when I was without you for eight years as well. Toughest eight years of my life."

Kim could attest to that; that hole in her heart after Tommy and she had parted ways had been too much to bear. It had never completely healed till after the reunification in 2004. Since then, what had been empty and broken had been put back together and things had felt right again.

"Now that you're back, I feel whole once more, and I'm not going to make the same mistakes I did last time. We still have some hurdles to get through before we get to that day, but I ask you right now; Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

"My question to you is, when's the day?" Kimberly said, as a bit of a joke, as she pulled him into a tight hug; the day had finally come. "Of course I'll marry you. And we're going to get to that day, no matter who comes in between us."

"I was thinking February 2006, which would be ten years since the fateful letter," Tommy said. "When this wedding takes place, that specter will disappear once and for all."

"I like that," Kim said.

"Now it's time to deliver our message. Hey guys, come here!" Tommy said as he saw the Ninjetti teams converge on the two of them, congratulations all around. "Zordon are we on?"

"Yes, I have been assured we are on and Adrianna can see us, Tommy. We're also being broadcast to several other planets," Zordon said. "Earth people are still in the dark though."

"Good, they don't need to know yet," Tommy said as he ended the communication. "Guys, line up behind me, Kim, next to me. Dino Thunder and first Ninjetti teams go first."

When Tommy had things where he wanted them, he turned forward, as if he was looking into a camera for a postgame interview.

"Adrianna Repulsa, listen up," Tommy said. "I'm talking to you. Yeah, you. I'm talking to you."

"Yeah, look right here, woman," Tommy said. "We're not scared of what you can throw at us. I just did the one thing that you never wanted to happen; we proposed right here with you watching, and there's two things you can do about it; nothing and like it."

"Now I know you've been after Conner for a while and you've made his life a living hell; let's be real, you never wanted him, you never loved him, it was us you wanted all along, and specifically the two of us. You kicked the hornet's nest back in 1996, and you got absolutely nothing for it," Tommy said. "You continue to kick the hornet's nest today and it got you nowhere. Well, except that child of yours. Congratulations on that, but some day we're going to fix that problem as well. Now you get to deal with all of us, 100 percent, at full strength, with little to no baggage except for Conner because of that one night you had with him."

"Bottom line is, you messed with the wrong people, and the next time you show your face here, we're going to be ready for you," Tommy said. "Kim, you got anything to add?"

"Adrianna Repulsa," Kim said, "you are going to pay for taking my mother hostage for eight years and driving a wedge into a family that didn't need to be torn apart anymore. Bitch, when Conner's child is born, you are going to finally get what you've had coming to you for years and years."

"Don't leave yet guys because I've got something to say to her too," Divina said as she and Trey came running up to Tommy. They both nodded and stepped back.

"Hey Adrianna, take a look at this. The Crane isn't the only one with a a ring on her finger," Divina said. "Take a look."

The Rangers could all see it, and so could everyone else watching, Adrianna included.

Another wedding ring.

"That's right, you snake, Trey and I are tying the knot too, even though you and that deceased friend of yours delayed us by thousands of years," Divina said. "And there's nothing you can do to stop us either. Nothing's going to stop us from our wedding day and that includes you. When that final showdown comes, not only are you going to have to deal with the Rangers, you'll have to deal with Trey, my sister and I. Try and stop us you snake, just try."

"So remember this, Adrianna, whenever you're ready to face us, we're ready for you," Tommy said. "Come and take our dreams...if you dare."

**Same Time, Adrianna Repulsa's Palace**

**M-51 Galaxy**

"Man, they talk a lot for a group that's struggled to get rid of me for so long," Adrianna said, as she patted her belly.

Needless to say, she was confident herself. Mama D was gone and she hated to sacrifice her long tome friend, but she was still confident about her chances.

As long as she still had her child, her ultimate trump card, she felt she still had the upper hand. She could easily use that child to draw Conner back to her. And she knew if she could get Conner back to her side, other Rangers might follow him. At the very least, it would devastate the team.

The mighty Falcon and Crane, who had talked an awful lot of trash, hadn't been that impressive when she had Conner on her side.

She hadn't had Conner pursue other Rangers enough the last time he was with her, but she was going to think about it once her child was born and Conner was hers again.

And the notion by Tommy that she didn't want Conner...pure rubbish.

At one point that may have been true, but today, she wanted him back so much. She missed him and she wouldn't be complete without him.

"You can talk all the trash you want, Rangers," Adrianna said as she smiled, "but know this: You will not make it to February 2006. Your dreams will be crushed and your planet will be mine. Enjoy your last days, Rangers because they are numbered."

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.**


	34. 34: Rescue

A/N: OK, so as of right now I've decided to extend this story by one chapter. This one includes the fate of Conner's child. The next chapter is the last battle itself, and then wedding at the last. The VR Troopers, who were referenced earlier on in the story, make a brief appearance here in this chapter.

A/N: I own nothing. Power Rangers belonged to Saban, then Disney had them, now Saban has them again.

Chapter 34: Rescue

**Saturday, April 9, 2005**

**Conner and Kira's apartment, near the campus of Loyola Marymount University**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"I got mine, I assume you guys got yours?" Conner asked. Conner and Kira were speaking with their old teammates; one in Reefside, one in New York City.

What he was referring to was the wedding invitation that everyone had waited for. Finally, it appeared everyone had gotten it, although the Dino kids were more than a little ticked off at the slowness of Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart.

"Yeah, I got it. You know we wouldn't miss it, no matter how late these things got out," Ethan said.

"Now I know what Selena meant when she said Dr. O was always a little tardy with his timing back in the day," Trent said. "He's a school teacher and he still has it!"

"Hey, be careful guys!" Kira said. "He could be listening to us right now!"

Conner then looked at the invitation, and paused for a moment to reflect.

_You are cordially invited_

_As Kimberly Ann Hart_

_And Dr. Thomas James Oliver_

_Join their lives in holy matrimony_

_Saturday, the 18th of February, 2006_

_At 2:30 p.m. PST_

_At St. Matthew's Church_

_740 Government Street_

_Reefside, CA, and broadcast throughout the universe_

_See you there, and may the Power protect you_

"Conner, you there?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, I'm here man. Just looking at the invitation. Did you guys see the last line of the invitation?"

"Yeah I see it," Trent said. "Broadcast throughout the universe. This is big. Really big."

"And we're not even guaranteed to get there," Conner said. "We could still lose and that glorious day could be ruined. Everything we've worked for...comes down to this."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Ethan said. "We're not going to lose though, man. Power Rangers have never lost before."

"Until Adrianna is destroyed and my child is safe with me, I'm not going to rest easy," Conner said as Kira put a hand on his shoulder.

Indeed, there was a lot of pressure at stake, and the four past Reefside by a year could all feel it.

Not just the weight of the world on their shoulders, but the entire legacy was on the line. The fate of Conner's child hung very much in the balance as well.

"Keep yourselves in as good a shape as you can," Conner said. "I know everyone's busy but do not lose focus. My child needs me...needs US to be in as good a shape as possible."

"Selena runs me roughshod every day with workouts, she's ruthless and thank heaven for that," Trent said. "I'm in as good of condition as you can possibly be."

"Doing my best, man. Reefside Tech ain't easy, but I'm there for you, whatever you need."

Then Conner heard one of the more familiar female voices...one of the older ones, a voice of reason.

"She's not going to win, Conner, not after everything we've all been through in the last year or so," he heard the voice of Selena waft over his communicator.

For whatever reason, hearing it from her made him feel quite a bit better.

_'Thank God she's for us and not against us,' _Conner thought.

"When the time comes, Conner, we're going to kick her butt one last time and she'll wish she'd never heard of us," Selena said. "Just between you guys and me, even when I was my horrible alter ego, I never liked Adrianna."

"Is that right?" Kira said.

"Yep, true story," Selena said. "To be honest, speaking as someone who had evil in her blood for thousands of years, villains hate each other almost as much as we hated you guys. We didn't hate villains personally, it was mostly business. But Adrianna, I hated her personally too."

"And I hated her because she was as arrogant then as she is right now. Granted we're all arrogant, but she's a different sort of arrogant, the know it all type. Nothing is worse than a know it all who thinks they have all the answers, and she was that type," Selena said.

"Oh God, you're right about that. My calculus teacher last year...oh my God yes he was that type. Always had that shit eating grin on his face, always knew all the answers and he had a sadistic sense of humor too. I think he personally loved to see us fail so he could berate us," Ethan said.

Without having realized it, Conner had relaxed. This conversation with his friends had taken a lot of the pressure off that had been building since he got the wedding invitation earlier in the day.

When the day came for the final battle, he would be ready.

**Sunday, May 15, 2005**

**Conner and Kira's apartment**

By this time Conner was really focused. Razor sharp level of focus.

And he was really mad too...and so was Kira.

It was now approximately two months before his child was to be born. Not that he didn't know, but he had been reminded of it, and not in a pleasant way.

It turned out that just the previous day, apparently, Adrianna had a baby shower up on M-51 for the upcoming child. Many doers of evil were there to celebrate the incoming child, he'd seen it in his visions.

It had been a joyous occasion for her, as was to be expected. But the one part that set him off was at the end of those visions, she'd left him a message _'wish you were here.'_

In the past, those types of visions had thrown him for a loop, and Kira too, but he was way beyond that now. Now, all it did was make him pissed off.

Not to mention more focused. He'd actually thrown himself into his work more. Until school was out, it was his escape, in a weird sort of way, from any sort of intimidation factor Adrianna could throw at him.

Which is why you couldn't blame Conner for suddenly feeling a little distracted when he saw Zordon show up...in his very apartment! This was the same guy who had laid out the rules for the first set of Rangers, including his mentor; keep your identities secret.

So what was up with this?

"I'm sure you're surprised to see me here," Zordon said, as he had Conner and Kira's full attention. "You are right, normally I wouldn't go out of the Dino Lair, but rest assured, no one gets in here while I am here."

Conner nodded. "So what's the problem?"

"It's not necessarily a problem, per se," Zordon said. "It's something I want the both of you to be thinking about in the next two months before this child is born."

"Let me start by saying that it will be a joyous occasion for us too when this child is born, just as it is for Adrianna. Just like it will be when we finally get rid of her for good."

"But have the both of you thought of the aftermath of the battle? Have you thought about actually taking care of the child?" Zordon said.

"I hadn't really thought about it because I've been keeping myself busy but you're 100 percent right," Conner said. "It would be very difficult for me to balance school, soccer, trying to find a job and taking care of my child."

"It would be very hard for me too. My music career would basically be out the window," Kira said.

"As joyous an occasion as any child is," Zordon said, "I also wish to allow the both of you to maintain a level of freedom and go on with your lives. Have you thought about adoption?"

"That would be a great way to go, if we could find somebody," Kira said. "Both of our sets of parents would go ballistic if they both found out we were taking care of a child in college. Even though it isn't mine, technically."

"I know of people who would take this child in," Zordon said. "If you choose to go the adoption route, which I personally feel is the best route, then I can take care of that problem."

"In the meantime, Conner, you're doing great. You have matured so much as a Ranger even since the time Mesogog was defeated and for that, I'm proud of you and the rest of your team," Zordon said. "Don't worry about the unknown. Whatever will be, will be."

**Saturday, July 23, 2005, early afternoon**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

As one, they could all feel it.

Something was definitely going to happen today. Their Ranger senses were on edge.

It had definitely been that way throughout the latter half of spring and into the summer time, although things had been rather quiet on the actual battle front. Adrianna as expected hadn't attacked that much although there had been a few surprise attacks here and there simply to keep the Rangers on their toes.

But nothing like today.

Being a Power Ranger gave those associated with the Power a certain set of perks. One of those was the innate ability to sense when something was about to happen.

And, naturally, when something was about to happen, they all descended on the one place where they all knew they would at least be safe temporarily.

The Oliver House in the woods.

With the Rangers being based out of Southern California, about 90 percent of the Earth Rangers were fans of the Los Angeles Lakers. But despite the fact that they had a huge rivalry with the San Antonio Spurs over the years, the Spurs flag at the top of the Oliver home was like a comforting signal.

It had become their home away from home, so to speak.

In particular, there were strange vibes coming off Conner. The first thing that happened when Conner had arrived from LA was he had been immediately checked by Zordon and Hayley. Not long after that, when Cam from the Ninja Storm team had arrived, he had found the same abnormal vibes coming from M-51. He couldn't get a visual but they didn't need a visual to know what it meant.

It could mean only one thing. Today was the big day.

And it could come at any moment. The thought of that had put Conner on the edgest of edges.

The fact that Trey was trying to comfort him helped a little, but didn't ease the tension that much.

"Relax, Conner," Trey said. "I wasn't kidding when I told you that help was on the way."

"What sort of help?" Conner said.

"You'll see, Conner," Trey said. "You'll see."

"Guys, I managed to hack through M-51's force field," Cam said. "Conner, look."

Conner ran to the screen and gasped.

There, in Adrianna's arms was a child.

His child.

He couldn't believe it was finally here.

"It looks like...a boy," Conner said.

"It is a boy," Cam replied. "I know because I'm getting the same abnormal readings that are coming off of you, Adrianna, and even Kira to a lesser extent."

"This is a momentous occasion, Conner. Congratulations," Dulcea said.

"You know what this means, right guys?" Conner said. "Since that child is born, Adrianna could attack at a moment's notice. Everyone had better be on top of their game."

What he didn't realize was he was about to get some help he didn't know he had.

**Two hours later**

**Adrianna Repulsa's palace**

**M-51 Galaxy**

It had seemed like it had taken forever to get home from the doctor after her child's birth. But finally, she was home. Home, safe and sound...she thought, with her child.

For weeks, she'd had her minions put together a crib, and do other things to prepare for her new child. Her new child was beautiful, and she couldn't wait to start training him in the ways of evil.

The first thing she had to do was get Conner back to her side now. If she did that, she'd have an enormous advantage. That's why she hadn't named her child yet; she wanted Conner back for his input first.

As she put her child in his crib for the first time, she had to admit, her underlings had done a terrific job preparing for the child's arrival. No expense had been spared.

She'd have to make sure to thank them later.

She had just stepped out of the room when suddenly, five figures appeared behind her, preparing for an attack she never saw coming.

Before she knew what happened, she felt something strike the back of her head. She fell to the floor and before she knew it, felt a pair of boots to the back of her neck.

"Go get the child, all of you and let's get to Reefside. Hurry," a strong male voice barked.

A few moments later, when the man who spoke got word that the child had been secured, he kicked Adrianna one last time and said, "This is what happens when you kick a hornet's nest. Don't mess with something special. You mess with one superhero you mess with all of us. Teleport now, guys."

**Reefside, CA, same time**

Conner's eyes suddenly went wide, as did the eyes of all the Rangers as multicolored teleportation lights suddenly filled the Lair.

It couldn't be, he thought. Could his child finally be safe from that monster?

The answer was yes, as several figures touched down in the Lair. Some were easily recognizable depending on who you were, and some weren't.

"Phantom Ranger! Dex!" Tommy exclaimed, recognizing the two instantly. "You got the child!"

"Hello, Tommy, it's good to see you again," Dex said. "Yes, we got the child. It's funny, when Zordon called Phantom Ranger and I several months ago...and believe me, we were surprised too, we were only too eager to help. I especially owe you guys one for saving my planet."

"And to get the job done, we hired some help. Some superhero help, though not necessarily Power Ranger help," Phantom Ranger said. "She never saw it coming. Like I just told her, you kick the hornet's nest, you get all of us."

"Dex I get, but who else did you hire?" Tommy asked.

"These guys. They grew up like all of you did, but I knew when I asked them that they'd help. Come on out, guys," Phantom Ranger said.

Immediately, three figures, largely unknown to the Power Ranger world, but ones that Hayley knew immediately, stepped out of the shadows.

"Ryan! Kaitlin! JB!" Hayley exclaimed, tears in her eyes at the three VR Troopers that now stood before all the Rangers. "You guys did it again. I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe it either," Ryan Steele said. "But when Dex called us and asked for our help, we couldn't say no. After all, Hayley is one of us, which makes Conner part of us too."

"Zordon of Eltar, Power Rangers of Earth, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Professor Hart wanted to meet you at some point, but we never got the chance because Grimlord and that mess," JB Reese added. "We don't have powers anymore, but it's good to finally be doing business with you."

Conner, meanwhile, breathed a sigh of relief for the moment. His child was home, safe and sound.

Kira threw her arms around him lovingly, knowing he'd be in a better mood than he was a few minutes ago.

"Have you decided what to name him yet?" Kira asked.

"I have," Conner said.

**Review box is at the bottom. Please review/follow/favorite if you wouldn't mind. Thanks. Next chapter, Conner names the child, plus the final battle.**


End file.
